


The Friday Boy

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Complete, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 112,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates secrets, but what his Professors' hiding will change Harry's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:- You've heard it all before so here it goes again, I don't profess to own any of the characters or plot co incidents with the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling, contained within this story. All dirt, sex and other profanity is made from the sick genius of my own and while I use for my own and others amusements the character of JKR's stories, I do neither profit monetarily or legally from anything contained within these pages. All relative warnings related to this story are clearly indicated and should you be reading this story and take offence I accept no responsibility having warned you thoroughly before undertaking the project. If you sue, you won't make a dime so don't bother. RIFFRAFF.

CHAPTER 1 The curious habits of wizards

Harry sat on the window seat in his room staring down at the street below. Downstairs he could hear the chime of the grandfather clock in the hall as it struck eleven o’clock. It was Friday the 16th of June and the summer holidays had been in full swing for a week. Hugging the cushion to his chest Harry leaned against the glass and waited. His patience was rewarded as he saw the front door of the terraced house swing open and a dark figure step out into the quiet London street below. The streetlight opposite flickered as the magical wards surrounding the house shivered. Slowly the figure tightened their cloak and with long strides disappeared up the street into the darkness. 

Harry sighed as he finally looked away from the dark night outside back into the cozy bedroom he shared with his godfather. Sirius was asleep on the rug by the fire curled up in dog form and twitching his hind legs as he dreamed. Harry screwed his nose up as he heard Sirius fart the smell filtering up into the air and lingering like a smog cloud. 

“Disgusting.” Harry whispered as he wafted the cushion in front of his nose to brush away the stench of the dog’s ripple. Unfolding himself from the window seat he strode carefully over to his single bed and climbed back under the covers. Putting aside his glasses and his book Harry curled up on his side to stare at the window. It was curious the habits some wizards had and stranger still why some wizards chose to keep secrets. This secret however was driving Harry insane. 

It had started last month or at least that’s when Harry had noticed it. He’d got food poisoning from eating a 2-year-old chocolate frog Ron had found under his bed during dorm inspections. He hadn’t meant to be spying, he knew better than to do that having suffered the consequences of his inquisitiveness before. It had been an accident really as he’d been returning from the bathroom having emptied the contents of his stomach again. He’d heard him first. Heard his whisper quiet footsteps on the flagstone as he strode down the corridor. While he’d not been doing anything wrong instinct had driven Harry to hide from the patrolling professor. From behind the statue of Helga Hufflepuff Harry had watched the robed figure stride right by him heading for the front foyer. He’d thought nothing of it as he’d scrambled back to his dorm relieved he hadn’t been caught but it was there as he’d sat in his window seat in the tower that he’d watched the professor take off into the night on a broom. It was strange that a professor would leave the grounds at such a late hour but there was bound to be a simple explanation. 

For the next week the thought never entered his head again yet when Friday had rolled around he’d heard the unmistakable whoosh of a broom fly past his window in the tower just as he’d been trying to doze off. Twice in two weeks, at exactly the same time was more than just coincidence.

By the third week Harry had reinforcements, and as 11 o’clock Friday night had come Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus, Dean and Harry were all squashed into Harry’s window watching the same familiar dark figure take off into the sky and disappear into the night. There had been boundless theories regarding the professors Friday night excursions from death eater meetings to vampire feeding frenzies but none had fit. Harry had given up guessing but had remained vigil at his window every Friday night since. Harry had thought perhaps summer would bring a change to his ritual but as he’d moved into Grimmauld place so too had the professor in question. 

This had been the first Friday since summer had started and despite the lack of broom, 11 o’clock had seen Severus Snape leave the house and disappear into the night. Like always Harry suspected the professor would be back for breakfast, appearing no less worse for ware after his night out and as sharp and cruel as ever. Wherever the professor went it certainly had no affect on his sour personality what so ever. All the hints and questions had come to nothing in revealing where the professor had been going, and the more Harry thought about it the more frustrated he’d become. Harry didn’t like mysteries and it irritated him knowing that there was one right under his nose that he had no hopes of ever working out. Snape would never tell him where he went, and no one else in the order seemed to know where Snape went or even that he was going somewhere on Fridays. Whatever Severus Snape’s secret was he was keeping it very well guarded. 

With a glance over his shoulder to make sure that Sirius was still asleep Harry closed his eyes and with a whispered charm put out the candle and let himself glide into slumber.

A/N I Do have to say that I went through this stage of not being so kind to Draco, so please be warned Draco doesn't come up smelling of roses in this one, Sorry.


	2. An Expert or Two

CHAPTER 2 An expert or two.

Harry joined the end of the line in the corridor waiting for the single bathroom. Despite there being three bathrooms for the entire house, only one at present was usable. A reincarnation of Sirius’ childhood pet hampster had taken over the bathroom in the attic terrorizing all who dared pay homage to the porcelain god. The one downstairs was solely for the use of Remus during his transformation as it had the deepest bathtub to ease his aches and pains. So it was the morning ritual to be standing in line waiting to use the facilities. Ron was sleepily propped up against the wall a towel slung over his shoulder and a clean pair of boxer shorts clutched in his hands. 

“He went again last night.” Harry yawned as he took up position beside Ron who yawned in sympathy. 

“Are you still on with that?” Fred stuck his head out from down the line obviously having heard Harry’s morning comment. Harry gave the elder red haired twin the finger before turning back to Ron who merely shrugged his shoulder uncaringly. 

“You really have to get a life mate.” Ron mumbled as the line moved as Ginny came strolling out of the bathroom in her bra and panties, smelling of lavender and with her hair in curlers. Harry spared her a glance in passing smiling at the sway of her arse as she disappeared into the bedroom she shared with Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Hermione when they were all here. The look earned him a slap from Ron who glared at him before continuing. “Realistically Harry it’s fair to say that he’s probably just going out to get away from everyone. Hell, in this place it’d be nice once in a while to have time to myself.” A scuffle from the front of the line had Ron and Harry glancing up the corridor. Fred and George were fighting over who got the shower first their curses narrowly missing Harry and Ron behind them. 

“Yeah I know, it’s just irritating that’s all. I mean where could he possibly go at 11 o’clock….” Harry trailed off immediately as the door opposite where he was propped against the wall opened revealing the current topic of conversation. Severus was already cleaned and preened to his usual immaculate dress having undoubtedly got up early enough not to have to fight for the bathroom. “Morning professor.” Harry swallowed nervously around his tight throat having hoped Severus hadn’t heard him talking about him. 

“Potter.” Snape’s voice was icy as he glanced distastefully over Harry before turning and disappeared down the stairs at the end of the corridor. Judging from the smells coming up from the kitchen breakfast was already underway. Harry sighed heavily and relaxed back against the wall as he turned to face Ron who was now hopping from foot to foot desperate for his brothers to finish. 

“Smooth Harry, real smooth.” Ron snapped when Snape was out of hearing range. Harry rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest as he leant back against the wall to wait. Like always he’d be the last down to breakfast and he’d end up with mushy eggs, cold bacon and burnt toast. Summers at Grimmauld Place were great….

***************************

Harry sat at the breakfast table staring at his burnt toast and undercooked scrambled eggs in disgust. Everyone was in the kitchen, bustling to and fro grabbing food, sharing newspapers and exchanging gossip. Harry had never really had a family as such and was rather fond of mealtimes at Grimmauld place when everyone was there. Like always Snape sat in the kitchen doorway, a cup of tea steaming at his side and the daily newspaper open hiding him from view. Harry stared at him, trying to glare a hole in the paper so that he could see the professor’s face, and any possible signs of what the man was up to. There were little chances of that happening however and so Harry pushed aside his breakfast and simply settled for the cup of coffee Mrs. Weasley had offered him. 

With the arrival of Dumbledore drew the conversations to order work. Seated around the kitchen the daily break up of tasks and information began and Harry sat in the middle of it, hardly hearing anything that was being said. Snape remained in the kitchen doorway reading the paper occasionally adding his piece when specifically asked but going no further as to positively contribute. The final topic of the morning had been potions or specifically a new development by the ministry that Arthur had nicked a sample of. As always Harry knew there was going to be conflict when Sirius stuck his nose in and an argument was soon in full swing. 

“…That’s ridiculous Albus, it should be independently tested. Gloomy guts over there doesn’t know what side he’s on some days.” Harry sighed heavily as Sirius pointed irritably at Severus who put aside his paper and glared at the animagus. 

“…Oh and who else are you going to give this potion to test prey tell? Do we know anyone else who’s a potion master that can be trusted?” Severus snapped sharply as he stood up and went to reach for the potion bottle that Albus was all to willing to pass to him. Sirius snatched it from Snape’s grasp however and handed it to an unwilling Lupin to hold. 

“I think we need an expert that’s neutral that’s all? Besides if it’s trust we’re after we certainly wouldn’t call you.” Sirius spat back as he tried and failed to glare Snape down. Snape’s gaze narrowed dangerously and Harry knew that look from countless times at school. Snape was going to explode and Harry braced himself for the fall out. 

“An expert and I suppose you think you are an expert don’t you Black?” Snape’s tone of voice had darkened and Harry winced as he watched Snape reach across the table and snatch the potion back out of Lupin’s hand. 

“Yes I am an expert in some respects.” Sirius declared haughtily his smug smile only serving to ignite the dangerous fire in Snape’s gaze. 

“Well when I need an expert in licking my own balls, I’ll be sure to give you a call.” There was a collective intake of air at Snape’s sharp retort and Harry snorted into his coffee unable to hide his laughter. Ron too was going purple in the face, trying and failing to keep a lid on his humor knowing it would only cause more trouble. Satisfied that he’d successfully wounded Sirius Snape pocketed the vial of potion and with a nod to the headmaster disappeared from the kitchen. It took but half a second before Sirius seemed to realize the depth of the insult before he exploded, swearing and screaming at Severus from the kitchen doorway as the potion professor disappeared down into the basement. With Sirius finally ending his tirade and storming out into the backyard with Lupin, Harry, Ron and the other Weasley’s were free to giggle. Snape it seemed was on fine form this morning and even Harry had been impressed by his insult but rather glad he hadn’t been on the receiving end. 

“Weasley’s…” Molly Weasley waved her egg flip threateningly at her son’s who were still in hysterics. When their mothers warning did little to abate their laughter Arthur stood up sharply and grabbed Ron by the collar. 

“Right you lot we’ve got some gardening to do.” There was a collective groan from the Weasley’s who were all herded out of the kitchen, Ron still crying with laughter and holding his sides. Dumbledore stepped in quickly when the Weasley clan had been carted off. 

“The rest of you have jobs to do I think.” Dumbledore glanced at the order members who all mumbled their agreement and began to leave; their apparition pops echoing up the hall as they left. Finally it was only Harry, Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley left in the kitchen. Harry knew what was coming as he watched Dumbledore stare down at him from over the rims of his half moon glasses. 

“I think perhaps it would be a good occupation of your time to go downstairs and offer your services in helping Severus with the potion analysis don’t you think Harry?” One thing Harry disliked about the headmaster the most was the way Dumbledore phrased his questions so that they became deliberate statements with no real answer required. 

“Great, send me into the lions den. He says I’m incompetent? What if I lose an arm or something?” Harry waved his hand in front of Dumbledore’s unimpressed expression the elder wizard refusing to back down.

“Well you’ll be in luck because Severus can brew one of the best skelegro potions in England.” Harry tutted loudly and reluctantly finished his coffee before getting to his feet. 

“If I die…” Harry declared as he headed out of the kitchen door. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head as he quickly butted into Harry’s comment. 

“…I’ll send my condolences to your Aunt and Uncle.” Harry scoffed loudly as he listened to Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley laugh at him as he descended the stairs. 

The basement like the dungeons at Hogwart’s were damp, musty and cold even in summer. During the full moon Lupin used the space for his transformation but for the rest of the month, during the summer at least, it doubled as Snape’s makeshift potions lab. Harry sighed as he sauntered down into the torch lit room and focused on Snape standing hunched over a bubbling cauldron and tentatively inspecting several vials clutched in his hands. 

“What do you want?” Severus didn’t need to even look up from his work to know it was Harry, and the boy knew it was a skill the professor had learnt from five years of Harry’s schooling. 

“I’ve come to offer my services to this potions thingy.” Harry declared as he rounded the room before propping himself up on the bench beside Snape. Snape had taken off his waistcoat, and had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows so that it was easier to work. Harry couldn’t help but inwardly wince as he caught sight of the dark mark on the man’s inner forearm. 

“To offer or have been ordered to?” Severus muttered as he gestured for Harry to hand him the glass-stirring rod the boy was sitting beside on the bench. Harry ignored the comment knowing it was best not to dig himself into a hole when Snape was in this kind of mood. Harry sat for a long time watching Snape work, the potion professor walked backwards and forwards between his notebook propped open on the bench and the cauldron in the center of the room. Harry got bored quickly in the silence but as he stared at Snape a spark of ingenuity hit him. 

“So, big night last night?” Harry offered nonchalantly as he re arranged Severus’ ingredients bottles so that they were in alphabetical order on the bench. Severus paused in his stirring and glanced over his shoulder suspiciously at Harry who was pretending not to notice. 

“No, quite quiet despite your godmut’s snoring.” Severus turned back to his potion and Harry inwardly berated himself for being stupid enough as to believe Snape would just say yes to such a question. Taking a different tact Harry tried again. 

“Those clubs are hot though aren’t they?” Taking another stab in the dark Harry blotted Snape’s notes for him as again the potion master glanced suspiciously at Harry over his shoulder. 

“You’re 16 Potter.” Severus grumbled again as he gestured for Harry to pass him some dried scaly eel from the jar on the bench. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed quietly as he obediently uncorked the bottle and handed it to Snape. Not to be deterred however Harry tried yet again. 

“I like walks at night, you see lots of different wildlife?” Harry this time didn’t avoid looking at Snape and smiled politely at the man as he took the bottle of ingredients back and replaced it in the line on the bench. Snape stirred the potion in the cauldron once more before putting aside the stirring rod and turning fully to face Harry. 

“Wildlife Potter?” Harry bit his bottom lip cautiously as he watched Snape raise a suspicious eyebrow at him, his arms folded across his chest. Harry shrugged at the question and watched as Snape’s gaze narrowed dangerously. “If you’ve got something to say to me Potter I suggest you do it before I put this stirring rod to another use across your backside.” Snape glared at Harry pointedly waiting impatiently for the boy to respond. Harry cringed as he twisted his hands in his lap nervously. 

“Where do you go?” Harry inquired rushing his question out quickly so that he didn’t have time to think about it. Snape’s frown deepened his lips narrowing impossibly. 

“What?” Snape finally muttered his frown softening to an expression of confusion. Harry sighed with relief, as he continued a little calmer and his heart rate slowing. 

“On Friday nights at 11, where do you go?” Harry breathed out, watching as the confusion in Snape’s expression was swept clean to the cold hard slate Harry was more familiar with. 

“Get out.” The command was icy and Harry obediently stepped down off the bench as Snape straightened himself to his full height and stared down at the slighter framed boy. 

“…It’s not as if you hide the fact you leave, anyone can see you.” Harry was backing himself up quickly towards the stairs as Snape advanced on him, the man’s expression an icy wash but his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I said get out and keep your nose out of other peoples private business Potter. OUT NOW!” Snape drew his wand and Harry wasn’t hanging around to find out what the death eater planned to do with it. Taking the stairs two at a time Harry barreled out into the hall, skidding on the polished floorboards and slamming straight into Lupin. 

“You look pale Harry, Severus cooking up a foul concoction down there?” Lupin smiled brightly at Harry, but both wizards jumped as the door at the bottom of the stairs into the basement slammed closed. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Harry muttered as he disappeared off into the backyard, intent on finding the Weasley’s to help tackle Sirius untamed garden. Fighting redcaps, gnomes and strangling ivy was far more appealing that fighting Severus.


	3. Marshmallow Minors

CHAPTER 3 Marshmallow Minors

“You’re such a moron, do you want to die young Potter?” Fred handed the metal skewer full of toasted marshmallows across to Harry who rolled his eyes but gratefully accepted the sweets. The order was having a so-called ‘meeting’ downstairs in the lounge so the younger members had been relegated to upstairs in Harry’s bedroom. 

“I’m not a moron and I’m not dead yet.” Harry retorted quickly as the twins turned back to their magically rotating marshmallow skewers. 

“But I bet you came close.” Ginny was lying beside Harry on his bed the youngest red head pulling melted marshmallow between her fingers and twirling it around her tongue in a spider wed effect. 

“Yeah but I ran like hell and I managed to avoid him at dinner.” Harry laughed as he handed Ron another of the marshmallows from his skewer. 

“Only because you ate outside on the porch you twit.” Harry chose not to comment on Ron’s sarcasm, knowing that it hadn’t been his best decision to eat with the moths outside.

“This is all relative guys, at least now I’ve found out he’s hiding something or why else would he explode like that?” Harry looked around at his friends, who all stared at him pointedly their silent looks telling Harry more than their words. 

“Maybe because you’re invading his privacy.” Fred mumbled around a large mouthful of marshmallows, a pink ooze dribbling out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to chew. 

“This coming from the double act that invented extendible ears.” Ginny piped in pulling a disgusted face at her twin brothers who began giggling and drooling more pink ooze down their chins, having successful stuffed their faces with twenty marshmallows each. 

“Why are we even discussing this, it’s Snape, who gives a damn?” Ron stood up from the floor and having licked his lips free of Marshmallow shrugged his shoulders at Harry sadly. Harry chose not to say anything and merely watched as Ron disappeared out of the room. Harry had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that his best friend was hiding something from him but chose not to voice his comment. Ginny left a quarter of an hour later, saying that Tonks was going to do her hair leaving just Harry, and the twins still lying in Harry’s bedroom. 

“So you think I’m paranoid too?” Harry glanced at the two twins who’ had managed to eat what was left of the marshmallow packet between them. For a moment the twins said nothing before both Fred and George broke out into twin mischievous smiles. 

“No, don’t listen to Ronnykins’ he’s just pissed Dad didn’t sign his report card because he didn’t think it was good enough.” Fred shrugged his shoulders as he leaned conspiratorially close to Harry. 

“Now if you ask us, we think this is a perfect opportunity to test some our sneakier creations.” George chuckled wickedly and Harry smiled cautiously at the twins. What ever plan involved the twin’s inventions it usually spelt trouble. 

“What are you two suggesting?” Harry whispered cautiously glancing towards the open door to make sure no one was listening. 

“What if next Friday you took a little excursion?” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly with shock as Fred and George rolled their eyes sarcastically. “Don’t look at us like that Potter, we know you’ve thought about it. It’d solve the mystery and if we’re careful no one need even know you’re gone.” Fred continued. For a while Harry thought to himself about the consequences, the twins waiting patiently for his answer. At length Harry replied his teeth worrying his lower lip. 

“Alright, next Friday.” Fred and George rubbed their hands together an evil smile dawning on their faces. However before any more could be said the door to the room was pushed open and Sirius came sauntering in stretching and yawning loudly and scratching his belly beneath his t-shirt. The silence in the room was deafening as Sirius noticed the triple faces staring at him. 

“What are you three up to?” Sirius muttered as he glanced cautiously from Weasley to Weasley and finally to Harry.

“Boys stuff.” George offered quickly, as he and his twin rose up from the floor and scampered away, leaving Harry smiling weakly at his godfather. Sirius lingered for another moment staring at Harry before sighing and heading for his bed beside Harry’s. Depending on how the man was feeling depended on how he slept, in dog form by the fire or in bed as a wizard. Harry visibly relaxed when his godfather passed off what he’d just walked in on. Harry pulled down his covers on his bed as he watched Sirius strip down to his boxer shorts and climb into his own bed. 

“Heard you rubbed Snivellrus the wrong way this morning?” Harry rolled his eyes as he put his glasses on the bedside and let Sirius douse the candles. “Good job.” With a chuckle Harry bid his godfather good night and in the darkness of his bedroom surrendered to his much needed sleep. If Severus was not going to tell Harry what he was up to, Harry would just have to go find out.


	4. A Wizards Perogative

CHAPTER 4 A wizards prerogative 

Harry sat quietly in the garden chair watching as the twins circled him sharing comments and observations about the boy before them. It was Friday. An entire week had passed since the decision had been made to send Harry out as a stalker and Harry’s cold feet were rapidly growing. At present he was re-trialing a stick of gum designed by the twins to camouflage him against any background he was standing beside. So far there’d been three failed attempts but at the moment this fourth trial seemed to be working. Despite the Weasley’s faith in their own products, Harry had decided earlier in the week he’d be taking the invisibility cloak instead. 

“Perfect dear brother.” George declared as he held out the tissue for Harry to spit out the gum. Obediently Harry did as instructed, the moment the gum left his mouth he returned to his normal un-camouflaged self. 

“Well you’re all set.” Fred helped Harry up from the bench as the three headed back inside for dinner. 

“And you remember the deal.” Harry muttered as the stepped up onto the porch and paused before entering the house. 

“Sure if you’re not back tomorrow morning we blow the whistle on the whole plan and get help.” Harry sighed heavily and nodded at the twins who both wrapped their arms casually over Harry’s shoulder and guided him inside. 

Harry had a queasy feeling in his stomach all dinner, as he watched everyone else eat their meals and chat animatedly. Snape sat stoically quiet at the bench completely ignoring the conversation at hand as he ate and read his potions text. Harry hadn’t spoken two words together to Snape all week, purposefully avoiding the elder wizard who seemed moodier than normal. Dumbledore was jovially telling a funny story about his first teaching position but Harry was too distracted to pay much attention. After managing to laugh in all the right places, Harry was quick to retire to his room when the meal was done, sighting fatigue. Being so pale and out of spirits, no one argued with Harry’s excuse and the boy set about preparing himself for the night ahead. For Sirius’ sake Harry had to pretend to be asleep until his godfather had fallen asleep too. Only then Harry could make his move downstairs and wait for Snape. 

Harry lay in bed for a long time after Sirius had finally come up to bed. He listened intently to his godfather’s steady breathing until he was sure the man was deep in his dreams. Finally at quarter to eleven, Harry dared to make a move and quietly gathered his bag full of Weasley products and his beloved invisibility cloak.

Grimmauld Place was dark and quiet, and every step Harry took sounded like an elephants as he crept downstairs and into the hall to wait. With the invisibility cloak draped carefully over him Harry watched as the hands on the grandfather clock ticked closer and closer to 11. At five to Harry heard the door upstairs opening and he braced himself as he watched Snape’s robed figure sweep downstairs. Harry watched as Snape paused in front of the clock the man looking at the time, waiting patiently for the first strike before hastily moving down the hall and stepping out of the front door. Harry was on Snape’s heels immediately, barely making it out the door before it closed quickly behind him.

The light summer nights made it easier for Harry to follow Snape but judging distances was difficult beneath the cloak and occasionally he’d been forced to dive into a doorway when Severus stopped or paused on the street. Drizzle fell from the sky; an ominous sign of rain that Harry hoped would keep away until the morning. Harry was somewhat surprised that none of the muggles still on the London streets didn’t even give Severus a second look, dressed in his robe and hood. Harry wasn’t sure where he was or where he was being led but he dutifully followed Snape alert all the time. 

Finally Severus stepped into what Harry assumed was a main shopping street. The place was far more populated than the other streets they’d weaved their way through and Harry was more than surprised to see all the little street side cafés and nightclubs still open. Severus headed straight down the center of the street between all the muggles, not even acknowledging the drunken ones that called to him from the pavement. 

Half way down the street out of the way from the populated cafés and clubs Severus took a sharp left down a deserted little alleyway. Harry hesitated as he took in the dingy little alley, with its un-emptied garbage cans, dirty drains and foul smell. There was very little light down the alley and only a cheap neon hotel sign flickered from the wall marking the unassuming door Severus was stood in front of. Harry had a feeling this was a prime place for him to get into trouble and was the kind of place Sirius always warned him to stay away from. There would be no room for escape down the little alley should he get attacked. Still steeling his nerves, and knowing he wasn’t going to give up when he was so close Harry scuttled down the alley and stood directly behind Severus on the top step of the doorway. 

Snape knocked on the door twice and Harry waited with baited breath for what was going to come. He was a little more than surprised when the door swung open to reveal a tall blonde woman with high-heeled boots to her knees, a black lace teddy and the most piercing blue eyes Harry had ever seen. Harry’s eyes bulged out of their sockets as the woman greeted Severus with a kiss on the cheek before stepping aside to let him in. Harry nearly got caught in the door as he shimmied inside after Snape, only just managing to pin himself to the wall of the entrance as the woman breezed past Severus and headed down the corridor. Severus took off his cloak, finally revealing what he was wearing underneath. Harry’s mouth hung open agape as he watched Severus saunter off down the corridor after the woman, clad in black leather pants and a simple white shirt his sleeves rolled to his elbows Snape looked like sin personified. The man’s hair was freshly washed and neatly tied up in a single black ribbon, something Harry had never seen his potions master do. Harry held his breath as he followed Snape down the corridor and into the room he’d heard all the noise coming from earlier.

The place was packed and despite appearances there wasn’t a muggle in sight. A long bar ran along the back wall, a stage was suspended at one end and what Harry assumed was a dance floor was full of writhing dancing bodies. Harry stepped back consciously as a half naked wizard pushed between Severus and himself. The wizard could have hardly been Harry’s age and had spiky brown hair and a beautifully bronzed body that sparkled under the flashing lights. Harry didn’t miss the glance Severus spared the boy, a strange smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched the boy disappear into the crowd. It dawned on Harry as he watched his potions professor descend down into the bar area what exactly the place was and despite the ugly swirl of disgust that rose in his stomach he couldn’t help but be captivated by everything going on around him. Harry didn’t know what he was most shocked by. That Snape was gay and liked young men, or that he’d actually come to a place like this. 

Beneath the cloak it was too risky to follow Snape into the club and so Harry tucked himself in beside a speaker that stuck out from the side of the stairs. From here Harry could see everything going on, even if he knew he’d be deaf by morning. 

Severus had sat himself down at the bar and Harry didn’t have to wait long to see why Snape took these excursions. Harry had seen the boy heading for Snape across the dance floor, long before he’d claimed the seat beside Snape at the bar. Harry would have dearly liked to hear what was said as he watched Snape laugh, a rare occurrence for the cold stern professor. For a while the pair talked and shared drinks Harry noting acutely that the boy was just that. He couldn’t have been 16 in Harry’s opinion, he had brown hair like Harry’s own, and was similar in build although Harry would have never have worn as tight a pants as the guy had on. 

With the sound pounding away in his ears Harry glanced around at the rest of the club. There were witches walking around between the over abundance of wizards but judging from a few of the outfits the witches wore Harry assumed they were probably wizards underneath. Glancing back to Severus Harry watched as the boy leaned over to Severus, his hand on Snape’s thigh as he whispered something into Severus ear. Harry frowned deeply as he watched both of them finish their drinks and begin weaving their way through the crowd heading towards a set of stairs at the back of the club. There was not a hope in hell that Harry could follow them and so he merely watched helplessly as the pair disappeared at the top of the steps. Harry sighed and leant back against the speaker. There was no way he could get out without Snape and so he’d simply have to wait until the potion professor emerged again if he even did. If he didn’t Harry was in serious trouble…


	5. A Muggle Named Alice

CHAPTER 5 (A Muggle Named Alice

Harry reached out from beneath the cloak and quickly grabbed one of the drinks from a passing waiters tray. The club had picked up in intensity as the night had wore on and Harry was sure no one was paying enough attention to see him. Sipping the firewhisky Harry continued to lazily scan the club, all the while keeping an eye on the stairs for signs of Snape. Things had degenerated around him to downright sex. Wherever Harry looked someone was doing it with someone else be it snogging in a corner to blowjobs at the bar. In the time he’d been sitting here though he’d had time to reflect on his own pitiful love life or lack there of. 

He’d never had sex, in fact he’d only got to second base with Cho by complete accident and even then he hadn’t realized it until Ron had enlightened him the next morning. He’d never taken an interest in it if he was honest, the idea of sharing bodily fluids with a complete stranger hardly sounded appealing. That and the fact he’d never had time to explore it really, being at the Dursley’s most summers and trying to defeat Voldemort most weeks, he’d never really bothered with it. Then there were the horror stories he’d heard from the other boys in his dorm. Seamus’ first time had been in his brother’s bedroom and his mum had walked in on it. Harry had cringed for a month just thinking about what would happen if Sirius or Mrs. Weasley ever walked in on him. And then there had been sex education in fifth year. One period a week for the first semester spent in McGonagall classroom, watching their head of house perform contraceptive charms on herself and demonstrating the correct use of foreplay like it was just another subject. It had been horrible and if seeing McGonagall do all those things made him want to throw up, Harry would have hated to see Snape demonstrate them to his Slytherin students. Admittedly Harry wanked, he was 16 after all but apart from mild satisfaction he never felt anything remotely exciting like those around him at present seemed to be experiencing. Perhaps he just wasn’t doing it right…

Sipping from his firewhisky again Harry glanced casually up at the stairs and sighed with relief as he saw a familiar figure appear from the darkness at the top of the stairs. Discarding his drink on the floor Harry stood up and watched as Severus made his way through the crush on the dance floor, already pulling on his cloak again as he finished re buttoning his shirt. There was little doubting what Severus had done and despite being appalled at the idea of his professor having sex at all, Harry had to admit Snape was only human. By the time Snape walked up the stairs past where Harry had been sitting all night the professor had successfully concealed his identity again. Eager to get home Harry trailed Snape closely this time managing to make it through the door back out into the darkened alley without losing a body part. Harry hesitated at the bottom of the stairs as he saw another cloaked figure leant against the wall half way down the alley a cigarette glowing from between his lips. Harry wondered if Snape was just going to walk past him but instead he saw the professor stop beside him. 

“Well?” Harry didn’t recognize the voice of the stranger as he addressed Snape. 

“Acceptable but not your best selection.” Was Snape’s curious reply as the man reached into his cloak and pulled out a small velvet coin pouch. Harry watched stunned as Snape tossed the bag into the man’s waiting grasp, the stranger took a moment to check the gold coins in his hands before stowing the pouch safely in his own cloak. 

“What you want is hard to come by, you shouldn’t be so choosy if you’re not happy with the goods.” The man snapped sharply as Severus began to walk away. 

“I like what I like and I’m paying you good money to provide it, I expect a little effort in your selection.” Snape growled as he strode towards the end of the alley still talking to the stranger who’d now stepped away from the wall. Harry scurried quickly past the man and hurried after Snape avoiding the puddles so that the man wouldn’t see the movement of the water. 

“Same again next week?” The stranger called just as Severus reached the end of the alley. Harry anchored up sharply as Severus came to an abrupt halt, pausing as if in thought. Harry was sure he heard the potion professor sigh heavily, his shoulders slumping slightly as he turned back to look at the stranger down the alley. 

“Yeah, same again.” Severus’ voice was barely above a whisper as he replied before turning and striding back up the street they’d come down earlier in the night. The first licks of morning were already beginning to show behind the rain cloud and Harry followed Snape home only now realizing just how close to Grimmauld place the club actually was. Harry stood outside the house for a while after Snape had gone inside, giving the professor enough time to get back to his room so that Harry had a chance of making it to his own undetected. At length Harry dared to flick his wand at the door and step through the wards into the hallway. Judging from the silence of the house everyone was still asleep and Harry visibly relaxed as he trudged upstairs and silently pushed open the door into the bedroom he shared with Sirius. Quietly as to not wake his godfather Harry slipped off his cloak and kicked off his shoes but before he could get back into bed he heard the springs of the bed beside him creak and felt the unmistakable stare of Sirius. 

“Where the fucking hell have you been?” Harry winced as he slowly turned around to face his godfather who was now sitting on the edge of his own bed his arms folded across his chest and his face like thunder. 

“Out.” Harry whispered weakly watching as Sirius gaze narrowed dangerously at him. Harry knew he was in trouble as Sirius sprung up from the bed and having grabbed Harry by the collar dragged him out of the bedroom into the corridor. 

“Harry James Potter you will tell me where you’ve been this instant or you’re grounded for the rest of summer.” The whole house must have heard Sirius’s angry voice as he dragged Harry downstairs and into the lounge room where he literally threw the boy onto the couch. It was then that Harry saw Dumbledore standing by the front window the headmaster glaring sternly at Harry from over the tops of his glasses. 

“Nowhere, I just needed some fresh air?” Harry tried lamely as he glanced from his godfather to the headmaster and back again. Already a crowd was beginning to gather at the bottom of the stairs, and Harry swallowed nervously as he glanced at the group. 

“I am extremely disappointed in you Mr. Potter, it is a privilege that you are allowed to stay here during your holidays yet you blatantly disregard the rules set down for your own safety!” Dumbledore was clearly upset and Harry had never heard the elder wizard raise his voice to anyone before. It dawned on Harry quickly that everyone seemed to be dressed not in their night things but in robes, as if something had happened… suddenly it all became clear and Harry swore to himself as he realized what had gone off. 

“Where were you Harry?” Sirius remained standing in front of Harry, his arms crossed and his wand tapping impatiently on his upper arm as he waited for Harry to tell the truth. Harry was at a loss. He couldn’t tell the truth because Snape would know he’d followed him and likely skin him alive and any lie he did tell Sirius would see through it immediately. Harry opened his mouth to speak but hesitated as he looked across at the faces in the hall. 

“Just tell them Harry.” It was Fred who spoke and Harry glanced at the twins in concern. 

“Yeah Harry, just tell them about your girlfriend.” George finished for his brother and Harry frowned for a second before watching as the twin’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Oh, yeah alright my girlfriend.” Harry turned back to Sirius and smiled mildly at the elder wizard. “You see I met her last summer, she lives up the street, Alice that’s her name. I didn’t want you to know, she’s muggle.” Harry rushed out his explanation hoping like hell it didn’t sound like he was making it up as quickly as his mouth could tell it. Sirius darkened expression didn’t change and Harry shifted awkwardly under his godfather’s gaze not really knowing if Sirius had brought it or not. “I arranged to meet her last night, I’m sorry I should have told you but…well you know….we don’t talk about sex do we?” Harry knew he’d blown it there and then with his final comment as he heard twin groans of frustration from the twins in the hall. Despite himself a smile broke out onto Sirius face as he stared at his godson who was still fidgeting nervously on the couch, his cheeks stained pink. 

“Nice try Potter, I might have believed you if I didn’t already know that you’re still a virgin and that there is no muggle girls living up the street named Alice.” Harry groaned and hung his head in his hands, completely humiliated by his godfathers comment. “Now I’m going to ask you one more time Harry, where did you go last night?” Harry sighed heavily and lifted his head sadly from his hands to stare up painfully at his godfather with every intention of just telling him the truth. However before he could speak someone beat him to it. 

“He was with me.” Harry froze rigid as he watched Snape step into the lounge room, dressed in his usual trousers, shirt and teaching robes like he’d never been out of the house. 

“Severus?” Dumbledore stood up from the chair by the window to address the potion master who moved casually through the lounge and over to the coffee table where he picked up a potion text he’d left lying there open yesterday. 

“I made an unexpected discovery in that potion I’d been testing and so I took Potter with me back to Hogwart’s to investigate it further. I apologies for causing any alarm it was not intentional.” Severus brushed off the shocked gazes as he marked the page in his potion text and snapped it closed before glancing up at Sirius and the headmaster. Harry couldn’t believe it and stared up at Snape his eyes wide and his hands trembling in fear in his lap. 

“Well that was easily solved wasn’t it, but I must implore you to be more careful Harry when you leave the wards of the house an alarm is set off, we were looking for you all night?” Dumbledore’s cheery smile returned and Harry smiled back although weakly as he caught sight of Sirius suspicious glare at Snape. “Well I think it’s time for breakfast.” There was a grumbling of agreement and everyone exited the lounge heading for the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was again slaving away to feed the masses. Harry however didn’t dare move and instead stared at his hands knowing full well that Snape had lingered in the lounge room too. Harry shook from head to toe as he felt Snape lean down the man’s face so close to Harry’s that the boy could feel the wizards warm breathe on his cheek. Daring to look into the onyx gaze Harry flicked his eyes across to meet Snape’s and swallowed fearfully as he watched the eyes flash with malicious intent. 

“Don’t think I did that Potter for any other reason but to protect my own privacy. I believe I warned you last time you stuck your nose into my business and if you dare to invade my privacy a third time I will show you pain not even the dark lord could ever inflict understood?” Harry nodded quickly his gaze locked with Severus as the man whispered angrily into his ear. Straightening himself Severus brushed a stray piece of fluff from his robe and with a glare at Harry turned and disappeared into the kitchen. For the first time since Severus had spoken Harry breathed out and closed his eyes in horror. Snape knew he’d followed him and that only spelled trouble for Harry…


	6. And The Game Begins

CHAPTER 6 (And the Game Begins)

“He’s paying to have sex with guys?” Harry rolled his eyes as Fred repeated himself for the fourth time already in the conversation, the twin still stuck on the idea of their once hated potions professor actually paying to have sex with men. 

“Like prostitutes you mean?” George inquired as he shoveled another load of weed into bag that Harry was holding open. Harry hadn’t said anything all day, refraining from even asking for things as he’d helped the Weasley’s continue cleaning up Sirius wild backyard. Now though with everyone having gone inside for lunch, Harry had been left in quiet with the twins who jumped on him the moment they were alone.

“I’m not sure he’s even having sex with them I didn’t actually witness the act. All I saw was him going upstairs with some guy and then outside afterwards he paid some other guy.” Harry grumbled as he tied up the bag and opened another for George to continue filling it. “Besides the point he now knows I followed him so he’s going to kill me any chance he gets.” 

“Hey it’s not our fault the wards went off when you went through them, how were we supposed to know that’d happen.” Fred snapped as Harry threw them both a stern glance. This plan was supposed to have been fool proof but someone had neglected to find out how the wards around Grimmauld Place were set up. 

“On the upside at least you know the truth behind the mystery although I fail to see why anyone would pay for sex when it’s so freely available without cost.” George offered as he tossed his shovel down in disgust and sat down on the stone bench they’d discovered in the long grass yesterday. Harry dumped the bag and sat down beside the twin, leaving Fred to continue pruning the hedges. 

“Hey, if I was as ugly and unpopular as Snape I’d have to pay for sex too.” Fred called over his shoulder as he threw a slug at his brother who was quick to repel it with a charm bubble. 

“He’s not ugly.” Harry wasn’t sure where his comment had come from but it made Fred and George look at him strangely. To cover himself Harry quickly continued. “I just think he’s desperate.” George snorted in laughter at Harry’s comment and nodded in agreement. 

“I’d say so if he’s going there every Friday for a bit of action, hasn’t he heard of masturbation?” George laughed loudly and Harry rolled his eyes as he pushed George hard in the arm. The image of Snape in tight leather pants had haunted Harry all day and despite himself he couldn’t forget the smell of sex that Snape had exuded as he’d walked home last night. It was a disturbing thought to think of Snape as a sexual creature and despite the swell of revulsion Harry couldn’t help but be mildly interested in the idea. Harry had never considered ever being gay, having thought himself strictly a girls man but the image of Snape’s leering smile as he’d watched the boy in shorts walk past him in the club did something funny to Harry inside. Something also plagued Harry about the conversation Snape had had with the stranger outside the club but the boy couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Irritated Harry pushed all his thoughts aside as he stood up from the bench.

“Can we just stop talking about Snape’s sex life now, it’s putting me off lunch.” Harry grumped as he picked up the shovel and began digging where George had left off. Perhaps for the rest of the afternoon he could take his mind off last night with something as meaningless as gardening. 

**********************************************

Harry sat in the window seat in the lounge room finishing his summer transfiguration homework. Most of the order were out on missions for Dumbledore and the Weasley’s had returned to The Burrow knowing that Charlie and Bill were on their way home. Sirius was out with Lupin at the cinemas and so the only occupants in the house were Severus, Tonks and Harry. Grimmauld Place was essentially quiet again.

Harry hadn’t dared speak in the silence of the lounge room, Snape sat in an armchair by the fire a book open in his lap and a plate of cheese and crackers resting on the armrest. It was Sunday, and Harry had avoided being unnecessarily alone with Snape but now it was unavoidable. Tonks was upstairs in the attic trying to banish Sirius ghostly pet hampster and Harry, unable to think of an excuse to go to his room had been left with Severus in the lounge. 

“Mr. Potter, is there any particular reason why you are staring at me other than your sheer rudeness?” Harry jumped at the sound of Snape’s voice only now realizing for how long he’d been staring at the professor.

“No sir,” Harry squeaked out. “Sorry sir,” He added quickly as he turned his attention back to his homework which managed to hold Harry’s attention for a whole of ten minutes before Harry was back to staring at Severus again. It was hard for Harry to see his cold, emotionless potions professor in any other light apart from the persona he saw in school. The distinction between the Snape Harry had known for years, and the Snape that had walked into the club on Friday night was a very thin line and hard to grasp. Harry’s mind had started to wander further into the prospect of Snape’s love life much to Harry’s disgust. He’d tried to imagine what Snape cumming would be like? Or if the wizard would talk in the velvety dark tone he used when teaching. Harry had decided against trying to imagine what Snape would be like naked that just bordered on fruity. His uncle Vernon had once described gay people as abominations to the human race but then Vernon’s view of things was always very shallow and so Harry paid him no attention. The wizard world’s views on the subject didn’t appear to matter either, judging from how full the club had been. Still Harry was pretty sure he was straight, even if he’d only kissed one girl and felt only one boob, by accident. 

“You’re doing it again Potter…” Again Harry snapped out of his thoughts as this time Severus put down his book and glared at Harry pointedly. 

“Sorry sir.” Harry mumbled this time not bothering to look back at his homework. “Can I ask you something sir?” Before Snape could go back to his book Harry hurried out his question hoping that Snape wouldn’t hex him into next week. 

“No.” Was Snape’s cold reply. “But I suspect if you don’t you’re going to continue staring at me, so go ahead amuse me.” Harry winced at Snape’s cutting remark knowing the familiar sting in Snape’s tongue when the professor was in such a mood. Harry knew he was risking a lot by asking this question but in reflection it was worth the risk. 

“Why do you do it?” The question hung in the air and Harry instinctively eyed his wand that he was using to mark the page in his textbook. If Snape was going to take a shot at him at least Harry wanted to try and defend himself. Snape said nothing and Harry stared into onyx eyes that narrowed at him from across the room. When Snape made no effort to reply Harry clarified himself. “I don’t understand why you’d do that, can’t you get a girlfriend or something?” Harry hoped he didn’t sound foolish but as Snape’s expression and gaze never wavered Harry knew he’d gotten in too deep. Closing his textbook hastily Harry gathered his things and stood up from window seat. “Sorry that’d be a third time wouldn’t it?” Harry offered not needing to look at Snape to know what the wizard was undoubtedly thinking. “I’ll save you the trouble and just go upstairs and inflict some pain on myself.” Harry scurried to the door of the lounge room intent on hiding upstairs for the remainder of the holidays so that he never had to face Snape again. Why was it that he just couldn’t learn his lessons? 

Hurriedly Harry made his way upstairs into his bedroom and threw himself down on his beanbag in front of the fire, berating himself over and over again for being so stupid. It was as if he enjoyed baiting Snape, like he needed those snarky remarks, the cutting tone or the punishments. Harry closed his eyes and threw his arm over his face as he relaxed into the beanbag yet again feeling guilty for having invaded Snape’s private life. To engrossed in his own internal argument Harry didn’t hear the approaching company until someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Harry’s head snapped up immediately to stare cautiously at Snape. The potion professor was standing in the open doorway his arms folded across his chest and with an unreadable blank expression. 

“Sir?” Harry queried wondering where on earth he’d thrown his wand and if he had time to get it. 

“Potter.” Snape gestured to the room and inclined his head slightly in question. “May I come in?” Harry frowned but nodded. No one had ever asked Harry if they could come into his bedroom, people just usually came in whenever they wanted. Besides the point Harry had never had a room of his own, and had put up with sharing with other people for most of his life. 

Harry watched as Snape walked stiffly into the room and sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed, Harry noting that the professor didn’t sit on Sirius’. Awkwardly Harry waited for Snape to speak watching carefully for signs of what was coming. “A game.” Harry frowned at the comment that broke the silence unsure of what to make of it. Severus had never willing sought out Harry’s company and so Harry was naturally wary of anything Severus said. “A question for a question. You answer mine, I’ll answer yours.” The comment made more sense after Snape had clarified it and Harry reluctantly nodded, wondering what on earth the professor wanted to know about him.

“Alright.” Harry muttered swiveling himself around in his beanbag so that he was facing Snape. Harry watched Snape straighten himself a little however if he was nervous his expressionless face didn’t betray him. 

“Did you enjoy Friday night?” Snape’s question seemed to come from nowhere and for a moment Harry was put off having expected something far more personal. Recovering himself however Harry shrugged his shoulders as he replied. 

“Not especially, I spent the night crammed into the steps beside the speakers but it was good to get out of this place on my own for once.” Harry watched as Snape’s eyebrow rose marginally at Harry’s reply before falling back into its expressionless line. “Why do you pay wizards to have sex with you?” Harry wasn’t wasting this opportunity and quickly jumped for the big questions he’d been thinking about all weekend. 

“I don’t.” Harry was a little disappointed with the reply and cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

“But I saw you pay that guy outside and what about the boy you took upstairs?” Harry rushed out quickly wondering how on earth he’d got the wrong idea about Snape’s Friday night. A twitch of a smile caught the corners of Snape’s thinned lips and the potion professor shook his head in mild chastise. 

“That’s two questions Potter, this comes to an end if you can’t stick to the rules of engagement.” Snape’s eyebrow rose in question at Harry who tutted and rolled his eyes before gesturing for Snape to hurry up and ask him another question so he could get back to his own questions. “How long have you known I’ve been going out on Fridays?” 

“A month and a bit, I saw you leave one night.” Harry sensed what Snape was thinking just by the flash of irritation in his eyes and Harry instantly defended himself. “It was a genuine reason for breach of curfew, I had food poisoning and was throwing my guts up down the toilet, I ran into you going back to the dorm and I hid because you’re a bastard and would have taken points.” Harry finished quickly half expecting Snape to get up and walk out but instead watching as a twisted smirk twitched at the corner of Snape’s lips before falling away. “Now tell me why you paid that guy outside the club if you don’t pay wizards for sex?” Harry jumped in quickly again deciding it best to keep going while it was lasting. 

“I pay that guy to find them for me, and to arrange a meeting. I don’t pay for sex I pay for their company.” Severus put simply smiling to himself as Harry folded his arms across his chest irritably having achieved very little information with his questions. “Have you got a girlfriend Potter?” Harry snorted at Snape’s next question and rolled his eyes contemptibly.

“Stupid question, I thought Sirius made it pretty clear to everyone that I haven’t and never have had a girlfriend.” Potter grumped irritably rapidly getting the impression that Snape was getting more out of this than he seemed to be. Harry decided to change tact abandoning the other questions he had about the club and going for something more personal. “Did you have sex with guys when you were at school?” Harry knew that question had hit home with Snape, the elder wizards upper lip twitched betraying just how personal a question it was. Harry raised an eyebrow in challenge and waited for a reply. Having expected Snape to tell him that the game was over, Harry was surprised when Snape replied calmly. 

“No.” Snape’s tone of voice was clipped and short and Harry knew there would be no elaboration on the simple reply. Harry should have suspected Severus to ask something just as personal in return but the question that came out of Snape’s mouth was unexpected. “How often do you masturbate?” Harry could feel his cheeks heating up as he lowered his defiant gaze from Snapes’, somewhat deflated from his earlier victory. Harry twisted his hands in his lap not wanting to answer the question. “Answer it Potter or this is over.” Snape calmly spoke, Harry daring to meet Snape’s wicked gaze. 

“Whenever I get a moment to myself when I know there’s no chance of anyone catching me, which considering that I share most of my rooms isn’t that often I assure you.” The pink staining Harry’s cheeks remained as the boy thought hard about his next question for Severus. This game had degenerated into down right nastiness and Harry wasn’t above sinking to Snape’s level if only to embarrass the professor like he’d done Harry. “How often do you wank?” It wasn’t a question Harry really wanted to know the answer to but it was the only question he could come up with at short notice. 

“I don’t.” Was Snape’s cryptic reply his gaze never leaving Harry’s. Harry scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes. 

“No wonder you’re out tomcatting every Friday night then, I’d be strung pretty damn tight too if I didn’t wank. Perhaps you should take up the hobby and give us all a break from putting up with your moods at school.” Harry knew he’d fucked up as Severus stood up from the bed and straightened his robes. Sitting up from the beanbag Harry watched as Snape headed for the door. 

“I think this conversation has lost its usefulness for both of us.” Snape paused in the doorway and glanced pointedly over his shoulder at Harry who sighed and shrugged his shoulders guiltily. 

“One more.” Harry offered as something sprung to mind about the Friday night just gone. Snape hesitated on the threshold but turned back again, his arms folded across his chest as he nodded in agreement. “Why do you like them so young?” Harry was almost proud of himself as he watched Severus’ gaze drop from his, the man’s eyes flickering with something Harry might have termed shame in anyone less hard as Snape was. 

“Because I like them untouched.” At length Snape answered his eyes still remaining glued to the floor even as he asked his own final question. Harry had a suspicion that it had taken a lot for Snape to just admit that truth and it made Harry wonder just what exactly was going on when Snape went to the club. “What was your last fantasy about Potter?” Harry closed his eyes and sighed knowing exactly what his dreams had consisted of the last couple of days. This was something Harry really didn’t want to admit to but in the face of Snape’s own honest truth Harry knew he couldn’t really lie. Getting up from the beanbag Harry moved over to the window and with his back to Snape found the courage to answer. 

“You.” There was silence after the admission and Harry waited for the fall out. However nothing came and despite being able to feel Snape’s gaze on his back the professor said nothing as he padded away back down the hall leaving Harry alone once more.


	7. Sex in a Yellow Sun Dress

CHAPTER 7 (Sex in a Yellow Sun Dress)

Harry lay silently on the floor of the shed amongst the wood shavings, the dirt, the old broomsticks and the gardening implements. He was a mess. He hadn’t slept properly all week and despite there being only one week left of holidays before he had to return to Hogwart’s, he felt as if he hadn’t been on holiday at all. Being classed as part of the Weasley’s family had its up sides and this week he’d be spending at the Burrow, so that Mrs. Weasley could oversee his correct readiness for another school year. The Burrow unlike Grimmauld Place was in the middle of nowhere and without the restrictions on his movements Harry was allowed out on his own into the countryside. It was almost a relief to get out of the stifling environment of London and with the change came Harry’s separation from the current cause of his distress. 

Severus Snape. 

Harry was driving himself insane. Not a spare moment went by that Harry didn’t dissect the strange game they’d had in Harry’s bedroom that weekend. The willingness to share information had come out of nowhere and while Harry had put the experience down to Snape wanting to ensure he satisfied Harry’s curiosity enough for him to stop snooping, Harry also had a feeling Snape had got something out of the conversation other than just a renewed respect for his privacy from Harry. Memories of the night in the club had come back to haunt Harry’s dreams to causing the boy to question things he’d never even thought about. Naughty things, that you didn’t discuss with polite company and certainly things you never admitted to. Harry hadn’t told anyone about the conversation with Snape and had pointedly avoiding talking to the twins about the excursion on Friday night. He needed time alone to think and that’s why today he found himself lying on the Weasley’s shed floor staring at the sunlight shining through the small holes in the tin roof above him. Harry had been here nearly all afternoon, and no one had come to find him thankfully, however it was inevitable as dinner began to loom large that someone was bound to come looking. Harry was however surprised when the pretty freckled face of Ginny Weasley appeared around the crack in the door. 

“Harry, what are you doing on the floor?” Ginny opened the rusted shed door and stepped inside as she smiled brightly down at Harry who was still staring at the roof blankly. 

“Thinking.” Harry offered warmly as he smiled up at the youngest Weasley. Ginny had grown up in the last year considerably, going from a bright young girl to an outgoing young lady. Harry knew he hadn’t been the only one to notice the youngest Weasley blossoming, her curves catching more gazes than just Harry’s. Today she was wearing a yellow sundress and as she stood staring down at Harry her hands on her hips Harry couldn’t help but admire her good looks. 

“You’ve been a real wow of late Potter, what’s up?” Harry laughed as Ginny hoisted up her dress and sat down on Harry’s stomach intent on hearing what was wrong with her friend and with no intention of letting him up without an explanation. Harry rolled his eyes as his hands fell easily onto Ginny’s waist his fingertips playing with the yellow ribbon tied around her dress. Ginny was like a sister to Harry and like Ron Harry considered her family. 

“Just dealing with some shit that’s all, I’ll get over it.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he watched Ginny raise a suspicious eyebrow at him knowing he was being deliberately obtuse.

“This isn’t about Snape is it? Fred and George told Ron and me what you did and that was really stupid. It’s no wonder he flipped.” Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes dropping Ginny’s waist to cover his face with his arms. “Listen if it’s any consolation Snape hates everyone, he just hates you a little bit more now. I wouldn’t worry about it, he’s creepy and I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him.” Harry peeked out from between his arms to look at Ginny who genuinely looked apologetic. However that wasn’t Harry’s concern and with a sigh Harry rested his hands back on Ginny’s waist. 

“Can I ask you something? I mean you don’t have to answer because it’s kind of personal but it’d help me.” Harry looked hopefully up at Ginny who nodded brightly always willing to help Harry. “Have you and Dean had sex?” Ginny looked a little surprised by the question but quickly answer, unphazed by Harry’s bluntness. 

“Sure, we’ve done it a couple of times while we’ve been going out.” Ginny shrugged her shoulders as if having sex with Dean was just another thing she did with someone. Harry nodded quietly his teeth worrying his bottom lip as his fingers played with the ribbon again on Ginny’s dress.

“Is it any good?” Harry inquired watching as Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes.

“It’s not bad.” Harry blushed despite himself as Ginny screwed up her nose and leaned in conspiratorially close to Harry. “I’m sure it’d be better if Dean lasted a bit longer, he’s on a hand trigger.” Harry closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust willing the image of Dean and Ginny having sex to get out of his mind. 

“Yuck.” Harry declared when he opened his eyes again to see Ginny laughing above him, her hands tickling Harry’s sides unintentionally and making Harry laugh too.

“Too much information I’m guessing?” Ginny inquired when she’d caught her breath.

“Yeah, save that shit for Hermione.” Harry sighed as Ginny shifted on his belly to get comfortable again. By now Harry was probably filthy from the floor, especially if Ginny’s dusty knees were anything to go by. Harry wondered briefly if he’d have time for a shower before dinner but the thought was cut off as Ginny spoke. 

“Hermione’s great with those sorts of things, she says Ron was like that at first but once he got over the initial excitement he got better…” Almost immediately Harry’s head snapped up off the floor, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at Ginny.

“What?” Harry snapped hardly daring to believe what he was being told. 

“Ron and Hermione, they’ve been having sex for like a year now. They did it last summer.” Harry was shocked, he’d known Hermione and Ron were an item for ages but Ron had never told him he’d had sex with Hermione. It took a moment for Harry’s reaction to register and Ginny’s face automatically fell. “Ooops, you didn’t know did you?” Harry shook his head at Ginny who bit her lip and twisted her fingers awkwardly in Harry’s shirt. 

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me?” Harry was stunned as he continued to shake his head in disbelieve. He and Ron shared everything no matter how personal; well at least Harry had thought they shared everything. 

“Maybe he didn’t want you to feel awkward around them, they are after all your best friends.” Ginny tried to comfort Harry but the damage was already done and Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he fell back against the floor feeling very much betrayed. 

“I must be like the only one who hasn’t done it, am I?” Harry looked up at Ginny for confirmation and despite her silence her expression told Harry the truth. With a frustrated sigh Harry shook his head and closed his eyes again. This was just another stress to add to his already growing list. 

“It’s not a big deal Harry, it isn’t as great as everyone makes it out to be it’s just something that happens.” Ginny shrugged her shoulders and leaned down to kiss Harry on the cheek in comfort but as she did Harry moved, not expecting the kiss and consequently Ginny’s lips landed on Harry’s. Harry froze his eyes wide behind his glasses staring into Ginny’s blue gaze. Neither of them moved and Harry held his breath. As if drawn together Ginny’s eyes slid closed as she pressed her lips firmer against Harry’s sealing the kiss. Harry automatically relaxed as his lips slackened and Ginny deepened the kiss. The hand on Ginny’s waist never faltered as the young girls tongue met Harry’s half way and entwined softly. 

After a few moments they naturally pulled apart Ginny sitting back up on Harry’s stomach and Harry opening his eyes to stare up at the red head. They stayed staring at one another in silence for a considerably long time before at length Harry looked away, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. If Harry had missed the glaringly obvious last time he’d kissed a girl there was no mistaking it this time. The kiss had done nothing, not even an interested twitch. Harry had put down his uninterested in intimacy with Cho, to being conscious of Cedric’s memory but there was nothing stopping Harry from having Ginny if he wanted her, he just wasn’t interested. 

“Guess that’s the reason you haven’t done it yet Potter.” Harry felt his ears burning red in embarrassment as Ginny smiled down at him coyly, her full pink lips still a little moist from the kiss. Harry groaned and closed his eyes as he felt Ginny get up from him and straighten her dress. “Come on Harry, it’s not the end of the world. So you like lads, heaps of wizards do.” 

“How do you know?” Harry whispered as he accepted Ginny’s hand to help him up from the floor of the shed. 

“I haven’t had a kiss that intense with a boy before and not had to sort out his hard on afterwards.” Ginny smiled at Harry who sighed and rolled his eyes, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. “Come on let’s get to dinner before Mum throws a paddy.” Ginny opened the shed door, her hand still in Harry’s as she led the way up the garden path towards where the sounds and smells of dinner were already wafting out of the kitchen window and back door of the Burrow.

“Ginny, can we not tell anyone about this.” Harry hesitated a few steps back from the door and watched nervously as Ginny nodded in agreement.

“Sure it’s our secret.” With a quick peck on the cheek Ginny let go of Harry’s hand and disappeared in side leaving Harry to wander in after her. It was just as Harry was sitting down at the dinner table that he felt Charlie and Bill lean over him simultaneously, both of them smiling at him. 

“Next time you want to shag our little sister in the shed Potter…” The colour from Harry’s face began to drain as Charlie Weasley whispered softly into Harry’s ear. 

“…Make sure you put down a rug first.” Bill finished his brother’s sentence as he whispered into Harry’s other ear. Harry felt suddenly very ill as he felt twin hands brushing the dirt off his back before both brothers were pushing Harry down into the seat at the table, a hand on each shoulder. Humiliated Harry didn’t meet either brother’s gaze as they took their seats at the dinner table and Mrs. Weasley began serving, leaving Harry to stew in his own embarrassment.


	8. A Summons

CHAPTER 8 (A Summons)

Harry sat staring at the chalkboard not really seeing anything that was written on it or listening to anything that Snape was actually saying. His last remaining week of holidays spent at the Weasley’s had been better after the incident in the shed with Ginny. Without Snape hanging around like death Harry’s mind had laid off the topic of his potion professors strange Friday night excursions. Now however with being back at school and having double potions every second day there was no escaping the oppressive presence of Snape’s looming figure. 

It was Friday and although the first school week back was one period away from being over Friday brought with it the constant ritual of Snape’s night out. Harry stared at Snape unashamedly watching as the professor strode up and down the rows idly checking to make sure the students were doing as instructed. Harry made no attempt at bothering to make it look like he was working and instead rested his head on his arms on the bench top. 

Harry knew his lack of activity wouldn’t last long and before he knew it Snape’s shadow had fallen over him, the professor standing in front of the bench and glaring down at him in barely concealed disgust.

“Unless you’re sick Mr. Potter, I suggest you sit up and finish copying the work from the board less you wish to write it a hundred more times in detention.” Harry reluctantly picked up his quill and began writing again, Snape hovering over him until he was satisfied the boy was completing the task sufficiently. 

When the bell sounded the end of the last period Harry was the first out of the classroom not even bothering to stuff his books in his bag as he strode from the room leaving Hermione behind still finishing her work. Harry ducked into the first boy’s bathroom he came to and having dropped his books and bag carelessly on the floor stepped into the first available shower stall and turned on the cold water full. The icy bite of the water seeped through his clothes to his heated skin beneath, driving away the images of Snape sitting beside another nameless face at the bar this evening. Ignoring everything around him Harry put out his arms and leant against the wall as the water gushed down over his head. It had been him in the first place who’d wanted to know where Snape went on a Friday and so he’d only got himself to blame for his present situation. He’d discovered where the professor went and while not entirely knowing what he did while there he had solved the mystery. Only Harry wasn’t in the least satisfied as he felt he should be. The trip had created more questions than Harry had in the first place, and had only served to irritate him to the point of insanity. He was loosing the plot, and if things weren’t worse it was all over Severus Snape. 

“Fucking cunt!” Harry swore loudly as he slammed his hands into the taps turning off the water with a shudder of pipes. Dripping wet Harry turned and slunk out of the shower recess only now realizing that he’d stepped into a Slytherin bathroom and was currently being stared at by a bunch of first year Slytherin boys. “Invigorating.” Harry muttered to the stunned faces as he grabbed his books and his bag, and still dripping stepped back out into the corridor. There was no time to change before dinner and so Harry squelched his way to the great hall, purposefully ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from everyone. 

“What happened to you?” Ron picked up one of Harry’s soggy sleeves as his best friend threw his books down under the table moodily before brushing his wet bangs out of his eyes. Hermione sympathetically cast a drying spell on Harry before the boy sat down between Ron and Neville. Already Harry could feel the stares of the faculty from the top table but Harry ignored them and reached for a bread roll to tide him over till the meal arrived. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Harry muttered as he felt Hermione lean across to him. 

“Snape’s been summoned.” Harry’s head shot up from his chest immediately at Hermione’s whisper his gaze seeking out the faculty table. Sure enough the seat at the far end usually reserved for Severus was empty and Harry got a sinking feeling. Before he could ask how Hermione knew about it, the meal had arrived and everyone was eagerly tucking in. It occurred to Harry on his second barbecue chicken wing that for the first time since he’d found out about Snape’s Friday night ritual the wizard was actually going to miss it. Harry wasn’t sure why that thought made him feel better but it did and settled him for the rest of the night.


	9. You Look Like Them

CHAPTER 9 (You Look Like Them)

Harry didn’t know what had drawn him down into the dungeons at 10 o’clock at night but here he was, sitting on the steps leading down to Snape’s classroom staring into the gloomy torch lit corridor in his sleep pants and Weasley knitted jumper. The ritual 11 o’clock came and went the clock tower’s gears grinding with each strike of the bell. In the silence of Hogwart’s Harry was rather surprised just how loud the chime on the old clock was, it was a wonder it didn’t wake half the school. 12.30 found Harry still sitting on the step his head now resting on his hands as he began to fall asleep. Harry was just beginning to doze off when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor behind him. Snapping his head up Harry watched as a familiar robed figure strode into view. Harry noted acutely the slight shuffle the elder wizard had in his step and frowned to himself as he stood up to reveal his presence. Almost immediately Snape stopped as his gaze focused on Harry. Harry was horrified by the picture Snape made. Even in the shadows of the flickering torches the streaks of blood, and the swollen jaw were clearly visible on the professor’s face. In one hand Snape held his wand his bloodied white-knuckle grip practically strangling the length of wood. In his other hand, hanging limp at his side was a very familiar mask; it’s white expressionless face the stuff Harry’s nightmares were made of. 

“Bad night?” Harry whispered cringing at how loud his voice was in the silent corridor. Snape’s gaze didn’t leave Harry’s and the wizard made no effort to reply. “I couldn’t sleep I thought we’d play a game.” Harry swallowed nervously as he met Severus gaze wondering distantly where he’d plucked his courage from. The silence was deafening for the few short minutes after Harry’s comment and the boy fully expected to be hexed into an oblivion or at least lose some house points but the worst never came. 

“You better come in then.” Snape’s voice was raw and he sounded tired. Harry stepped aside from the steps as Severus shuffled the rest of the way down the corridor and down the steps Harry had been sitting on. Snape’s classroom was on the right and Harry wasn’t surprised to find that the next doorway along the corridor was Severus private chambers. An empty portrait frame hung on the wall beside the doorway and Harry watched as Snape waved his wand over the empty frame. Harry thought he heard the hiss of a snake from within the empty picture before the door creaked open permitting them entrance. 

Harry had never been in the private chambers of a professor before and was mildly impressed by how homely it was. The living room was small, most of the furniture gathered around the large fireplace. An archway on the far wall led to what Harry assumed was Snape’s bedroom and another archway beside Harry looked to lead into a lab or kitchen of some sort. Just as Harry had predicted the place was immaculate, every item placed meticulously in its place on the shelves and tables. Harry knew better than to invade Snape’s privacy and so merely stood by the door as he watched the professor move around his lounge room, tossing his cloak off carelessly and throwing his mask almost with disgust towards the cupboards beneath the bookcase. 

“There’s a decanter of whisky on the bookshelf and some glasses in the cupboards pour us a drink.” Harry nodded as he watched Snape lower himself painfully into the worn leather chair beside the fire. Finding the decanter of amber liquid on the third shelf Harry spent a moment rummaging through the cupboards before he found two crystal glasses. The glasses didn’t match and one was cracked but Harry filled them both anyway. Harry had noticed the other wizarding artifacts in the cupboards but had squashed his inquisitiveness and urge to touch knowing what happened last time he’d touched Snape’s stuff. With a glass in either hand Harry brought the whisky over to Snape and easily handed it to the man. The hand Snape used to take the glass was covered in blood but Harry ignored it as he backed up and sat himself down on the edge of the leather couch that matched the chair Snape currently sat in. Judging from the almost pristine condition of the couch, compared to the chair it was obvious Snape didn’t get a lot of visitors sitting in his lounge room. With both hands cupping the glass Harry sipped from the liquid shuddering as the fine single malt burnt its way down his throat and settled warmly in his stomach. 

“Is it yours?” Slightly concerned for Snape’s health Harry gestured to the man’s bloodied hand that was still nursing the whisky glass. For a moment Snape considered the question as he stared at the hand before quietly shaking his head. 

“No, but I believe this is.” With his free hand Snape reached up to his face running his fingertips through the trail of blood that had run from a cut on his head and pooled in his chin. Harry watched as Snape closed his eyes having swallowed heavily before slumping back in his chair. The hard stern exterior of the potion professor was beginning to crack under the pressure. Putting aside his glass of whisky Harry rose from the couch and headed in to the kitchen type lab in search of a cloth and some clean water. 

“The towels are in the linen cupboard on the right and there’s a rack of potions set out on the table you can bring me while you’re up.” Harry smiled to himself as Snape called to him from the lounge. Gathering a large fluffy towel and a smaller washer from the cupboard Harry filled a bowl with cool clean water from the tap and balancing that in one hand picked up the rack of colored potions from the central bench. Returning to the lounge room Harry placed the bowl of water on the side table next to Snape’s chair along with the vials. Harry sat back down on the edge of the couch and picked up his whisky as he watched Snape carefully dip the washer into the water and begin sponging away the blood from his face. As Harry watched Snape carefully wash his face the boy began to notice other injuries on the man’s body. The leg of Snape’s pants was chard revealing an angry burn on the man’s calf. A whip like slash ran from beneath Snape’s ear lobe all the way down his neck and disappeared into the collar of his robes. 

When he’d cleaned his face Snape proceeded to pick up each potion vial one at a time from the rack, uncorking it and downing the contents in one go. Each potion seemed to take more effort to swallow than the next until Harry could physically see the potion master trying not to wretch as he struggled with stubborn cork of the last vial. Getting to his feet quickly Harry moved over to Snape’s chair and in silence pulled the tough cork out of the vial. Snape stared at Harry as he downed the potion a shudder of revulsion wracking his body as he swallowed before he replaced the empty vial back in the rack. 

“I’ve done this for 25 years without your help Potter.” With his voice raw Snape’s growl didn’t quite have the effect it should have had and Harry merely shrugged his shoulders as he finished his whisky and returned to the couch. 

“How did you get them out without me?” Harry inquired coolly as he watched Snape put his shaking hands in his lap, trying to stop them from moving involuntarily. 

“With my teeth.” Snape whispered back as his eyes slid closed and an expression of pain swept over his pale face. “If you’ll excuse me, I prefer to sit in the bath to ease the cramp…” Harry watched as Snape painfully pushed himself to his feet, his trembling hands still clutched in his lap trying and failing to hold each other still. 

“Sorry, this is a bad time isn’t it? I wasn’t thinking when I came down here, I better go.” Harry got to his feet and moved towards the door feeling very awkward and realizing he should have known better than to come in search of Snape after a death eater meeting. Harry however paused as he heard Snape’s reply. 

“…Actually Potter I was going to ask you if you’d consent to keeping me company for a little while. I sometimes pass out and despite my better judgment I’d infinitely prefer it to be you who drags my sorry carcass out of the bath rather than that infernal medi witch or worse still the headmaster.” Severus was already shuffling towards the archway into his bedroom, his back turned to Harry. Harry hesitated for a moment to consider what he’d just been asked but when he found no alteria motive hidden in the request smiled warmly. 

“Sure.” Harry carefully followed Snape through his bedroom, noting the overly large four-poster bed and the trunk at the bottom of it with the gold initials S.S carved into its top. The only other pieces of furniture in the room was an old mirrored wardrobe and a dresser with draws and a mirror above it. Harry went to follow Snape into the bathroom but was stopped by Snape’s bloodied hand pushing into his chest. 

“Wait here.” Harry didn’t miss the suspicious gaze Snape threw at Harry over his shoulder and the boy knew why he was waiting outside. In a way Harry was almost glad Snape had preserved his privacy. Leaning against the wall beside the archway into the bathroom Harry took the opportunity to glance around at the personal items in the bedroom. On the dresser there were three photos and Harry smiled as he stepped closer to have a look. The first photo was of a man and woman, locked in a hug and surrounded by what Harry assumed was snow. The pair looked happy and the woman in the picture even gave Harry a small wave. Harry thought perhaps they were Snape’s parents the family resemblance slight but not too much of a stretch. The second photo was of a young Hogwart’s student Harry instantly recognized as Snape when he was at school. Sadly judging from the photo Harry knew why Snape had been teased at school. The stern faced boy in the picture was gangly and ghostly pale, his face littered with the unsightly redness of acne, and his hair was a strangled mess of greasy locks. The third picture was one Harry found extremely puzzling. It was of Harry himself. Harry remembered when the picture had been taken; it was one of the promotional pics the prophet had taken before the tri-wizard cup.

“Bring a pillow in to sit on, the floors cold.” Snape’s voice cut through the silence making Harry jump. With a glance at his smiling self in the picture Harry grabbed one of the cotton pillows from Snape’s bed and wandered in through the arch into the bathroom. Harry was impressed by the white marble finish of the bath but reluctantly kept his comments to himself as he put the pillow down beside the sunken bath and sat down. Snape was fully immersed in the large marble tub and the purple bubbles that covered the surface of the water when popped let off a fragrant smell. 

“So, a question for a question?” Harry inquired as he relaxed back against the wall so that he was comfortable. 

“Deal.” Severus muttered his head resting back on a towel on the edge of the bath while he nursed his injuries in the healing water. “Why did you really come down here tonight Potter?” Harry had expected he would go first this time around but was sadly disappointed as Snape beat him to it. 

“I was pissed off that you seemed to get a lot more out of our last game, than I seemed to.” Harry muttered the truth sounding bitter in his mouth but the truth nonetheless. If he was honest that was what had bugged him for the last few weeks, the fact Severus now knew intimate details of Harry’s life yet Harry knew nothing he didn’t already know about the man. 

“You’re not asking the right questions then.” Severus whispered as he shifted in the water as the cramps from his latest round of Cruiatus began to take hold of his body in earnest. 

“Alright then, why have you got a picture of me on your dresser?” Harry inquired hoping that that question would provide some interesting results. 

“It was a gift from a friend who takes delight in torturing me.” Harry was unimpressed by Snape’s reply already beginning to realize he probably wouldn’t learn anything new out of this session with Snape either. “Rumor has it your sweet for young Ginny Weasley, is it true?” Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes in amusement at Snape’s comment, gossip had always been that he and Ginny were an item, even after she’d begun dating Dean. 

“No, she’s like a sister to me.” Harry mumbled in reply blushing a little as the memories of the afternoon in the Weasley’s shed came flooding back. Harry took his time thinking of his next question, trying where possible to use Snape’s tactics. “Okay, the night I followed you what did you actually do with that guy from the bar?” 

“I fucked his virgin tight backside.” Harry practically choked on his own tongue at Snape’s candid reply the man’s voice lacking any shame or hint of embarrassment that Harry would expect from admitting something like that. “Are you gay Potter?” Harry didn’t have chance to comprehend the answer to the last question before Snape was asking his next. 

“I’m not sure, although its recently been brought to my attention that apparently if you don’t get a hard on when a girl kisses you that the likely cause is the fact you like boys instead.” Harry glanced cautiously across at Snape who had now opened his eyes and was taking an avid interest in their little game. Some of the swelling had gone down on Snape’s face and the cuts seemed to be healing themselves in the water on the elder wizards face. Harry thought Snape looked a little healthier “Alright, when you paid that wizard in the alley outside the club he mentioned something about having a hard time finding what you wanted. What is it you want every week on a Friday?” Harry smiled in success as Snape pondered the question for a long moment, seemingly toying with several answers before replying calmly. 

“I believe my official shopping list reads, Male, 14-18, brown hair, green eyes, short, medium build and untouched.” Snape closed his eyes again when he’d finished listing off the items he’d wanted from his Friday’s and for a while Harry didn’t really make anything of it until his mind flickered back to the picture of himself on Snape’s dresser. 

“Hey they all look like me.” Harry stared at Snape in shock but it seemed as if Snape had been waiting for Harry to trig. Without a word Snape rose from the bath totally ignoring Harry’s shocked expression as the wizard reached for the towel and wrapped it hastily around his waist. 

“No, you look like them, now I think you better go Potter.” Snape didn’t pause as he disappeared out of the bathroom his wet feet creating puddle marks on the stone floor. Scrambling to his feet Harry quickly followed Snape out into the bedroom. The elder wizard was sitting on the far side of the bed, his back to Harry deliberately ignoring the boy now staring at him. Harry couldn’t help but stare at Snape’s back. The elder wizards pale skin was littered with scars, ranging from tiny ones barely visible to long thick strikes that stretched from one side of his back to the other. Some of them were new, fresh and pink as if they’d been done yesterday but many more were old, hardened and raised with time. Harry had been too stunned to have taken much notice of Snape’s body as the wizard had gotten out of the bath but now in the flickering candle light of the bedroom every painful memory the potion professor had seemed emblazoned forever on his skin. The red slash Harry had seen earlier on the man’s neck leading down into his collar was now all clearly visible and it made Harry heave to see that the slash circled the man’s neck like a noose. The man was painfully thin too, the jut of the man’s hipbone protruding out from beneath the fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Why do you do it?” Harry’s voice trembled as he whispered unable to stop himself from asking the impossible question. There was silence in the bedroom as Harry’s question lingered in the awkwardness. There were no specifics in the question but Harry had a feeling Snape knew what he was referring to. Harry wasn’t expecting a reply but remained standing in the middle of the bedroom staring at Snape’s pitiful figure. 

“You need to go Potter, you’re not welcome here.” Snape’s icy cold regard wasn’t unexpected and Harry sighed as he turned and strode from the room, not even bothering to look back as the door in the lounge opened and he stepped out into the dark cool corridor outside unaware of the pair of sad onyx eyes watching him leave.


	10. Boys Like You

CHAPTER 10 (Little Boys Like You)

Harry slumped down on the bench his wet Quidditch leathers squeaking on the wooden slats. The rest of the Gryfindor team had come rambling in after him celebrating their latest victory over Slytherin. The entire team was covered in mud, they were soaking wet through and frozen to the bone but had smiles that practically lit up the locker room. Harry though sat gloomily on the bench his broom clutched loosely in one hand and the snitch still fluttering in his other. He wasn’t in the mood for celebrating. As victory speeches were said the team began to disperse into the showers to get changed for dinner but Harry remained exactly where he was slumped on the bench staring into space. 

“What is with you?” A shadow fell over Harry and the boy knew immediately who it was. Ron had been patient with Harry all summer, and had certainly gone out of his way to be understanding with his best friend these last couple of weeks at school but finally he’d had enough. It was confrontation time. 

“Don’t Ron.” Harry warned as he put his broom aside and tossed the snitch over to Ginny who was sitting waiting for it. The last thing Harry needed right now was to explain this all to Ron especially after the week he’d just had. If Harry had thought Snape had been bad before it was nothing compared to how the potions professor had been this week. Harry had spent every evening in detention for doing things so small and petty not even the Slytherin’s thought it amusing. He’d lost points for stupid things, like having a shoelace untied in class, or not keeping his desk tidy. Snape was out to get Harry and was pulling out all stops to make the boy’s life a misery. The change in the wizard hadn’t gone unmissed by the other faculty members, even McGonagall commenting on how many points Harry had managed to lose in Snape’s class alone. 

“Don’t what? Ask you what the hells going on? Why you’re sour all day or perhaps why you spend most of the week in an entirely different world? You haven’t spoken two words to me or Hermione all week and Neville and Seamus said you walked right past them at dinner and didn’t even say hello. What is with you?” With his hands on his hips Ron looked the spitting image of his mother but Harry was too depressed and irritated to bother making comment. When Harry ignored Ron’s comment and continue unlacing his arm guards Ron snapped and punched Harry hard in the arm.

“Hey!” Harry shouted loudly as he stood up from the bench ready to defend himself should Ron hit him again. 

“Don’t ignore me Harry. I asked you what the fucks going on with you and unless you tell me I’ll just jump to the conclusion that everyone else has already done and say you’re mooning over Professor Snape, you sad queer little boy.” Ron raised a challenging eyebrow in Harry’s direction and Harry instantly saw red as he landed Ron a firm punch on his best friends face. 

“Shut up Ronald!” Harry spat angrily as Ron recovered and spat the blood from his split lip onto the tiled locker room floor. The smack of the punch had attracted an audience and now everyone was watching the two best friends stare each other down. 

“So it’s true then Potter, did you go all mushy when you found out he was fucking Harry Potter look a likes every Friday? Did you offer yourself to him? Did he tell you to fuck off because he can’t get it up naturally anymore?” Harry’s face fell as Ron laughed in his face the sudden realization dawning on him that Ron knew everything. “Oh, didn’t you know?” Ron held his hand up to his mouth in a sarcastic mock show of sympathy. “Snape likes little boys Potter, and he’s had his eyes set on you from the moment you stepped off the bloody train that first year. Why do you think Dumbledore keeps such a close eye on you. Why do you think Sirius doesn’t trust Snape?” 

“You’re a fucking liar Ronald Weasley.” Harry spat unsure himself whether to believe what his best friend was saying or not. 

“Call me what you like Potter, but it’s the truth. The headmaster knows it, Sirius knows it, my Dad knows it, even Lupin spotted it the year he started teaching here. You’re the only one who’s too blind to see it. I would have helped you get away from him Potter but I can’t save you from something you want just as bad as he does….” Ron never finished his sentence as a curse struck him in the back, a bright blue light exploding in front of Harry’s eyes and sending him staggering back into the wall. 

When Harry’s eyes had stopped flashing he managed to focus on the scene in front of him. Ron looked petrified his body frozen in an expression of agony his body leaning towards Harry as if the boy had tried to escape the curse that had struck him. There was a deathly silence in the locker room and Harry glanced around at the pale faces of his team members who were all staring at the wand bearer who’d cast the curse. 

Professor Severus Snape stood in all his glory in the middle of the locker room, his back rigid and tall and his arms folded across his chest his wand held upright in his left hand. Harry had never felt so terrified in all his life as the piercing dark eyes stared right through him like knife blades.

“Mr. Weasley should learn to watch his mouth less someone remove his tongue.” Snape’s voice was icy cold and no one in the locker room dared move as the professor’s gaze swept over them pensively. Harry’s mouth was dry and his throat tight in fear as he watched Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall and the headmaster come running around the corner into the locker room, all three of the professors skidding to a halt at the scene they’d walked into. 

“Severus what has happened?” Dumbledore stepped out from behind his deputy and the Quidditch referee to come tentatively around to face Snape who was still staring at Harry. 

“I believe Mr. Weasley was just enlightening Mr. Potter on the general consensus regarding my sexual escapades?” Snape’s gaze never waved as he replied to Headmaster not batting an eyelid at the tittering that broke out when he described what had happened.

“Oh, well that would explain that particular reflection curse then?” Harry was a little shocked as Dumbledore moved over to where Weasley’s frozen body was and carefully inspected Harry’s frozen best friend. “Frozen at that particular memory Severus, was that really necessary? The poor boy will never sleep again.” Harry frowned a little in confusion wondering what curse it was that Snape had cast on Ron. What ever it was the boy looked to be in agony but considering the circumstances Harry wasn’t in the least sympathetic. “Well I think we needn’t discuss this here, Severus I think you can escort Mr. Potter up to my office. Minerva, you and madam Hooch better take Mr. Weasley here to the hospital wing by the time this wears off he may be in some distress. The rest of you better run along, or you’ll all be late for dinner.” With a warm smile Dumbledore strode from the locker room leaving chaos in his wake. Harry didn’t know what to do but a firm hand on his shoulder guided him blindly out of the locker room and slowly up the path heading back towards the castle. 

A stale silence hung between them as they both ascended the stairs into the castle and headed in the direction of Dumbledore’s office. It was only after Snape had muttered the password to the gargoyle and they’d both stepped onto the revolving staircase that Harry even dared glance up at the elder wizard. Snape’s face was a blank canvass, his eyes staring resolutely ahead showing no emotion what so ever. Harry sighed as he looked back down at his feet. Snape’s hand on his shoulder guided him to Dumbledore’s door and after a sharp tap to announce their arrival both of them stepped into the headmaster’s office. 

“Ah take a seat and have some tea, I won’t be a moment.” Dumbledore’s head appeared from around the entrance to another room the headmaster smile warm and inviting as he gestured for both wizards to have a seat. Harry did as he was told folding himself up like usual onto the plush armchair beside the fire and serving himself a cup of lemon tea. Snape however stood facing the fire, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared blankly into the flickering flames. “What an awful day for summer but the rain is welcome.” Dumbledore emerged from his room dressed in a dry robe and adjusting his pointed hat. “Tea Severus?” Dumbledore sat down in the chair opposite Harry’s and poured himself a cup of tea before proceeding to put two large sugar lumps in it. Snape didn’t answer and Harry watched as Dumbledore sighed silently to himself. “I suppose we better get this over with there was a small part of me that hoped it wouldn’t come to this but considering the circumstances it was inevitable really.” Albus sipped from his teacup and smiled warmly at Harry from over the top of the rim. “You really must learn to respect other peoples privacy Harry, even if you don’t mean any harm.” Harry was surprised by Dumbledore’s chastise although he knew what the headmaster was referring to. Severus may have fooled Sirius with his crap about Harry being with him all that Friday night, but Albus was too smart for that. 

“I thought he was going to meetings with Voldemort that you didn’t know about, I shouldn’t have followed him.” Harry muttered as he clutched the teacup in both hands to warm his cold fingers. Dumbledore nodded in understanding as he glanced up at Snape who was still standing rigid by the fireplace. 

“Yes, despite all my evidence to the contrary you still don’t trust Severus do you Harry?” Harry shrugged his shoulders silently, Dumbledore wasn’t trying to make him out to be a fool but that was how Harry felt at present. There was a long pause before Dumbledore spoke again. “Why was it you changed your mind about the lovely Miss Chang and the youngest Weasley, Harry?” Harry knew what Albus was talking about and Harry silently wondered just how the headmaster found out so much. Harry shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to dissect the fucked up world he currently lived in. 

“I didn’t change my mind, I guess I was always like this I just didn’t understand it until someone spelled it out for me.” Dumbledore nodded in agreement as he reached over and refilled Harry’s cup before refilling his own.

“I am assuming from the incident earlier in locker room Harry, that you are now aware of Professor Snape’s affection for you?” Dumbledore looked seriously at Harry over the rim of his teacup and Harry swallowed nervously as he glanced up at Snape still standing by the fire. The elder wizard made no attempt to acknowledge Albus’ statement and Harry knew then everything his best friend had said was true. Not willing to find words to voice his opinion Harry nodded simply in reply. “Well then it is now up to you how you act. While I have insisted this information remain private for the past few years to protect you in your formative years, I understand that you are now entitled to an explanation if you so wish Harry. Severus is also aware that he will be dismissed, as professor here at Hogwart’s if you believe his staying will harm you in any manner. Further more you should know that while student, teacher relationships are not against the law, they are frowned upon by the Ministry. It is also my unpleasant duty to inform you that because you are still a minor you are no longer permitted to be in the company of Professor Snape alone, under any circumstances and while I understand you may wish to discuss this privately with Snape, I am bound by my position to remain with you.” Harry nodded in silence not really understanding what was expected of him now. So Snape liked him, it had come a surprise but not entirely an earth shatter shock as Harry thought it would be. Harry twisted his hands in his lap and shifted awkwardly as he glanced up at Snape again, who still had his back to the room. 

“I want to play a game, a question for a question.” Harry watched as Snape turned around slowly to face him his face still expressionless but his eyebrow slightly quirked in interest. 

“Oh, that is one of my favorites. Severus is quite good at it.” Dumbledore chimed in quickly as he finished his tea and put his cup aside. 

“I learnt it from the best.” Those were the first words Snape had said since they’d entered Dumbledore’s office and Harry didn’t miss the mischievous twinkle in Dumbledores’ eyes as he smiled at Snape knowingly. 

“Indeed my boy, but as I always say asking questions are the best way of learning new things” Dumbledore rose from the chair and flicked a crease from his robe casually. “If it’s okay with you both I might just go and read, take your time, consider my office yours for as long as you need it.” With a warm smile Dumbledore padded off into the shelves of his extensive personal library. Harry rolled his eyes, the headmaster was close enough not to break the rules but had given them the privacy he knew they needed. Slowly Snape moved around and sat down opposite Harry in Dumbledore’s vacated chair, his legs crossed over and his hands resting in his lap waiting for Harry to start. 

“Tell me why you really pay to meet those boys who look like me?” Harry inquired watching as Snape closed his eyes and sighed heavily before reopening them when he was ready to reply.

“I do it to create real memories, so that should Voldemort ever successfully break me the fantasies I have for you will be covered by the real memories I have of them and thus it hides my desire for you.” The truth hit Harry like a sledgehammer to the chest and the boy slumped back in his chair. Voldemort’s involvement in this hadn’t even registered in Harry’s mind and to hear that Snape had been hiding it from his master only served to make Harry realize just how big a secret this had been and how much was at stake. “Do you want me to resign?” Harry didn’t hear Snape’s question the first time but when he repeated it Harry had recovered enough to manage his reply.

“No.” Harry replied firmly before continuing. “Who else would be bothered trying to teach me potions. Besides I’d miss spending weekends cleaning out cauldrons or losing house points just because you were pissed off.” Harry smiled cheekily at Snape who rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest defensively as he waited for Harry’s next question. “Tell me why you treated me so appallingly making me think you hated me, when the opposite was true?” Harry inquired. 

“Aside from the fact I genuinely hated your father, I honestly didn’t realize I was treating you any different than I did my other students. I was probably unconsciously punishing you for my own failure to control my feelings for you, besides the fact you really know how to piss me off.” Harry smiled proudly at the fact knowing that he alone knew how to rub the professor up the wrong way. “Was it really you who stole the potion ingredients from my store in second and fourth year?” Harry laughed at Snape’s second question and shrugged his shoulders not willing to get others into trouble. 

“I didn’t actually take them from the store, but they may have been used by me for certain things.” Snape’s gaze narrowed pointedly at Harry but the boy shrugged it off as he continued. “What do you like about me so much?” Harry whispered cheekily watching as Snape’s gaze narrowed even further and his lips thinned in irritation.

“That for one.” Snape muttered as he rolled his eyes. “Your ability to throw cheek daringly at anyone with not an ounce of care for the consequences.” 

“Continue.” Harry prompted quickly not letting Snape off easily. 

“Your general disregard for any authority or rules. Your ability to find trouble and escape unscathed. The way you laugh at your godfathers crap jokes even though no one else does. Your selfless self-sacrificing bravery for everyone, even me on occasions. The way you walk after a Quidditch match. The smell of you when you’ve been outside walking in the snow.” Snape paused and raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry who was now smiling at him strangely. “Would you like me to go on?” Harry shook his head slowly having heard quite enough to realize Snape had taken a hell of a lot of notice of him, even if Harry hadn’t realized it. “Did you enjoy kissing Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang?” Snape inquired quickly so that Harry didn’t have time to change his mind on the last point. 

“No.” Harry screwed his nose up and shook his head. “It was never right, I don’t think I’m cut out for kissing.” Harry shrugged his shoulders before smiling wickedly at Snape, who looked mildly concerned. “Can you get it up naturally or is that the reason you don’t wank like you told me before?” Severus snorted in disgust his lips pressed tightly together as he glared at Harry who was smiling cheekily. 

“As far as I am aware every part of my anatomy is working fine Mr. Potter, and the reason I choose not to masturbate is the fact I’m surrounded by a school full of hormonal teenagers doing just that and I consider myself above the age where I need to do so. That and the fact contrary to your best friends accusations, I don’t get off on little boys.” Harry nodded impressed that Snape had kept it together to rush all of that out without even batting an eyelid. Harry was rather jealous knowing he couldn’t have done it without blushing just as he was doing now. “Now how about you tell me why you came in soaking wet to dinner last Friday?” Harry looked at Snape in surprise who clarified himself quickly. “Yes, I do know about that it was still circulating in the gossip of the staff room on Saturday.” 

“It had nothing to do with seeking relief or anything, I just needed to calm down after you pissed me off with your detentions and nit picking all week.” Snape shrugged his shoulders apologetically at Harry who brushed it off casually. Harry had come to the end of the questions he could think of and only one remained stubborn in his mind. Harry wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to ask or even if it was the right time but if he didn’t say it now he’d lose he guts to do it later. “Do you want to go out with me?” Snape’s expression darkened instantly, his light smile fading as his brow creased together and eyes narrowed. 

“This isn’t a game Potter.” Snape growled dangerously but Harry ignored it. 

“I was being serious, would you like to go out with me, say Friday night? I’ll pay?” Harry raised a stubborn questioning eyebrow in Snape’s direction watching as the man considered it his expression no betraying what he was thinking. “I’m offering you a chance Professor, I suggest accepting it before it expires or I have second thoughts.” 

“I’ve made arrangements Friday night.” Snape replied coolly watching as Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Then we’ll go together, I like it there.” Harry smiled breezily at Snape who at length sighed and nodded in agreement. “Good, now if you’ll excuse me I’m starving and if I don’t go downstairs now Neville will have eaten my share.” With a sigh Harry stood up from his chair and having finished what remained of his now cold tea headed for the door, leaving Snape sitting stock still in the chair staring at him. “Bye, sir see you at dinner!” Calling to Dumbledore who was still in his book stacks, Harry breezed out of the headmaster’s office and with a slight satisfied spring in his step headed back downstairs for dinner.


	11. Memories of You

CHAPTER 11 Memories of You

“And you’re sure that Sirius doesn’t know about this?” Harry stood in the hallway of number 12 Grimmauld Place, adjusting his hair in the mirror. 

“Positive Potter, do you think I’d still be breathing if your godfather had ever found out about my indiscretion? Weasley junior was simply lying through his teeth to give his story some credibility.” Snape stepped out of the lounge room casually brushing a stray bit of fluff from his cloak. The place was quiet except for the over loud grandfather clock. Tonight was the full moon and so Sirius was out running with Lupin, and would not be back till the early hours of the morning. Thankfully however it provided the perfect opportunity for Snape and Harry to use Grimmauld place as their starting point for their night out. 

“Well it was true though wasn’t it?” Harry grumbled as he pulled the cloak of his hood up and tucked his hands into his jeans pockets beneath the robe. 

“Yes, but he didn’t know it was true and thankfully has no recollection of the event what so ever.” The grandfather clock struck 11pm and made Harry jumped a little. Severus scoffed amused at the boy’s jumpiness as he moved for the front door and lowered the wards. “Afraid Potter?” Severus threw over his shoulder as he stepped out onto the London street. Harry rolled his eyes and followed Snape outside. 

“You wish.” Falling into step beside Snape, Harry took very little notice of the route they took. It was slightly different than the one before and took a short cut through a park. Harry wondered if Snape had known he’d been followed all along that night. “I feel kind of bad going behind Dumbledore’s back.” Harry whispered as the stepped out onto the busy café and club lane. Friday nights were obviously a popular day for muggles to go out with friends. 

“Don’t be, he doesn’t hesitate to go behind yours.” Snape muttered as he took the sharp right into the alleyway, scattering two fighting cats that knocked over a dustbin as they fled. Harry looked up at Snape sharply waiting for an explanation but Snape never offered one. Stepping up to the unassuming doorway Snape knocked the required two times on the door before stepping back beside Harry to wait. Harry had been rather looking forward to tonight all week, even if he had been nervous about the idea of going on an actual ‘date’ with Snape. Friday night didn’t just represent Harry’s first official date, it also represented the first time he’d actually been let out on his own. Admittedly no one knew about it, and he wasn’t exactly alone but it was the idea of it that was a thrill. 

Like the night he’d followed the professor, the same tall woman answered the door and Harry dutifully kept his eyes to himself as Snape stepped inside dragging Harry in behind him. As they took of their cloaks and headed towards the club at the end of the hall Harry paused to glance back at the woman who’d let them in. 

“She’s a man isn’t she?” Harry commented casually as he followed Snape down the steps into the thrum of the club. 

“Yes, but don’t say it too loud you’re liable to end up with a nasty curse wrapped around your cock.” With a wicked smile Severus weaved his way through the other patrons and found two seats next to each other at the bar. “What do you want to drink?” Snape inquired as one of the bar staff pounced on them, touting for business. 

“I can drink?” Harry was a little stunned as he watched Snape roll his eyes, before the man gestured around at the club with an open palm. 

“Take a look around you Potter, there are boys here younger than you and they’re all sipping from something. This place goes under the radar of the Ministry Potter, so I suggest you make the most of this opportunity.” Harry knew what Snape was getting at and it was hardly surprising. A place like this would be breaking at least an entire section of the Ministry laws about underage wizards and many more Harry wasn’t probably aware of. 

“Alright.” Harry turned back to the bar and glanced up and down it trying to think of what he’d like. A man at the far end of the bar was sipping on a tall green cocktail of some sort and Harry smiled as he pointed to it. “I’ll have one of those.” Harry watched as Snape nodded to the man behind the bar before ordering his usual. It occurred to Harry that Snape must have been a frequent customer for a very long time to have a known usual. “Exactly how long have you been coming here?” Harry watched in interest as the man behind the bar began mixing Harry’s drink in a small cauldron. Harry had no idea what was going into the mixture but by the time a magical cloud of purple steam rose up from the cauldron Harry was eager to try whatever it was. 

“Start of your third year after the incident in the chamber of secrets the year before.” Harry had suspected as much and quietly thanked the bar tender as he poured the fluorescent green cocktail into Harry’s tall glass. “I suggest you take it easy with that, I didn’t agree to bring you out to spend the night holding your hair back while you vomit.” Harry chuckled as he stole a straw from the bar and took his first sip of the drink. The minty kind of sweet taste was strong and made Harry’s eyes water as it slid down his throat. It was like fireworks had exploded on his tongue and Harry was sure his eyes had gone a funny colour as the liquid continue to sparkle all the way down his throat.

“Wow.” Harry breathed out as he turned around on his stool, his drink clutched in both hands as he surveyed the dance floor. Severus was still staring at Harry in amusement, the young man’s boyish charm shining through as he waved his legs around to the beat of the music and sipped on his drink like it was pumpkin juice. 

“BYO tonight is it?” Snape snapped out of his stare as a familiar figure saddled up to him, a cigarette hanging from one hand the other carrying a glass of cider. Snape sighed as he watched the figure reach around him to place a hand on Harry’s knee. “You’ve done well hun’ a prick as long as a basilisk and a temper to match.” Harry choked a little on his drink at the man’s comments as he took his hand off his knee and turned back to Snape who was glaring at him darkly. “Does this mean you don’t want to see what I found for you tonight?” Harry knew the man’s voice, and instantly placed the wizard as the one Snape had paid outside in the alleyway last time. 

“Show me.” Snape growled and Harry watched as the stranger pointed across the dance floor to a small platform where some of the young men were dancing on top of it. Harry immediately knew who the man was pointing at. Brown hair, medium build, bronzed chest and short. Essentially the spitting image of Harry. Harry sighed as he glanced back at Snape watching as the man’s onyx gaze perused the goods he’d paid for, for the evening. 

“Well? Shall I keep him for a rainy day or do you want to have them both?” Harry watched as Snape glanced at Harry, an unreadable expression on his face as he thought about the offer. Harry wasn’t happy, and made sure Severus understood that by the expression on his face. 

“Send him over.” Snape ignored Harry’s displeasure and Harry watched as the stranger smiled wickedly and disappeared off into the crowd to inform Severus intended conquest. Harry didn’t know where his jealousy had come from or even why he felt like he did. There had been no arrangement, no agreement of any kind between he and Snape, in fact in the whole scheme of things Harry still wasn’t sure he was even gay. Yet as he watched the young look-a-like saunter across the dance floor towards them he felt suddenly very much irritated. 

“You’ve got the real thing right here, why the fuck do you want him?” Harry didn’t even bother looking at Snape as he glared darkly at the approaching company over the rim of his cocktail. 

“I warned you that I had already made plans tonight Potter but you were the one who insisted you come. You know the reason I do this, and if that isn’t enough consider the fact that I will have real memories of this night with you to cover up rather than just my fantasies now.” Harry scoffed at Snape’s reasoning as he finished his cocktail hardly realizing he’d drunk the entire thing. Admittedly Snape was right as usual and Harry really should have thought this night through better but something about having Snape all to himself had just been too appealing not to pass up. Harry put his empty glass onto the bar top as the relatively muscular boy pushed his way in between Harry and Snape at the bar, his back to Harry and his hand coming to rest on Snape’s shoulder. Harry screwed his nose up in disgust of the young look alike. He practically had nothing on save a small pair of tiny boy legged shorts and like most of the half naked boys hanging around his body was covered in the bronzed glitter that made him shimmer like gold. Harry gagged as he watched the young boy lean into Snape and introduce himself before striking up a conversation. It was a sickening display of sexual flirtation and Snape was playing right into the boy’s hands. Harry had had enough and stood up from the stool, drawing Snape’s attention to him with a questioning glance. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Harry grumbled as he stepped down from the stool. Before he could go anywhere however Harry caught sight of his double’s front and all but snorted in laughter at the large bulge sticking out from the front of his tiny shorts, hardly restrained by the tight material. “And if that’s real, I’d be getting myself some snake repellent.” With another snort of laughter Harry disappeared off into the dance floor leaving Snape staring after him. 

*****************************

Tentatively Harry ascended the stairs at the back of the club, constantly glancing around to make sure no one was paying him much attention. Having arrived back from the toilet to find both Severus and his company for the evening gone Harry instantly knew where they’d disappeared. Harry knew he’d made a mistake by leaving Snape in first place but hadn’t been quite sure how much of a mistake until he’d had his arse slapped by no less than five random strangers. The bathroom was horrible and Harry had hastily decided against using the men’s knowing there was more leering males watching his every move. Taking a corridor and a door to the right Harry found himself in the back of the bar with staff running backwards and forwards with bottles and glasses and trays. Dodging a few of them Harry scurried back the way he came determinedly slapping away the hands that threatened to grope him on the dance floor. Harry had hoped to find a little respite in getting to Snape again but with the man gone Harry was a sitting duck. As much as Harry didn’t want to do it, he knew he had to go and find his professor less he get accosted by any number of the older wizards staring at him. 

Harry followed the stairs to the top and having pushed his way through the door at the top froze in his shoes as he stared up into the face of a large, muscular wizard wearing a long deep burgundy robe and with blonde hair down to his shoulders. Harry momentarily spared a thought that perhaps the wizard was related to the Malfoy’s but he wasn’t going to ask. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The wizards voice was deep a melodious and Harry involuntarily shivered as he remembered another wizards voice that sounded very much like it. Thinking on his feet Harry hurriedly rushed out the first thing that sprang to his mind. 

“I’m late sorry, I was supposed to be the third in a threesome but I had to go to the bathroom before hand, you know what it’s like.” Harry winked at the wizard hoping that he didn’t sound as guilty as he felt. Harry didn’t actually know what a threesome was having only ever heard Seamus talking about them as something he’d like to see between three female Quidditch players. Harry assumed it was something sexual and so clutched at the idea hoping he didn’t sound as naive as he actually was. For a moment it seemed like the wizard hadn’t brought it but Harry refrained for saying anything more, knowing that like most of his lies he tended to ruin them if he continued. 

“Sure, go ahead.” Harry’s eyes were wide as saucers behind his glasses as he nodded and stepped past the bulky wizard. With a relived sigh Harry began to slowly walk down the corridor. The place was dark, only the dim torches lighting the path. The first doorway Harry came to he made the fatal mistake of looking inside. The sight would undoubtedly scar him for life. A naked boy perhaps a little older than Harry was tied to a bed by magical ties. The boy was groaning and straining against the ties as the elder wizard lying by his side thrust a long thick object up his backside. Harry was horrified, having never seen anything in any of the porn magazines Ron had shared with him. Shaking his head Harry continued down the hall shuddering all over as headed for the next open doorway. This time though he wouldn’t make the mistake of looking inside and instead would just whisper for Snape and hope he received an answer. 

“Professor?” Harry closed his eyes as he reached the next doorway before whispering for Snape. There was no reply so Harry continued down the hall. Two more doors and nothing. Harry was beginning to wonder if Snape hadn’t left him. When he came to the next door he was to stressed about the prospect of being abandoned that he forgot to cover his eyes. 

The room was different from the first with no bed, or furniture save for a desk and chair in its center much like the professors at school had. At first Harry didn’t see anyone inside but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness his gaze focused on a figure standing behind the desk. Harry’s mouth fell open like a fish as he watched Snape thrust back and forth rhythmically into the boy lying flat on his back on the desk. While Harry couldn’t see the intricacies he knew essentially what was happening. The boy who looked like Harry was lying across the desk naked, his back arching up from the smooth surface of the desk top with every inward thrust Severus made. Snape was bent over the young man; his muscular arms either side of the boy’s body supporting his weight. The boy’s hands clutched at Snape’s upper arms his nails drawing blood from the professors pale skin. Snape’s head was bent forward his hair falling in a curtain around his face as he concentrated on his task unaware of his audience. There wasn’t a sound in the room save for the boys occasional whimper and Snape’s deep breathing. Harry distantly remembered Snape’s voice telling him that he liked them untouched and Harry’s mind couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what his own first would be like. The idea once planted grew like wildfire, image after image flashing in his mind until it was actually him, lying beneath Snape the wizards powerful figure bent over him. A shuddery breath left Harry’s mouth unchecked as the boy shifted awkwardly at the growing erection in his pants.

At the sound Snape’s head snapped up and Harry’s breath caught in his throat as those dark, brooding eyes of his professor pinned him to the wall. Harry couldn’t look away, his feet frozen to the floor and his knees shaking like jelly. The boy beneath Snape arched up abruptly, a choked cry issuing from his lips. Harry distantly saw the pearly spray that shot from the boy’s prick all over his own stomach but that wasn’t what caught his attention. In the dim flickering light the tears on the boy’s cheeks glistened as they rolled down his face to splash onto the desk by Snape’s potion stained hands. Snape’s gaze hadn’t left Harry’s the entire time as he continued to thrust into the boy’s now pliable body beneath his. Harry wondered if the wizard even acknowledged his partners climax as his thrusts increased. Snape’s fingers balled up tightly on the desk and Harry watched awe struck as Snape’s entire body stiffened rigid, the man’s mouth falling open in a silent exclamation of pleasure. Harry wondered what it would feel like to have the wizard empty himself inside of him, to feel the professor’s member actually shoved into his backside. Harry shuddered as he watched Snape relax the professor slumping backwards into the chair behind the desk. Snape’s eyes slid closed as he sat in the chair, his chest heaving and the glistening beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. The boy on the desk whimpered and jumped a little as Snape pulled out of him the boy’s legs trembling a little as they slid back down to dangle over the edge of the desk. 

Harry didn’t know what to do and so continued to stand staring in at his professor and the boy who was still lying on the desk panting like he’d just been for a run around London. After a while Harry watched as the boy sat up in front of Snape who still had his eyes closed. Deep down inside Harry felt a twitch of jealousy as he watched the boy slide off the desk and move around from behind it. As the boy pulled on his pants Harry caught sight of the thin trail of glistening fluid that ran down the back of the boy’s thigh, a slight crimson tinge to it. In silence Harry’s look a like wandered past him and out of the room, not even sparing Harry a glance as he left. Harry watched him leave before quietly turning back to Snape who was now staring at him from across the room. 

“Well that was a complete waste of money.” Snape’s voice was still a little husky and raw but Harry could clearly identify the tone as the one his professor used to lecture him with in class. Harry purposefully looked away from Snape as the man rose from the chair, carefully tucking himself away and righting his clothes. “Although perhaps not a waste for you.” Snape muttered his eyes dropping to the front of Harry’s pants where a sticky wet patch had formed on the boy’s jeans. Harry was horrified that he’d come without even realizing and with his cheeks blazing turned around to face the wall his hands cupped over his crotch. Severus rolled his eyes and grabbed his cloak from the hook beside the door, tossing it carefully over Harry’s shoulders. Instantly the boy wrapped the cloak around him, using its extra fabric to hide the cause of his humiliation. Harry didn’t dare meet Snape’s gaze as the man guided him out of the room and slowly back down the corridor heading back towards the main club. Harry felt almost safe with Snape’s hand resting in the small of his back as they weaved their way back through the club and out into the alley. Harry shivered in the cold breeze as Snape stopped beside the man leaning against the wall again. Staying close to Snape’s side Harry watched as Snape threw the bag of coins from the inside of his robe to the man. 

“Good wasn’t he, I knew I’d chosen well? Same again next week?” The man inspected the contents of the moneybag before stashing it away from sight. Harry stepped closer to Snape as two men came out of the club behind them laughing and chatting as they passed the by. Harry expected Severus to agree like last time but the elder wizards reply was a surprise.

“No, I won’t be requiring your services again.” Harry stared up at Snape from the safety of the cloak a little shocked by what he’d just heard. 

“Very well sir, pleasure doing business with you.” With a nod at Snape and a suspicious smile at Harry the man disappeared down the alley leaving Snape to continue guiding Harry back out onto the main street. When they’d gotten back onto the quiet deserted back streets Harry couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. 

“Why did you just do that, what about Vol…?” 

“Say his name Potter and I’ll remove your tongue.” Snape snapped cutting Harry off abruptly. 

“Sorry, what about you-know-who?” Harry restated as they cut through the path in the park. For a moment Snape didn’t answer instead concentrating on walking with his eyes trained ahead. Finally though Snape sighed heavily and came to a complete stand still in the darkened deserted park. Harry stopped a few steps ahead, having only realized his partner had stopped too. 

“Do you think that after tonight Potter, that it would make any difference now? It was you who I fucked tonight, you who I had writhing beneath me, you who made those sounds and you who stared back at me as you came. There is not a chance in hell any amount of those look-a-likes would ever conceal the memory I have in my mind of you now.” Harry blushed and guiltily lowered his gaze to the floor where he was scuffling his feet in the gravel. Having never heard anyone talk so candidly about sex before it was a shock that his professor could say such things to him. 

“Sorry, what’s going to happen now?” Harry whispered not daring to look up at Snape. 

“We prey to Merlin that the next time I visit my master he’s in a good mood and that my occlumency skills are better than yours.” Snape grumbled as he began walking again, making Harry run to catch up to him. In silence they walked the rest of the way back to number 12, Snape not even bothering to wait for Harry as he strode up to his room to get changed, leaving Harry standing miserably alone at the bottom of the stairs.


	12. Thanks for the Chat

CHAPTER 12 (Thanks for the Chat)

It was an unspoken rule that no matter how much you hate your enemies at some stage in your life you’d need them for something. That was why at present Harry Potter was perched on the bench in the 5th year Slytherin boy’s bathroom waiting in silence for the bell to signal the end of classes for the day. After last Friday’s disastrous date with Snape Harry had been left feeling strangely unsatisfied just as he’d been the night he’d followed Snape to the club in the first place. Not a single thought had gone through Harry’s head all week that hadn’t been in some way connected to the so-called farce of a date. However in the mass of confusion going through his mind two main problems had kept reoccurring. One was the fact Snape had gone cold. Like Harry didn’t even exist Snape had ignored him. They hadn’t shared two single words together, Snape not even acknowledging him in class to take points or give a detention. Admittedly Harry too had been a little embarrassed first period on Monday after their date, when Snape had sat down on his desk but Harry didn’t see any reason he should be totally ignored. 

The second problem was the fact Harry couldn’t sleep. Well he could sleep but only after jerking himself off. It was down right disgusting how many times he’d played with himself all week, and it was now at the stage where he couldn’t close his eyes without picturing Snape’s powerful figure bent over the desk thrusting away in earnest. Last night however he’d been left unsatisfied and hard, having jerked himself for over an hour to no result. It hadn’t been that he didn’t want it, it was just that he was rapidly running out of stimulus material to get him there. He’d never ventured into the world of men doing men, and his limited knowledge wasn’t enough to provide the necessary images he needed. 

With exams looming and a whole stack of homework beginning to pile up these problems needed sorting out. One problem he would have to think about more carefully in order to fix but the other would be surprisingly easy if his blonde nemesis turned out to be a creature of habit. 

The bell for the end of classes rang and Harry heard chattering of the students as they spilled out of their classrooms and into the corridors. Harry knew Draco had Transfiguration last on Friday’s it was a class he was supposed to be in himself but had decided to skive. Harry also knew that Draco always waited till after the day’s classes before going to the bathroom. It was a strange unexplainable habit that Ron and Harry had taken delight in giving the blonde shit over. Still no matter how strange it was the habit was about to serve Harry’s purpose. 

Sure enough five or ten minutes after the bell and a few younger Slytherin students had come and gone having used the facilities Harry heard a familiar voice. 

“Merlin Goyle, you’re such a cock head.” Harry smiled darkly to himself as he watched Draco saunter into the bathroom, his two stupid sidekicks following him in. Harry remained silent as he watched the blonde dump his bag on the floor by the door before sidling up to the urinals unaware of Harry’s presence. Goyle and Crabb followed Draco’s lead the blonde consciously stepping a little further away from the other two boys as he unzipped his fly. “Do you two have to stand so close to me, it’s bad enough I splash my own shoes without you two pissing all over me as well.” Draco spat sharply, clearly in as foul a mood as ever. Harry watched as Draco put his hand out to lean against the wall as he went about his business the blonde staring down at himself for a moment before glancing up. It was then that Draco saw the reflection of Harry in the mirror above the trough. 

“Oh fucking hell Potter you dirty perve!” Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched Draco practically trip over his own feet as he hastily tucked himself away not caring that he hadn’t finished. “What the fuck are you doing here! Taking the chance to get a look at a real man’s cock hey?” Having restored his trousers Draco spun around and glared at Harry who merely shrugged his shoulders at Draco’s nasty insults. Harry had learnt to let everything Draco said roll of his back, and at present it wouldn’t do to piss the blonde off. 

“I need a favor.” Harry lowered his voice just enough that it didn’t echo in the bathroom. It wouldn’t do for others to overhear what he was discussing. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes as he gestured for Crabb and Goyle to get out. The two beefy lads did as they were instructed leaving Harry and Draco staring each other down. 

“Forget it Potter, I don’t do favors for you.” Draco went to turn to leave but Harry was quicker tossing a money pouch onto the floor ensuring that some of the gold knuts spilled out onto the stone floor. Harry smiled as he saw Draco stop and look back at the money. 

“Double what they’re worth to keep your mouth shut.” Harry muttered hoping against hope that the rumors about Draco were right and that they were currently talking about the same thing. Draco dropped his bag again and walked over to the money. Harry watched as the blonde picked it up and tossed it up and down in his hand for a moment in thought. Harry had first heard the whispers about Draco back in second year, during a routine inspection of their dorms. Harry hadn’t quite understood why Ron, Seamus and Dean had been so frantic about the inspection but afterwards when they’d showed Harry the magazines he’d understood their panic having had McGonagall search the room. The routine inspections had been the topic for conversation at the dinner table that night, and Harry had overheard some Ravenclaw boys talking about having had theirs confiscated and that Draco Malfoy was in the processes of getting them more. It had never entered Harry’s head to ask the blonde to get him some, having always just shared Ron’s and Seamus. Ron got his from his older brothers and Seamus had a subscription sent to an owling box in Hogsmeade to avoid detection. Now though with Harry’s changing tastes and the lack of that sort of material just lying about Harry had been forced to take drastic measures. 

“What’s your poison?” Draco glanced behind him to make sure no one else was in the bathroom before approaching Harry having pocketed the money. Harry frowned in confusion and was slighting irritated as Draco rolled his eyes and tutted at him impatiently. “What kind do you want Potter?” Draco muttered as he leant against the bench Harry was perched on top of. 

“Wizards.” Harry whispered preparing himself for the inevitable. Draco scoffed loudly and shook his head and despite himself Harry blushed. 

“Potter’s a cake eater, that is a surprise, rumor had it you were banging Ginny Weasley but in light of this it’s just as likely to be her brothers.” Draco laughed a wicked smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he flicked a piece of fluff from his school robe. 

“I’m paying you to keep your mouth shut Malfoy or we can forget it.” Harry spat wondering if he should trust Draco, considering the blonde would take any opportunity of bringing Harry down. Draco held his hands up in a mock show of apology. 

“Hey for this kind of money I’d do you myself and save on postage.” Harry raised a surprised eyebrow at Draco who sniffed at the air indignantly as if he hadn’t just suggested that he’d fuck Harry his archrival. “So any preferences? Bondage, dress ups, S&M?” It was if Draco was talking another language and Harry just stared at the blonde blankly, not wanting to say anything and sound like a complete dickhead. Draco huffed contemptibly and walked away from Harry towards his bag, having realized just how naive Potter was. “Just leave it to me Potter, I’ll pick some nice wizards with big cocks doing nasty things to other nice wizards.” Before Harry could ask about how long they’d be Draco had gone leaving Harry feeling once again like everyone else in the world was having sex except him. 

With an exaggerated sigh Harry left the Slytherin bathroom and headed for his own dorm, knowing that if he wasn’t at dinner either McGonagall would send out a search party for him. So one problem down, one to go…

**********************************

The weekend flew by and despite getting a great deal of his homework done the revision for his exams was taking some getting through. On the upside too he’d worked on a plan to solve problem number two. It wasn’t a plan like that but it did involved a certain risk, and that was that Snape either killed him or he spent the rest of the year having a potion master ignore him. 

First up Monday was double potions, a bad way to start any week let alone the one Harry was undoubtedly going to have. Harry took his usual seat at the back and like the rest of his class got out the weekends homework and his books. Snape strode in with his usual menacing glare and promptly collected all the homework from the desks with a flick of his wand before spinning the chalkboard around to reveal the day’s potion to be brewed. Snape spent a good ten minutes explaining the potion before at last presenting Harry with the opportunity he had been waiting for. 

“…any questions?” Snape stepped back from the board and looked casually around the classroom. No one asked questions in Snape’s class less you wanted your throat torn out and so when Harry raised his hand he wasn’t surprised to receive a few horrified stares. “Potter.” Snape growled the expression on his face like thunder as he glared at the boy.

“How many mandrake roots did you say sir?” Harry smiled innocently at Snape making out as if he’d missed that part Snape had just said.

“Three Potter, Three.” Harry nodded as he pretended to note the number down as Snape rounded his desk and pointed to the potion cabinets. 

“Now you can all begin…” Before Snape could finish his sentence Harry spoke up again. 

“Sorry professor just another question you mentioned toadflax, but neither the book nor yourself told us if it was to be fresh or powdered?” Harry ignored the gasps of shock as he stared directly at Snape whose gaze had narrowed dangerously at having been so rudely interrupted. 

“When not specified Potter either form will do, but as a good potions student will know fresh ingredients always produces the best possible brew.” Harry nodded and again pretended to note down the reply, Harry also noticing that Hermione was hastily scribbling away with this new information. “Now if Mr. Potter has finished you may all begin…..”

“Actually Professor it’s just come to my attention the fact that this potion has Sneezlewort in it and I believe Ernie McMillian is allergic to it’s vapor…” Harry paused and glanced across at the Slytherin student who having nodded quickly at Harry’s inquiry cowered in his seat under the weight of Snape’s murderous glare. “…wouldn’t it be safer for Ernie to just observe…” This time it was Snape who cut Harry off his voice dangerously low and his lips pressed impossibly tight together. 

“…Mr. Potter while Mr. McMillian surely appreciates your concern for his well-being, he also understood when joining this class that he would be exposed to such ingredients and therefore should have taken his own precautions.” Ernie slid even further down in his stool as Snape stared at him waiting for him to nod in agreement before Snape refocused his gaze back on Harry, who remained the only student in the class upright and defiant. “…now for the final time you may begin your potions…..”

“No, sorry Professor are you suggesting you don’t care for the safety of your students in this class, because I’m sure headmaster Dumbledore would not…………” Harry knew he’d pushed his limit but he wasn’t quite prepared for just what happened next. 

“POTTER!” Snape’s scream must have been heard all through the castle as Snape wove his way between the desks and descended on Harry. Harry braced himself as Snape picked him up by his collar before throwing him out of the classroom and into the hallway. Harry hit the floor heavily, the impact on his tailbone robbing him of breath momentarily. With his vision swimming a little Harry stared up at Snape’s looming form that now stood over him, oblivious to the scared faces now huddled around the door watching the scene play out. “Consider yourself on detention Potter for the rest of semester and I’ll take 30 house points from you for deliberately sabotaging my class! And before you decide to question my teaching ethics again, remember that if you do I will remove your tongue! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” Harry cowered down under Snape’s impressive presence as the wizard straightened up, calm seeming to return to him once his rage had been sated. Harry knew Snape was waiting for him to get up and leave, so slowly Harry rose to his feet and stood in front of the professor now unable to hide the twitch of a smile that graced his lips as he stared into Snape’s cold expression. 

“Thanks for the chat sir.” With a mock bow to Snape Harry took off up the hallway knowing that Snape had got the message loud and clear. Waiting till he was out of sight Harry collapsed in a heap on the stairs and sighed heavily. The entire situation had been worse than Harry had imagined it turning out to be, but on the upside his plan had worked. Snape had been forced into talking to him, and to boot Harry now had detention with him for the rest of semester essentially getting around Dumbledore’s rules of not being allowed in Snape’s company alone. Things were looking up after all.


	13. Pleasures All Mine

CHAPTER 13 (Pleasures all mine)

Harry lounged uncaringly in Dumbledore’s armchair as he watching the headmaster and Snape argue with one another over at Albus’ desk. Harry knew it was bound to happen, once the headmaster found out about the detentions with Snape, but the boy had been surprised it had taken till today for him to call them into his office.

“…and I stand by my decision headmaster Potter was disrupting the entire class with his deliberate and malicious questions.” Harry rolled his eyes at Snape’s comment as he again defended himself to the headmaster. 

“That may be so but these detentions can not take place, it is a direct violation of the morals this school upholds.” Albus returned just as heatedly as Snape had done.

“So the little brats going to get away with it again!” Snape shouted loudly as if Harry wasn’t even sitting there listening. 

“I did not say that Professor Snape, Mr. Potter will be punished for his actions but not under your supervision.” Harry inwardly groaned to himself knowing that it would be Filch who was the obvious choice to see to his detentions. “You know why I can not allow it Severus, and while you and Harry may have chosen to ignore your feelings for the boy Severus I still can not under my own moral scruples allow you two to be left alone unsupervised. Harry is still a minor Severus and until such time as he reaches his majority he is still under the care of his legal guardians.” Dumbledore rose from his chair behind the desk and moved over to where Harry was still lounging on the armchair waiting. “Now there is no one at present who can supervise such lengthy detentions but I believe removing 50 house points on top of the 30 already taken is sufficient punishment for the crime. Further more Mr. Potter, you will produce a written apology to Professor Snape by Friday explaining why you chose to question his ethics is that understood?” Harry nodded and slowly rose from chair, knowing that he was being dismissed. “Good, now I will hear no more of this and I expect to hear only good things about you from now until the end of term Harry.” Again Harry nodded and headed for the door already knowing Snape was following him. Once outside the office the pair of them descended the stairs slowly neither looking at one another until they’d reached the hallway outside the gargoyle. 

“I don’t need to write a letter to tell you why I did it, you were deliberately ignoring me so I made you talk to me. I thought you said you didn’t hate me, I thought we were becoming friends.” Harry muttered as he leant against the wall of the hallway and stared at Snape who was standing with his hands clasped behind his back staring out of the window. 

“I don’t think friend is the word I’d used to describe you Potter.” Snape snapped sharply. 

“Well what would you call me? God forbid I’ve been called some wonderful names from your own mouth since I started school here, one more isn’t’ going to break me. Is this all because I saw you….” Harry was cut off as Snape spun around from the window his expression unreadable as he stared at Harry. 

“No, Potter you watched me there’s a difference and for your information I was putting some distance between us so that I could get my mind back in some semblance of order should his royal darkness decide to hold a tea party.” Snape’s sarcasm was cutting and Harry winced. He hadn’t really thought of the real reason behind Snape not talking to him, he’d been so wrapped up in thinking it was because of what he’d done at the club.

“I really am quite fucked up when it comes to reading subtleties aren’t I?” Harry mumbled as he folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes tightly. Harry really did like the attention he got from Snape, he liked the idea of being attractive to someone and having someone think of him like that. Yet what was between he and Snape wasn’t a relationship, it was nothing just an idea that Harry was drawing into being something painful. Snape was risking everything to even acknowledge he liked Harry yet Harry was still undecided if he even wanted what Snape could give him. 

“You’re not the brightest star in the sky that’s for sure Potter.” Harry opened his eyes surprised when Snape’s voice was so close to him. “I’m sorry for throwing you out of my class, you really do know how to piss me off.” Harry blushed and shrugged his shoulders enjoying the rare moment that Snape apologized for anything. 

“My own fault I should learn when to quit.” Harry smiled at Snape and went to move off down the hall, the clock tower chiming just gone 6, and signaling the beginning to dinner. Before Harry could step away however Snape caught his arm pulling him back against the wall. Harry didn’t have time to react before Snape’s hand had caught his chin and had drawn Harry’s lips up against his own. Harry’s body was rigid and stiff as he stared at Snape, unable to process the fact that his potion professor was kissing him. Then when Harry thought he had no braincells left working, Snape’s tongue flicked out against his bottom lip, joining the man’s thumb that was already trying to coax Harry’s tight lips to open and relax. Automatically Harry’s eyes slid closed as Snape’s tongue slid into his mouth to gently caress the moist cavern. The few kisses that Harry had ever experienced in his life, none compared to this. The slight five o’clock shadow that prickled his chin, the scent of spices and forest and the firm confident strokes of the man’s commanding tongue all combined turned Harry’s body to a pile of unintelligible mush. 

At length Snape pulled away his teeth just catching Harry’s bottom lip as he released Harry’s chin and stepped away from his student. Harry was helpless his eyes sealed closed and his knees giving way so that he slid like a flobberworm down the wall and into a heap on the floor. Harry heard Snape walk away the man’s light footsteps disappearing down the corridor yet Harry couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, lock in the moment of their first kiss. Harry could have sat there forever reliving the moment over and over again but the familiar roll of stone that signaled the gargoyle moving had Harry to his feet in an instant. Not bothering to wait around to find out who was coming down the stairs, Harry bolted heading for the great hall where dinner was in full swing. 

Having first stopped by the Transfiguration classroom to get his bag, Harry ran the last few steps down to the great hall. However before he could go inside something caught his arm and he was being hauled behind a statue. 

“Potter, got a present for you.” Harry sighed with relief as he recognized the blonde standing in front of him, part of him wondering if someone hadn’t seen him and Snape in the hallway. Harry nodded as Draco pulled out a brown paper bag from within his cloak and handed it to Harry. “There’s some more if you want them later but that’ll suffice for now I think.” Quickly Harry shoved the package into his bag and locked it with a simple charm. Draco smiled at Harry’s cautiousness as he stepped out into the hallway. 

“Thanks.” Harry muttered as Draco turned to head into the hall before anyone could notice them. 

“Pleasure.” Draco smiled over his shoulder as he disappeared into the chaos of the great hall at mealtime leaving Harry to wander in after him without attracting suspicion. As he sat down at the table and put his bag between his feet under the table Harry smiled to himself. It seemed he’d have plenty to do tonight.


	14. Three Fingers of Milk

CHAPTER 14 (Three Fingers of Milk)

Harry yawned as he stared out of the bedroom window at the snow on the ground hardly believing it was Christmas holidays already. The last eight weeks of school had just flown by surprisingly quickly. Exams had run into one another and Harry had spent the majority of his free time studying. Being so busy with school Harry had not put much thought into Snape or himself, in fact nothing had happened between them since the kiss outside Dumbledore’s office. Snape had made no move to mention it and Harry knew better than to ask so their relationship had been left in a kind of limbo. Now though he was sitting staring out at the snow from his bedroom window at Grimmauld Place, waiting. 

Snape had been summoned the night before the holidays had begun. It had been a considerably long time since the wizard had been called, too long in Harry’s opinion. Like Dumbledore Harry was concerned for Snape’s welfare but as always Snape had obediently gone to the call. That had been two days ago and still there had been no sign of Snape. Most of the order had been sent out on missions, all of them with instructions to keep a look out for the potion professor. That left only Sirius and himself in the large empty house. The Weasley’s were having a family Christmas at home this year, and so Harry had been forced to endure Sirius dreadful cooking the last two days. In general Harry was bored and with so much time on his hands he couldn’t help but think about Snape. 

“Hey Harry.” Harry jumped a little as Sirius voice startled him. Spinning around in the window seat Harry smiled mildly at his godfather who was wrapped up in his traveling cloak and had a large beanie and a pair of gloves on. “Dumbledore’s just fire called me there’s been a death eater sighting in Hogsmeade and he wants me to go and check it out. Will you be okay on your own till tonight?” Sirius looked reluctant to leave Harry but the boy eagerly nodded his head. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine Sirius there’s food in the cupboard and Lupin will be home soon I’m sure.” Sirius sighed and nodded as he stepped back into the hallway. Getting to his feet Harry followed Sirius to the top of the stairs and watched as his godfather toddled to the bottom. 

“Stay indoors and keep the door locked Harry.” Sirius glanced back up at Harry who rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“And you keep out of trouble Black.” Harry chuckled as he watched his godfather wave at him before disappearing out of the front door, leaving Harry well and truly alone. This had been the opportunity he’d been waiting for, for the past eight weeks and having waited a little longer at the top of the stirs to make sure everyone had gone Harry scurried back into his bedroom. 

With a giddy smile Harry pushed his bed to one side and with his pocketknife he’d had last Christmas carefully lifted the corner of the loose floorboard. Pushing the board aside Harry reached into the gap and having ferreted around a bit grabbed hold of the familiar brown paper bag he’d stashed there two days ago. Pulling out the bag Harry put the floorboard and the bed back before jumping onto his bed and sitting cross-legged with the magazines in his lap. Harry hadn’t had a lot of opportunity to read his magazines that he’d brought from Draco. Admittedly he’d flipped through them to look at the pictures but he hadn’t had a good look at some of the articles. Living in a dorm with six other boys made privacy practically impossible and having to share a bathroom was even worse. Harry had hoped that this holiday he’d have some alone time and sure enough today seemed to be it. Harry hadn’t wanked in over three weeks and there was no way he’d consider doing it with everyone coming and going from Grimmauld Place like it was a hotel. Sharing a room with Sirius wasn’t ideal either and so this opportunity was just what he’d been waiting for. 

Flipping open the first magazine Harry idly flicked through the pages taking note of a few of the articles but not paying them a whole lot of attention. As his own cock twitched with excitement Harry sat back and undid his pants, still clutching at the magazine. With his legs apart and his knees up to rest the magazine against Harry stuffed his hand down the front of his jeans and wrapped his cold fingers around his burgeoning erection. With his hand gently massaging his prick Harry kept flicking the pages pausing where appropriate to full appreciate the erotic images. The magazines that Draco had chosen were top of the range or at least in Harry’s opinion and they were certainly graphic enough to spur Harry’s own imagination into placing himself and a certain dark haired potion professor in similar positions as the men in the magazine. Enjoying himself immensely Harry paused when he flipped the next page to find diagrams rather than pictures. His interested peeked Harry read the title of the article. 

‘How To.’ 

Harry’s hand stilled on his cock as he began to read the page his eyes widening behind his glasses as he read the detailed account on how to perform a mind blowing head job. With the idea planted Harry just had to try it and having zipped himself back up took off down into the kitchen to find a suitable aid to practice on. The process seemed simple get a vegetable of your choice and follow the diagrams on the page. Harry ferreted in the kitchen for a few moments until finding a lone carrot at the bottom of ice cupboard. Having washed the carrot carefully free of dirt Harry then sat himself down on the kitchen floor with the magazine open in his lap. Never in the magazines of Ron’s that Harry had read was there ever a ‘how to’ page, and for novices like Harry it was a brilliant source of information. 

Harry coughed and spluttered having tired to deep throat his carrot; the string from the carrots skin had stuck in his throat making him cough loudly. So far he was doing well, learning how to tongue, how to swallow and how to suck. It all seemed a little strange sitting in the kitchen sucking a carrot but Harry could see why you’d need practice. From what Harry remembered Snape was bigger than the carrot and that was limp, although Snape’s cock probably didn’t shed like the carrot was currently doing. Harry must have sat for a good hour practicing what he’d learnt going so far as to pretend to fondle the imaginary balls beside the carrot stuck in his mouth. Finally though with his mouth stretched sore and with his lips stained orange Harry had had enough. Putting the carrot in the bin Harry made sure to check the time on the grandfather clock in the hall as he made his way back up to his bedroom. There was no telling who would be home or when and Harry wanted to get a good wank in before the possibility of someone getting back. With every intention of finishing what he’d started in his bedroom Harry went to sit back down on his bed but paused as he noticed that one of the other magazines was the same title as the one he’d just used downstairs. Discarding the magazine currently in his hand Harry opened the new one and flipped quickly through the pages. Perhaps like most magazines this ‘how to’ section was a permanent feature. 

Sure enough Harry came to the ‘how to’ page and glanced at the diagrams. 

“Shit.” Harry whispered to himself as he scanned down the instructions. This was definitely something he’d have to try, bugger whoever came home first. Quickly grabbing the magazine Harry shoved the others under his mattress before gathering his towel and some clean clothes from his trunk. Making sure to stop at the top of the stairs to make sure no one had come home yet, Harry jogged up the hall and into the empty bathroom, magazine clutched under his arm. Pushing the door closed behind him with his foot Harry dumped his things on the rail before propping open the magazine behind the taps of the sink just below the mirror.

Quickly Harry pulled his jeans off and kicked them into the laundry hamper for Kreacher to wash before pulling down his cotton jocks so that they sat around his knees. Harry was still mildly hard from his earlier attention but the boy ignored it as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror ensuring that he could see himself in the reflective glass shower screen behind him. With a deep calming sigh Harry began to read carefully. 

“Lubricant.” Harry muttered to himself when he’d finished reading the first step. In truth Harry had never really bothered with that stuff although he knew Ron had a tube of it under his pillow at school, however without some at hand Harry had to find a substitute. Opening the first draw under the sink Harry smiled when he spied Ginny’s tub of moisturizer sitting on top of the other junk in the draw. “Brilliant.” Harry muttered as he pulled out the jar and unscrewed the lid, balancing it in the sink for easy access. Satisfied with his choice Harry continued reading, slowly following the instructions. 

Before long Harry was bent slightly over the sink, three moisturizer covered fingers probing at his own backside in their quest. Harry wasn’t enjoying himself, trying to look at your own reflection in a mirror as well as stick a finger into your backside was hardly an easy thing to do while you were bent over a sink but he was determined. Abandoning the magazines last few steps Harry shifted positions to at least get his first finger into his pucker. Harry winced in pain at the sting as he pushed his finger in to the first knuckle. The feeling was strange and Harry didn’t quite know what to make of it. All in all it seemed a bit of a let down. Harry stood there for a long time with his single finger in his arse waiting for something to happen as he re read the magazine article to see if he’d missed anything. So engrossed in what he was doing Harry never heard the front door open or the pad of footsteps on the stairs. He also never saw the figure that stopped outside the bathroom and stared in at him through the crack in the door where he’d failed to shut it properly. 

“In and out maybe.” Harry muttered to himself unaware of the pair of obsidian eyes staring in at him through the slightly ajar door. Shifting his legs a little further apart Harry began to push his finger back and forth into his arse, the boy wincing at the sting as he watched his own reflection. Harry tried that for a good five minutes before at length he got cramp in his arm. “This sucks, it’s not even good.” Harry grumbled annoyed that whatever was supposed to happen hadn’t. Harry went to pull his fingers free but frozen as he felt a warm hand come down to gently rest on his lower back. 

“You’re not doing it right that’s why.” Harry was sure he must have turned a beetroot red colour as his head snapped up to the reflection in the mirror as Snape’s silky smooth tone resonated around the bathroom. However Harry seemed to forget his embarrassing situation as he focused on Snape’s reflection. The wizard looked tired, his face pale and drawn, reminding Harry that Snape had been gone for two days. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Harry whispered as he went to stand up straight to address the potion master. Snape’s hand on Harry’s lower back however kept him still and Harry watched with wide eyes as Snape reached around him and dipped two slender, potion stained fingers into the jar of moisturizer. 

“On assignment.” Snape whispered as he drew his hand around from the small of Harry’s back to grab the boy’s hand and place it firmly on the edge of the sink. Harry couldn’t breath as Snape moved up behind him the hand that had just made him grip the edge of the sink returning instead to gently caress Harry’s spine. “Nice deep breath Potter.” Snape whispered huskily as the wizard ran three moist fingers down Harry’s crack before slipping one entirely into Harry’s already slickened pucker. Harry gasped and went rigid at the sudden intrusion hardly believing what Snape had just done. “Relax Potter, that’s only one.” Harry’s arms shook as he gripped the edge of the sink, his legs trembling as he felt Snape slowly slide his finger in and out of Harry’s tight hole. 

“Doing what?” Harry managed to breath out as Snape’s hands continued to coax him into relaxing. 

“This and that, it seems his royal darkness is planning another attack on the Ministry. I was doing some research for him.” Snape’s voice was calm and collected as if they were having this conversation in the kitchen around the table. Harry bit his lip as Snape pulled his finger free before nudging two at Harry’s entrance. “Lets try two.” Harry couldn’t tear his gaze from Snape’s in the reflection of the mirror as he felt the two fingers being pushed inside of him slowly. 

“Ow, that hurts.” Harry squeaked as Snape held him firm and continued to push his fingers inside the boy’s passage until they were full sheathed. Snape stilled his fingers before running his free hand up Harry’s tense back and up to his neck. Harry shuddered as he felt Snape lean over him, the man’s cool robes breezing over Harry’s heated skin. 

“Shhh, I’m just loosening you up.” Snape breathed out into Harry’s ear, before licking a short path around the outer shell of the boy’s ear seductively. At the intimate touch Harry let his legs fall wider open his body relaxing enough for Snape to begin pumping his two fingers back and forth again. Slowly growing more used to the intrusion Harry began to see what the appeal was, especially when Snape guided one of Harry’s own hands down to his prick in order to start massaging himself. “See, worth the effort but let me show you the gem.” Snape breathed out heavily against Harry’s shoulder right before he thrust his two fingers deeply inside of Harry and crooked them slightly. Fireworks exploded behind Harry’s eyes as a fire swept from his backside to his head before pooling in his groin. Panting and groaning Harry felt Snape brush the spot deep inside him again causing him to shake from head to foot. With his fist clenched tightly around his own cock pumping away, and Snape’s fingers sliding in and out of him Harry was in heaven. It didn’t take long before he was stiffening beneath Snape before gasping breathlessly as he shot his creamy load all over the front of the sink. Harry’s white knuckled grip on the sink didn’t release as Snape stood up and slowly pulled his soiled fingers from Harry’s twitching hole. Harry felt strangely empty with the fingers gone and with his reddened sore backside exposed to the air and the sting that had returned. Unable to do anything but stare at Snape’s reflection, Harry watched as Snape casually picked up the towel and wiped his hands before replacing it on the rack. From downstairs Harry heard the front door opening and closing before the sound of Lupin’s voice filtered up from the hallway. 

“Harry? Sirius? I’m home!” Having looked to the open door in fear Harry then glanced back at Snape who was moving towards it casually. 

“When you can take three Potter…” Snape paused and held up three of his fingers by way of explanation. “You can take me.” Harry’s mouth fell open in shock as Snape winked at him before striding out of the bathroom, the door closing properly behind him as he left. Finally alone Harry couldn’t hold himself up any longer and collapsed in a heap on the floor. 

“Sweet Merlin’s balls.” Harry breathed out as he shook his head hardly believing what had just happened. If Snape hadn’t made his intentions obvious with the first kiss back at school, this latest incident certainly got the message through. Wary of the fact he had to go and meet Lupin, Harry crawled on his knees into the shower. He needed to calm down or he wasn’t going to get through the rest of the day with Snape in the house.


	15. Gingerbread Soldiers

CHAPTER 15 (Gingerbread Soldiers)

“I’m in the kitchen.” Harry called out as he continued to roll out the dough on the table that was covered with flour, and baking utensils. It was Christmas Eve and Harry had been alone most of the day at Grimmauld Place. Snape had been summoned that morning and Harry had known then what was happening. Sure enough come lunchtime word had come that the Ministry was under attack. Like lemmings leaping to their deaths the house emptied, each order member apperating away as they ran out the front door of number 12. A heavy-handed Dumbledore had banned Harry from going with them. It was hardly surprising really Harry’s visions had started to return and he’d spent the last few nights screaming in pain and terror. Harry was sure he’d kept half of London awake and even though he’d wanted to go and help, he knew he wasn’t up to the task physically. 

So alone and bored on Christmas Eve he’d decided to make gingerbread men. Mrs. Weasley had abandoned her cookbook on the side and Harry had happily found a suitable recipe among the pages and set to work. Keeping himself busy was the best way of keeping his mind off the battle raging on at the Ministry without him. 

The grandfather clock had just chimed 4.30 in the hall and Harry had heard the click of the front door opening and closing. Not wanting to be away from his cooking Harry called blindly to whomever it was that had made it home first. Cutting out what remained of the dough into the shapes of the gingerbread men Harry picked up the baking tray and shuffled over to the oven to pop them inside. Behind him he heard the shuffle of feet and glanced casually over his shoulder to smile at whomever it was who was home. Harry was somewhat surprised to see Snape leaning against the doorframe looking surprisingly healthy considering. 

“Hi.” Harry whispered as he moved back to the table and sat down again to begin rolling out another batch of dough. Harry knew he’d gone berserk with the amount of gingerbread men but he’d needed something to do. 

“Hi.” Severus muttered darkly as he stared in at the chaos of the kitchen. Every possible work surface was covered with cooling racks holding stacks of gingerbread men. Harry was covered in flour and dough and his hands were shaking as he continued to roll out another lump of dough. 

“I’m baking.” Harry smiled over his shoulder at Snape, his gaze not quite meeting that of his professors. Slowly Snape entered the kitchen and Harry determinedly didn’t look up at his professor as Snape circled the room taking in the sheer amount of gingerbread men Harry had made. “Try one, I think I’m better at this than potions.” Harry didn’t look up as he felt Snape come to a stop behind him. Carefully Snape reached down and placed a blood stained hand over Harry’s that was still frantically rolling out the dough. 

“I think that’s enough Potter.” Harry swallowed heavily his shaking hands reluctantly letting go of the rolling pin as Snape’s strong hand drew him away from the table. Harry didn’t know what to do with himself unaware of just how upset he was that he’d been left in the house alone while his friends and family had gone out to fight. Shaking and covered from head to toe in flour and dough Harry allowed Snape’s strong arms to pull him against his chest. Almost instantly Harry clung to the man tightly still shaking like a leaf. “Everyone’s fine Harry, a few injuries here and there but everyone’s coming home for Christmas I promise.” Harry nodded distantly against Snape’s chest as he felt the older wizard reach over him and grab one of the already cooked and cooled gingerbread men from the racks on the side. Harry listened as Snape took a bite out of the biscuit and munched thoughtfully for a moment. “You’re right you are better at this than potions.” Snape murmured as he swallowed his mouthful and let Harry step away from him. For the first time since he’d started this morning Harry finally took in the chaos of the kitchen. 

“Fucking hell, what am I going to do with all of these?” Harry sighed as he looked up at Snape guiltily. Finishing his own gingerbread man Severus shrugged and pointed to the collection of tins in the far cupboard. 

“Put them in tin’s and hope the Weasley Twin’s are hungry.” Harry blushed as Snape huffed a small chuckle of amusement. With a sigh Snape sat down at the chair at the table as Harry began to clean up, and put away the evidence of his nervous baking spree. 

“What was it like?” Harry whispered as he flicked his wand at the table and cleared it of utensils before getting a clean cloth and beginning to wash the dough and flour off the surface. Snape watched Harry carefully silently appreciating the boy’s figure that was bent over the large table as he cleaned up. 

“Unorganized chaos as usual, the Ministry Auror’s wouldn’t know a raid if we turned up with placards and sporting badges declaring our intentions.” Once cleaned up Harry began to put away his baking easily fitting most of the gingerbread men into the five large tins in the cupboard Severus had gestured to earlier. 

“Did he get what he came for?” Harry inquired as he put the kettle on and sat down opposite Snape at the now clean kitchen table. 

“As always.” Severus muttered as he watched Harry flick his wand at the kettle after it had boiled and had it pour them two cups of steaming lemon tea. Snape smiled mildly at Harry in thanks as the boy offered him another gingerbread to go with his tea. 

“Am I allowed to know what he came for is it just another of those issues I don’t know about but I’m fighting for it anyway?” Harry didn’t mean to sound bitter but having spent most of the day alone consumed with worry he couldn’t help himself. If Snape caught the tone he didn’t make comment as he dipped his fresh made gingerbread into the tea and proceeded to bite the head of the man. 

“The potion.” Snape put simply deliberately keeping his answers short and as undetailed as possible knowing that Dumbledore would have his head if he elaborated on the more concerning aspects of Voldemort’s latest plan. 

“The one Mr. Weasley got, that you’ve been working on?” Harry inquired as he cupped his hands around the mug and inhaled deeply on the calming fragrant steam. Snape didn’t answer and merely sipped from his tea, his dark eyes glancing up at Harry knowingly from over the rim of the cup. “Ah, I see. If you were married to him, I’d say you were whipped.” Harry smiled at his joke but when Snape’s expression darkened Harry knew his joke hadn’t been taken so well. 

“Watch your tongue Potter, I’ve had a trying day.” Immediately Harry shut up and lowered his gaze to the clean tabletop. In silence they sat opposite one another both quietly sipping their tea in an awkward kind of stasis. For Harry he’d seen a different side of Snape this afternoon, a man who had shown him if only briefly a caring compassionate side. Harry wondered if he was the only person in the world who’d ever seen Snape that way, and he felt ultimately privileged. Perhaps Snape’s feeling for him went deeper than just attraction as the man had made it out to be. Smiling to himself Harry sat back in his chair and kicked his shoes off quietly beneath the table. He’d read a letter to the editor in one of his magazines the other day about someone playing footsie’s under the table at dinner. It had amused Harry greatly and at the moment he was feeling brave enough to try it. Snape had definitely made his intentions clear in the bathroom that day, but Harry had yet to give any responsive signs. In fact over the last week Harry had hardly spoken two words together to the elder wizard. Sliding down in his chair a little Harry reached out his leg beneath the table but before he could run his toe up Snape’s leg the fireplace in the living room erupted into flame and the door to Grimmauld Place flew open. Just like how they’d left at lunchtime the crowd returned home, chattering and talking in a deafening row. 

“Harry?” Harry sat up abruptly in his chair, as Sirius appeared in the kitchen doorway a bright smile on his face as he held up four shopping bags. “We got Chinese…” Sirius smile faded however when he looked from Harry’s guilt ridden face across to where Snape was sitting oblivious to what had just nearly happened. “Snivelrus, you’re back. What a shame, I live in hope that one day you’ll not find your way home.” Snape narrowed his gaze at Sirius who entered the kitchen and began emptying the bags onto the middle of the kitchen table. Everyone else seemed to follow the smell of food and before long the table was crammed with wizards and witches eagerly tucking into their meal. Harry however wasn’t hungry and merely stared at his empty teacup as he watched his family around him tuck into their meal as if nothing had happened that day. Severus was gingerly eating prawn-fried rice with chopsticks, his gaze glancing up at Harry’s every minute or two. Harry himself had yet to take any of the food as he listened to the jovial chatter. 

“Harry aren’t you hungry?” Lupin spoke up from down the table when he noticed the boy hadn’t touched anything. Harry didn’t acknowledge the werewolf and instead stared at the empty teacup and his half eaten gingerbread man. 

“Harry? Aren’t you well dear? You look a bit pale.” Mrs. Weasley piped up from the other end of the table but Harry ignored her too, irritating Sirius who was sitting beside Dumbledore and next to Severus. 

“Harry! Answer them for Merlin’s sake, you’re being rude.” This Harry couldn’t help but acknowledge as he finally looked up at his godfather who was pointing at him angrily with his chopsticks. Sirius’ face was bruised, and a scorch mark on the shoulder of his cloak told of his undoubtedly close call. Instantly Harry exploded throwing the teacup along with the saucer he’d put the two gingerbread men on at the wall above Sirius head. Everyone ducked, except Severus who pushed his meal away in disgust and closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. 

“FUCK YOU ALL!” Harry screamed loudly as he stormed out of the kitchen practically bowling Ron over on the way out, leaving a stunned silence in his wake. For a long time the entire kitchen sat in silence and Severus silently counted to ten before the predictable would happen. Sure enough Snape felt Sirius turn to him. 

“What the hell is going on, I knew something was up when I walked in here and you two were sitting there, guilty as fucking sin.” Severus let go of his nose and slowly opened his eyes, mildly surprised that Sirius would have read Harry and his silence before as guilt. 

“What?” Dumbledore leaned forward now and glared daggers at Snape who rolled his eyes and tutted loudly. 

“Put a sock in it Albus, I simple arrived back before you lot did and found Harry baking. It looked like he’d been making gingerbread men for weeks judging from how many were strewn about this kitchen. He was wreck, shaking like a leaf and upset. Didn’t it occur to any of you that he might just have been worried for you today, the fact he couldn’t be there to protect you in his own deluded little Gryffindor way? Then you lot stroll in here like everything’s fucking dandy, not a word to him about what happened or even the decency to tell him you’re all okay. But I guess that didn’t occur to you did it you selfish cunts.” With that Severus stood up from the kitchen table and having pushed Sirius out of the way strode from the kitchen his robes swirling around him in their usual fashion. He had to find Harry because there was no way anyone else was going to do it. Despite his misgivings regarding the boy, Harry was fragile and having seen too much death in his short years was undoubtedly traumatized whenever he wasn’t there to protect the people he loved.


	16. All I want for Christmas

CHAPTER 16 All I want for Christmas

“Potter I know you’re up here.” Snape stood on top of the staircase leading into the attic his hands on his hips as he glanced around the dusty storage area. Snape had already checked everywhere else Harry might hide and finally his search had left only one more place. Snape hated the attic at Grimmauld Place, there were dubiously dark things up here that the Black family probably had no idea were up here. It was dark already and downstairs a subdued Order had begun dressing the Christmas tree a tradition Harry enjoyed but this year was absent from. Snape listened carefully in the silence of the attic finally smiling when he heard a quiet scuffle on the floor behind some boxes. “Please come downstairs, the mutt’s dressing the tree and I think everyone wants to see you.” Snape rolled his eyes to himself, having never imagined himself pandering to Harry Potter’s whims. It was bad enough he’d fallen for the bloody brat in the first place without having to go all fatherly like just because the boy had spat the dummy. 

When there was no reply Snape growled low in his throat, rapidly losing his patience. He hadn’t had a shower yet from getting back and he was still covered with a multitude of bruises and cuts along with the fact his back ached and he was covered in blood. “Potter don’t make me come and get you because I am not in the mood for fucking around. The only reason I’m up here is because that lot are to spineless to come and apologies on their own.” Again there was no response and with a muttered curse Snape began to negotiate his way around the boxes and dust covered items of furniture and crap in the attic. Rounding the stack of boxes Snape froze at the sight. An old school desk riddled with woodworm and stripped bare of polish sat in the corner of the apex. Beneath the desk sat Harry Potter, his knees cuddled to his chest and his head resting on his hands. The boy looked small beneath the desk, afraid, weak and every inch the young 16 year old he was. “Is there any chance of me not having to come under there to drag you out?” Snape sighed matter of factly as he watched Harry shake his head in silent reply. Tutting irritably to himself Snape stepped over the last few boxes and having cursed his getting old and his tired joints got to his knees and crawled under the desk beside Harry who’d made room for him automatically. “Now what? I’m not accustomed to meeting boys under the desk, I prefer the top.” Snape bit curtly as he settled himself and look across at Harry in the darkness. 

“I want to play a game?” Harry whispered as he stared at Snape over the crown of his knees. Snape rolled his eyes wishing he’d never introduced the boy to the game in the first place. Nodding in agreement Snape waited for Harry to start. He himself wasn’t really in the mood his lack of concentration would undoubtedly lead to him revealing more of himself than he cared to. Harry smiled distantly as he chose his first question. “When was your first kiss?” Harry whispered into the silence watching as Snape closed his eyes to think about it for a moment. 

“I was fourteen and it was in the school library with a girl named Isabella Waintrope. She had braces, glasses, freckles and was slightly chubby.” Snape finished having remarkably remembered the young witches name let alone what she looked like. Harry chuckled into his knees as he pictured a 14-year-old Snape with the girl described. Snape glared at Harry pointedly as he continued. “Why gingerbread men?” Snape inquired not wanting to give Harry a chance to further question him about his first kiss. Harry shrugged his shoulders, his smile fading as he answered. 

“I remember the smell of them cooking at my Aunt’s from when I was little, I knew I wouldn’t get any but I remember the smell every Christmas. I guess I just figured I could have all the gingerbread men I wanted now, that and the fact I needed something to do.” Harry twisted his fingers nervously in front of his face, still peeking out from above his knees clutched to his chest. Snape chose not to comment on Harry’s younger life as he waited for the boy’s next question. “Am I good kisser?” Snape was surprised by the next question and narrowed his gaze at Harry wondering if there was an underlying intent but when he found nothing but honest reflection in Harry’s gaze Snape finally answered. 

“Not bad for a beginner, a little response might have been nice but then it was a little out of the blue. You need practice.” Snape smiled sideways at Harry who blushed pink, his cheeks practically glowing in the dark. “What do you want for Christmas?” Snape inquired innocently watching as Harry shrugged his shoulders again his head rising from his knees as the boy’s confidence began to come back. 

“This and that, I need some things for school and I broke my quill on the last day so I’d like another….” Harry trailed off as he watched Snape roll his eyes and shake his head determinedly. 

”No Potter, I asked what you wanted for Christmas, not what you needed.” Snape clarified pointedly as he stretched out his legs finally having had enough of the cramp the curses he’d suffered during the day had brought on. Harry blushed and lowered his head back to his knees as Snape waited patiently for him to reply. 

“I wouldn’t mind another kiss.” Harry whispered hoping that Snape didn’t hear it but knowing that the elder wizard couldn’t have missed it in the silence of the attic. Snape smiled coyly back at Harry as he crawled out from under the desk and stood up with a loud crack of his back. Harry crawled out after him feeling a little guilty that he’d caused such a scene at dinner. 

“We’ll see Potter, we’ll see.” Snape muttered as he led the way back down the attic stairs, conscious of the fact that Harry was following him closely.


	17. Risk Taker

CHAPTER 17 (Risk Taker)

Harry yawned as he sat at the dinner table spread with all the Christmas fare Molly Weasley could possibly prepare. Despite being woken at 3.00am this morning by Sirius jumping excitedly up and down on his bed wishing his godson Merry Christmas, Harry had had a full day of gift giving and opening, building snow men outside and playing crappy Christmas games in the lounge room. All in all everyone was enjoying themselves thoroughly even Snape had been drawn into a game of wizard’s chess by Lupin. Now though they sat around the enlarged kitchen table enjoying the feast spread on by Molly. Like always Harry sat between Sirius and Ron, opposite him sat Snape and Arthur Weasley. The entire room was filled with chatter and laughter no one really paying much attention to Harry who was glancing continuously at Snape when he knew the potion master wasn’t looking at him. Harry wasn’t sure when the urge to have Severus for himself had come but it had been building steadily over the last few months both at school and on holidays. Harry still wasn’t a 100% sure he was purely gay but he knew he wanted Snape and that was enough to act on it. 

As he’d done the day before Harry silently kicked off his shoes and having toed off his socks slid effortlessly down in his chair so that he could reach his leg out. Glancing briefly beneath the table on the pretence of having dropped his napkin Harry made sure that it was Snape’s legs he was aiming for. The last thing Harry needed was to feel Arthur Weasley up, or worse still the headmaster who was sitting the other side of Severus. Careful to still appear to be eating and taking part in conversations, Harry pressed his foot against Snape’s boot. Harry glanced casually across at Snape as he put a little pressure on the boot to ensure the potion master felt he was there. Snape looked up from his meal a questioning eyebrow raised at Harry who merely smiled politely at him as if he had know idea what was going on. Frowning slightly Snape turned back to his meal and the conversation he was having with Arthur and Charlie Weasley. Judging his time right Harry slid his foot beneath the folds of Snape’s robes before sliding his foot up the inseam of Snape’s trouser leg to the wizards’ knee. Snape coughed around the mouthful of his turkey as Harry curled his toes over Snape’s kneecap.

“Are you okay Severus?” Dumbledore patted Snape on the back carefully as the potion professor put down his fork and glared across the table at Harry. Harry however ignored it and continued his conversation with Sirius pretending not to even notice that Severus had practically spat turkey all over the table. 

“Yeah fine, just inhaled.” Harry heard Snape reply to Dumbledore and caught out of the corner of his eye Snape reaching for a glass of water. Using the opportunity of a distracted Snape, Harry slid his foot again along the inseam of the trousers this time over the man’s thigh and into his groin. Harry could hardly conceal his smile as Snape dropped the water jug his right hand darting beneath the table to grab a firm hold of Harry’s foot now pressed lightly against his crotch. 

“Snivelrus, you’re hopeless bastard aren’t you?” Sirius this time broke his conversation with Harry to glared across at Snape opposite it him at the table. Harry too looked across at his potion’s master who looked a little flustered and more than a little irritated as he tried to help Molly clean up the spill, all the while his right hand wrapped in a death grip around Harry’s foot beneath the table and out of sight. 

“Indeed Black hopeless but at least I’m not infested with fleas.” Harry smiled and laughed into his napkin but was abruptly stopped when Snape squeezed and twisted his foot making him yelp a little in pain. The comment wasn’t up to Snape’s usual witty comebacks but considering his distraction it was pretty good. When the mess was cleared up and everyone got back to eating, Snape was forced to let go of Harry’s foot to eat. Harry again seized the opportunity and pressed his foot firmer into Snape’s crotch watching as he wizard sat up a little straighter to try and escape the awkward massage that Harry was attempting to give him with his foot. The main meal gave way to desert and Snape cleared his throat on more than one occasion to cover his grunt of surprise when Harry pushed more firmly. Harry could hardly believe he was getting away with it but it wasn’t to last, Harry could already feel Snape’s hardness even if it was confined behind the tight back pants beneath the robe he wore. Still trying to avoid looking at Snape, Harry was forced to look up at him when desert arrived. Reaching up for a slice of apple crumble Harry smiled ruefully to himself as he saw the small beads of nervous perspiration on Snape’s forehead and upper lip. Snape’s gaze was icy as he stared at Harry whose foot was still doing its job. For a long moment the pair stared each other down, Snape practically begging Harry to stop and Harry daring the man to say something aloud. It was Lupin’s voice however that broke the stalemate.

“Are you okay Severus, you look a little flushed…” Almost immediately Snape stood up from the dinner table and having muttered his apology strode from the room and disappeared upstairs. 

“God that freak is strange, I think he’s on drugs, or at least inhaling too much of those potions he makes.” Sirius muttered after Severus had gone and everyone had gone back to finishing their puddings. Harry didn’t dare go after the elder wizard, it would just be too obvious and Dumbledore was already eyeing him suspiciously. After desert was cleared away and the junk food had been broken out, everyone began moving into the lounge room and Harry took the opportunity to escape. Telling Ron he had to use the bathroom, Harry scuttled upstairs and carefully tiptoed down the hallway to glance into Snape’s room, the door left ajar a very un Snape like mistake. Snape liked his privacy and would keep his door closed and locked whenever he was at Grimmauld Place. 

“Come in and close the door.” Snape snapped before Harry could even say anything or even announce his arrival. Carefully Harry did as he was told, taking a moment to note how plain the room was compared to his own. Snape was stood over by the dresser, his arms supporting his weight on the edge of the wooden piece of furniture while he bent over it and continued to breath deeply. Harry couldn’t see Snape’s face but he assumed the professor was pretty pissed off. “You have got to stop reading those magazines Potter, I don’t enjoying being humiliated in public.” Snape’s voice came out calmer and less angry than Harry had expected it to be.

“What magazines?” Harry swallowed nervously trying and failing to sound innocent. Harry knew he’d failed in his attempt when Severus looked up over his shoulder at Harry, his gaze narrowed dangerously and his lips thin in irritation. 

“Don’t fuck with me Potter, the trash you brought from Draco Malfoy.” Harry coloured as he dropped his gaze to the floor, his hands twisting nervously in his lap. Snape knew about the magazines and their source, Harry was horrified. “Don’t look so devastated Harry, I’m not the head of Slytherin for just any reason. I know everything that comes and goes through my house including Draco Malfoy’s little supply business.” 

“How come you don’t….” Harry trailed off as Snape glanced up at him pointedly. 

“Confiscate it and have randy teenaged wizards running around screwing the shit out of each other? No I’d much rather you play solo than invite your friends around.” Harry nodded in understanding, the potion master having a point. It was essentially better to have students experimenting with themselves than running around getting each other pregnant and the like. 

“How do you know I didn’t think that up on my own?” Harry inquired wondering where Snape got off thinking he didn’t have an imagination. Snape again looked up contemptibly over his shoulder at Harry who after half a second realized his mistake. “Right, yeah the whole virgin thing.” Snape simply scoffed irritably and turned back to staring at the polished top of his dresser. Harry shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other in the silence that followed before finally Harry couldn’t help himself. Harry had to ask, had to know if it had worked. “Did you….” Harry paused nervously as he watched Snape eye him again from over his shoulder. “Well, you know, did it make you….” Harry trailed off as Snape finally straightened himself from the dresser and turned to face Harry his expression unreadable. 

“I believe the question you’re searching for is, did I cream my pants?” Harry blushed and nodded at Snape’s flat comment. “No, I didn’t and thanks to Madam Mankin’s robe shop I was spared the humiliation of having to excuse myself from the table with a visible erection.” Harry sighed a little in disappointment but knew better than to voice his opinion, Snape was already majorly pissed as it was without adding further fuel. “Tell me why you did it? Was it the fact you’re horny, was it the spur of the moment decision or was it an attempt at repayment from last week?” Harry worried his lip nervously as he lowered his gaze from Severus, who had now rounded the end of his bed and was carefully searching through a wooden box of potion vials on his bedside table. 

Harry didn’t reply but was spared the humiliation of admitting the truth when Snape turned around a purple potion vial in his hand, which he unstoppered and drank in one go. “Judging from that face, I’d say it was the latter reason rather than the first two.” Severus muttered as he stepped up to Harry, so close the boy had to strain his neck to look up properly at the elder wizards face. Harry froze as he watched Snape lean down to him, those moist thin lips meeting his own in a confident but gentle kiss. Remembering what Snape had said to him about their last kiss, Harry made a conscious effort to respond as Snape’s tongue slipped past his lips and darted expertly in to explore Harry’s mouth. With Snape so close and no wall for support, Harry was forced to wrap his arm around Snape’s waist to hold himself up, the other coming tentatively to rest on Snape’s hip as the wizard thoroughly devoured Harry’s mouth. Breathless Harry drew away from Snape to suck in a gasp of air, the boy’s eyes fluttering open this time to stare back at Snape in wonderment. Harry didn’t know what to do however when Snape reached down and guided Harry’s hand from his hip to his crotch and forced the boy to take a good feel of the package beneath the robes. “Let me make this clear for you Potter.” Snape breathed out still clutching Harry’s hand over his sizable jewels in his trousers. “You need to be damn sure you know what you want when you come at me like that again, because I’m not willing to be a game to you or some experiment with your sexuality for the sick kick you’d get out of doing your professor.” Snape paused as he leaned in closer to Harry so that his nose was touching the boy’s. “I don’t share, I don’t like being humiliated and I’m a Dominant, if you can’t handle any of those things I suggest you look else where for your kicks. I’d be risking a hell of a lot to be with you Potter, sacrifices I’m not at present willing to commit to until you really know and understand what you want is that understood?” Harry nodded numbly as Snape stepped back from him, Harry’s hand automatically falling away from Snape’s crotch. “Now get out I have a headache.” Snape snapped sharply as he turned and headed back for his bed. Harry obediently slipped out of the bedroom and scurried down the hall to his own room he shared with Sirius. Shutting, locking and warding the door Harry ran over to his bed and collapsed onto it. Without even bothering to undo his buttons Harry pushed his jeans over his hips and pulled his throbbing cock from within his cotton pants. He’d been as hard as hell since Snape had kissed him, and with every word Snape had uttered in that velvet rich tone Harry loved so much, the harder Harry had become. It had been such a serious moment yet Harry had found nothing but pleasure in the wizard’s raw power over him. Standing up from the bed Harry bent over and with a hand rubbing his puckered but dry arse and the other pumping his shaft frantically, Harry sought release. He knew he needed to think about this, but he couldn’t do it until he was relaxed and that ultimately meant wanking even with everyone downstairs. 

Severus had been right, he needed to know that this was what he wanted, and he needed to know for sure….


	18. Sweet Dreams

CHAPTER 18 (Sweet Dreams)

It was Friday, the first back after Christmas and the pile of schoolwork had already begun to grow again. Becoming a senior next year, and having to take his Newts was just daunting to Harry, and added to his already large list of issues. Harry hadn’t spoken to Snape since Christmas dinner. The professor and Dumbledore had rushed back to Hogwart’s on Boxing Day as news came in of Voldemort’s plans. Of course Harry had been left in the dark about everything and had returned to school the following week with little idea of what or who was involved with Voldemort’s plans. Potion’s was painful, Snape returning to his old self with just as much vengeance and conviction as he’d had when Harry had first started school. Harry knew how to handle it though and although he was being talked AT rather than talked TOO, he found comfort in the fact Snape was at least acknowledging his existence still. 

To make matters worse Harry’s visions had begun again and that was why, he was sitting hunched over the toilet bowl in the 1st year girls’ bathroom at 11.00pm being violently ill. Harry hadn’t made it to his own sixth year bathroom and had instead only just managed to make it to this one. He’d been lucky he hadn’t met anyone in the hallways, at this time of night professors still patrolled looking for curfew breakers, and Filch was always out. For the third time since he’d come in Harry flushed the toilet and slumped down on the cool stone of the cubical floor and closed his eyes. As Dumbledore had explained to him last year, his visions were often just reflections of what Voldemort was thinking and not real events but it was hard when such horrible scenes played in his dreams to separate reality from the visions. Harry sighed as he heard footsteps along the hall outside. Crossing his fingers Harry hoped that who ever it was just continued on down the hallway but he wasn’t so lucky as he heard the footsteps enter the bathroom and pause. Harry heaved but pressed his hand to his lips, determined not to be disturbed however nature wasn’t something to trifle with and as his stomach churned Harry was forced to let go as he threw up again into the toilet bowl. The footsteps started up again and before Harry had finished heaving he saw a pair of familiar potion stained boots stop outside the cubical he was currently sat in. Surprisingly though Snape didn’t just throw open the door as he expected instead there came a tentative knock. 

“Are you okay? Would you like me to get Madam Pomfrey?” Harry closed his eyes and sighed remembering that he was in the girl’s bathroom and for all intents and purpose the potion master had assumed it was a female in the toilet. When Harry didn’t reply a knock came again this time a little louder. “Please if you’re ill you need to see Madam Pomfrey, if you’re afraid…” Harry smiled at Snape’s strained sympathetic tone. The man really didn’t do sympathetic very well and Harry knew the man would be rolling his eyes on the other side of the door. Slowly reaching up Harry unlocked the door and let it swing open to reveal the mess he was in. “Potter?” Snape had taken a step back when the door had opened and was now staring down at Harry in confusion. “Food poisoning again?” Snape enquired suspiciously as he stepped into the cubical and glanced into the toilet before flushing it for Harry. 

“I wish.” Harry sighed as he lifted his face to Snape, to reveal the trickle and blood smears on his face where his scar had been bleeding. 

“Shit.” Snape swore as he pulled out a handkerchief from his robe pocket and hastily walked over to the sink to dampen it before returning to Harry’s side. “Come on, up you get.” Harry shakily allowed Snape to help him from the floor and onto the bench running along the sidewall beside the sinks. “Chin up.” Snape muttered as he lifted Harry’s chin with a firm hand before proceeding to dab away the now dry blood on Harry’s face. When he was satisfied that there was no damage on Harry’s face aside from the lighting scar, Snape stepped back and wrung the bloodied cloth out in the sink. “You still look pale, is your stomach still queasy?” Snape inquired coolly as he stared at Harry with a concerned professor like stare. 

“Yeah, won’t be leaving here for a little while yet.” Harry swallowed grimacing a little at the vile taste that filled his mouth. Harry did feel slightly better from having the cool water on his face but he was hardly well. For a moment Harry wondered if Snape was going to insist he go to the infirmary but with a sigh the professor draped the wet hanky over the sink edge before propping himself up on the bench beside Harry, his robe hitched up to stop it dragging on the damp bathroom floor.

“Let’s play a game.” Severus whispered his voice not giving away any of his inner thoughts as he glanced across at Harry for confirmation. Harry huffed in amusement wondering when on earth it was that when either of them were in trouble, they’d always play the game as a distraction. Harry also had a sneaking suspicion that Snape was fishing for answers to tonight. 

“Sure but I’ll go first.” Harry muttered as he dry heaved fighting down the urge to vomit the meager amount of what ever was left in his stomach from dinner. Reaching across Snape straightened Harry’s back and soothed a hand across the back of the boy’s neck. 

“Sit up straight, it’ll either help it go down better or ease it coming back up.” Snape spoke in his professor’s authorative tone of voice again. Harry smiled and did as he was instructed as he sat back against the wall to help him keep straight. 

“Was teaching potions what you really wanted to do after school?” Harry glanced across at Snape as he watched the professor put his feet up on one of the milking stools the girls used in their showers for their beauty products.

“Not exactly.” Snape paused and stared up strangely at the high gothic ceiling of the bathroom. “I loved potions, but I wanted to do research on them discover new ones and reinvent the ancient ones, then have my findings published in journals.” Snape looked back down from the ceiling to shrug his shoulders carelessly at Harry. “But like most things in my life Mr. Potter, I don’t often get what I wish for.” Harry shrugged his shoulders too, knowing he didn’t get what he wished for either. “So what was the vision about tonight?” Harry rolled his eyes as Snape continued with a very predictable question. 

“The usual torture scene, different face, different screams but they all end badly.” Harry was deliberately obtuse with his description; not wanting to let on that the face he’d seen in pain and in death had been the very man sitting beside him. “What were your parents like?” Moving on quickly Harry changed the subject. Snape scoffed darkly and shook his head, obviously uncomfortable about talking about his parents.

“Mother was a smart woman, she encouraged my love of potions with her love of gardening and growing medicinal plants. She died before I left school though.” Harry was sure he caught a fond twitch of a smile on Severus face as he remembered his mother but that fond smile faded when he moved on to his father. “Dad, was very strict and was extremely volatile. The Snape family have been entrenched in the dark arts for as long as there have been Snape’s it’s only been in recent times that we’ve involved ourselves with the dark lord and gained a reputation for ourselves. Dad traded in the more illicit dark objects.” Harry watched as Snape shifted uncomfortably before straightening his back and looking across at Harry. “How long have the visions been going on?” Again Harry rolled his eyes. 

“A month or so, not this bad but on and off especially if I’ve had a bad day.” Snape nodded in silent understanding, knowing himself what a bad day could result in if he was summoned to Voldemorts side afterward. Silently Harry thought about his next question, dying to know if Snape had thought more about what had happened between them at Christmas. “How do I prove to you that I’m sure?” Harry swallowed around the tightness in his throat wondering where on earth he’d just found the courage to ask the question he’d been thinking about all week. Harry wasn’t sure when he’d made the decision or if it was the right one but no matter how hard he tried to find fault with being with Snape, the more things he found that were good. Snape was quiet his gaze firmly locked on Harry’s where the boy was trying to keep his composure. He wanted to be seen as mature in Severus’ eyes and for the first time in his life Harry wanted approval.

“Just tell me why you know for sure?” Harry smiled and shook his head in disbelief having asked himself the same question since Christmas. Harry shrugged his shoulders knowing undoubtedly that he’d fuck this up, but willing to give it a try anyway.

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you. I look for you everywhere and when you’re not there I panic and wonder if you’re okay. I don’t even imagine anyone else in my fantasies anymore either, nothing but you seems satisfying. I don’t want to be shared and I didn’t mean to humiliate you and I won’t ever do it again. And although I don’t exactly know what Dominant means it’s going to be kind of exciting to find out.” Harry blushed, his cheeks rosy as he looked away from Snape in embarrassment. “I think you’re worth the risk and although I’m not sure if I’m gay I know it’s you I want.” Harry swallowed nervously and finally looked up from where he’d been twisting his hands in his lap nervously to stare into Snape’s expressionless, unreadable eyes. “And because when I saw you die tonight I felt as if I was dying with you…” Harry trailed off already feeling the familiar churn of his stomach. Without thought Harry clutched his hands to his mouth only just managing to crash into the stall closest to him before what was left of his abused stomach came erupting from his mouth. Shaking, pale and in the middle of a cold sweat Harry knew he was loosing it and it was only as he felt a soft calming hand pull his hair back out of his eyes that he knew it was okay. 

“That it?” Harry nodded weakly as he dry wretched a final time before collapsing against Snape’s legs behind him. “Good, come on you’re a mess.” Without flinching Snape flushed the toilet and with a confident ease lifted Harry’s frame into his arms. The boy was freezing but was clammy to touch and Snape hoped the house elves had filled his bath liked he’d told them to every Friday night since he’d started going to the club back in Harry’s third year. Reaching his rooms Snape balanced Harry against his chest as he flicked his wand awkwardly at the portrait. When the door opened Snape strode confidently through the lounge and his bedroom and into the bathroom. Sure enough the sunken tub was full the fragrant relaxing potion he favored filling the air with a sweet scent. “In you go.” Sitting Harry on the side of the bath, with a flick of his wand the boy was naked and with a steady hand Harry was pushed into the warm depth of the bath. Harry sighed and relaxed almost immediately as Snape sat down on the edge of the bath and watched over his patient carefully. It had come as a shock to Snape to have heard Harry’s account of his death. In truth Harry may have had a vision from Voldemort but Snape’s death had certainly been one of Snape’s own dreams of himself dying. The sharing of dreams was rare and it only meant one thing….


	19. Temptations

CHAPTER 19 (Temptations)

Harry awoke lazily wrapped in the warmth of an unfamiliar blanket, not quite sure where he was or what had happened. As he slowly opened his eyes Harry stretched a little in the warmth, surprised somewhat to find the bed he was lying in was huge. Carefully Harry sat up and having blinked a couple of times to drive away the lasting mist of sleep in his vision, managed to locate his glasses on a table beside the bed. Putting his glasses on and with a little more clarity Harry looked around and froze when he recognized the room.

”Fuck me.” Harry whispered breathlessly to himself wondering how on earth he’d got here. A chuckle from over in the corner had his head snapping around to stare at the figure of the potions master sitting comfortably in the chair by the fire, a book open in his lap and a breakfast tray levitated beside him. 

“Don’t tempt me Potter, I might just accept the offer.” With a rueful smile at the young wizard in his bed Snape took a moment to enjoy the blush that crept up Harry’s cheeks before gesturing casually to the breakfast tray. “Come and have something to eat, after last nights colorful waterworks I’d assume your stomach is empty.” Harry nodded and went to climb out of bed, only just realizing he was naked. Looking around for signs of a robe or something to pull on Harry was disappointed when he found nothing. However being resourceful Harry tugged the white linen sheet out from beneath the blanket and having wrapped it awkwardly around his scrawny frame shuffled over to where Severus was continuing to read his book and sip his cup of tea. Snape smiled to himself secretly as he watched Harry’s amusing antics over the top of his book. Harry selected a few pieces of buttered toast and a glass of orange from the tray before shuffling over to the padded seat atop Snape’s trunk that was at the bottom of the large bed. Snape watched carefully as Harry struggled to keep the sheet up over himself as he ate, eventually giving up and letting it fall dangerously around his hips as he ate the toast enthusiastically. 

“What happened?” Harry queried wondering when his visions had got so bad they blocked out other memories. Snape looked up from his book and carefully closed it, before finishing his tea and putting it aside. 

“You passed out in the bath from exhaustion, I kept you here to keep an eye on you. I’m assuming you felt the effects of Crutiatus during the vision yes?” Harry nodded remembering all to well the pain of the curse and Snape’s screams. Standing from his chair Snape disappeared into the living room only to return a few moments later with a small rack of vials. “You need to drink them all in order, best to do it quickly.” Harry swallowed his mouthful of toast and obediently swallowed each foul tasting concoction Snape handed to him until he was coughing and spluttering with revulsion. With the last vial taken Snape took the empty vials back out to the living room while Harry washed the potions down with his orange juice. Returning to the bedroom Snape resumed his seat by the fire his hands folded neatly in his lap as he stared at Harry. There really was no way of dancing around the issue they needed to discuss and Snape was in no mood to make polite conversation anyway. With a deep calming breath Snape spoke. “How long have you been sharing my dreams Potter?” Harry frowned in confusion and shrugged his shoulders. 

“What dreams? I’m assuming all the shit I dream about is my own.” Snape rolled his eyes at Harry’s language; the boy just didn’t know how to help himself. With a sigh Snape pointed across the room to the dresser and for the first time since waking up Harry noticed a familiar silver pensieve sitting atop of it between the pictures. Harry guiltily looked back at Snape remembering all to well what had happened with the pensieve last time. 

“Last night you had a vision from the dark lord, but you superimposed the pain from the vision into a dream of mine. A nightmare I have regularly about my own death, the nightmare I had last night. I want you to tell me when you began sharing my dreams.” Again Harry shrugged his shoulders having not even realized he was sharing anybody’s dreams except his own. 

“I don’t know, I thought they were mine.” Harry whispered as he put the half square of toast back on the plate, loosing his appetite again as memories of last nights dream came back to him. “I don’t want to dream about those sorts of things.” Snape sighed; the feeling was defiantly mutual regarding that particular dream. 

“I think we need to start Occlumency training again.” With that Snape stood up from the seat and strode back into the living room, leaving Harry to scurry after him still clutching the sheet around his naked body. 

“Hey, what! I thought you said I couldn’t be taught, that I was stupid and didn’t listen. You called me incompetent!” Harry protested loudly hardly believing that Snape was the one suggesting they take up the training again, that had nearly seen them kill one another last time they tried. Harry stumbled over the sheet as he hurried like a penguin into the lounge room where Snape was pulling on his cloak and picking up a small pile of parchment from the coffee table. 

“I might have been a little hasty in my assessment of your abilities Potter but I stand by the fact that you did not listen to me once during our last tutoring session, something I hope you will overcome this time around. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to see the headmaster. I will expect you to be up and dressed before I get back.” Not giving Harry chance to question him further Snape turned and strode from the chambers leaving Harry standing in the middle of the lounge room looking very much like a kicked puppy. Harry sighed and shuffled back into the bedroom to flop down with a bounce back onto Severus’ bed. Snuggling into the pillows Harry inhaled deeply on the hint of spicy scent that was purely Snape. If there had been one thing Harry had remembered from last night it had been his confession to Snape, but this morning the potions professor had acted like it hadn’t even happened. Harry berated himself silently, wondering what on earth he’d said wrong last night how in the world he was going to fix it.


	20. Moral Fibre

CHAPTER 20 (Moral Fibre)

“…and you’re sure Severus?” Dumbledore inquired seriously as he walked steadily beside the potions master down the hallway, having left the faculty meeting together.

“Yes, I’d say he was doing it unconsciously, even I didn’t realize it had happened.” Severus tucked the pile of parchments under his arm as four Ravenclaws came scampering past them in wooly hats, and scarves undoubtedly heading for Hogsmeade. Snape scowled at the students who all dutifully slowed to a walking pace before running again after they’d passed the professors. 

”Is there any reason he should have started it now when he showed no signs of ability during your training last year?” Severus didn’t dare look up at Albus as he shrugged his shoulders, knowing the second he stared into the headmasters twinkling eyes the elder wizard would know everything. Dumbledore had a way of just knowing everything, and no lie ever got passed him. “Severus?” At Snape’s uncharacteristic silence Dumbledore reached over and pulled the potions professor to a halt but his arm but before he could question him again, Draco Malfoy and a small group of Slytherin’s came barreling down the hallway. 

“Sir, I just thought you should know we just saw Potter coming out of your private chambers.” The blonde smiled innocently up at Severus, for all the world looking like he’d just killed Harry Potter himself with those few words. Draco’s smile however faded into a confused scowl as Severus swallowed awkwardly and slowly looked up at the headmaster. Snape was sure he’d just died on his feet as the twinkling eyes of the headmaster darkened and his jovial expression turned serious. 

“Professor Snape I do hope you have an extremely good excuse for this miscarriage of moral reasoning?” Severus was somewhat glad that Draco sensing he’d put his foot in something scampered away leaving Severus and Dumbledore alone in the hallway. 

“I never laid a finger on him, I simply found him last night in a state of distress and having discovered his vision thought it best to keep an eye on him through the night.” Snape swallowed around the sudden lump of guilt in his throat as he straightened his back and stared unnervingly calm into Dumbledore’s narrowed gaze. 

“I would have thought it best to have sent Mr. Potter to the infirmary Severus. May I remind you, you are not a mediwizard and considering the circumstances, you are in no position to be adding memories of Mr. Potter in your bed to your already growing list of indiscretions.” Dumbledore snapped his voice lowered so as not to be overheard by any passing students. 

“Yes sir.” Severus replied his temper beginning to boil as he again was chastised like a child by the manipulative man before him. 

“And let me make myself clear. I have overlooked a great deal of your mistakes Severus Snape, and I turn a blind eye to a lot of things you do as professor here at this school but this is something I will not ignore. While Mr. Potter is here he is under my guardianship and until such time as the boy comes of age and is able to make his own decisions as an adult you will not influence him in anyway, shape or form. Harry Potter is not one of your cheap Friday night look-a-likes, and I will not have you treating him as such. You may not value your own life Severus, but I will not have you compromise Harry’s just because you have an unrealistic and selfish desire for the boy.” Dumbledore’s spitting remarks hit Snape in the chest like Thestral at full gallop and Snape was let a little breathless as the headmaster stepped back from him and raised himself to his full intimidating height. “You better hope this little indiscretion doesn’t make it back to his godfather because I will not be there to protect you if it does and you know as well as I that Sirius Black would rather see you dead than have you touch his godson in anyway.” With that Dumbledore turned and strode off back up the corridor his robes swirling about him in an irritated tangle leaving Snape to collapse back against the cold stonewall of the corridor, breathless and angry. With his eyes closed Severus never saw the flash of red hair from the doorway beside him, as a pale faced, freckled young Weasley scurried away having heard everything.


	21. To Stew A While

CHAPTER 21 (To Stew A While)

Harry was devastated and hardly knew what to do with himself as he sat in the pile of dustsheets in the corner of the bedroom of the shrieking shack. Tears streamed down his face, as he sobbed uncontrollably into his jumper. He felt ill like he’d been punched in the stomach. His chest ached and he couldn’t breathe properly, each shuddering breath constricting his chest so that he hiccupped loudly. Everything had spiraled out of control from the moment Snape had stepped back into his chambers after the staff meeting. Everything seemed a blur each hateful word that spilled from Snape’s mouth had stabbed Harry in the chest with painful precision. The wizard was cold, and unfeeling his expression a blank pale mask of heartless indifference. Harry had been on the receiving end of Snape’s moods for a long time but this was different, this time he meant every word he screamed. Harry hadn’t known what to do, what to say or how to act and instead had just stood there paralyzed and numb all over. It had all been going so well, they’d been friends, companions but it had all fallen down around him without anything he could do to stop it. Harry knew it shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did, it was only Snape after all but no matter how he looked at it the pain didn’t go away. He’d been rejected. He’d poured his heart out to the man he thought he loved and he’d been turned away with so little respect for his feelings it felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest. 

Sobbing and shivering in the cold as he rocked backwards and forwards Harry never heard the approaching company before a familiar timid red head appeared in the doorway. Quietly Ginny Weasley padded across the unstable floor before she knelt down easily beside her sobbing friend. Unclasping her own cloak Ginny wrapped it softly around Harry’s shivering shoulders to try and keep him warm. Extracting a small tissue from her pocket Ginny leant forward and dabbed away the trail of blood from Harry’s split lip before gently wiping away the tears that fell like rivers down Harry’s cheeks. 

“You love him don’t you?” Ginny whispered as she again dabbed Harry’s split lip and the new bead of blood that had appeared from the cut. Still struggling to keep his breathing even Harry nodded in silence not caring anymore who knew what had happened or how they knew. Harry heard Ginny sigh softly before a gentle hand came down to rest on Harry’s cold knee. “I think he loves you to.” Through his tears Harry glanced up at Ginny and sadly shook his head. 

”He said such nasty things to me, you didn’t hear him he meant every word.” Harry stuttered between choked sobs. Ginny rolled his eyes and reached forward to cup Harry’s face in her soft gloved hand. 

“He was just angry Harry, I heard Dumbledore threaten him in the hallway just before he must have come to you. He didn’t want to see you hurt, so he had to push you away the only way he knew how.” Ginny whispered watching as Harry blinked back a few tears having heard that Dumbledore was involved. 

“He hit me.” Harry breathed out painfully his own shaking hand coming up to touch his split lip and the purpling bruise on his cheek where Snape’s cruel hand had come down on him. 

“Only because you’re stupid Harry.” Ginny smiled halfheartedly as she brushed her thumb over the bruise before gently leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against the painful swelling. “You should have realized what he was trying to do, that it was hurting him much as it was hurting you.” Ginny finished as she helped Harry to sit up properly before wrapping her arms tightly around her elder friend in comfort. Harry leaned in to the touch his tears drying a little in the face of his friend’s rationality. 

“Sirius will kill me if he ever finds out.” Harry whispered his concerns he’d kept to himself for so long bubbling to the surface. It was almost a relief to have someone know what was going on, someone to talk to and get a second opinion. 

“And do you think Professor Snape’s going to be in any better a position? Dumbledore’s already told him he won’t protect him from Sirius and what about everyone else that hates him?” Ginny muttered as she wrapped some of her own cloak around herself to try and keep warm in the draft-ridden room. “The point you really need to think about is if you care what these other people think and if you’re willing to protect him yourself.” Harry nodded silently in understanding already knowing the answers to both those questions Ginny had posed. He didn’t give two tosses about what other people thought, and he would have always protected Snape from anything even when they’d supposedly hated one another back in 1st year. 

“Should I go back to him now?” Harry questioned as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jumper wincing as the wool caught his split lip. Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“No, not yet. Let him cool off and stew for a bit.” Ginny rose up from the floor finally having had enough of the cold. Offering a hand down to Harry, Ginny helped the shivering boy form the floor and began leading him carefully back through the shrieking shack. “The last time Dean and I fought I let him go for a week, he soon realized he missed me and that he’d been a complete prick so came and apologized to me.” Ginny tripped on a tree root but Harry caught her as they crawled out from between the roots of the Whomping Willow and onto the snow covered ground. 

“Snape’s not the type to come and apologize.” Harry whispered as he fell into step beside Ginny again sniffling up what remained of his tears.

“Even proud bastards like Snape have a weakness Harry.” Ginny smiled sideways at her friend as they entered the main entrance and wandered through the milling students waiting for dinner. Some looked at him strange but Harry ignored them as he passed them by, his arm interlinked with Ginny’s in comfort.

“What am I going to do about Dumbledore?” Harry whispered as Ginny led him in through the Gryfindor portrait hole and sat him down in front of the fireplace, having moved on some lingering first years. 

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll just try and keep it under wraps. You two managed to be discreet this long I’m sure you can manage it again.” Harry nodded and relaxed into the chair, soaking up the warmth of the fireplace to heat his chilled bones. “Now take five while I go and get changed for dinner, then we’ll go down together okay?” Ginny sprang up from her perch on the arm of Harry’s chair and headed towards the steps leading to her dormitory but pause as Harry called over his shoulder to her. 

“Thanks Ginny.” Harry smiled as Ginny returned the smile brightly. 

“Hey, don’t mention it. You’re the only queer friend I have and what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t share my intimate knowledge and experience of men with you.” With a cheeky wink Ginny disappeared leaving Harry to smile sadly to himself as he stared into the flames of the fireplace. Despite Ginny’s enthusiasm Harry wasn’t as positive about being able to fix this problem so easily.


	22. On The Rocks and Up Shit Creek

CHAPTER 22 (On the Rocks and up shit creek)

“This isn’t a good idea Ginny.” Harry whispered as he sat stiffly on the stool in the deserted third year girl’s bathroom. 

“Nonsense, it’s a brilliant idea.” Ginny chimed happily as she continued to brush bronzing powder on Harry’s body making him glitter like gold under the flickering of the torches. Harry stared at himself in the mirror and sighed, he felt like an idiot dressed in tight little gold boy legged shorts, and nothing else. Ginny had made a good job of concealing his scar though and as for his hair, it looked mildly better than if he’d just simply not bothered brushing it. The red haired girl however had informed him that it was all the rage to run gel through your hair and spike it haphazardly so Harry had reluctantly agreed. 

It had been a week since Snape had rejected Harry so coldly, one of the longest weeks of Harry’s life. Snape hadn’t been seen all week, he’d been summoned in first period Monday and that had been it. No one had heard or seen anything of Severus Snape since Monday morning. Today though was Friday again, and surprisingly enough Snape had turned up to breakfast his usual snarling, snarky self. Gryfindor had lost thirty points within the first hour and a half of classes, proving to Harry that Snape had reverted back to his old cold self. Snape made no acknowledgement of Harry accept to snarl at his appalling effort on his potion during class. Harry ignored it and merely shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as the potions master removed 20 house points. There was no way Harry was going to give Snape the satisfaction of pretending nothing had happened between them and going back to the way things had been before all this had began. 

At lunch Ginny had pulled Harry aside and explained to him the information she’d found out along with her latest hair brain scheme. Harry was sure Ginny Weasley had inherited some of the genes that made her twin brothers cunning bastards as well. 

“It’s not going to work, and there’s no guarantee he’s going to even be there. I clearly heard him tell that other wizard he wouldn’t be requiring his ‘services’ anymore.” Harry complained as Ginny pushed him up off the stool so that she could continue blending the bronzer all down Harry’s legs and thighs. Ginny tutted loudly as she sneezed a little at the dust from the bronzer. Her hands were covered in the bronze make-up but with a quick ‘stay there’ charm the bronzer wouldn’t rub off Harry. 

“Listen, I know there’s no guarantee’s but let’s look at the evidence. A none school owl brought him a letter this morning, and he replied there and then on the same piece of parchment.” Harry rolled his eyes in the reflection of the mirror, knowing that the letter could have been from anyone. However before he could voice his doubts Ginny continued, simply cutting him off. “Secondly Madam Hooch, clearly pointed out to us in practice today that one of the school brooms was on loan for the entire day and so we were one short, and we know from experience Snape has no broom of his own and that he uses the schools.” Harry reluctantly nodded in agreement, having seen Snape those first few times on a Friday night clearly taking off into the sky on a school loaned broom. “Thirdly and probably most importantly the house elves were washing a pair of leather pants this afternoon belonging to one potions professor, with instructions to have them cleaned, dried and returned by five o’clock today.” Ginny smiled proudly as Harry looked around at her strangely. 

”How on earth did you find out that bit of information?” Harry muttered as Ginny merely shrugged her shoulders and stepped back from her finished masterpiece to look over it with a critical eye. 

“My sources are my business Potter, now turn around and lets have a look.” Slowly Harry spun around so that Ginny and he could have a good look at himself. Harry felt like a giant orange, but Ginny insisted that he looked really hot. With a few flicks of her wand Harry was finished and with a satisfied smile Ginny helped Harry on with his cloak. “So you know the drill?” Ginny inquired as she handed Harry the muggle wristwatch that was going to act as his portkey to and from London, organized courtesy of another one of Ginny’s sources. 

“Yes, get into the club and look for Snape, find him and start flirting with other guys making sure he sees me, dance, and generally look sexy and hope he takes the bait.” Harry reeled off his list of instructions just like Ginny had drilled into him over the past few hours. Ginny smiled enthusiastically as she glanced at her own watch before dragging Harry out of the bathroom and down towards the front hall. It was quiet in the hallways; everyone either tucked up safely in their dorms or down in the great hall with the professors at extended dueling club practice that was always held on a Friday night. “This isn’t going to work, he’s not the type Ginny.” Harry protested a final time as Ginny shoved him unceremoniously out of the front door of the hall and out into the icy cold night. 

”Shut up Potter, and go or you’ll miss him it’s quarter to eleven already!” With that the door closed and Harry was left shivering on the doorstep of Hogwarts. Shaking his head Harry ran down the path and out of the front gates of Hogwarts and out of the wards. As soon as he was out of the protective magic around the school the portkey activated and Harry was being sucked into the familiar swirling vortex of space before being spat out like a bit old chewing gum in the darkened park Harry and Snape had walked through several times to get to the club. Harry sighed as he slipped the wristwatch into his cloak pocket before wrapping the thick woolen material around his practically naked body and strode off in the direction of the club. After the incident in his third year Harry didn’t like hanging around darkened, deserted parks and was glad to get out onto the more populated streets. Taking the familiar way to the club, Harry practically ran down the dodgy dirty alleyway and knocked quickly on the door below the cheap, flickering motel sign. 

Like the times before the door opened to reveal the long legged woman that stared down at Harry pointedly. Harry swallowed nervously as he waited for some sign he could come in, it wouldn’t have surprised Harry if he was turned away but surprisingly enough after a few moments pause the woman stepped aside and held her hand out to help Harry inside. 

“You’re a new little twink aren’t you?” Harry froze the woman’s baritone voice betraying her real sex beneath the make up and clothes. Harry nodded nervously as he took off his cloak and handed it to her, as she checked it in to the cloakroom. “You’re a cutie, you be careful in there tonight there’s some tigers that eat little twinks like you for breakfast.” Harry managed a weak smile as the woman blew him a kiss and directed him down the hallway. Taking a deep breath Harry followed the growing sound of music and sighed with relief almost as he stepped down into the club and into the relative anonymity of the writhing patrons. Taking the opportunity while he was standing on the stairs, Harry scanned the packed club paying special attention to the bar knowing that Snape preferred to sit there rather than the couples seats around the edge of the club. Harry sighed heavily when he saw no sign of the wizard he’d come looking for. Still he’d promised Ginny he’d give it till 3.00am and so bracing himself for the onslaught Harry descended the last few steps onto the dance floor and began to weave his way through the crowd to the bar. 

“Hello you, looking good. What can I get you?” Harry was surprised to find one of the bar staff already waiting for his order before he’d even got settled on a spare stool at the bar. Harry blushed self consciously as the young wizard behind the bar lazily looked over him with an appreciative gaze. 

“A whisky please.” Harry whispered nervously trying to ignore the stares he was getting from a few of the older wizards sat at the bar around him.

“On the rocks?” The young wizard behind the bar inquired as he pulled the stopper from the whisky bottle with his teeth before pouring a generous helping of amber liquid over the ice cubes in the glass. “Bit of Dutch courage I’m guessing?” Harry took the offered glass and with two gulps had downed the alcohol, coughing a little as it burnt its way down his throat and warmed his belly. Harry nodded as he passed the glass back to the young man who filled it up again. “Well don’t worry with an arse like that, they’ll be lining up to have a go.” At this comment Harry quickly downed the second glass of whisky wincing as it went down a little easier this time. The wizard behind the bar chuckled and put the whisky bottle on the bar beside Harry’s empty glass. “I’ll leave you the bottle.” Harry nodded his thanks but as the wizard went to walk away Harry called him back.

“Um, there’s a wizard who comes in here regularly.” The young bar wizard returned to Harry and nodded for Harry to continue. “He’s tall, thin, dark hair that he ties up, crooked nose, round about 45 with a silky voice.” Harry tried not to sound like he knew Severus that well but was pleased when the young man chuckled and nodded understandingly. 

“Ah, you mean Slytherin Sev, he’s a regular here, bastards got quite a reputation with the boys.” Harry decided against rolling his eyes, wishing he knew a bit more about Snape’s reputation. 

”Is he here tonight?” Harry enquired trying to sound like he wasn’t fussed if the answer was no. The wizard behind the bar nodded and Harry followed his gesture up and over to a viewing balcony above the dance floor. Sure enough a familiar figure was leaning against the balcony rail looking down on the club. 

“Yep, he’s with Alistair Grantham. Sev likes a twink with some special characteristics all Sev’s boys go through Alistair so if you’re interested you best to go see him.” Harry nodded his thanks as he stared up at the pair of elder wizards on the balcony. For a long while Harry watched as the pair talked before finally the podgy man Harry had met in the club the last time pointed down at the dance floor. Harry followed the man’s gestured into the crowd and for a moment couldn’t see what he was pointing at but then Harry’s eyes focused on the young man dancing on the stage and his heart sank. 

The boy was beautiful, lean but muscular, short hair like Harry’s and a sparkling pair of emerald eyes that flashed flirtingly with every gaze that dared to fall on him. Harry felt like a complete fool as he watched Alistair gestured to the boy to come up to him and Snape. Snape’s gaze followed the boy the entire way and Harry choked back tears as he watched the elder wizard embrace the younger boy he’d just been introduced to. Harry watched a little longer as Alistair left the pair and they talked for a moment before Snape guided him away into the darkness of the back of the balcony out of sight. Perhaps Snape had been right all along, when he’d said Harry hadn’t been worth the risk. Harry snorted to himself as he picked up the bottle of whisky and swilled from it liberally. Why could the elder wizard possibly want Harry, the real thing with all the baggage and risk he came with when Severus could have any amount of look-a-likes he wanted and not have to worry a bit. It was a depressingly real thought and Harry drowned it in copious amounts of whisky. 

Harry wasn’t sure how long he sat staring into the bottle of whisky, swigging from it as he tried to ignore the advances of the elder wizards who approached him. A few brave souls dared to touch him but Harry didn’t react and merely continued to drink himself in an incoherent stupor. It was as he went to order his second bottle however that someone sat down beside him in the spare stool not put off by Harry’s dark expression. 

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” Harry’s mind took a moment to register the voice and where he knew it from before his heart leapt up into his mouth and he turned to stare at the long blonde haired wizard sitting next to him. 

“Lucius.” Harry breathed out a little panicked as he tried to get up off the stool and walk away. Lucius reached out a hand however and caught Harry’s slim waist pulling the boy firmly back onto the seat. Harry put up little resistance, with the amount of alcohol he’d consumed he was fighting to keep upright let alone escape from a death eater. 

“Come now Potter don’t make a scene.” Lucius dragged Harry’s stool closer to his own and wrapped a firm hand around Harry’s waist to pull the scared young boy back against his chest. Harry shook a little as he felt Lucius press a kiss to his shoulder blade the man’s long blonde hair spilling over Harry’s chest as the elder wizard looked down at him with an lecherous glance. “Do they know you’ve escaped the gilded cage Potter? That you’re parading yourself to older wizards in a place like this?” Slowly Harry shook his head, unable to do anything else but try and focus on what Lucius was saying. Harry knew he’d made a mistake in drinking too much, and he knew he should never have come to the club especially alone. “Hmmm, do this yourself?” Lucius inquired as he trailed a finger down Harry’s bronzed chest before settling his hand on Harry’s crotch, where he gave the bulge a generous firm squeeze. Harry sat up straight and squeaked but knew better than to try and run. Harry would never win in a duel with Lucius Malfoy, even if he was sober. “And to think I came here this evening looking for a blonde but you’ll do nicely.” Harry swayed on his feet as Lucius pushed him from the stool before wrapping a possessive arm around his waist and guiding him towards the back stairs that Harry knew led to the private rooms. Fearfully Harry looked around for help from the other patrons but no one seemed to even spare him a second glance as Lucius guided him up the stairs, one hand possessively wrapped around his waist while the other fondled Harry’s backside through the short pants. 

Harry was scared as he was walked along the darkened corridor before Lucius found a suitable room. With a firm, forceful push Harry was stumbling into the small dark room and tripping over his feet to fall to his knees on the hard floor. Harry yelped and tried to scurry backwards away from Lucius approaching figure but he was too disorientated with the alcohol.

“Don’t run Potter, or this is going to take longer and I’m sure the dark lord isn’t going to want to wait when he finds out what I’ve found for him.” Harry called out in pain as Lucius grabbed hold of Harry’s hair dragging the boy up onto his knees in front of him. Harry whimpered as he felt Lucius tear the tiny stretched shorts from Harry’s body along with his wand Harry had tucked into them. To helpless to do anything but watch through blurred vision, Harry saw Lucius lift his robes and push down the zipper of his trousers beneath. Harry knew what was coming as the blonde yanked Harry’s head back as far as it would go before stepping forward to slap his flaccid cock against Harry’s closed lips. Harry was disgusted and tried to twist out of Lucius iron grip but the blonde was stronger and held the advantage above his inebriated victim. With a vice like grip on Harry’s jaw Lucius forced the boy’s mouth open and although he struggled Harry was powerless to prevent the man’s thick member plunging into his mouth. 

Harry choked on the length as it was pushed forcefully against the back of his throat, cutting off the scream for help he tried to make. 

“The more you struggle Potter the more I enjoy myself.” Lucius continued to tug violently on Harry’s hair his grip on Harry’s jaw threatening to dislocate it as he thrust his hips forward and lodged his slowly swelling cock again and again into Harry’s unwilling mouth. Tears streamed from Harry’s eyes at the fear, pain and sheer humiliation of the situation. He’d been so stupid to think of even coming here and now he was at the hands of a death eater with no perceivable escape. Harry struggled to breath between Lucius thrusts the elder wizard brutal and unrelenting in his assault. The innocent practice Harry had done with the carrot in the kitchen certainly hadn’t prepared him for this. Shaking from head to toe, his jaw locked in pain and his throat raw Harry wasn’t prepared for the searing hot liquid that shot into his mouth as Lucius thrust a final time. Unable to breath Harry collapsed onto the floor when Lucius finally pulled out. Almost immediately Harry threw up, coughing up the bitter searing cream that coated his mouth and his raw throat. Lucius stood over Harry’s wretching body watching as the boy threw up again and again choking for breath he’d been deprived of. 

“Help, Help me please.” Harry called out his voice barely a raw whisper as he tried to scramble away from Lucius who was smiling at him evilly.

”Pathetic Potter you’re not trying hard enough.” Harry went limp like a rag doll as Lucius bent down and picked Harry up by his neck, slamming the boy into the wall of the room with a sickening crack. “I’ll let you in on a little secret Potter, even if they do hear you no one’s going to come for you because no one here cares.” Lucius had his face pressed against Harry’s his blue icy eyes flickering dangerously as Harry tried desperately to gasp for air as the blonde tightened his fist around Harry’s throat. “When you walk into this club Potter you choose to become a vessel for someone to take pleasure from. No one knows who you are or what you do you’re just another fuck, but perhaps you were under the misapprehension that this was just a good place to experiment with your new sexuality?” Harry’s lips were turning blue as he tore chunks out of Lucius hand as he tired to pry it free of his neck so he could breath. 

“Sev..rus…” Harry choked out desperately his vision beginning to swim with lack of oxygen. With Lucius so close Harry was sure the blonde hear Harry’s choked plea and almost immediately the blonde let go of Harry who dropped gasping to the floor. 

“I do believe I just heard you whisper a familiar name with your dying breath Potter, could it be you didn’t just come here on a whim after all?” Still gasping and rolling around on the floor in agony Harry ignored Lucius inquiry and was thus unprepared for cruse that struck him in the shoulder and rippled through his body, searing his skin like fire. Despite his constricted throat however this time Harry let out a chilling scream of agony his body convulsing and writhing on the floor desperately trying to shake the curse that entwined around his body like hot whips. Lucius was now pacing back and forth across the floor in front of Harry, no intention it seemed of ending the curse as he thought carefully about the situation. “No, you wouldn’t be that stupid would you Potter? To come here, unprotected and alone thinking he was simply going to fuck you?” Thinking out aloud to himself Lucius flicked his wand at Harry and tightened the curse almost reveling in the boy’s deathly screams that echoed around the room and undoubtedly down into the club. “What a sneaky little shit, to have such a simple plan of luring you here and have you fall for it.” Harry could hardly see now as he continued to convulse on the floor his muscles spasming as the pain increased. “Well that bastard will be pissed off when he finds out who messed up his little plan. Trying to steal the bloody glory, I’ll teach him…” The curse on Harry’s body ended and Harry managed to roll over onto his side to face Lucius who was standing with his back to the door his wand aimed at Harry ready to cast another curse. 

However before the curse even left Lucius lips Harry saw a figure step into the room right before an eruption of green light lit up the darkness. Blinded by the light Harry couldn’t see anything until the stars had stopped sparkling in his eyes and he focused on the room again. There lying in front of him was Lucius Malfoy his body sprawled out on the floor and his wand lying carelessly at his side. Despite appearing to be dead Harry could see the blonde’s chest still rising and falling. Shaking where he lay Harry knew he had to get up and move quickly, but as he crawled to his knees he felt a warm hand come down to rest on his shoulder. Harry’s glasses had fallen off earlier and so as he glanced up at the figure above him all he could make out was a dark blur. 

“Please…” Harry winced around the rawness in his throat as he tried to ask for help but he needn’t have bothered. A warm cloak came down over his shivering prone body right before two strong arms lifted him effortlessly from the ground. Closing his eyes Harry surrendered to his captive only realizing as he relaxed into the strangers chest that he knew that spicy scent. “Sev…?” Harry croaked but was silenced by a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Shhh Harry, I need to concentrate…” With a weak smile Harry relaxed completely in the tight embrace and with his eyes closed passed out into darkness.


	23. Hungover

CHAPTER 23 Hungover

Harry screamed Severus’ name as he sat up abruptly in bed, his body and the bed sheets around him soaking wet through with sweat and shaking like a leaf. Panicking that he couldn’t see anything Harry began to struggle around him, his hands desperately grabbing for anything to tell him where he was. 

“Shhh, Harry calm down it’s just a dream.” Harry clutched hold of the hands that came down to rest on his shoulders, the familiar calming voice of one Remus Lupin echoing in his mind. “Here, put them on.” Grasping for his glasses Harry snatched them hastily out of Remus’ hands and slid them onto his face so that he could finally see everything in sharp focus. Panting and gasping for breath Harry stared around at the darkened room noting quickly that it was Severus room at Grimmauld place. Finally satisfied that he wasn’t in the torture chamber of his dreams any longer Harry looked back at the werewolf who was watching him carefully. Harry swallowed painfully his throat feeling as if it had been threw a cheese grater and his jaw was stiff. “Here sip this, it’ll help.” Remus picked up the glass of water from the side table, it’s slight purple tinge a sure sign it was spiked with potion. Harry nodded and shook physically as he laid his hands over Remus’ as the wolf helped him sip the water. Swallowing was painful and after a few sore sips Harry pushed the drink away. Remus obediently put the glass back on the side table before looking back at Harry. Conscious of the fact he was now cooling rapidly in the cold room, Harry gasped the pillow and pulled it around in front of him. It smelt of Snape, that spicy aroma Harry could pick so easily. 

“Where’s Snape.” Harry croaked his voice like gravel and raw with pain. 

“Downstairs with Albus and Sirius, he just got back from a summons.” Harry nodded at Remus’ reply; somewhat glad at least the man was alive and not dead, as he’d seen in his reoccurring nightmare. There was a stagnate silence in the room as Remus continued to stare at Harry, who was uncomfortably hugging the pillow to his chest tighter. “Why did you do it Harry? Do you even realize how close you came to dying?” Harry lowered his gaze to the pillow and slowly shook his head, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks as the memory of last night began to come swimming back to him. Harry flinched a little as Remus reached out and with a gentle hand ran his fingertips over Harry’s purpling cheek and his swollen jaw, Lucius finger marks red indents still in Harry’s pale skin. Remus sighed as he drew his fingers away from Harry’s injuries before he stood up and walked over to the hook by the door and picked up the robe hanging on it. “You should come downstairs and have something to eat, it’ll help soak up what’s left of the alcohol in your stomach.” Harry nodded quietly and having reluctantly let go of his pillow slid himself carefully out of bed. Propping himself up against the corner of the bed to steady his jelly legs Harry got his balance before walking over to Remus who was still holding out the robe ready for him to get into. “That’s one hell of a hangover Potter.” Remus whispered mildly as he opened the door and gestured for Harry to go first. 

Harry took his time on the stairs; careful to stop when he lost his balance. Remus was behind him the entire time supporting him each step he took until he was at the bottom of the stairs. Once in the hallway Remus strode past Harry and disappeared into the kitchen where Harry could already hear the murmur of morning chatter and the clink of breakfast dishes. Harry swallowed heavily as he took a step forward to glance through the crack in the door at who was here. Predictably the place was full, brimming with Auror’s, order members, professors and Weasley’s. Harry sighed knowing there was no way he was facing that lot feeling like he was. So instead of following Remus into the kitchen Harry carefully padded into the living room where it was quiet and empty. Harry shuffled into the room but froze as he glanced over to the chair by the fireplace to see a familiar pair of legs sticking out from beneath the large open paper covering the rest of the figure sitting in the chair. Coming downstairs was rapidly becoming a bad idea and silently Harry turned to leave but stopped when he heard that silky velvet voice address him. 

“Come here.” It wasn’t a statement or a question, but a command and Harry closed his eyes and wished himself a hundred miles away as he slowly turned around to stare at the potions professor sitting in the chair across the room. Snape had put his paper down on the coffee table and was now waiting patiently for Harry to obey him. Still wobbly on his feet Harry shuffled around the furniture and over to where Snape was sitting, the boy not daring to look up from the carpet to meet Snape’s gaze. “Sit.” Snape instructed curtly as he pointed to the small footstool on his right side. Obediently Harry sat surprised at how comfortable he felt sitting at Snape’s feet his arm just brushing against Snape’s leg. Still not daring to look up Harry jumped a little when he felt Snape reach down and grab his chin. Harry closed his eyes purposefully as Snape lifted his face gently, his cold potion stained fingers carefully inspecting the damage Lucius had inflicted on Harry’s face before gently letting go so that Harry could look back down at the floor again. “He made a mess of you.” Snape muttered as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, noting acutely Harry’s fear. There was silence that clung to the air for a moment as Snape closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Fate it seemed had conspired against him completely, just as it usually did. “I apologies for striking you Harry, I shouldn’t have done it.” Snape opened his eyes to look down at Harry and wasn’t surprise to see a single tear leaking for the corner of the boy’s down cast eyes.

“Did you mean all those things you said?” Harry croaked fighting back the pain so that he could speak. Snape leant forward hastily and took a gentle hold of Harry’s chin, determined to draw the boy’s gaze up to meet his own. The pain Snape saw reflected in Harry’s gaze broken his heart and not for the first time since the incident had happened, Snape swore at himself internally for being such a bastard.

“It would make things so much easier if I did Harry, but I confess I didn’t mean any of it. I was angry that like always things in my life turn to shit just when I think they’re going okay, and I took it out on you and I’m sorry.” Snape sighed heavily as he rubbed his thumb gently over Harry’s swollen jaw as he boy leaned in against him and nuzzled his hand. 

“Why did you go back to the club?” Harry whispered against Snape’s hand that was still cupping his cheek. 

“After having one of the worst weeks of my life with his royal jackass I thought I needed a little me time, turns out what I really needed was a little you time instead.” Harry chuckled but gasped and winced at the pain his smile brought to his injured face. “Hey no smiles, that’s going to take some healing.” Severus laughed warmly as he gently rubbed Harry’s jaw soothingly with his thumb.

“Was he good?” Harry whispered again his voice beginning to die as his throat swelled with the effort. With big round green eyes Harry stared up at Snape who at length shook his head. 

“Not a patch on the real thing.” Snape breathed as he leaned down the rest of the way and pressed a chaste kiss on Harry’s bruised lips. Harry closed and enjoyed the soft press of Snape’s thin lips against his own, the spicy scent Harry loved so much engulfing his senses and making his body sing. 

A throat clearing over by the door drew the pair apart and Harry hastily spun around on his footstool to look almost scared up at the headmaster who was standing in the open doorway. Severus however merely sat back comfortably and uncaringly in his chair and picked up his paper again, completely ignoring the elder wizard. 

“If this is going to work you two better start learning the meaning of discreet. You’re lucky Sirius is outside in the backyard digging holes.” Dumbledore had never sounded so resigned in his life and Harry couldn’t help but raise a curious eyebrow at the elder wizard as he brought over a plate of buttered toast and a glass of milk for Harry. 

“Flea bitten mongrel.” Snape muttered from behind his paper at the mention of Sirius and Harry smiled sideways as he thanked Dumbledore for breakfast and reached forward to take a slice of the warm golden toast. 

“Against my better judgment I’m allowing this to take place but only to avoid incidents like last night.” Harry swallowed painfully around the mouthful of toast wincing a little as he picked up the glass of milk to wash it down. “I am assuming you’ve sorted the mess out Severus?” Dumbledore looked at the potions master who lowered his paper enough to meet the headmaster’s gaze above it. 

“Indeed headmaster, Voldemort believes I was taking an initiative step in luring Harry away from the protection of the order. He’s also aware that my so called initiative was ruined by Lucius and the blonde has been dually punished.” Severus flicked his paper back up again and went back to reading the morning news, as Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction. 

“Well I’ll leave you to your weekend gentlemen, I’ll see at school Monday.” With that Dumbledore stepped up to the fireplace and having tossed a handful of floo powder into the flames disappeared with a crackle of magic. Harry sighed as he put his toast back on the plate, his jaw and his throat still too sore to eat. Turning back around on the footstool Harry rested his head against Snape’s knee and looked up at the elder wizard from under the paper. 

“I’m still having those dreams.” Harry whispered as he remembered the nightmare he’d woken with this morning. Snape glanced down at Harry from the paper before nodding and turning back to the news. 

“Yes I know, and next week we’re going to start occlumency training again before you start seeing anything else from my pensieve.” Harry frowned in confusion wondering what on earth the pensieve had to do with his dreams. Sensing Harry’s impending question Snape cut him off abruptly with his own explanation. “The day you stuck your nose in where it didn’t belong Potter, you unconsciously absorbed some of my memories and thoughts from the pensieve making you more receptive to my mind and allowing you, even if unintentionally to read my thoughts. Something which I am not prepared to have you doing, even if you’re not aware you’re actually doing it.” 

“Oh.” Harry whispered still confused but knowing better than to ask for further explanation. Quietly Harry laid his head back down on Snape’s knee and wrapped his arm loosely around the leg feeling for the first time content at where he was.


	24. All bases Covered

CHAPTER 24 All bases covered.

Harry sat on Ginny’s beanbag flicking through the latest edition of ‘Cosmopolitan Witch’ magazine that she’d tossed at him when he’d come in. It was the first Quidditch Match of the season and Harry had been banned for the first two games as part punishment for having snuck out of the school. Ginny as the co conspirator in Harry’s failed excursion had been banned as well. Leaving the two of them sitting in the Third year girls dormitory listening to the chants, and screams of the excited crowd down on the Quidditch field.

”This is bullshit Ginny, why do you read such crap. ‘My life as a teenage dad – I didn’t know I was pregnant until I fell from my broom at school….” Harry scoffed unbelievingly and tossed the magazine back at Ginny in disgust. “Men can’t get pregnant it’s full of shit.” Harry laughed as he grabbed an old edition of Quidditch Monthly that Ginny had obviously stolen from Ron’s collection. 

“Don’t tell me you never read the sex education booklet?” Ginny scolded as Harry snorted loudly and shook his head. At the time the booklet had been given out Harry was entrenched in the Tri-wizard tournament and hadn’t even had time to pick it up let alone read the bloody thing. 

“Are you kidding me, I learnt more from the magazines I brought off Draco than I would have learnt from that one paged wonder.” Harry laughed as he continued to flick through his new magazine idly glancing at pictures and stories of interest. Ginny rolled her eyes and bent over the side of her bed, to sort through a few of her textbooks before finally coming up with the booklet Harry had just blown off.

“I’m serious Harry if you and Snape are having sex you need to be careful. Wizards can get pregnant Harry, it’s a rare condition but you don’t know you’ve got it until you get knocked up, so it’s best to use contraception all the time.” Harry was almost disgusted at the thought of a man being pregnant and screwed his nose up as he tossed the booklet back at Ginny and shook his head in refusal to read it.

“Fine, so it’s rare but I’ll be sure to wrap my cock in a condom if and when we finally do it.” Harry turned back to his magazine but was interrupted again by Ginny’s persistence. 

“What’s a condom?” Ginny inquired and Harry looked over his shoulder to stare at the young red head in shock. Surely if she and Dean had been doing it for over a year now then they’d have to have been using one, maybe… but then again condom’s were a muggle invention… 

“It’s a muggle thing.” Harry muttered as he turned back to his magazine suddenly feeling very uncomfortable having this conversation with someone who was practically his sister. 

“Well what ever it is Snape’s not going to want to use it, he’ll be expecting you to know a contraceptive charm.” Harry groaned at Ginny and closed his magazine with an irritated slap as he turned around fully to face the freckled face Weasley. 

“Okay I give up, just tell me what the charm is and I’ll write it down and be sure to pull it out at that all important moment…” Harry leaned over and grabbed a spare piece of parchment from Ginny’s homework pile and a quill from her bag that was spilled open all over the floor. Ginny was definitely the typical messy Weasley. 

“I don’t know it.” Ginny put simply as she shrugged her shoulders at Harry who was patiently waiting to write the charm down. “Same couple sex charms are different from hetro ones, you’ll just have to research it or better yet go and ask Snape.” Ginny laughed as she picked up her Cosmo Witch and started to flick through it leaving Harry to glare at the young witch contemptibly. 

“You take delight in fucking with me don’t you Weasley?” Harry laughed as he put the parchment and quill back and jumped up to lay beside Ginny on her bed. “You know I’m not going to rest until I know the charm and it was all part of your grand scheme to get me laid by forcing me to talk to Snape about it.” Ginny smiled innocently as Harry began to tickle her, the red head smarter than she looked. 

After a short time of tickling on the bed Harry got up and straightened his uniform, deciding it was a good time to go before he got caught in the girls dormitory. He was in enough trouble as it was, and with Dumbledore watching his and Snape’s every move he wasn’t about to blow what he’d worked so hard to achieve.

“Alright I’m going, I’ll see you in the common room later.” Harry picked up his bag from where he’d dropped it by Ginny’s trunk as he moved over to the door. 

“I’m serious Harry, ask Snape about contraception it’s important and it might get you a little closer to your goal if you show a bit of initiative.” Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny but nodded as he waved goodbye and disappeared out of the dormitory. Heading down the common room Harry made the decision to go and see Snape. Apart from the fact he was bored Harry also knew that he wouldn’t see the elder wizard tonight like usual because of a scheduled faculty meeting so he would take the opportunity now to go and see him. Snape hated Quidditch and as a rule avoided attending matches by pretending to be working in his potions lab, so that was where Harry headed first in search of the potions professor. 

Harry smiled as he knocked on the door to Snape’s classroom and pushed it slightly open to see inside. Sure enough the creature of habit was bent over a cauldron intently stirring the bubbling liquid as he scrawled something down in his meticulous notebooks. 

“Come.” At Snape’s curt permission Harry stepped into the classroom and having dumped his school bag on the first desk he continued on down to the front desk where Snape was busily brewing away. Harry saw Snape glance up at him to confirm the identity of his visitor, as Harry jumped up onto the desktop beside where Snape was working and glanced into the cauldron. The inky black substance inside the cauldron smelt like tar and looked thick and gooey and Harry wondered what it was, although knew better than to ask. “To what do I owe this dubious visit? Merlin forbid you should be bored and have simply come to irritate me.” Snape stepped back from his cauldron and wandered over to his ingredients cupboard where he collected a few more vials and returned to the bench. 

“Just thought I’d come and spend some quality time with you because I know tonight you’re going to a staff meeting.” Harry smiled as he watched Snape roll his eyes contemptibly, the potions professor really did hate the meaningless meetings Dumbledore called each week in order to chat and share gossip with his professors.

“A meeting I would rather forgo in favor of your company as you well know Potter.” Snape grumbled irritably as he made a few more notes in his book as Harry began rearranging the ingredients bottles in alphabetical order as he always did when he helped Snape in the lab. 

“Sounds like Slytherin’s are winning the match.” Harry sighed as he remembered the uproarious shout that had come from the Slytherin stands as Harry had passed through the courtyard on the way down to the dungeons. 

“No doubt I will have a play by play account of the match this evening at the meeting Potter so spare me the whinging about my house beating yours.” Snape snapped as he added another ingredient to the inky black substance, which turned brilliant red letting off a foul smelling white gas. “Now are you going to tell me why you came down here or do I have to find you a job to keep you out of my way?” Snape stopped stirring the potion and looked pointedly across at Harry who sighed and shrugged his shoulders casually. 

“Ginny just told me this crap about wizards being able to become pregnant.” Harry laughed off his statement with a wave of his hand but was surprised as Snape continued to stare at him seriously. 

“Yes, they can.” Severus put very matter of factly, as he turned back to his potion and began stirring it again. Harry had honestly thought Ginny was just messing around but having heard the truth from Snape’s mouth there was little disputing it. 

“Oh…” Harry didn’t know what to say and instead stared at his hands in his lap that were twisting nervously. 

“It’s rare but it does exist. It’s virtually impossible to tell but a few select healers believe a partner can tell if his mate is able by the subtle change in magical signature during sex.” Snape leaned over his cauldron and with a cupped hand wafted a little of the steam towards him and sniffed it to asses his potion. Harry screwed his nose up, wondering how on earth Snape managed not to be sick with some of his more horrid smelling potions. 

“Great I’ll be sure to keep a look out.” Harry chuckled dryly a little nervous with discussing this with Snape. Since the incident at the Christmas dinner table Harry hadn’t taken the initiative in any of the small intimate moments, relying solely on Snape to guide him. “So can you do anything about it to stop, well you know…” Harry trailed off still staring at his hands that were twisting awkwardly in his lap. 

“If you’re referring to contraception Potter, there’s no need for you to concern yourself with it, I’m quite capable of looking after the both of us.” Harry nodded silently, quietly wondering if Snape was going to do everything for him. Snape again bent over the bench and scribbled in his notebook before extinguishing the flame beneath the cauldron and draping it with a damp clean cloth. “And if by some freak occurrence where by you come to be having sex with me while I’m unconscious there is only a 2% chance of you actually being able to conceive so I think you can relax.” Snape flicked his wand at the potion ingredients on the bench and Harry watched as each vial and bottle replaced itself in the cupboards around the classroom. “Now if we’ve done discussing my ability to use contraception, perhaps you can explain to me this tripe you call a potions essay.” Harry groaned as Snape moved over to his teaching desk and having rifled through a few piles threw Harry’s latest essay at him with a look of disgust. Sighing heavily Harry prepared himself for the forthcoming lecture, perhaps it hadn’t been such a good idea to come and see Snape after all and despite Ginny’s urging he was still no closer to his goal.


	25. Teachers Pet

CHAPTER 25 Teachers Pet

Harry lay staring up at the ceiling of the great hall the storm clouds, purple and luminescent with lightning. It was predictable really that he’d end up on his back with Snape, but this hadn’t exactly been what he’d had in mind. 

“Get up Potter!” Snape’s commanding voice echoed around the empty hall from where the elder wizard was stood on the other end of the dueling platform. With his vision still spinning and his back sore from the countless impacts Harry rolled reluctantly over onto his front and with shaky arms lifted himself to his feet again. “Better Potter, but you’re still not pushing me out.” Snape called again coolly as Harry swayed on his feet and glared at the potions professor who hadn’t even broken a sweat yet despite the rigorous session. “Charlie Weasley a favorite of yours hey Potter?” Harry breathed out angrily as Snape smiled ruefully at him from down the other end of the hall. Snape having yet again broken Harry’s guard had easily accessed another of Harry’s most private inner memories, this one of a particular summer in second year when he’d been unconsciously admiring Charlie Weasley in the swimming pool. Just like before this occlumency tutoring had become a nightmare and Harry had learnt nothing in the four weeks they’d been doing this every Thursday evening. 

“Fuck off.” Harry ground out between his tightly clenched teeth as he took a deep steadying breath and gripped his wand in a white knuckle hold, preparing for another of Snape’s attacks. 

“Put a little of that anger into your concentration and we might achieve something Potter. ‘Legitimus!’” Snape snapped as he flicked his wand at Harry and sent the wave of magic at his lesser. The charm hit Harry square in the chest as always and he was paralyzed as he watched Snape trample through his memories. The cupboard under the stairs, Uncle Vernon paddling his bare backside with the wooden spoon after he’d broken the letterbox, his tenth birthday spent alone locked in the cupboard because Dudley had a football game….. With each growing vision, anger grew in Harry and with an almighty scream Harry pushed back, forcing himself to kick Snape out of his mind. A bright light seemed to blind Harry before he was spiraling through a myriad of visions. Harry knew they weren’t his memories as he saw his father and Sirius in school uniform staring down at him, where he was sprawled on the floor blood dripping from his hands. The next vision was of people Harry didn’t recognize, a group of them maybe six or more wizards gathered around him while he was bent naked over a knee, each strike of a lash shooting pain through his body. The next was of a death eater meeting; a semi circle of masked figures was gathered around a figure curled up and screaming in the center of them clearly under the effects of Cruciatus Curse and rapidly dying… Before the memory could continue Harry distantly heard someone screaming before he was torn from the memory and found himself flying through the air and slamming like a rag doll into the great hall wall with a sickening crack.

“ENOUGH!” Snape commanding voice shattered the silence of the hall and Harry was only dimly aware of the curse that riddled his body, robbing him of breath and speech. Through his pain though Harry could see Snape barreling down the platform towards him the wizards face like thunder. Unable to protect himself Harry merely closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable as Snape’s figure loomed large over him. “What in Merlin’s name was that Potter and if you say you don’t know I’ll curse you into next week.” Snape growled dangerously as he flicked his wand at Harry and ended the curse. Harry slumped against the wall, gasping for breath as the weight of the curse was lifted from his body. 

“I don’t…” Harry managed to get out before Snape was picking him up by the collar of his uniform and pinning him up against the wall hard. Harry had never been manhandled like this before in his life and seeing the fire of anger in Snape’s onyx eyes so close to his own, took Harry’s breath away. The wizard was awesome, a raw power practically emanating off the man who was just a hairs breath away from him. With his eyes wide Harry could see everything on the wizards, face from the unique crook of the man’s nose to the yellow flecks that flashed in the man’s dark eyes as he blinked. Harry shivered from head to toe as Snape leaned in closer his angry expression changing slightly to one of curious irritation. 

“Well this is a turn up for the books.” Snape breathed out silkily as he pushed his knee up between Harry’s legs where the boy was becoming hard. Harry squeaked and breathed out shakily as Snape pushed his nose against his cheek as he licked a path from the corner of Harry’s mouth to his ear lobe. “Here I was preparing myself for a timid first timer but it seems I’ve got a blossoming submissive on my hands already.” Snape breathed out airily, drying the wet swipe across Harry’s cheek he’d left with his tongue a moment before. Harry was left panting against the wall as Snape left him go abruptly and stepped back from him. “Congratulations Potter I believe you’re finally getting the hang of these lessons, however if you should breath a word of what you’ve just seen I’ll scorch out your eyes and sever your tongue understood?” Harry nodded automatically as he watched Snape straighten his robe before striding towards the closed door of the great hall. Harry closed his eyes and shuddered in relief as Snape opened the doors as if to leave but Harry’s relief was cut short as the potions professor stopped abruptly in the doorway and glanced back at Harry over his shoulder. “I think it’s time I showed you what it takes to be one of my Friday Boys, come by my office tomorrow after dinner.” Harry swallowed nervously and nodded his head hastily as he watched Snape nod in agreement before striding out of view leaving Harry shaken but pleasantly satisfied. Tomorrow night wouldn’t come quick enough in Harry’s opinion...

***********************************

Harry lingered by the potions classroom trying to look inconspicuous as a marauding group of Slytherin’s came wandering past heading for Friday nights dueling club. Harry had been standing out here for over an hour staring at the closed door and twisting his hands nervously in his lap. Snape had left dinner early this evening and Harry had dutifully excused himself a short while later. After a shower and having gotten changed into some sweat pants and the annual Weasley jumper, Harry had taken the long route down to the dungeons, ducking and weaving the other milling students desperate not to be challenged about where he was heading. Finally though he’d reached the potion masters classroom but then the nerves had kicked in and before Harry had had a chance to knock on the door he’d backed out. Harry had thought of nothing else but tonight all day, yet it was only now as he stared at the door that the ‘what ifs’ had started to churn his stomach making him feel thoroughly ill. 

‘What if he wasn’t good enough and Snape dumped him?’ 

‘What if he embarrassed himself like he’d done at the club last time?’ 

‘What if Snape thought he was ugly naked and didn’t want to do it?’ 

‘What if he fucked up royally and Snape removed some important part of his anatomy?’

‘What if……’ Harry’s rapidly irrational ‘what ifs’ came to an abrupt halt however as the door to the potions classroom swung open to reveal a rather irritated looking Professor Snape. Harry froze where he was against the wall as Snape looked up and saw him, his gaze narrowing at the young man. 

“Did you intend coming in or do you wish to pace in front of my door all evening?” Harry opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out and when the sound of students coming down the hall interrupted the silence, Snape quickly reached out and grabbed Harry by the upper arm pulling him down the corridor towards his private chambers and out of the way of prying eyes and ears. With a flick of his wand at the portrait Snape’s door opened and Harry found himself pushed inside roughly. The door snapped shut behind him and Harry swallowed nervously as he watched Snape wander around him and over to the decanter of whisky he kept on his bookshelves. “Drink?” Snape inquired as he poured himself a glass before gesturing with the decanter to Harry. 

“Yes please.” Harry whispered quickly watching as Snape nodded and poured a second glass. Harry took the offered glass and nervously sat down on the edge of the couch while Snape shucked off his teaching robes and flopped ungraciously down onto his worn armchair by the fire. There was a thick silence that hung between them as Harry sipped on his whisky careful not to make eye contact with the wizard who was staring at him. 

“You needn’t look so worried Potter, I don’t intend jumping you the instant you look at me.” Rather reluctantly Harry looked up at Snape from over the rim of his glass as he watched Snape rub the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed and his expression one of fatigue having stood teaching imbecile brats all day. 

“I’m not worried…” Harry tired to sound as confident and nonchalant as possible but the tremble in his tone of voice betrayed him. Snape snorted in mock amusement of Harry’s comment as he opened his eyes and took another long sip from his whisky. 

“Perhaps not worried, but nervous as hell judging from the way you’re drinking that whisky like it’s a cheap import and not the most expensive single malt you can buy.” Harry’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he put aside his practically empty glass, noting acutely that Snape hadn’t even got half way through his own glass. “And who wouldn’t be nervous knowing that in a hour or so you’re going to have the cock of your potions professor thrust up your backside for the first time? Hmmm?” The corner of Snape’s lips twitched in amusement as Harry shifted awkwardly on the edge of the couch, obviously not liking the way Snape was referring to their forthcoming encounter. 

“An hour or so?” Harry inquired wondering how long it would actually take. Again Snape chuckled as he rolled his eyes and crossed his legs over casually. 

“Potter I’m not a young wizard and although it might only take a few minutes of hand action to get you up I’m afraid I take a little more coaxing,” Snape paused and raised an amused eyebrow in Harry’s direction the boy’s blush deepening. However Snape took pity on the boy, reminding himself that this wasn’t one of his Friday night look a likes, this was the real thing, even inch as innocent and trusting as Snape had imagined him to be. “Besides everyone wants to their first to be special and I assure you it’ll take an hour or so for you to be even ready for what I’m going to teach you.” Harry nodded understandingly as Snape finished his drink and stood to his feet with a crack of his back and a cat like stretch. “However before you and I do anything I think it prudent I take a bath. Make yourself comfortable I shan’t be long.” With a thin smile Snape swept into his bedroom leaving Harry sitting alone on the edge of Snape’s unused couch. Harry waited until he could hear the water running before he dared to get up. So far Harry hadn’t had a lot of opportunity to look around Snape’s private chamber and at present he needed something to keep his mind of things to come, so he got up and began scanning the bookshelves. Snape’s collection of potion texts and dark arts material was extensive and although knowing better than to touch Harry read each title of the worn leather spines carefully to himself. A few objects scattered here and there drew his attention for a little longer and while Harry didn’t know what any of them were he assumed they were a lot older than the man that owned them. Harry came to the end of his inspection of the bookshelves and he turned around to see what else he could look at. There wasn’t much Harry knew about Snape’s personal life and so each object in the room gave a greater depth to Harry’s understanding of the wizard he was about to sleep with. A painting hung above a cluttered writing desk in the corner of the room, and Harry walked over to it intent on seeing who it was. 

The portrait was dusty and barely visible beneath the cobwebs a sure sign the house elves never touched it. Unable to make out the name plaque on the portraits frame, Harry ducked into Snape’s lab to grab a cloth before returning to tentatively wipe away the grime. 

“Master of Potions, Professor Mortimer Grindfeld.” Harry read quietly to himself as he pushed aside the chair in front of the writing desk so he could reach the portrait better. With another clean corner of the cloth Harry gently wiped the portrait itself slowly revealing the stern, proud but handsome features of a young professor. The wizard was wearing a similar robe to those Harry’s own professors wore and appeared to be standing in a potions store of some sort. All the colored bottles and their intriguing contents heightened the contrast of the pale thin professor standing in front of them. It was a beautifully captured painting by the artist and Harry wondered why Snape didn’t keep it in better condition. On tip toes, with his jumper riding up over his Quidditch toned stomach and his pants riding low on his hips Harry reached up and wiped the rest of the frame with the cloth careful not to dislodge the portrait or wipe away any of the exquisite colours. So engrossed in his project Harry was unaware of his audience staring at him with an appreciative eye. “You’re pretty cute.” Harry chuckled to himself quietly as he finished wiping the portrait to finally reveal the perfect features of the professor. The wizard was tall and lean, his robes fitting his body perfectly where they wrapped around him. A pair of sparkling blue eyes shone from a sculptured pale face, and a thick mane of jet black hair hung around the wizard’s shoulders. The tell tale signs of the wizards occupation ever so slightly captured in the orange tinge on the end of the wizards fingers. Harry was enthralled and smiled to himself as he ran a finger down the edge of the simple wooden frame. “This is probably your room isn’t it?”

“Yes it was.” Harry having not expected a response to his whispered inquiry practically jumped out of his skin as a voice addressed him from behind. Spinning around guiltily Harry stumbled on the chair as he looked up at Snape who was leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. The sight took Harry’s breath away as he stared at Snape. The wizard was dressed in a simple royal blue robe that just met the man’s ankles. Bear foot and with his damp hair swept back into a clasp at the base of his neck Snape looked practically edible and Harry felt a shudder of anticipation ripple through his body. 

“Who is he?” Harry whispered as he regained his ability to speak and finally tore his gaze away from Snape’s tempting appearance. 

“The first Master of Potions to teach at Hogwarts and my first love.” Snape trailed off as he pushed himself away from the doorway and padded quietly over to where Harry was trying to wrap his head around the fact Snape had dated another potions professor. Sensing Harry’s confusion Snape continued. “He began teaching here the same year I first became a student of the school. He was an extremely dedicated teacher but knew there were few who would gain from his extensive knowledge and experience. I was among the few he considered worthy of his more private tutoring sessions, and I would spend hours in his company. Partially I wanted to learn about the art of potion making and secondly during the hours I spent under his extra tutoring I was spared from the taunts of your father and his newly formed friends.” Harry lowered his gaze to the cluttered writing desk and sighed inwardly to himself, the true extend of his fathers bullying tactics again causing him distress. 

“He was good looking.” Harry whispered as he fiddled with a dusty parchment hanging over the edge of the desk as Snape stepped up closer to him, so that he was practically pressed against Harry’s back as he stared at the portrait. 

“Yes he was, and he made a wonderful lover.” Harry glanced up at Snape from over his shoulder a frown deepening in his forehead as he watched Snape smile distantly to himself. “And before you say it Potter yes I fucked him here in this room and yes I have changed the bed since and yes it is a little creepy even for me.” Harry was impressed by Snape being able to read his mind so easily and was rather surprised with himself as he leant back against Snape’s chest as the elder wizards arm came up to wrap gently around his waist.

”Why doesn’t his portrait move like the others in the castle?” Harry inquired as Snape dropped his head to press a chaste kiss against the side of Harry’s neck while the hand resting on Harry’s hip dipped around to rest on the boy’s stomach.

“Because I can’t bear to have him watching me, knowing that he was just another casualty of my mistakes and wrong decisions…” Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as Snape breathed out gently across his cheek before the elder wizards lips came softly down to mould with Harry’s in a deep kiss. In that instant Harry’s fears for the evening were alleviated as he surrendered to the elder wizard completely.

Snape’s kisses were divine and Harry lost himself in the erotic sensation of the elder wizards tongue entwining with his own and fluttering around his mouth with a possessive confidence. Held flush against Snape’s chest Harry could feel every strong heartbeat and lengthy breath before finally Snape dragged his lips from Harry’s and breathed out heavily against the boy’s cheek. 

“Do I dare ask if you’ve been practicing?” Snape inquired as he turned Harry around in his arms as he slid his hand up the back of Harry’s obnoxious jumper and began gently massaging the boy’s lower back. Harry melted under the powerful gaze as he pushed his face into the open v of Snape’s robe and inhaled deeply on the spicy scent of the man, masked only slightly by the fresh smell of soap. 

“Not practicing just a new incentive.” Harry whispered as he tilted his head up under Snape’s chin and smiled dreamily up at the dark obsidian gaze staring down at him. 

“Well lets see what else this new incentives inspired within you.” With a guiding hand pressed firm in his lower back Harry was steered over to the rarely used couch. Harry smiled as Snape sat down amongst the cushions and with his legs open pulled Harry into stand between them before dragging the boy down to press another wicked kiss against Harry’s lips. Breathless and with his lips reddened and moist by the kiss Harry stood back up and looked down at Snape in waiting. Snape relaxed back on the couch as he gestured at Harry’s jumper. “Lose the clothes Potter.” Snape whispered huskily as he caught Harry trying to avoid looking up his robe that had fallen open when he’d sat down. Taking a deep steadying breath in Harry pulled the jumper over his head and dropped it carefully on the floor beside him. Dressed in a white singlet and his low-slung sweat pants Harry toyed with which item to go next. Sure enough he chose the singlet and was rewarded by Snape’s warm hand reaching and smoothly begin dragged down his hairless chest. Harry had always been a little self conscious of his scrawny figure but Snape’s reassuring touch spurred him on. Bending at the hips Harry dragged down his sweat pants and hopped innocently from one foot to the other as he kicked them off into the growing pile beside him. Standing in only his white cotton y-fronts Harry felt more than a little vulnerable and so stood staring at his hands as he straightened himself under Snape’s gaze. 

Snape smiled to himself as he took in Harry’s pale, youthful form the innocent naivety of the boys stance only serving to increase Snape’s longing for him. Sensing that Harry wouldn’t be going any further without encouragement Snape sat up and with a hand gently resting on the boy’s pointy hip leant forward and pressed a worshiping kiss on the boy’s flat stomach. Harry breathed out shakily as he stared down at the top of Snape’s head as the man peppered butterfly kisses all over Harry’s stomach. Slightly embarrassed Harry felt his cock twitch as Snape’s hands dipped around from his waist to clutch hold of Harry’s cloth covered backside. Squeezing the two pert globes Snape smiled against Harry’s stomach as the boy pushed himself unconsciously forward the bulge in his pants nudging Snape’s chin. A pink stain colored Harry’s cheeks as Snape pulled back and looked up at him. Wide green eyes stared down at him from beneath the heavy framed glasses and Snape felt the familiar throb between his own legs at the realization that it was the real thing he had in his hands not some cheap look-a-like that was only there to sate his lust. 

“Sit.” Snape commanded calmly as he sat back, his hands still on Harry’s backside guiding the boy down to straddle his lap. Harry followed the instruction obediently happy that he wouldn’t have to stand on his shaky legs any longer and that his growing erection could be better hid when sitting. Harry weighed hardly anything on Snape’s lap and the man was surprised having expected something heavier. Taking mental note to make the boy eat more in the future, Snape shifted one hand up Harry’s spine to cup the back of the boy’s head and pull him in for another searing kiss while the other pushed underneath the loose waistband of the boy’s underwear to better cup the smooth skin of the boy’s arse cheek. Closing his eyes at the sudden touch of skin against skin on his arse Harry murmured a surprised squeak around Snape’s tongue his body automatically pushing forward and pressing his half hard cock against Snape’s stomach. Breaking the kiss Snape smiled at Harry who ducked his head aware now that Snape knew he was enjoying this far beyond anything he’d enjoyed before. With one hand still down the back of Harry’s underwear Snape used his other to take a hold of Harry’s flushed face, forcing the boy to make eye contact with him. 

“This is what it’s all about Harry, don’t shy away from it.” Snape whispered silkily as he again locked his lips with the boy’s distracting him from the mission he’d sent his other hand on. Sure enough as Snape’s hand cupped the boy’s cotton covered erection Harry practically snapped in two as he pulled away from the kiss and gasped audibly, panting as if he was a racehorse. With his gaze still locked with Harry’s Snape cupped the boy’s arousal and firmly massaged the bulge watching in delight as Harry’s eyes fluttered closed and his breath began to stagger. With Harry preoccupied with the sensation of someone else’s hand bringing him pleasure, Snape took the opportunity to slide down the waistband of the cotton pants, the elastic of them scraping over Harry’s burgeoning cock until it snapped under the erection that sprang out stiff and thick when released. Predictably Harry’s eyes sprung open when he felt the cool air hit his prick and Snape sat back in the couch as he watched Harry blush and look away from his own hardness and its leaking tip. Snape took a lengthy moment to let his eyes roam the picture; Harry’s suddenly shy and demure manner counter balanced by the young boy’s hard cock jutting out from the dusting of brown curls. Despite his gaze Snape’s hand cupping Harry’s sack hadn’t stopped massaging and before he realized it Harry was gasping and stiffening before a familiar warm, creamy stickiness was filling Snape’s hand and running down his wrist. Harry collapsed against Snape his body shuddering in the aftermath of his orgasm. Snape rolled his eyes as he felt tears run down his chest where Harry was crying against him, humiliated that he’d come with so little attention. Pushing Harry up with a firm hand on his chest Snape reached forward for the cloth Harry had been using earlier and with a simple gesture wiped his hand clean of Harry’s load. Resolutely Harry refused to meet Snape’s gaze as the elder wizard sat back and tried to get the boy to look at him. 

“Potter please don’t do this, it’s perfectly normal you’re a teenager for crying out loud.” With his now clean hand Snape reached up and grabbed hold of Harry’s chin firmly dragging the boys face up so that he was forced to look at him. Harry was a beetroot colour of red and the beads of sweat on the boy’s forehead were testament to how hard Harry had tried to control himself in the face of impending ejaculation. 

“What if I do it when we’re…” Harry trailed off trying and failing to look away despite Snape’s firm hold of his chin. Snape smiled and shook his head amused by the boy’s fear of displeasing him. 

“That’s the general goal of having sex Potter.” Snape whispered as he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against Harry’s lips trying to alleviate some of the boys concern. Harry turned his head slightly to the side though to avoid the kiss determined not to change the subject. 

“But what if it’s too early, I don’t know how to…” Snape leant back from Harry when it was clear the boy wanted more verbal reassurance rather than kisses. 

“Give me your hand Potter.” Snape cut Harry off and laid his hand out to wait for Harry to give him his. Carefully Harry laid his hand a top of Snape’s potions stained fingers and swallowed nervously as Snape grasped the boy’s hand and brought it up flat to his chest. With his eyes never leaving Harry’s in order to gauge the boy’s reaction, Snape guided Harry’s hand down his chest and under the silk robe. Snape made sure Harry’s hand followed the snail trail from his belly button until the boy’s fingertips brushed the wiry pubic hair of his groin. Harry’s eyes flashed a little in awkwardness but Snape wasn’t deterred as he guided Harry’s hand down further to where his semi erect cock was bulging against the silk of the robe bunched up in his lap. Snape bit back a moan as Harry’s tentative fingers grazed his heated flesh, the cold gentle fingertips awkwardly assessing Snape’s arousal. Closing his eyes to try and get himself in better control Snape took a deep steady breath in as Harry broke his hand away from Snape’s beneath the robe to tentatively explore for himself the new experience of touching another. A few exploratative touches later Snape opened his eyes again when he felt Harry wrap his hand around his hardening cock. The grip was weak and Snape knew what Harry was doing and thinking the moment he opened his eyes and glanced into the green wide orbs staring at him. Reaching up Snape cupped Harry’s cheek and brought the boy close to him for a deep reassuring kiss even as Harry’s hand continued to grip Snape’s cock. “Don’t stress Potter, I’ve been a dominant for years and I’ve learnt how to handle my own size with others, I promise I won’t hurt you.” Snape whispered against Harry’s lips as the boy nodded slowly. “Now do you see I got as much from you coming as you did?” Again Harry nodded his nose brushing Snape’s as his eyelashes fluttered closed prettily in embarrassment. “And if you come to early while we’re having sex it doesn’t matter because you’ll be able to concentrate better on the wicked things I’ll be doing to you.” With a husky whisper in Harry’s ear Snape pushed Harry firmly up off his lap before standing up himself. 

Harry looked exactly as he had in all of Snape’s fantasy’s standing fidgeting naked in front of him his white damp y-fronts still twisted up under his softened prick. Re-tying the robe properly Snape gestured to the bedroom with his head. 

“Go and have a cool shower and brush your teeth. I just have to get something.” Harry nodded and shuffled into the bedroom, thankful Snape was giving him a moment to recover himself. Just as he was entering the bathroom however Harry heard the whisper of a charm and the slight flash of a blue colored light. Wondering what Snape was doing but not wanting to interrupt Harry disappeared into the bathroom to wash his face and clean his teeth and prepare himself for the coming night.


	26. Worth it and More

CHAPTER 26 Worth it and more.

Harry emerged from the bathroom five minutes later to find Snape still not returned. Having discarded his underpants in the bathroom Harry was now naked and in the chilling air of the dungeons and the slight breeze coming in from the living room Harry was rather cold. Tip toeing across the floor Harry climbed up onto the large bed and sat crossed legged in the center to wait. Harry wasn’t as nervous as he had been, and having touched Snape’s cock and felt the clear arousal a lot of the ‘what ifs’ had gone away too. In the silence Harry wondered if he should have gone to the toilet before coming out but before he could contemplate that meaningless thought anymore Snape appeared in the bedroom doorway. Snape paused to look at the picture Harry made sitting waiting like a pup in the middle of the bed before wandering over to his bedside table. Harry watched in silence as Snape put two clear vials into the drawer before reaching over the bed and putting his wand beneath the pillow along with a small-stoppered vial of amber liquid that Harry didn’t notice. Harry smiled at the ritual wondering if it was out of fear that Snape slept with his wand beneath his pillow or something else. 

Smiling to himself Harry watched as Snape shucked his robe, casually draping it over a chair near the dresser before turning to pad naked back to Harry. It wasn’t the first time Harry had seen Snape naked but it had been the first time he’d seen Snape’s impressive member, even if it was only semi hard. 

“Like what you see.” Snape whispered as he climbed up onto the bed far more gracefully than Harry who’d jumped on it like a five year old earlier. 

“I think that’s a given.” Harry whispered shyly as he fiddled with himself in his lap trying to hide his already swelling erection again. Snape smiled sideways to himself as he pushed Harry’s hands away from his lap and bent over him to give him a passionate soul-sucking kiss. Harry would never tire of Snape’s kisses and groaned into the elder wizards mouth loudly. 

“Lie back.” Snape commanded firmly as he broke the kiss and pressed a warm hand into the center of Harry’s chest. Unfolding his legs Harry obediently lay down on his back and swallowed nervously as Snape shifted so that he was cloaking Harry’s own body. Harry shivered as his heated flesh met the cool smoothness of Snape’s pressed against his own. Harry lay perfectly still as Snape peppered kisses over his neck and chest one of the elder wizards hand resting on Harry’s hip the other holding his weight up from Harry’s smaller frame. Harry closed his eyes and breathed out raggedly as he felt his cock pressed up against Snape’s stomach, the elder man surprisingly toned for someone who didn’t participate in social sports. 

“Relax Potter.” Snape breathed out against Harry’s chest as he circle one of the boy’s nipples with a wet warm tongue. Harry gasped at the sensation and bucked up under Snape’s body, sucking in another deep breath when he felt the man’s huge prick slap against his thigh. Harry had never imagined just touches from Snape could bring such pleasure and as Snape continued to lick and kiss his chest Harry was soon feeling the familiar coil of impending orgasm in his sack. Snape seemed to sense it too and having locked his lips with Harry’s in a fierce kiss dropped his hand from Harry’s hip to the boy’s jutting erection and clamped his fist down hard at the base of the weeping cock. One Snape could handle but not two and no matter how young Harry was the more times he came the less intense and the more fatigued the boy would become. Harry yelped a little in pain and the sudden pressure, Snape’s thumb applying a firm point, robbing Harry of his oncoming orgasm. “Not again Potter, we’ve only just begun and you’ve got to calm down.” Snape growled trying not to sound annoyed despite his irritation. Harry nodded quickly as Snape sat up from him the man’s grip still firmly holding the base of Harry’s cock preventing completion. “That’s how we stop it Potter and that’s what you’re going to do for me every time you think it might happen. I’m going to teach you control Harry Potter. You’re not going to come until I do.” Harry released a choked sigh as Snape’s fist withdrew from his cock, his erection already beginning to die at the painful pressure. Pulled back from the precipice Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he felt Snape shift down the bed. 

“Let’s see if you’ve been doing a bit of self practice shall we?” Snape smiled as he pushed Harry’s legs up so that they bent at the knee. Harry swallowed nervously as Snape pushed his legs open wide before he himself knelt between them a hand on each knee running soothing circles around Harry’s kneecap in an attempt to calm the young boy.

“I haven’t tried three.” Harry rushed out quickly as he watched Snape from between his open legs. Snape nodded silently as he ran his hands down from Harry’s knee and thigh, ghosting gently over the boy’s genitals before settling on the boy’s arse cheeks and parting them to reveal the puckered pink opening hidden within. 

“Shhh, it’s okay I was just joking Potter I don’t expect you to be practiced, in fact I prefer it that you’re not.” Snape whispered as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Harry’s thigh before going down on the boy. Harry was sure he was going to die as he threw himself back against the bed hardly believing that Snape was doing what he was. Shaking Harry groaned loudly as he felt the first strong swipe of Snape’s tongue down his crack before an open lipped kiss sucked on the delicate skin beneath his balls. Snape held onto Harry tightly as the boy threatened to scoot away from him up the bed as he probed Harry’s tight pucker with his tongue, delicately laving it coaxing it to relax. Snape smiled to himself as Harry began to get used to the sensation the boy’s legs falling open wider and his body relaxing allowing Snape to breach the boy’s tense hole with the tip of his tongue. Harry was mumbling all sorts of crude words beneath gasps of breath and Snape reveled in the sound of the boy’s inexperienced moans. 

There was little chance Harry would last if Snape continued his onslaught and so content with having loosened the boy a little with his own spit Snape sat up slowly and lay himself back down over Harry’s form. It was Harry this time that initiated the kiss and Snape was a little shocked by the ferocity of it as the boy plundered his mouth and devoured his tongue. Gasping Harry collapsed back on the bed as Snape rolled himself to the side a little to give Harry some breathing space. The boy looked thoroughly fucked already his hair wild about his face and his lips ruby red and swollen. 

“What was that called?” Harry breathed out as he rolled over onto his side to face Snape who was idly running his fingertips back and forth down Harry’s chest. 

“Rimming.” Snape answered simply as he reached down and gave himself a comfortable squeeze, his cock having finally filled and now curved up towards his belly, it’s bulbous head glistening with a single pearly droplet of precome. 

“Can we do more of that?” Harry inquired innocently his eyes still wide with excitement and enthusiasm. Snape chuckled and leaned in to kiss Harry languidly lazily exploring the boy’s mouth before pulling away slightly and shaking his head.   
“Not tonight Potter, you wouldn’t go the distance now turn over onto your front and kneel for me.” Obediently Harry did as he was told his hardening sex bouncing between his legs as he knelt on all fours on the bed. Harry froze a little in concern as he felt Snape move up behind him but a reassuring hand on his waist stayed his fear. “Not yet Potter, you need to be ready.” Snape whispered as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s lower back before reaching under the pillow and removing the vial of oil he’d slipped under there earlier. With calm, confident hands Snape positioned Harry a little better before he liberally coated his fingers in the musk smelling oil. Harry stiffened a little when he felt Snape’s oiled fingers push down and into his crack seeking out the tight opening still wet with spit and circling it carefully. “Shhh, just like before.” Snape breathed out as he pressed another gentle kiss to Harry’s lower back before sliding a single digit into the boy’s resisting passage. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes at the slight sting but tried to relax as he felt Snape easing his finger back and forth loosening the muscles that threatened to push him out. 

With his head on the pillows and his backside in the air Harry concentrated on slowing his breathing as Snape inserted another finger, scissoring them to ease the way. Harry had not forgotten the afternoon in the bathroom and had concentrated on trying to achieve what Snape had done to him by himself. Naturally he hadn’t managed it but when Snape’s fingers brushed that spot again stars popped before his eyes and he pushed back wantonly on the fingers currently buried inside of him. 

Snape smiled at Harry’s exclamation the boy’s hand automatically shooting down to his cock where Snape observed the boy tightly clutching the base of his purpling cock to put off the inevitable. Using Harry’s distraction as cue Snape oiled up a third finger and with a fluid grace pushed it in to join the other two. Harry stiffened immediately and the groans of excitement faltered into a whimper of pain. Snape held his fingers perfectly still as he curled himself over Harry’s back and pressed an apologetic kiss to the boy’s shoulder. Harry whimpered again as Snape slowly withdrew his fingers and pushed them in again stretching the constricting passage as much as he could. Snape knew the pain Harry was experiencing his own painful first time imprinted in his memories like it had only happened yesterday. Fortunately though while this pain was only brief what was to come would certainly take some getting used to. 

Snape took his time inserting his fingers back and forth in Harry’s arse coaxing the boy to relax. The transition happened slowly and Snape smiled to himself as he watched Harry’s white knuckled grip on the bed sheets lessen with each gentle stroke of his prostate. Finally though there was no putting off the inevitable and Snape was sure by the time Harry had gotten over the initial penetration he’d enjoy what was left to come. Harry whimpered as Snape pulled his fingers free and with a warm hand eased Harry back over to lie on his back. 

“It’s going to hurt isn’t it?” Harry whispered as he watched Snape empty the remaining vial of oil into his own palm before coating his thick throbbing cock. Satisfied with his own member Snape stretched himself out over Harry and nuzzled the boy’s neck in a small show of comfort. 

“Yes, it does for a while. The best advice I can give you is try and relax, and when it gets too much try pushing out against me.” Harry nodded blankly as Snape kissed him soundly on the lips, as he drew the boy’s leg up and over his shoulder before positioning his straining cock at Harry’s entrance. Snape had spent nearly five years trying to put this out of his mind, berating himself for even considering it yet here before him lay the seat of his desires, so trusting, so willing and with a look of complete devotion in his emerald green eyes. With another reverent kiss on Harry’s lips Snape whispered the contraceptive charm and without breaking eye contact thrust forward slowly. Sure enough Harry’s resisting hole tensed immediately as the bulbous head pushed at his entrance and Snape watched as Harry’s eyes closed automatically in pain. Biting his lip in concentration Snape continued the pressure feeling the tight ring of muscle slowly accepting him. Snape had done this hundreds of times, breaching young bodies not ready for his girth but as he watched tears leak from the corner of Harry’s eyes Snape couldn’t help wonder if he maybe he’d been wrong. Snape clamped down on the thought as Harry cried out in agony as Snape’s head finally breeched the muscles tearing the skin. Harry was shaking from head to toe, he felt as if his backside was on fire and he was splitting in two. 

”Shhh, that’s it.” Snape whispered as he pressed his face to Harry’s as he pushed his hips forward the now unresisting passage accepting his length with an easy glide. Despite his own throbbing need Snape restrained himself as he leant down and kissed away Harry’s tears, the boy panting and gasping as he tried to get used to the feeling of fullness. Snape was so big Harry could practically feel the man’s cock in his throat as the elder wizard settled himself in a more comfortable position. Tears still fell from Harry’s eyes despite the pain beginning to ease. It was such an unusual sensation and Harry had never imagined it would feel like this. “You aright?” Snape breathed out heavily against Harry’s collar bone as the boy experimentally shifted hips inadvertently squeezing his butt together and consequently trapping Snape’s cock making the man gasp audibly in pleasure. Harry nodded as he reached up and wiped his own tears away from his cheeks.

“Is this it?” Harry whispered wondering what they did now. Snape chuckled lightly and shook his head in amusement. 

“No, now I show you what was worth the pain.” Locking his lips with Harry’s Snape drew back before thrusting forward again, aiming for the spot he knew would renew Harry’s erection that had died during penetration. Sure enough Snape brushed the tiny nub inside and like an elastic band Harry’s back arched and the boy yelled in blinding pleasure. Snape smiled to himself as he thrust rhythmically back and forth his hands around Harry’s waist helping the boy to get in time with him as they thrust against one another. Snape had never bed a screamer before, and in all his fantasies about Harry none of them had involved the boy’s vocal capacity. It was certainly a new found attraction in Snape’s books as Harry threw his head back and began panting and groaning wildly with every thrust. 

It wasn’t long before Harry’s rhythm grew unsteady and Snape knew the boy wouldn’t last as long as he needed himself. Taking pity Snape reached forward and with a firm hand stroked Harry’s pulsing cock. The boy’s smooth, sweat slicked body rocked beneath him and before Snape could blink Harry was coming for the second time that evening. Snape stilled his own movements and simply watched as the boy fell apart his eyes closed tight and his mouth open Severus’ name spilling from his lips in a chocked scream of ecstasy. Creamy tendrils splattered on Harry’s stomach and Snape milked the boy of every last drop with his practiced hand. When it was over Harry’s body fell boneless back against the bed, the wiry tension that had racked the body all evening finally disappearing to leave behind a sated, fully relaxed individual sprawled beneath Snape. Snape had imagined this before but nothing compared to reality as he stared down at the boy beneath him, the delicate eyelashes fanned out over high flushed cheekbones, as the boy panted for breath his chest heaving. 

Snape stared at Harry for a long time lost in that moment of complete innocence Snape had seen in the boy’s green eyes the seconds before he’d come. This had been something Snape had dreamed of doing, of giving to the boy something no one else ever could. Awakening those emerald eyes to a new world of passion far removed from the world beyond the bed. Snape swallowed heavily as he dropped his head forward to hang loosely over Harry’s chest, the stray strands of hair that had come loose of their clasp hanging around his sweat drenched face like a curtain. 

”Severus?” Harry’s timid voice drew Snape’s dark eyes back up to look at Harry, who was innocently staring at him from behind his glasses. “Was that too early?” Harry whispered his voice full of fear searching for reassurance Snape was only too happy to give. Leaning forward Snape wrapped his lips around Harry’s and with a deep sound kiss began thrusting steadily into Harry’s relaxed body. Unhurried and with a caring touch Snape worshipped Harry’s body while his own grew accustomed to the feel of the boy wrapped around him.

When Snape’s climax came it was unexpected and Harry simply clutched to Snape’s upper arms as the man stiffened and his cock erupted. Harry had never felt anything so intense in his life as a hot gush of liquid filled his inside robbing him of breath and making him shiver all over. Snape was just as surprised as Harry as he closed his eyes and continued to thrust as he rode out the wave of ecstasy, Harry’s name just a whisper on his lips. Finally though Snape couldn’t hold himself up any longer and with an exhausted groan collapsed down onto the bed, pulling Harry with him as he rolled. 

Breathing heavily Snape closed his eyes as Harry collapsed on his chest, Snape’s arms automatically coming up to wrap around the boy’s cooling body. In silence they lay there for what seemed like hours until finally Harry sat up a little and looked deep into the obsidian gaze staring down at him reverently. 

“Am I worth the risk?” Harry inquired quietly as he gently ran his fingertips over Snape’s cheek and over his kiss-swollen lips. 

“You always were Harry.” Snape murmured as he gently kissed the tips of each of Harry’s fingers before slowly glancing across at the clock on his side table. It was just gone 2am, and despite it being a Saturday morning they would both have to be up early so that no one saw Harry leave Snape’s chambers. “Come on up with you.” With his hand on Harry’s hip as a guide Snape helped Harry get off him, the elder wizards softened cock slipping out of Harry’s hole with an audible pop. Almost instantly Harry yelped and curled up on his side, tears again threatening to fall from his eyes. Reaching over to his beside table Snape opened the drawer and pulled out one of the clear vials before rolling over to spoon up behind Harry who was clearly in pain again. 

“Here, swallow this it’ll help.” Helping Harry sit up a little Snape watched as the boy downed the liquid before pulling him over to rest against his chest. Snape frowned a little as he noticed the blood spots on the sheets where Harry had just been but knew from experience it would be nothing a healing salve wouldn’t fix in the morning. “Get some sleep Harry.” Pulling up the covers Snape sighed as he settled into his pillow, Harry’s form pillowed against his own. With his hand gently caressing Harry’s hair Snape watched as the young man in his arms fell asleep leaving Snape staring at him silently. 

Tomorrow things would change dramatically but for now Snape let Harry sleep lost in his dreams and the pleasant cloud that was always left behind after sex.


	27. Blackmail

CHAPTER 27 (Blackmail

Harry smiled weakly as he put the cushion down on the bench before gingerly sitting down on it, trying to conceal the breath-stealing wince at the pain in his rump. The official line Harry was feeding everyone was that he had an injured tailbone from the grueling tutoring sessions from Snape but one freckle faced; red haired girl had already guessed the truth. Harry had avoided looking at Ginny Weasley all of Saturday breakfast and it was only when the great hall had emptied that the boy dared glance up at his friend.

“Potter’s a man.” Ginny whispered knowingly her eyebrows raised daring Harry to say otherwise. Harry blushed a deep pink colour as he shifted uncomfortably on the cushion. “Give you a good pounding did he?” Ginny chuckled quietly as she continued to stare at her elder friend who was clearly uncomfortable. “What was it like?” Ginny continued when it was clear Harry wasn’t going to reply to either of her previous comments. Harry’s blush deepened as the boy purposefully glanced around to make sure no one was in the hall to over hear their conversation.

“It hurt.” Harry finally replied nervously watching as Ginny frowned a little in concern. 

“Yeah, it does the first time but how was it?” Ginny pressed determined to get a proper answer to her question rather than the obvious. Harry twisted his hands in the sleeves of his jumper and he rocked his head from side to side in contemplation. Last night had admittedly been special and Snape had been amazing but Harry couldn’t in good conscious say he’d enjoyed the experience, he’d been too nervous and in pain to really enjoy the good parts. 

“Okay, it had good and bad parts but it’s not something I’d go nuts over.” Harry shrugged his shoulders casually as he watched Ginny laugh out loud before shaking her head in disbelief of how obtuse Harry was being about the whole subject. 

“Alright so what was the best part?” Ginny continued more than determined now to get some detailed information from the wizard sitting before her. Harry blushed again and leaned in closer across the table, not really wanting to admit this but knowing that any feedback he got from someone more experienced then him would be a good thing at settling his own mind. 

“When he came in me.” Harry breathed out watching as Ginny squealed in excitement and squeezed Harry’s hands tightly from across the table. 

“That’s my favorite part too.” Ginny laughed conspiratorially as she stood up knowing that any moment the Herbology club would be coming in to start setting up their displays for Sunday’s annual Herbology competition. Harry winced as he stood up too, ensuring to stuff his cushion into his bag as he followed Ginny out of the hall and up towards the Gryfindor Tower. Snape had kicked Harry out of his chambers early this morning, although he had kissed the young wizard in reassurance as he’d handed him a healing salve for his backside before closing the door. Harry had felt wonderful waking up in Severus’ arms, and although he would have liked to discuss what had happened between them they hadn’t really got time. If Dumbledore got wind of Harry having spent another night in Snape’s chambers all hell would break loose and the last thing Harry needed was his godfather finding out about he and Snape. 

Promising Ginny he’d meet her later in the library to further discuss his first sexual encounter, Harry parted from his friend to use the toilet. The Gryfindor six-year boys bathroom was deserted and Harry dumped his bag as he stepped up to the urinals. Unexpectedly he had no control over himself and found that just keeping his stream in a straight line impossible. As he struggled with his rebelling penis Harry became acutely aware of a pair of eyes staring at him. Grabbing for his wand in his cloak pocket Harry spun around and froze on the spot when he sat a familiar blonde haired slithering propped up against a shower cubical door, his arms folded across his chest and a smirk twitching on his lips.

“Multiple erections can do that to you Potter, nice.” Draco whispered as he gestured with his head at Harry’s cock that was still poking out from between the v of his trousers. Hastily Harry tucked himself back in and turned to leave not in any mood to put up with Draco’s taunts this early in the morning. “I know you’re fucking him and I know you went to the club with him. You saw my dad there.” Harry paused as he reached down for his bag, swallowing nervously as Draco’s words sank in. Slowly Harry straightened himself back up and carefully glanced over his shoulder back at the blonde.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry mumbled playing to the ignorant card and hoping it worked. Unfortunately Draco wasn’t biting and huffed a contemptible laugh at Harry’s flippant brush off. 

“Don’t play dumb Potter, you’re stupid but not brain dead.” Draco spat as Harry turned back to face him, his arms folded across his own chest as he glared at the blonde defensively.

“So what if I am fucking him and so what if I went to the club, it’s none of your business.” Harry returned wondering how on earth Draco knew about what was going on between he and Snape. Draco smiled his familiar grin and shrugged his shoulders casually. 

“I want you to get him to do me.” Draco breathed out Harry’s confused frown making the blonde roll his eyes contemptibly. “I know you were at the club with him Potter because I was there too. Contrary to popular belief I enjoy the company of an older man to supplement my female pursuits here at school and the only place you can get quality cock when your underage is at 69’s every Friday.” Draco put simply watching as Potter’s eyes widened impossibly in shock.

“How do you get out?” Harry whispered wondering how on earth Draco managed to sneak out of the school every Friday. Draco scoffed loudly and gestured flippantly at Harry. 

“When your Head of House is out as well there’s not a lot between you and the outside world Potter, it’s just a matter of timing and keeping in his shadow.” Draco smirked knowingly at Harry who sighed heavily, knowing himself how easy it had been to follow Snape to the club relatively undetected. 

“So what do you want me to do?” Harry grumbled becoming extremely uncomfortable talking about this in the middle of a public bathroom. As if sensing Harry’s irritation Draco gestured to the entrance to the bathroom. 

“Dumb and Dumber are outside stopping anyone from coming in Potter so chill.” Draco gestured to the bench opposite where he stood and Harry knowing he had little choice in the matter strolled over to it and painfully sat down on its edge. Draco smiled at Harry’s wince of pain confirming again what he already figured out. “I want you to get him to fuck me Potter.” Draco continued when Harry had done shuffling awkwardly on the edge of the bench. Harry’s head shot up immediately a disbelieving smirk on his face as he looked over Draco pointedly.

“I’ve only just fucked the guy myself without trying to force him to do you as well. Besides I’m pretty sure you’re not what gets him going and he’s already said he doesn’t share.” Harry scoffed automatically not realizing how jealous he sounded to Draco who was staring at him with a strange smirk of amusement. 

“Don’t get your fucking panties in a knot Potter, I don’t want to steal him away from whatever sickening love thing you’ve got going. I just want to get laid, the man’s got a reputation at the club and judging from the way you’re walking this morning none of it’s exaggerated.” Draco snorted as Harry blushed and lowered his gaze to the bathroom floor in embarrassment having not realized he was walking funny. “I know the fetish he’s got with you, and all those look-a-likes, I’ve tried countless times to get a number but that pig Alistair Grantham, says he’s not getting paid to recruit my type.” Draco shrugged his shoulders irritably as he stepped away from the shower cubical and came over to where Harry was still fidgeting awkwardly on the bench. “Listen Potter you’re my only hope of getting the fuck of a life time and I want you to do it for me.” Draco spat as he glared down at Harry who was still defiantly staring back at the blonde. 

“What if I say no.” Harry whispered warily wondering how on earth Draco was going to try and enforce his will. Draco smiled wickedly and leaned down so that his face was practically pressed against Harry’s. 

“Then I’ll start sending out owls to every newspaper in the country revealing that the wizarding worlds savior is a ring jockey, and that he’s having a sordid underaged love affair with his professor and death eater. Bet the dark lord will love that.” Draco breathed out silkily against Harry’s face watching as the emerald green eyes flickered in concern.

“Are you blackmailing me?” Harry whispered cursing his voice for trembling and making Draco’s satisfied smirk widen impossibly. Casually Draco shrugged his shoulders and backed away from Harry to collect his own bag that was sitting on the bench beside the other young wizard.

“Not if you pull this off Potter.” Draco laughed as he strolled towards the exit of the bathroom. 

“Then what do I get out of it?” Harry accused pointedly as he slid off the bench with a wince and followed Draco towards the exit. The blonde paused on the threshold of the bathroom and looked back at Harry seriously. 

“Well apart from being able to continue your relationship with him undisturbed, anything you want. I’m not adverse to having you watch us, even joining in after I’ve reached my goal, in fact you might even learn something.” Draco’s sarcastic mocking smirk irked Harry’s irritation, his fists clenching tightly in anger as he watched the blonde push back a bang of blonde fringe from his face as he smiled almost innocently at Harry.

“How long have I got?” Harry bit through clenched teeth knowing he could do nothing about his situation. 

“I want his long, thick prick stuffed up my arse by the end of the month or I start writing got it?” Harry nodded at Draco’s smirk and watched as the blonde strode from the bathroom a confident swagger about his step as he walked off down the hall his two bodyguards following. Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he slumped back against the doorframe. This morning he’d been on cloud nine but everything had come crashing back down around him abruptly. He needed to get help and the only person he knew who might be able to was currently in a ‘girls only’ monthly meeting with McGonagall. 

With another sigh Harry grabbed his things and headed up towards the private room McGonagall used for her meetings. He’d just have to wait for Ginny outside and see what they could both come up with to turn the tables on Draco.


	28. Out Smart a Genius

CHAPTER 28 (Out Smart a Genius)

“You’ve just got to tell him Harry, there’s no other option.” Ginny reasoned as she took another bite of the toffee apple the two of them were sharing and passed it back to Harry who took another bite for himself. “You said yourself you and Snape have only had sex once so there’s no hope in hell he’ll believe any of the possible lines you could feed him about wanting a threesome or watching him with someone else. And lets face it, if he said he doesn’t share then the entire idea of adding a third to sex is messed up.” Harry groaned loudly as he sat down on the stone bench beside the lake, Ginny sitting down comfortingly beside him. 

“I know but how am I suppose to even start telling him. Sorry Sev you’ve only just begun to trust me and hey, I’m being blackmailed and if you don’t do Draco he’ll ruin your life and mine.” Harry snapped sarcastically as he chewed another bite of toffee apple before offering it back to Ginny who gratefully accepted. 

“He’s going to be just as pissed about this as you were Harry, so it’s best you come straight out with the truth.” Ginny reasoned as she finished the apple they’d brought from Hogsmeade and tossed the core and the empty stick into the grass to decay on it’s own. 

“This is so fucked up.” Harry whispered as he picked up a few pebbles and began skipping them into the choppy waters of the lake. 

“You’re telling me, I thought you doing Snape was bad but Draco too?” Ginny laughed jokingly as Harry turned and punched her hard in the arm, making her squeal and hit him back. 

“I’m serious Ginny, I don’t want to tell Snape this…” Harry went to skip another rock into the water but froze as a hand came down over his stopping him mid throw. With his eyes full of fear and concern Harry glanced up at the figure looming behind him and swallowed nervously. Ginny looked practically ghostly pale as glanced between the potions professor and Harry. 

“Don’t skip rocks it teaches the squid bad habits.” Snape snapped calmly as he made Harry drop the rock in his hand before letting go of the younger wizards fist. “And you don’t want to tell me what Mr. Potter?” Harry swallowed awkwardly as he glanced across at Ginny for help but the pale faced red head did nothing but shake her head sadly. 

“Sorry, homework to do.” Like a retreating solider Ginny took off up the lawn back towards the castle leaving Harry to take the fall out. Harry stared up at Snape warily as the elder wizard waited until Ginny had gone inside before moving to sit down in her seat beside Harry. Harry stared at his fingers twisting in his lap as he felt Snape’s piercing stare. 

“I thought I better check on you considering you were still bleeding this morning.” Snape broke the silence and Harry looked up awkwardly at the elder wizard who was wearing a somewhat concerned expression. Harry shrugged his shoulders casually as he shifted on the bench, still in pain but considerably less. 

“I’m fine still sore but it’s going.” Harry whispered dying to snuggle up to Snape and hug him in comfort but knowing they were on public display and not permitted to do so. There was another awkward silence before again Snape spoke up. 

“We didn’t get a chance to talk this morning after last night, I’m assuming that is what you were discussing with Miss Weasley the moment before I arrived.” Harry went to open his mouth to protest but Snape merely talked over him. “While I am understanding of your need for a confidant, I am somewhat dubious as to your choice although perhaps relived it is not Miss Weasley’s elder brother that is the recipient of such private news as to my performance in the bedroom.” Harry grimaced at the cold tone of Snape’s voice clearly remembering how private a person Snape was and that he’d clearly stated he didn’t like humiliation in any form. Harry twisted his hands in his lap tighter as Snape took a deep breath of the fresh air his gaze leaving Harry to stare out onto the lake. “I like to think of myself as an attentive partner Potter and if you are disappointed in anyway about last night, I would expect you to be specific and truthful to me.” Snape didn’t look at Harry as he spoke, the younger wizard staring up at Snape in shock hardly believing he’d heard an uncertain tone wavering in the potion professors voice. 

“Disappointed?” Harry scoffed bemused by Snape’s sudden lack of confidence in himself. Snape glanced down at Harry as the boy continued. “I don’t think I’d describe it as disappointing at all. It’s not like I’ve got any experience to compare it to but I enjoyed it, it’s not something I’m ever going to forget. I won’t deny that it hurt like hell, and I wish I’d enjoyed more of it without the pain but I guess that comes with practice?” Harry smiled cheekily up at Snape who pursed his lips together tightly and pointedly didn’t respond to Harry’s subtle hint. Harry was glad as he watched some of the tension fall from Snape’s shoulders, his words obviously calming an unspoken concern the elder wizard had. 

“Am I to assume that you wish for us to continue?” Snape’s voice got caught up in the breeze off the lake and turned it into barely a whisper that Harry had to strain to hear.

“Of course, I want it to continue. I like being with you, I like your kisses too.” Harry shyly twisted his fists in his robes wondering how much Snape would like him in return when he told him about Draco. Snape nodded quietly a strange expression on his face as he stared down at Harry who was trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Then if we’re going to make this work Potter, there’s a few rules and the first being is that there are no secrets between us.” Harry gulped awkwardly as he glanced up at Snape who was staring down at him knowingly. “Which means you tell me now what you were talking to Ginny Weasley about just before.” Snape folded his arms across his chest and stared at Harry patiently waiting for the boy to reply. Closing his eyes so as not to see the hatred on Snape’s face when he said it Harry took a deep breath in and replied. 

“I’m being blackmailed.” Harry squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he waited for the inevitable. 

“What! Who by?” Snape’s angry tone of voice splintered Harry’s resolve and slowly the boy opened his eyes to stare up at the potions professor who had sprung to his feet and was glaring at Harry waiting for further explanation. 

“I’m so sorry, he cornered me in the bathroom I didn’t know what to do. He knows, he knows it all, about the club, about our date, about last night. I’m sorry.” Harry whispered trying to fight back the tears of guilt that threatened to fall down his cheeks. Seeing Harry’s distress Snape was on his knees in front of Harry in an instant, his cold hands coming up to gently cup the boys cheeks and draw his gaze up to meet his own. 

“Tell me who it is Harry.” Snape ground out trying to control his anger knowing it was doing Harry no good what so ever. The boy obviously blamed himself for whatever was going on and Snape was not prepared to let that happen. Harry looked up from the floor to finally meet Snape’s onyx gaze, his emerald eyes swimming with unshed tears. 

“Draco.” Harry whispered watching as Snape exploded. Harry winced away from the potions professor who began wildly swearing and throwing his arms about in anger. Harry had never seen Snape so angry before in his life and hoped none of it was coming his way anytime soon. It was a good five minutes before Snape calmed himself down having paced back and forth along the lakeshore before coming back to stand in front of Harry, his face like thunder. 

“What does he want?” Snape inquired coldly watching as Harry tired to bury himself in his cloak in protection against the icy wind blowing up off the lake surface. 

“You.” Harry muttered as Snape frowned in confusion. “Or specifically to spend a night with you, it seems he was just a frequent a visitor to the club as you were and thinks you’d be a good lay.” Harry whispered as Snape scoffed loudly and shook his head in disbelief. “He says he’ll write to the papers telling them everything if I don’t get you to sleep with him by the end of the month. He says he doesn’t want anything accept a fuck, that I can watch and that he doesn’t want to break us up…” Harry trailed off as he watched Snape sigh heavily and shake his head in disagreement. 

“Don’t delude yourself Potter, Draco’s had an infatuation with me since he was old enough to know what sex was. I should have nailed his backside to the wall when he first approached me at least then he’d have got it out of his system and perhaps I’d have taught him a lesson or two.” Snape shook his head again berating himself for being so stupid. Harry was stunned speechless hardly believing that Draco wanted Snape for so long. “What did he say he’d do if you didn’t do it?” Snape muttered as if he didn’t know the answer. 

“He said he’d write to the papers and expose us and everything that’s been going on.” Harry snuggled down in his robe as Snape nodded understandingly, the blackmail not coming as any surprise. Draco was a cunning bastard just like his father and would do anything to get his own way. “What are we going to do?” Harry whispered cautiously as Snape took another deep breath of the fresh air before reaching down a hand to help Harry up from the bench. A storm was closing in fast and it was best they started back to the castle less they get caught in it. 

“Leave it to me Potter, I’ve known Draco all his life and while he may think he’s clever he hasn’t a bar on me. I’ve been dodging his dark lordship long enough now to have picked up a thing or two. Draco won’t know what’s hit him just like his father didn’t.” Snape growled low in his throat as he began striding back towards the castle clearly irritated. Harry struggled to keep up with Snape’s long pace and had to jog to reach the castle at the same time as his lover. The rain had already begun to fall and a clap of thunder made Harry jump as Snape closed the door behind them. Snape stepped up behind Harry as the boy began removing his wet cloak, the elder wizard leaning down slightly so that the other students milling around waiting to go into the great hall for dinner didn’t overhear his voice. 

”Come by my room tonight at 11, I’ll have sorted out our little problem by then.” With a barely perceivable brush of Snape’s hand against Harry’s back the potions professor strode off down the corridor, taking points randomly from students who dared to get in his way. Harry smiled as he watched Snape’s figured disappear a little pride swelling in his chest that he’d caught himself such a confident boyfriend.


	29. Memories of Life

CHAPTER 29 (Memories of Life)

Harry was surprised to find the door to Snape’s private chambers automatically opening for him as he approached. Tentative about entering unannounced Harry stepped cautiously across the threshold and glanced about. Snape was nowhere to be seen and the living room was darker than usual with only a small torch by the lab door and the fire providing any light. 

“Severus?” Harry whispered softly as he padded through the lounge noting Snape’s discarded teaching robe flung over the back of his armchair. Nothing out of the ordinary was out of place as Harry glanced into the lab to see if Snape was working. The lab was empty and clean and Harry turned his attention to Snape’s bedroom. As he approached the door quietly Harry began to hear the muffled noises coming from within. Harry swallowed nervously as he stepped up to the archway and glanced inside almost afraid of what he’d find. The first thing Harry noticed in the dimly lit room was that Snape’s bed was still made, not a crinkle or bump to suggest anyone had been in it since this morning. Sticking his head a little further into the room Harry’s eyes darted about finally coming to rest on Snape’s figure standing by the fire. Snape had his back turned and was staring down at something on the floor. Harry couldn’t see what had the elder wizard attention and so he took another step into the room to get a better view. At the shorter angle Harry could now see perfectly the familiar naked boy knelt at Snape’s feet, his head bowed to the floor and his white backside sticking up in the air. 

“Ah Potter I had wondered if you’d be on time.” Harry jumped a little startled as Snape casually glanced over his shoulder having sensed the boy’s entry. Harry swallowed nervously wondering what on earth was going on as he watched Snape step away from the boy leaving the blonde still knelt on the rug beside the fire. “Drink?” Snape enquired as he moved over to his dresser and began pouring two glasses of whisky before Harry could even agree. 

“What’s he doing here?” Harry whispered through clenched teeth as he tried to control the surge of jealousy that began to rise in him as he noticed scratch marks and purpling bite marks all over Draco’s back. Snape sipped from his glass after handing Harry his own drink, the elder wizard slowly walking back over to where Draco was unmoving. 

“Well you see Potter, Mr. Malfoy here has desires for a certain death eater among us. So me being the extremely generous type of wizard I am decided I’d give him a little taste of just what he wanted.” Harry’s hand clenched tighter around his glass becoming a little worried that just because the bed was made didn’t mean something hadn’t gone off in the bedroom. Harry gulped a mouthful of the whisky as he watched Snape circle Draco’s prone form before leaning down and yanking the boy’s head up with a fist full of blonde hair. Harry’s eyes widened a little at Draco’s bloodied face, the boy’s cheeks bruised and his lips swollen and split. Draco’s sapphire blue eyes flickered across at Harry, before falling back almost shamefully to the floor. “You know what Potter, I don’t think the reality of his desires was much like what he’d thought it was going to be was it Draco?” Snape gave an angry tug on Draco’s hair and Harry watched as the boy shook his head as best as possible under Snape’s firm grip.

“No sir.” Draco whispered his voice raw as if he’d screamed his lungs out for the last week. Harry was confused and frowned at Snape who had roughly let go of Draco’s hair and let the boy kneel back down on the rug. Snape took anther drink of his whisky as he smiled wickedly at Harry before gesturing with his hand over to his chest of draws. It was then that Harry spotted Snape’s pensieve sitting uncovered and glowing with recent use on top of the draw. Harry raised a curious eyebrow at Snape who moved over to his pensieve and gave it a quick flick of his wand to cover it back over with the velvet cloth. 

“Draco’s learnt a lesson today Potter,” Snape commented casually as he turned back to where Draco was knelt on the rug his head sinking further into the floor. “I think he understands now why little boys should be careful what they wish for. Isn’t that right Draco?” Harry looked from Snape across at the blonde who had raised his head enough to nod again. 

“Yes sir.” Draco trailed off and Snape smiled evilly as he downed what was left of his whisky and put the glass back beside the decanter on the draw. 

“I don’t think Mr. Malfoy here will be enforcing his blackmail any longer and I see no reason why he should mention this to anyone. I have plenty more memories I’d be more than happy to share with you Draco, if you dare cross me again.” Harry watched Draco’s head snap up in fear his eyes glittering with unshed tears as Snape threw a bundle of clothes at the blonde from on the corner of his bed. “I suggest you get out of my sight Draco before I lose my temper again.” Harry watched on stunned as Draco gathered up his clothes in his arms quickly before hauling himself to his feet and scurrying out of the room as quickly as his legs could carry him. Harry remained silent until he heard the door of Snape’s outer chambers slide closed behind Draco’s retreating figure. Carefully sipping his whisky Harry turned back to where Snape had moved over to the bed and was turning down the blankets and sheets. 

“What did you do to him?” Harry whispered as he watched Snape sit down on his trunk at the foot of his bed and begin pulling off his boots. 

“I showed him some of the choice memories of my time in the service of the Dark Lord. A well placed realism charm to heighten the physical experience and before long he was begging me to forgive him.” Harry shivered a little at the very thought of experiencing some of Snape’s memories. Harry wasn’t deluded enough to believe Snape was a good person, he’d probably done a lot more hideous things than Harry would ever do in his life time but it was the regret that tinged Snape’s voice every time he referred to his behavior that set Snape apart from the others in the dark lords service. Harry finished his drink just as Snape stood up and pulled his shirt over his head to throw it into the pile next to him for the house elves to collect. “If you intend staying the night Potter, I suggest you make some effort to get into bed.” Harry smiled in surprise at Snape’s suggestion having not expected to spend every night in Snape’s bed. With his trousers sitting on his hips Snape disappeared into the bathroom, Harry admiring the flex of muscle on the man’s upper torso as he disappeared. Scurrying to get undressed Harry was soon stripped down to his cotton y-fronts and was jumping into the warm, spicy scented blankets. Harry listened to Snape in the bathroom before the wizard returned dressed in a plain gray nightgown much to Harry’s irritation, knowing that undoubtedly meant nothing was going to happen but sleep tonight. 

“How are you feeling after last night?” Snape inquired as he sat on the edge of the bed to sort out his bedside table, and the routine health potions he took every morning. Harry rolled over on his side and propped his head up on his elbow as he stared at Snape’s back. 

“A little sore still but getting better. My muscles ached this morning and I couldn’t pee straight if my life had depended on it.” Harry watched Snape’s shoulders jiggle in amusement as the elder wizard settled back into bed and rolled over to face Harry. Automatically Harry’s eyes slid closed as Snape trailed a delicate potion stained finger across Harry’s forehead, bushing a stray lock of hair before gently stroking it over Harry’s cheek. The touch was so intimate and Harry smiled to himself as he felt Snape lean down and press a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“It’ll get easier Potter,” Snape breathed out as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and rolled the boy over so that he was spooned up against his chest. 

”You always smell wonderful.” Harry muttered dreamily as he snuggled back against Snape’s chest his entire body molded to fit against Snape’s as the elder man wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his face against the back of Harry’s neck. Snape smiled against Harry’s skin as he stroked his fingers over Harry’s flat stomach, listening to the boys breathing as it evened out and deepened. With Harry asleep Snape gave over to his own fatigue and with a crooked smile twitching at the corner of his mouth the potion professor surrendered to sleep.


	30. That's the Funny Thing About Love

CHAPTER 30 (That’s the funny thing about love)

Harry yawned loudly as he collapsed along the bench in the train carriage opposite Ginny, Luna and Neville. The last four months had just flown by and Harry hadn’t really had a minute to consider just how much he’d done. Final exams had been hard this year but he was confident he’d passed. Preparation for his final year at Hogwart’s had already begun and Harry was apprehensive about leaving the school. Each Wednesday was career day and each student had been encouraged to try a different job for an hour or two. Harry had tried several different positions including teacher, Quidditch referee and the most bizarre was photographer for the school newspaper. Nothing had really struck Harry as something he’d want to do for the rest of his life, and had merely left him more concerned for what he was actually going to do after leaving school. Snape had been unhelpful with his suggestion of simply being alive and less of a pain in the arse. 

Harry had fallen into a kind of snug little ritual with Snape over the past months as well. Unable to risk being caught by spending too much time together, Snape had arranged for Harry to spend every Friday evening with him under the pretense of occlumency training. Admittedly they did train frequently but more often than not Fridays were simply spent in Snape’s chambers in each other’s company. Sometimes they’d read in silence or others they’d play chess. They exchange conversation about their week and Harry often helped Snape with some potion he was brewing up. Always though Harry spent the night, and while they’d had sex a few more times since the first most of the time they simply slept. Harry still wasn’t sure what to make of the sex. Just as Snape had said it got easier each time to take Snape’s impressive size and the less pain the more Harry enjoyed it, yet there was still something missing. Harry liked being on his back for sure but he couldn’t help thinking that he didn’t contribute a lot to their couplings and Snape was often left to finish himself off in an already sated and exhausted Harry. Snape hadn’t complained but Harry felt bad, he wanted to do something for Snape to show his enthusiasm and he hoped this summer he’d get the opportunity. 

“What are you smiling about deviant?” Harry jumped a little as he felt a pointed finger poke him hard in the side, drawing him from his thoughts. Neville and Luna had gone in search of some food leaving Ginny and Harry alone in the compartment.

“I’m going to suck his cock.” Harry muttered quietly putting voice to his thoughts and making Ginny snort and laugh loudly. Harry frowned and glared across at the red head who rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. Ginny Weasley was the only person who knew about Harry and Snape aside from Dumbledore and Harry took every opportunity of confiding in her about his plans or concerns. Besides the fact the girl was a font of knowledge regarding all things male she was also a damn good listener. “Do you think that’s a good idea?” Harry inquired watching as Ginny composed herself and handed Harry one of the jellybeans from her bag of sweets. 

“Not under Sirius roof that’s for sure unless you’ve got a death wish.” Harry sighed heavily as he popped a few of the beans into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “What if he catches you two together? Besides I thought Severus said you two weren’t to engage in that kind of activity this summer.” Harry rolled his eyes and swallowed the jellybeans before taking another offered handful from the witch opposite him. 

“There is no way I’m going all summer without some kind of sexual gratification Ginny. Besides I’d be really careful, I’d wait till everyone was out or something.” Harry shrugged his shoulders it was a plan bound for failure as Ginny quickly pointed out.

“When is Grimmauld Place ever empty Harry? You sleep in the same room as your godfather and Lupin can smell sex a mile away when he’s close to the full moon. You know yourself Fred and George got caught big time last summer. Mum and Dad lectured them all day about making adult decisions about intimacy with witches.” Ginny lectured as she continued to list the prospective evils of Harry’s plan. “Besides do you even know how to give head, it’s a skill that takes practice Harry?” 

“Kind of, I read how to in a magazine.” Harry defended himself quickly remembering the carrot incident over Christmas. Ginny huffed in contempt and shook her head. 

“Trust me Harry it’s more complicated than they make it out to be, and if you’re not good at it things can go horribly wrong. And if Snape’s cock is as big as you say it is, you could lose an eye or something.” Harry blushed a little regretting having showed Ginny on a ruler just how big his lover was. “Has he done it to you?” Ginny whispered as a group of Ravenclaws came clattering past their compartment on their way to their own. 

“Not exactly, but he licks my….” Harry trailed off not really wanting to give Ginny that much detailed information. “….No he hasn’t.” Harry stated sharply the truth making Ginny shrug her shoulders sympathetically. 

“If you don’t know how it’s supposed to feel Harry, how on earth are you going to do it to him?” Harry sighed heavily and nodded in agreement knowing damn well he had no idea what he was doing and that someone would undoubtedly find out no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Closing his eyes and groaning to himself Harry flopped back down on the bench. This summer was going to prove one big headache Harry certainly didn’t need. 

**********************************

Harry bounced down the stairs of number 12, and into the lounge room. Sirius was setting up the new television set Lupin had brought him, while Remus was busily rearranging furniture for the order meeting tonight. The first week of summer holidays was always a hectic time, Voldemort seemed to pick summers as a time to inflict as much chaos as possible. Snape wouldn’t be at Grimmauld Place until well into next week his summons always coming on the last day of term. The Weasley’s were going to Greece this summer for their holidays but Charlie was staying at Grimmauld Place unable to get the time away from work to go on the family vacation. The Weasley in question was at present in the backyard taming what remained of Sirius freshly organized backyard. The years of weeds had grown over the true beauty of the little yard, and having spent a good few months tidying it up the place had been reformed to it’s former glory, with fish pond, herb garden, owl roost and secret arbor. Harry was looking forward to spending sometime out in it this summer, re planting some of the herbs Padfoot had managed to dig up.

“Ah Harry, look!” Harry rolled his eyes as he stared at the snow-covered picture on the television set, as Sirius danced around it twiddling the internal aerial to try and get a clear picture. 

“Nice.” Harry muttered as he flopped down onto the couch in its new position by the window. 

“Are you staying for the meeting?” Remus inquired as he flicked around with a duster much like Mrs. Weasley would have done if she had been there. 

“There’s nothing else to do, besides there will be nothing to report Severus isn’t back.” Harry muttered forgetting himself momentarily and slipping in his potion masters first name. 

“Severus is it? I thought he was plain old Snape.” Sirius looked up pointedly from where he was still playing with the twin prongs sticking out the back of the telly. Harry swallowed nervously but merely laughed it off and shrugged his shoulders; very much aware that his godfather had stared at him a few seconds longer like someone who was more than just suspicious. “You haven’t heard then?” Sirius grumbled as he began rapidly pressing random buttons on the remote control in order to get a better picture. 

“Heard what?” Harry inquired sharply concerned by his godfather’s suddenly smug smirk at the mention of Snape’s name. 

“The Ministry picked Snape up last night during a raid up north, seems old Snivelrus wasn’t too careful where he put his fingers on that stolen bottle of potion from the Ministry.” Harry sat up abruptly and stared at his godfather in shock hardly believing what he was hearing. “Got him hauled up in a cell in the Ministry, till he tells them how you-know-who knew about the experimental potion in the first place.” Before Harry could demand Sirius further explain, the fireplace erupted into flame and a gaggle of Auror’s and order members began streaming in, excitedly talking and greeting one another as they dusted soot from their robes. Harry narrowly avoided being sat on as he sprang to his feet just as the headmaster stepped through the fire. Striding over to the headmaster Harry didn’t even flinch as he pointed his finger rudely into Albus’ chest. 

“What are you doing to get him out of there?” Harry growled angrily wondering why on earth he hadn’t been told of Snape’s arrest earlier. 

“I beg your pardon Mr. Potter?” Dumbledore looked down his nose at Harry somewhat surprised the boy had addressed him so rudely. The other occupants of the room had fallen silent as they watched the exchange between the two powerful wizards. The tension was clearly visible as Harry narrowed his gaze at the nonchalant elder. 

“I said what are you doing to get him out of there? Arthur Weasley stole that potion, and everyone here knows that so what are you doing to get Severus out of the Ministry?” Harry shouted, rapidly loosing his temper as he imagined the sorts of things the Ministry Auror’s were doing to Snape, who’s reputation as Voldemort right hand man would surely cause him grief. 

“Harry, this is a tricky situation. Severus was caught participating in death eater activities, he was also in possession of a significant quantity of the stolen potion from the ministry. Without exposing the order and Severus’ work, or risking Arthur Weasley’s position at the ministry there is very little we can do.” Harry saw clearly through the sympathetic smile that Dumbledore plastered on his face. Harry knew this had nothing to do with exposing the order, for anyone else Dumbledore would have laid his own life on the line. This was because it was Snape, and Dumbledore was using this opportunity to separate the potions master from Harry. Despite his reluctant acceptance of the secret relationship, Dumbledore had tried his hardest to dissuade Harry from his chosen course of action with the elder wizard. It hadn’t been obvious attempts, simple things like standing between them at functions, ensuring Snape was never without work to do for both the order and for school in order to stop him spending time with Harry. Harry had put up with it while ever it was just harmless tactics at separation but this see-through attempt had gone too far. If Severus was found guilty he’d been sentence to Azkaban and Harry was not going to let it happen. 

“Well let me make this clear to you Albus.” Harry spat disrespectfully at the elder wizard, causing the listening group in the lounge to gasp and mutter in surprise. “You either get him out with your talents of diplomacy and manipulation or I’ll get him out my way and I’ll kill anyone who tries to stop me.” Harry smiled cruelly at Dumbledore who for the first time since being confronted by Harry, let his smile fade and the sparkle in his eyes dim a little. Harry knew Dumbledore understood how serious he was as he turned and pushed his way towards the exit, leaving them all to stew on his words. 

“Don’t be stupid Harry.” Dumbledore spoke calmly as Harry reached the door, causing the boy to pause and glance back over his shoulder at the group. 

“See that’s the funny thing about love headmaster it makes you prone to doing stupid things like this. So if you want to stop me you better get working on your negotiating skills.” Not caring that his godfather and many others were now staring at him in silent shock Harry turned and disappeared upstairs, just catching the piercing scream of anger that Sirius let out as Harry’s words finally sank in.


	31. Father of Mine

CHAPTER 31 (Father of Mine)

Harry lay on his bed, his hands tucked behind his head as he stared at the glow in the dark constellations that Ron had brought him for his last birthday. The house had long fallen silent cleared of order members as Dumbledore sent them out on their tasks no doubt. Harry had expected his godfather to come storming upstairs after the outburst in the lounge but as yet Harry hadn’t heard anyone climbing the stairs. It was getting towards late afternoon and Harry’s stomach growled angrily with lack of food but he was determined not to give any of them the satisfaction of giving in to them and going downstairs. 

Harry was just considering getting up to go to the bathroom when he heard the creak of the landing outside his bedroom. Hastily Harry closed his eyes as he heard a tentative knock on the door. Not answering Harry heard the shuffle of feet before the knock came again. Stubbornly Harry didn’t answer the few mock attentive knocks and at length he heard the door handle twist before the whine as the door was pushed open slightly. 

“Harry?” It was Sirius just as Harry had predicted. Choosing not to acknowledge his name Harry merely turned over away from the door as he heard his godfather step into the room. “Please Harry I just want to talk.” Harry could heard the strain in his godfathers voice, the animagus trying his hardest not to lose his temper. Again Harry didn’t answer as he listened to Sirius pad over to Harry’s desk and begin fiddling with the summer homework Harry had been doing earlier. “They’ve gone to get him.” Sirius trailed off and Harry smiled in secret success as he finally acknowledged his godfather and glanced over his shoulder at the elder wizard. Sirius looked tense and drawn, as he continued to fiddle with the items strewn on Harry’s desk not daring to meet his godson’s gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me you were queer?” Sirius muttered a little bitterly as he re corked a bottle of ink Harry had carelessly left open earlier. 

“Because I’m not.” Harry replied softly as he rolled back over and sat up cross-legged in the center of his bed. Sirius continued to fiddle awkwardly as he huffed a contemptible laugh and shook his head. 

“So allowing yourself to be buggered by an old wizard doesn’t come under your definition of queer?” Harry bit his lip angrily as he watched Sirius irritably push Harry’s textbooks into the corner of the desk in a neat pile before sighing heavily and finally glancing up at Harry in apology. “Sorry.” Sirius muttered as he perched himself on the edge of Harry’s now organized desk and began tugging the sleeves of his robe like a chastised child. 

“Just because I like him, doesn’t mean I want to fuck every man I come into contact with. I’ve never looked at another man like that before in my life, it’s just him.” Harry snapped as he watched his godfather’s reaction carefully over the top of his glasses. 

“So you two are…are…well…um…..” Harry knew Sirius couldn’t say the words as he watched his godfather twitching with retrained anger at the mere thought of it. 

“Yeah, we’re having sex if that’s what you want to know.” Harry watched as Sirius took a deep breath, his fists clenching dangerously as he tried to control his rapidly increasing anger. 

“Your father…” Sirius ground out between clenched teeth as he looked up at Harry pointedly.

“I’m not my father Black.” Harry spat out, cutting Sirius’ sentence off mid way through. “I couldn’t give a rats arse what my dad thought of him, and quite frankly I don’t care what you and that pack of hypocrites downstairs think either. So if you’re going to get mad I suggest you drop the ‘supportive parenting act’ and get on with it.” Harry snapped knowing instantly that Sirius had done just that as he rose from the edge of the desk and stood over Harry dangerously. 

“Have you any idea who he is? What he’s capable of!” Sirius screamed his pale face turning purple as he continued. “No one is forced into Voldemort service Harry, you go willing, you take his brand and he takes your life. There’s no redemption for that choice Harry, and while you might think he’s a caring, reformed potion master with only your good intentions at heart I can tell you now that he will never doing anything for you that doesn’t serve his own selfish, twisted and bitter desires for power. You see him now Harry, with a lifetime of calculated practice in manipulation but I saw him before he had the experience enough to cover up his indiscretions. And I can tell you now that whatever line he fed you about love to get you into bed, he’s been using that same line to get his rocks off since he was 16. Did you know he was sleeping with his own old greasy Potion’s professor back in school? Professor Mortimer Grindfeld, Snape was his favorite for a reason Harry and it certainly wasn’t because he could brew a potion or two!” Sirius paused to take a breath as he reached down and grabbed Harry hard by the shoulders making the boy wince in pain. “It will be over my dead body that I let you make this mistake Harry, Severus Snape is a wicked man and I won’t brake my promise to James just because you think losing your virginity to a dirty old wizard is love!” Harry was not expecting the slap and was stunned as Sirius’ stinging hand came slamming down again on his cheek. Curling up instantly on his side his hands trying to protect him from the blows Harry whimpered uselessly. Sirius had completely lost it, his temper unimaginable. 

From nowhere the door to Harry’s bedroom burst open and Harry felt the icy scold of a curse as it shot past his body and exploded in a fireball against Sirius chest sending the man flying backwards and into the marble fire surround. Harry shook from head to toe as he cowered in the corner of his bed. Daring to open his eyes Harry first saw Sirius lying sprawled on the carpet beside the bed, lifeless and bleeding from an unseen wound on his head. Turning over abruptly Harry was in tears as he saw a familiar dark figure standing in the doorway his wand still pointed at Sirius and his expression unreadable. Harry couldn’t get to his feet quick enough as he stumbled off the bed and brought himself crashing up against the figure. Harry continued to shake as he wrapped his arms around the wizard’s slim waist pressing his face into the folds of robes on the man’s chest desperately seeking reassurance. 

“Over my dead body.” Sirius had come to from the initial blow and Harry automatically followed Snape’s guiding hand so that he was forced to stand behind the elder wizard. Harry clutched to the back of Snape’s robes as he watched Sirius stagger to his feet his wand drawn and aimed at Snape who was similarly armed and prepared. 

“That can be arranged mutt.” Snape spoke darkly his voice pure venom as he tightened his grip on his wand. 

“I’d like to see you try Snape, you could never win at school and you’re not likely to now. You forget I know pain too, and nothing you can do to me will hurt.” Sirius sneered at Snape as he crudely wiped away the trail of blood from his forehead that threatened to obscure his vision. Harry swallowed nervously as he felt Snape chuckle nastily his wand hardly moving from its perfect aim. 

“You don’t get it do you Black? I’ve already won because I’ve got Harry and you haven’t…” The curse from Sirius wand lit up the bedroom in a radiant orange glow and Harry braced himself against Snape’s back for an impact that never came. With barely a flick of his wand Snape deflected the curse with a calculating ease. The curse exploded above Harry’s bed showering them all with dust and ceiling debris. Predictably at the very first signs of an attack a mad scramble of Auror’s came up the stairs and barged their way into Harry’s room. 

“What the hell?” Lupin was the first to take in the stand off and automatically reached for his own wand. 

“Remus stay out of this, I’ve got some unfinished business to take care of. I should have killed you when I had the chance Snape.” Sirius let another curse fly and everyone ducked for cover as Snape simply reflected it right back at the other wizard who managed to jump out of the way as it shattered the widow and dissipated out into the wards surrounding the house outside. 

“Stop this immediately!” Dumbledore’s voice came booming from the top of the stairs the elder wizard striding through the Auror’s ducked on the floor and coming to a dead stop between the two fighting wizards. “Snape lower your wand!” Dumbledore turned to Snape who was still glaring at Sirius. “Snape do as I say!” Dumbledore shouted when Snape made no move to do anything of the sort. 

“Albus always was your protector wasn’t he Snape? Still can’t fight your own battles I see…..” Like lightening Dumbledore spun around and with a wave of his hand Sirius’ voice left him and his mouth sewed itself shut. Harry watched on horrified from around Snape’s waist as his godfather dropped his wand and began struggling uselessly to get his mouth open, his eyes wild in fear. 

“Now that we’ve shut him up, I said lower you wand Severus!” Harry heard Snape growl low in his throat as he reluctantly lowered his wand and slipped it easily back into the sleeve of his robe. 

“I thought you were resolved on not interfering headmaster?” The bitterness in Snape’s tone wasn’t meant to be subtle and aptly reflected the potion masters disgust at being chastised like a child by his employer. 

“Indeed and were I not sensible of my own good I would have let you two kill each other and be done with this silly charade you’ve kept going for 25 years!” Harry winced having never heard Dumbledore shout or so rudely point his finger accusingly at Snape who glared at the elder wizard in contempt. 

“It figures you would blame me, you always did. I got beaten to a pulp, it was my fault for walking down that corridor. I had my homework stolen, it was my fault for not handing it in earlier. Getting called names constantly was my fault because I shouldn’t be listening to them. It was ALWAYS my fault, and never once did you punish them not even when that thing nearly fucking killed me!” Snape pointed accusingly at Lupin who was helping Sirius calm down over by the shattered window. Instinctively Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Snape’s waist almost in apology for how cruel his father and his friends had been to Severus at school. 

“You gave as good as you got Severus Snape and don’t deny it…” Albus snapped sharply still pointing his finger at Snape who didn’t back down an inch despite the headmaster’s impressive stance. 

“I won’t!” Snape shouted, rapidly losing his iron control. “After a year of watching them get away with it, and you not doing a damn thing to stop it I figured I might as well fight back.” 

“Just like you’re doing now Severus? Fighting like a 12 year old school boy over Harry like he’s a possession, a trophy to be won in this ongoing feud between you and them?” Dumbledore’s voice had risen again an urge of anger rising in his tone. Snape snorted loudly in disgust and shook his head, his hand automatically coming down to rest on Harry’s on his hip. 

“No Albus, Harry chose me and considering the circumstances I never once coerced him into anything, even going so far as to conceal my feelings for him for five years!” Snape shouted returning Dumbledore’s angry tone with just as much conviction. “Now if you’re done questioning my morals and integrity, Black and I have a score to settle.” Harry stiffened as he felt Snape reach for his wand again but before he could push Dumbledore out of the way to get to his intended victim, Lupin’s voice broke the silence. 

“He’s passed out.” Sure enough Black was sprawled on the floor among the shattered pieces of glass, his mouth still magically stitched closed. Snape growled angrily and reluctantly stowed his wand as Dumbledore wave his hand at Sirius and returned his lips to normal so that he could speak. Lupin helped Black up onto bed before Dumbledore strode up to Snape and stopped a mere inch away from the other wizard. 

“I wash my hands of you Severus Snape.” Dumbledore muttered as he strode past Snape and headed back downstairs, taking a trail of stunned Auror’s and order members with him. Harry remained where he was standing behind Snape quietly listening to the rapid rise and fall of the potion masters breathing as he regained a little of his calm. Harry heard Black come to over on the bed and before he knew what was happening he was being dragged out of the bedroom, down the corridor and into Snape’s room. Harry stumbled on the rug as Snape slammed the door closed behind them before turning to face Harry. Anger practically rolled off Snape in waves as two long strides brought him across the room to stand in front of Harry. Harry automatically flinched as he caught Snape raising his hand out of the corner of his eye. 

“Sorry,” Harry whispered when he realized that Snape wasn’t going to hit him, the momentary flicker of pain in Snape’s obsidian stare making Harry instantly regret his instinctive cower. Snape cupped Harry’s cheeks gently and turned him towards the light of the window, carefully inspecting the minor cuts and bruises Sirius had left behind. 

“No real damage, you’ll live.” Snape whispered as he dropped his hands from Harry’s face and moved over to his trunk that was sitting at the end of the bed. Harry watched as Snape sighed heavily and sat down on the trunk, his head automatically falling into his hands, his hair curtaining around his face creating a private little world in which the professor sat reflecting. 

“What did they do to you?” Harry whispered as he tentatively joined Snape sitting on the trunk, as he awkwardly fiddled with the cuffs of his jumper. 

“Nothing I would not have been forced to do to them, were the situation reversed.” Harry worried his lip with his teeth, not needing to know the specifics of Snape’s capture to know what hell the Auror’s had probably put him through.

“What about his royal darkness?” Harry muttered wondering what Voldemort thought of Snape’s capture. Snape huffed a gentle laugh as he looked up from his hands to glance at Harry through the greasy curtain of hair. 

“While ever I still breath Potter, Riddle will still see me as his own personal alchemist. I have resigned myself to the fact of being so and a silly mistake on my part will hardly cost me my position. I’m too well thought of Potter.” Harry continued to twist the loose threads on his jumper, deliberately avoiding looking into Snape’s gaze that had soften impossibly since leaving Sirius. In the silence Snape continued to stare at Harry from behind the curtain of hair, the man’s obsidian eyes flickering over Harry’s soft features as the boy remained coyly staring at the floor. A pink blush began to colour Harry’s cheeks as Snape’s stare wore on, until finally Harry’s conscience forced him to look up and meet Snape’s gaze. “I am always going to be a Death Eater Harry, even when this war is over. I will always be a snarky little bastard, who’s prone to acting up. I will never be a perfect wizard and I will sometimes scream, and shout and get angry. That’s just who I am.” Harry’s eyes fluttered closed automatically as Snape’ reached out and ran a potion stained finger down Harry’s cheek and down to the boy’s moist pink lips. “And I will still love you, even if you choose to walk away from me.” Harry’s eyes opened sharply, his mouth automatically opening to disagree with Snape’s comment but the potion masters finger pressed into Harry’s lips silencing him. “I’m under no illusions Harry so spare me your lecture on commitment. When you take away everything else I’m just a tired old potions master who gets his kicks from one of his students. If I am still here when this war is over I am sensible enough to know that you’ll want to enjoy your freedom and nowhere in the definition of freedom is there room for me.” Again Harry went to protest but Snape pushed his finger firmer against Harry’s lips. “So,” Snape continued as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I suggest you go downstairs and talk to your godfather, even if he doesn’t accept me he can at least do you the decency of accepting your decisions as a adult.” Harry’s eyes fell closed as Snape removed his finger from the boy’s lips before softly pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. The kiss was gentle and caring and although it lasted only a few moments Harry felt as if he’d been flying. “Go on, I’ve got some things to sort out.” Reluctantly Harry was forced to his feet, Snape guiding him to the door and almost pushing him out into the corridor, not giving the boy time to refuse. For a moment Harry didn’t register what Snape meant in his confession but when it clicked Harry instantly spun around and slammed his foot into the door frame preventing it from closing. “Harry.” Snape warned as he stared down at Harry’s foot wedged in the door. 

“No. You’re wrong.” Harry whispered as he leant against the space between the door and frame so that his face was just visible. Snape looked up into Harry’s glittering green orbs and something made him shiver. “I don’t want perfect and I think I’d kill you myself if you didn’t raise your voice at least once a day to tell me I’m stupid.” Harry smiled mildly as he watched Snape roll his eyes. “I like you just how you are, with all the kinks, all the moods, and with all your past decisions. And lets face it,” Harry smiled cheekily as he reached through the gap in the door and tweaked Snape’s nose playfully. “I’m the best damn Friday Boy, you’re ever going to get and I’m free.” Harry heard Snape snort in amusement from behind the door before Harry smiled in success as the door was opened a second before Snape had pinned him against the doorframe and was thoroughly ravishing his mouth. Harry moaned wantonly into Snape’s mouth, his fingers tangling in the elder wizards greasy unbrushed hair. Stretching up on his tiptoes to get a better purchase Harry smiled inwardly when Snape’s hand caught his hip dragging the pair of them impossibly closer in a passionate embrace. Both wizards hardly noticed their audience until someone cleared their throat, deliberately and loudly. Snape and Harry parted immediately their heads snapping around guiltily to stare at Sirius who was standing in the doorway to Harry’s rooms looking somewhat disgusted but also very guilty. 

“Black.” Snape consciously went to step away from Harry but the younger wizard didn’t let go of him, defiantly holding Snape closer to him as he met his godfathers gaze square on. 

“This is my decision Sirius and you don’t have to agree or even understand why I’m doing it, I just need you to respect the fact I’ve made my decision and I’m prepared to face the consequences of it.” Harry instinctively tightened his hold around Snape’s waist as he watched Sirius process the simply put statement. At length Sirius nodded with an exaggerated sigh and Harry reluctantly let go of Snape to move over to hug his godfather, whose unspoken apology for earlier didn’t go unmissed. “Good, now I’m going downstairs because I’m hungry. Do you want toast?” Harry moved away from Sirius and headed towards the top of the stairs, glancing back over his shoulder to address Snape who was still standing cautiously in the doorway, eyeing Sirius. 

“Sure, I’ll be downstairs in the lab.” Snape replied not taking his gaze from Sirius. Harry nodded and with one doubtful glance at his godfather and lover disappeared downstairs. After an extended silence Snape moved to follow Harry but Sirius stepped out and blocked his path. Snape narrowed his gaze at the other wizard, already reaching for his wand but before he could get it, Sirius had clamped his hand over Snape’s in a firm grip. 

“If you hurt him there won’t be a person in this world that will stop me from killing you understand?” Sirius voice was calm and unwavering but Snape was not intimidated by it and simply nodded in silent acknowledgement as he pushed his way past Sirius and disappeared downstairs to the makeshift lab in the basement. Despite Dumbledore’s earlier declaration Snape knew the elder wizard would still expect Snape’s cooperation in the Order, and that meant finishing what he’d started with the potion Arthur Weasley had stolen last summer.


	32. A Hummer in the Lab

CHAPTER 32 (A Hummer in the Lab)

Quietly Harry padded down the steps towards the basement carefully balancing a tray of drinks and cucumber and tuna sandwiches in one hand, while holding the banister with the other. After the mayhem of the first week of holidays, the second week by comparison was practically dead. Without the Weasley’s as company Harry was entirely bored. Sirius and Remus had been out most of the week leaving Harry alone in the house, save for Charlie Weasley and Severus who had spent every waking hour down in the basement. 

Making it to the bottom of the stairs and having only spilt a little of the pumpkin juice, Harry knocked on the closed door and waited patiently to be called inside. It took a few moments before Harry heard Severus voice and the rattling of some jars right before the door swung open and Charlie Weasley’s smiling face greeted him. 

“Oh great, I’m starving.” Charlie muttered as he selected a handful of the sandwiches and shoved one of them in his mouth eagerly, not even offering to help Harry with the tray. Harry rolled his eyes and followed Charlie into the stuffy, dark basement. Snape was perched on a stool over a large floor cauldron, his pale face tinged slightly pink from the reflection of the potion he was stirring. Harry put the tray down on the bench having pushed aside some of the ingredients bottles strewn haphazardly about. Gingerly approaching the cauldron, Harry screwed up his nose as he got the first whiff of fumes that was coming from the concoction. 

“Ugh, that smells like Ron’s socks after Quidditch.” Harry pinched his nose as he watched Snape shake off the excess potion from the stirring rod before stowing it safely in its cradle beside the cauldron. Charlie mumbled around a mouthful of sandwiches in agreement about his brother’s personal hygiene and Harry chuckled as Snape shook his head in disgust. 

“No pickle?” Snape inquired after he’d washed his hands thoroughly at the sink before investigating the selection of sandwiches Harry had brought down. Harry rolled his eyes as Snape predictably pried his sandwich apart just to make sure Harry hadn’t snuck the offensive filling into the sandwiches.

“Pickles are beautiful.” Charlie declared as he flicked his wand at a few crates, stacking them to a suitable level to sit on. Harry sat himself up on the bench as he watched Snape return to his stool by the cauldron, a sandwich in one hand and a glass of pumpkin juice in the other. 

“So do I have the right to know what’s in the cauldron now? Or is the potion still a big secret?” Harry inquired somewhat pissed that he’d been left in the dark so long about the stolen potion. 

“It’s a Severance Potion.” Charlie muttered without a second thought as he drained his glass of pumpkin juice and threw another sandwich into his mouth. 

“Weasley.” Snape growled across at Charlie who rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. 

“What? He’s got a right to know, and it’s not like it’s going to work. This stuff disappeared from use for a reason, professor.” Charlie defended himself as he finished off his lunch and sat back against the wall to relax a little. 

“What’s a Severance Potion?” Harry looked across at Snape who sighed heavily and politely finished off his own sandwiches before replying. 

“It’s one of the oldest potions known to be brewed by dark wizards.” Snape fell easily into teacher mode as he began to recall the potion. “The Severance Potion was originally created as an antidote to blood bonds but was promptly manipulated by dark wizards to separate other bonds. The most common use was to separate a wizard from his magic.” Snape trailed off as he dusted off the crumbs from his robe and turned back to the still bubbling cauldron. “Being a potion, once the separation has occurred there is no reversal and as such many wizards even dark ones chose not to use it. The old methods of making it fell through the ages until it disappeared entirely, that was until a frozen vial of it was found in Greenland by one of Charlie’s teams doing Dragon research.” Snape gestured at Charlie who was snoozing in the corner as if he had all the time in the world. “Naturally the vial was handed to the Ministry but tongues tend to wag about such a find, and when it came to my attention that Voldemort had a plan to steal the vial, The order decided it the best course of action to steal it before his royal darkness could.” Snape ended as he promptly reached behind him and picked up a small vial of bats eye and added two of the jelly like balls into the bubbling cauldron. 

“So what are we doing with it?” Harry stepped back instinctively from the cauldron as the liquid inside turned a green hue before hissing in a cloud of smoke and returning to the sickly pink colour it had been originally. 

“We’re going to give it to Vold…..” 

“Charlie!” Snape cut off Charlie’s answer to Harry’s comment and Harry was surprised to see Charlie look genuinely apologetic, having seemingly realized what he’d very nearly said. 

“What?” Harry snapped causing Snape to roll his eyes as he picked up the stirring rod and began to turn the mixture again. 

“Potter, nothing is confirmed yet so it’s no good you knowing until we’re sure. So forget about it.” Snape growled as Harry folded his arms across his chest moodily. 

“A potion? You think a potion is going to kill Voldemort?” Harry bit sarcastically watching as Snape threw yet another angry stares in Charlie’s direction. 

“I’m going to go up to the bathroom, be back in a bit.” Charlie motioned quickly with his head towards the stairs before hastily making his exit knowing he’d put his foot in it. With the Weasley gone, Snape finished his second round of stirring and having replaced the rod turned to Harry seriously. 

“Please Harry just forget about this. You’re not supposed to know and I would prefer you didn’t until we’re certain this potion is even what we think it is, let alone whether Dumbledore’s hair brain scheme is even going to come to fruition. So just go upstairs and finish your homework or something.” Snape stood up from stool and moved over to his workbench where a notebook and quill lay. Harry sighed as he watched Snape stoop over the bench to begin writing something in his book undoubtedly about the potion. Harry didn’t move from where he was perched on the bench and instead swung his feet back and forth idly. “You’re not leaving Potter.” Snape muttered coolly as he re-inked his quill and continued to write without even having looked up at Harry. 

“I’m bored Severus, there’s no one upstairs to talk to.” Harry complained as he shuffled across the bench to sit closer to Snape and watch over his shoulder as the wizard continued to write in his familiar swirling script. 

“That is not my problem Potter and I resent being a substitute for you’re absent friends.” Harry rolled his eyes and tutted loudly as he as reached out to fiddle with the billowing sleeve of Snape’s robe.

“I want to play a game.” Harry whispered as Snape pulled his sleeve out of Harry’s grasp, the movement irritating him as he tried to concentrate on writing. It had been a while since they’d played this game, and Harry was intrigued to find out some more information about Snape he didn’t already know. “What was sex with your potion’s professor like?” Harry knew Snape’s game when it came to jumping in first, so Harry beat him to it. Snape seemed slightly surprised by the question and glanced up briefly as if considering telling Harry he didn’t want to play. With a sigh though Snape turned back to his notebook and answered. 

“Unconventional.” Snape muttered as he blotted his page before turning to the next. Harry was rather disappointed Snape hadn’t been more detailed but then there was no rule saying that he had to be so long as he answered. “What was your most recent fantasy about?” Harry blushed as Snape leaned around him to glance at his ingredients bottles to check their contents before he went back to his notebook. 

“Me,” Harry hesitated leaning forward a little so that he could better see what Snape was writing. “riding your cock at the end of summer on the train back to Hogwarts.” Harry purposefully left out the other party that had featured in his fantasy, a certain blonde Slytherin had been watching them through the shutters of the compartment. However the very thought had kind of weirded Harry out and made his skin crawl as he’d lay in bed afterwards, so Harry conveniently didn’t mention it. Harry smiled to himself as he noticed Snape had stopped writing at his confession his quill poised above the notebook shaking a little. “Were you on the top or the bottom with Grindfeld.” Harry whispered purposefully reaching out to begin tracing soft trails with his fingertips around Snape’s wrist. It was nearly a month since he and Snape had even fooled around, and no amount of wanking was ever satisfying enough for Harry. 

“Bottom.” Snape whispered as he forced himself to concentrate and go back to writing. Harry smiled at the light sheen of nervous perspiration that had broken across Snape’s brow a sure sign he was struggling to control himself. “Are you purposefully trying to make me ruin this potion?” Snape inquired as a shrill timer went off and Snape hastily pulled away from the bench and strode over to the still simmering cauldron. Harry sighed in frustration as he watched Snape bustled around the cauldron, stirring and adding ingredients. 

“Not especially.” Harry muttered in reply as he shifted his legs slightly wider apart to accommodate his uncomfortable lump beneath his jeans. “Have you ever done it doggy style?” Harry smirked as he watched Snape cough on the steam from the cauldron before turning and glaring at Harry over his shoulder pointedly. 

“You’ve been reading that filth Draco got you again haven’t you?” Snape snapped sharply as he finished adding another ingredient before he set the timer again. 

“That’s not an answer.” Harry stated matter of factly as Snape returned to the bench and went to pick up his quill again. 

“Yes.” Snape growled in reluctant reply as he inked his quill for a second time. Snape didn’t continue with his own question for a long moment, intent on scribbling something down and leaving Harry to stew. Snape’s next question came out of nowhere and Harry wasn’t sure whether Snape was being serious or was trying to put Harry off his advances. “Do you want children?” Harry didn’t have a reply. He’d never really put much thought into things like marriage, children or even his own future if he was honest. 

“I don’t know.” Harry truthfully shrugged his shoulders and watched carefully as Snape nodded in silent understanding. There was no judgment or censure in Snape’s gaze so Harry sighed in relief as Snape turned back to his notebook. Not satisfied with the outcome of the game so far, Harry decided to be more forward. Boldly Harry reached across and took hold of Snape’s hand, drawing the potion stained fingers across to his lap where he forced them to cup the tightening lump in his jeans. “Aren’t you at least a little bit horney?” Harry whispered as he rubbed Severus’ hand over his crotch. Snape stared at where Harry was guiding his hand and Harry wondered if he’d pushed it too far. However as Snape’s gaze rose Harry saw the dark sparkling of lust within the potion professor’s midnight eyes. 

“What do you think?” Severus breathed out as he dropped the quill and reached up to pull Harry down into a searing kiss. Harry melted into the elder wizards skillful tongue the taste of pumpkin juice lingering after lunch. Harry breathed out heavily as Snape broke the kiss the elder wizard shifting to stand between Harry’s open knees as he trailed his kisses up and over Harry’s neck. 

“Severus?” Harry whispered breathlessly as Snape slipped his hand down the front of Harry’s jeans to squeeze the swollen flesh he found there. Snape muttered his assent for Harry to continue from where he was sucking on Harry’s neck. Harry swallowed hard and braced himself for what he was about to do. Having discussed it with Ginny on the train at the start of summer Harry hadn’t thought much else about it, but now his original plan had come flooding back to him. “Do you want me to suck you off?” Harry’s offer was barely a whisper against Snape’s cheek but Harry was sure Snape had heard him as the elder wizard paused in his ministrations. Harry wondered if Snape was going to answer him, and at length Snape returned to his kisses as he whispered softly into Harry’s ear.

“Yes.” 

Harry could hardly believe it and pulled away from Snape, only to push him back away from the bench a little so that Harry could slide down to the floor on his knees. Snape stared down at him in shock and it only seemed to register what was happening when Harry had pushed Snape’s robes out the way and was unbuckling his belt.

“What, now?” Snape whispered harshly when reality set in, the elder wizard self consciously trying to get Harry’s hands to stop their progress in ridding him off his trousers. Harry looked up at Snape, one eyebrow raised in cocky sarcasm. 

“Yes now, what else did you think I meant? The house is empty, it’s Friday, you’re hard and I want to suck your dick.” Harry was impressed that he sounded far more self-assured than he actually felt. Pulling down Snape’s trousers to his ankles Harry smiled as he gave the band of Snape’s underwear a playful flick. 

“The house isn’t empty Harry, what about Charlie.” Snape ground out angrily from between clenched teeth as Harry determinedly cupped the tented bulge of the man’s pants and gave a firm knowing massage. Snape hissed in pleasure and bent over slightly to lean against the bench his breathing labored as he watched Harry drag down his damp pants to allow his cock to spring free. 

“He’ll be ages yet, I bet he’s in the kitchen eating.” Harry muttered as he fingered Snape’s balls rolling them in his hand as he stared at the bulbous head of the man’s prick, formulating a plan to get it into his mouth. Ginny had warned him about teeth just as she’d made a point of telling him not to take it all and choke. Harry knew Snape was staring at him from above and so with a deep breath Harry gripped the base of Snape’s prick with his right hand before closing his eyes and bringing the tip to his lips. 

“Harry, you haven’t done this before have you………” Snape’s comment died away into a pleasure filled gasp as Harry slid his lips tightly over the large head. Harry shuddered at the first taste of the tangy, salty fluid on his tongue as he licked at the head experimentally. The flavor certainly wasn’t pleasant but it wasn’t as horrid as some of the potions Harry had been made to drink in his time either. Confident at having taken the head Harry slid his lips slowly down Snape’s shaft, lapping gently at the taunt flesh and engorged vein on the underside. Judging from the sounds Snape was making above him Harry knew he was doing something right. Satisfied that he’d filled his mouth Harry pulled back, tightly sliding his mouth off Snape’s prick before doing it all over again. By the third time Harry had let go of Snape’s prick and was surprise to find the head of the man’s cock nudging the back of his throat with every down stroke. “Merlin Potter.” Snape growled from above and for the first time Harry opened his eyes to look up at the elder wizard. Sweat was dripping down Snape’s face, his greasy hair falling in a curtain around his face. It was clear that Snape was holding back, the wizards white-knuckle grip on the edge of the bench a sure indicator. Harry didn’t want him to hold back though, all of this was in aide of giving Snape pleasure just as the wizard did for him so often. Pulling off Snape’s cock entirely Harry licked his plump, red lips seductively all the while staring into Snape’s eyes as he gripped the head of Snape’s cock and pushed his tongue into the weeping slit. Snape broke almost instantly and Harry was unprepared as Snape’s hand came down to cup the back of his head right before Snape thrust forward pushing his cock into Harry’s mouth. Harry couldn’t do anything but hold on to Snape’s thighs as Snape’s hips thrust forward and back shoving his prick into Harry’s hot moist mouth. Harry stared up at Snape watching the ecstasy roll off the man in waves as he used his mouth. Harry felt Snape’s thighs tense in prediction of the on coming orgasm and Harry simply closed his eyes and kept his teeth out of the way as Snape thrust deeply practically choking the boy as he came. 

Harry couldn’t breathe as the thick tendrils of cream splashed down his throat and it was only when he got desperate for air and dug his nails into Snape’s thighs that the elder wizard finally backed off and pulled out. Gasping and coughing Harry sat down on the floor a single tear leaking out from the corner of his eye at the pain of the stretch. Snape was leant against the bench completely, himself panting and gasping for air. At length Snape’s breathing slowed and evened out and Harry acutely felt the man’s gaze staring down at him. 

“You alright?” Snape whispered as he offered his hand down to Harry who obligingly accepted. Harry was shaky and a little upset but nodded nonetheless, his gaze not quiet meeting Snape’s. “Sorry,” Harry flushed a pink colour as Snape reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from Harry’s forehead before bringing a finger down to the corner of the boy’s mouth were he wiped away a little dribble of cum. Obediently Harry sucked Snape’s finger clean when it was offered at his lips, his eyes still not meeting Snape’s. “You should have told me if you didn’t want to swallow.” Snape whispered lightly against Harry’s cheek and he leaned in to press a deep kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry relaxed under the wizard strong kiss before sighing heavily when they finally parted. 

“I’ve cum in my pants again.” Harry confessed his cheeks stained a cherry red colour as he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other in Snape’s loose embrace. 

“I’d be disappointed if you hadn’t.” Snape chuckled. Harry was just going to lean in for another kiss when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Pulling away from Snape Harry looked over Snape’s shoulder, directly at Charlie Weasley who was frozen to the spot his hand still on the door handle at the bottom of the steps where he’d walked in on the scene. Harry’s breath caught nervously in his throat as he stared into Charlie’s wide eyes unsure what to make of the eldest Weasley’s expression. 

“Sev, Charlie’s here.” Snape’s head snapped around abruptly to focus on Charlie who was now looking fearfully between Snape and Harry. Before Snape could say anything however the timer for the potion went off making all three of them jump. 

“Weasley!” Snape snapped as he pushed Harry out of the way and bent over to pull up his pants and trousers. 

“Yes sir.” Charlie muttered, an awkward smile breaking out onto his face as he raised a surprised eyebrow at Harry. Snape turned around just finishing buckling his belt. 

“Check the potion.” Snape snapped watching as Charlie nodded his smile widening as he tried to contain his amusement at having caught his old potions professor with his pants down. Snape sighed as he straightened out his robes before glaring at Harry with a ‘told you so’ expression. Harry however was trying not to smile as he stared coyly at the floor, wondering how long Charlie had been watching. “For god sakes Potter get upstairs and change yourself before Black comes home.” Snape snapped clearly not impressed that he’d had an unintentional voyeur watching him and Harry. Harry obediently nodded and moved swiftly towards the door leading out of the basement. 

“Potter, that was hot.” Charlie whispered as Harry passed him. Harry paused briefly to stare at Charlie in shock before he couldn’t contain his embarrassed laughter any longer and with an undignified snort ran from the basement leaving Snape to deal with the fall out.


	33. Bill Weasley

CHAPTER 33 Bill Weasley

Harry lay on the rug staring at the fire flickering in the hearth. The grandfather clock out in the hallway had just struck 9.00pm and despite having been staring at his potion text for the past three hours he’d got no further than the first few lines on the page. His quill still lay unused by his blank parchment on the floor and a half packet of sherbet whizzes, lay on the other side. After the incident in the basement Harry had not seen head nor tail of Charlie or Snape for the rest of the day and aside from the odd noise there was no sign of what they were doing in the basement. Harry was thoroughly bored. 

“So come on Potter, how long have you and Snape been at it?” Harry practically jumped out of his skin as a shadow fell over him before a toasted tomato and cheese sandwiched was placed down in front of him. Harry sat up sharply and stared sheepishly at the eldest Weasley. 

“Since last summer or there abouts.” Harry whispered with a shrug of his shoulders as he proceeded to take a bite of the sandwich. In his vegetative state beside the fire, Harry had quite forgotten about dinner and he hoped that Snape wasn’t too pissed that Harry had forgotten about them. 

“Merlin, and here I was thinking you and Ginny….” Charlie took a bite of his own toasted sandwich as he sat down on the armchair beside the fire. Harry shook his head in silent rejection, as he watched Charlie push back a greasy lock of hair. The eldest Weasley looked sweaty, tired and greasy just like Snape was whenever he emerged from his potions lab. “Does Sirius know?” Charlie continued his concern flickering in his eyes. Charlie had luckily been out when Sirius had first found out about Harry and Snape, and Harry was somewhat surprised no one had told the Weasley about it. 

“Yeah, but I think it’s a case of what he can’t see he can pretend doesn’t exist.” Harry shrugged his shoulders casually as he polished off what remained of the sandwich having not realized just how hungry he’d been. “How’s the potion going?” Harry stood up with Charlie and followed the elder wizard back into the kitchen to clean up their plates. 

“To be honest,” Charlie laughed as he put the plates in the self-washing sink. “I have no idea how it’s going.” Harry laughed too as he poured them both a drink of pumpkin juice before sitting himself down at the table. “I think we’ve made some progress but it’s hard to tell with potions, I think even Snape’s struggling with this one.” Harry nodded understandingly as he swilled the juice around in his glass. 

“Do you think it’s a plausible idea, killing Voldemort with a potion?” Harry looked skeptically across the table at Charlie who sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. 

“It’s the only thing we haven’t tried. Besides it’s not designed to kill him just rob him of the magic he relies on and perhaps even sever the bond between you and him. Without the bond and his magic you stand a chance of fulfilling the prophecy.” Harry worried his lower lip with his teeth as he pushed his empty glass about the tabletop with his index finger. 

“I wish there wasn’t a prophecy.” Harry muttered as he tipped the glass over spilling the few drops of pumpkin juice left onto the tabletop. Charlie sighed sympathetically before falling into silence. Lost in their own thoughts neither wizard spoke until finally Charlie shattered Harry from his thoughts. 

“You know Bill had a thing for Snape…” Harry’s head snapped up immediately as he stared at Charlie, the second eldest Weasley smiling to himself lost in an amusing memory. 

“Pardon?” Harry muttered as he righted the glass and flicked his wand at the puddle of spilt pumpkin juice to clean it up. 

“Bill, my brother.” Charlie shook his head and smiled coyly at Harry who for the briefest of moments became slightly jealous that he wasn’t the only one to have appreciated Snape’s unconventionally handsome face. “I caught him after Yule Ball in his final year. I suppose he’d just had too much to drink…” Charlie trailed off not really paying much attention to the darkening expression on Harry’s face. 

“Caught him doing what?” Harry bit irritably already fighting to control the surge of jealousy rising in his throat. 

“With his tongue down Snivellrus’ throat, didn’t half look messy. I guess that’s why Bill was the only Weasley to actually pass Potion’s.” Charlie chuckled and shrugged his shoulders not realizing what he’d said until he focused back on where Harry was sitting a murderous kind of glare pinching his face. “I’m guessing it was just a crush, never heard no more about it although Bill seems to get along better with Snape than the rest of us do. Bill goes to Snape for curse advice too sometimes, and Snape often comes around for a drink when Bill’s home. I suppose there’s got to be some attraction still there, only last week they had their heads together working on this potion in dad’s study.” Harry’s fists were clenched so tightly beneath the table that he knew he was cutting off his circulation as he watched Charlie so flippantly voice his comments still unaware of the anguish they were causing Harry. 

“Am I getting a meal sometime before midnight or must I do it myself?” Just at the moment Harry was about to tell Charlie where to go, Snape strode in through the kitchen door and paused, hands folded irritably across his chest as he looked between both younger wizards. Charlie smiled apologetically up at Snape as he rose to begin making another sandwich but before he could move Snape’s gaze focused on Harry, the boy’s jaw set rigid and his gaze somewhat watery with unshed tears of anger. “Harry?” Having glanced at Charlie for any indication of what was going on, Snape moved towards Harry only to freeze as Harry stood up abruptly from the table, knocking the chair to the ground with a splintering of wood.

“WHORE!” Harry practically screamed as he drew back his hand and struck out at Snape, slapping the unsuspecting potion’s professor across the face, with some considerable force. Snape staggered into the doorframe, unable to keep his balance with the ferocity of the attack. Clutching at his stung cheek, Snape went to shout at Harry but the boy was already out in the hallway and halfway up the stairs. “You’re a liar and a whore Severus Snape, and you can tell Bill Weasley I don’t want his cast offs!” Harry made sure to slam his door close behind him, the force of which made the house shake a little and a light shower of dust fall from the ceiling. Warding his door with the most powerful and unpleasant ward he could think of Harry threw himself onto his bed and pulled the blanket up over his head to fume and sulk by himself.

Although it had never been specifically discussed Harry had always assumed Snape had never been involved with another student, let alone another man for the past five years at least. Snape had made Harry believe he was special, something he was willing to risk everything for, but how could that be true if Bill Weasley had had him too, and while at school. Harry threw himself further under his blankets in anger as he thought back to having seen Snape and Bill interact with one another during the holidays or at order meetings. It had never seemed like anything but now Harry began to dissect their looks and their conversations that he’d overheard. It made him angry to think that Bill was still pursuing Snape, even after word of Harry and Snape’s relationship had begun to filter through the order. And ‘pursue’ was definitely the right word, no one in their right mind would ever willing spend time with Snape and his acid personality unless there was something in it for them. 

Then there was Ron. It now seemed to make sense why Ron had made a big deal about Snape in the locker room, why he’d said that Snape liked boys…. If he’d known about Bill then it was a logical step. Harry wondered how many other people knew about Bill Weasley and Snape, and if that had been the motive behind Sirius warning. 

Harry was beyond angry, he was hurt and as he lay in the stifling dark environment under his blankets he berated himself again and again for being so stupid. 

*********************************

It was well passed midnight when Harry was awoken by the crackle of magic, as the wards on his door were breeched. Harry purposefully didn’t move not wanting to give away the fact he was awake. Harry thought perhaps it was Sirius, but then he knew his godfather wouldn’t have been able to dismantle the wards as easily as whomever it was who was now in the dark room. Harry listened to the glide of footsteps on the carpet before he heard the fire stake being lifted from it’s cradle, then the familiar smell of ashes filled the air as someone stoked the fire. The stake was replaced with a quiet metallic clank before whoever had taken it upon themselves to break in sat down in the chair at the bottom of Harry’s bed beside the warm glowing fireplace. 

“Your godfather and Remus are home.” Harry tightened the hold of the blanket over his head as he heard the familiar mellow voice of Snape. Harry ignored the comment and instead glared at the darkness as he heard Snape shift in the chair to get more comfortable. There was a stagnate silence and Harry wondered if Snape would just leave, but there was no such luck as the professor continued. “I can’t defend myself if I don’t know the charges laid at my door Mr. Potter, and despite my years as an legitimate, I can not hope to understand your latest outburst just as I do not understand the meaning of the word ‘whore’.” Snape was his usual calm, controlled self and Harry chewed his lip in hurt, at how the man could so flippantly refer to their relationship and still talk to Harry like he was a child.

“Bill Weasley.” Harry ground out from between clenched teeth as he thought of the eldest Weasley, his dazzling smile, bright personality and likable good nature and magic smarts. 

“What about him Potter?” Snape snapped, unable to keep his rising impatience from his voice as Harry continued to hide beneath the blankets and be obtuse. 

“You tell me!” Harry shouted as he flung back the blankets and sat up to glare at Snape, not quite able to hide the flash of pain in his eyes as he stared at the professor sitting at the bottom of his bed. Snape was shadowed in the flickering orange light of the fireplace, his elegant long potion stained fingers rested on the arm rests of the chair, while his right leg crossed purposefully over his other leg, creating a tantalizing line of flesh up one thigh, where the silk robe he wore had come undone slightly. Harry swallowed trying to keep his composure as he watched Snape’s onyx gaze pierce him in the darkness. 

“You’re jealous.” Snape put simply, a small-amused smile tugging at the corners of his thin lips. The smile only served to irritate Harry’s anger even further but before he could give Snape another mouthful the elder wizard had butt in. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you Potter, and considering that your fussing over nothing it’s even more unattractive.” Harry scowled at Snape as he twisted his fists in his blanket determined not to reach for his wand and lower himself to petty curses. “I will once again reiterate what I explained to you before. I have never, nor ever will engage in a relationship with a student either past, present or future no matter how vehemently they pursue me.” 

“You’re sleeping with me.” Harry bit sarcastically watching as Snape sneered angrily, his fingers tensing on the arm of the chair. 

“Indeed and I believe I made clear the distinction between yourself and other students.” Harry swallowed a little guiltily, remembering all to well Snape’s words when he discussed why he was willing to risk everything for Harry. “As a professor of more than 10 years, I have suffered through many misguided student crushes on me, Bill Weasley was among those stupid enough to peruse me, despite my firm rejection of his advances.” 

”What about the kiss?” Harry muttered remembering what Charlie had said in the kitchen. Snape rolled his eyes and growled crossly. 

“Charlie Weasley saw only his drunken elder brother, attempting to molest me in the hall. I was caught off guard and it took but a second for me to regain my senses enough as to stupefy the boy and have him carted off to the infirmary.” Harry went to protest, and recite what Charlie had said about last week in his fathers study but before he could speak Snape had spoken over the top of him. “Further more, should Bill Weasley still feel the need to make advances on me now, which I know he will not, I can assure you they would be rejected just as they were back in school. He is a talented young wizard, and I enjoy his company, he is about the only Weasley with an ounce of sense. Now if you’ve done with this silly notion of ‘affairs’ that don’t exist I suggest getting some sleep. The Weasley’s are coming back from holiday on Monday and Dumbledore has suggested we begin some dueling training.” Snape rose from the armchair abruptly and having straightened his robe strode out of the room, leaving Harry staring after him feeling worse than he did before.


	34. Show Me Yours

CHAPTER 34 (Show Me Yours)

“Move!” Monday morning, and the usual chaos of a full house line up waiting for the bathroom was shattered as Harry came slamming out of his bedroom, one hand clasped uselessly over his mouth as he pushed his way through the crowded hallway and crashed uncaringly into the occupied bathroom. Tripping over the damp bath mat, and ignoring the shout of indignation from George behind the shower curtain, Harry threw himself to the floor in front of the toilet bowl before the inevitable happened. With bloodied hands Harry clutched to the icy cold porcelain as he threw up violently, the terrifying images of his latest batch of nightmares, racking his body with the shakes and making him break out in a cold sweat. Harry threw up again as he heard the ruckus in the hallway as everyone tried to get a look in. 

“Get out the way!” Harry almost sobbed with relief as he heard Snape and Sirius’ voices pushing their way through the crowd, no doubt word having spread downstairs quickly of Harry’s illness. With an empty stomach to begin with, there was never going to be much to come up, and now Harry was left dry retching as Snape swept down beside him and attempted to get a better look at him. Harry was pale and clammy, his eyes were red and swimming in fatigue his restless night taking it’s toll. To make matters worse his scar was bleeding profusely and red slippery finger marks covered the toilet seat where Harry had struggled to find purchase on something to keep him up right. 

“Is he okay?” Sirius inquired as he crouched down beside Snape, although there was very little room in the cramped bathroom. George was still tucked behind the shower curtain, his wet, soapy head sticking out as he stared down at Harry sadly. 

“Help me get him up.” With Sirius under one arm and Snape under the other, the two elder wizards carried Harry out of the bathroom. To avoid prying eyes the pair carried Harry down into the cellar and the spare bathroom, that was usually reserved for Lupin’s sole use. Dumbledore appeared at the door just as Sirius and Snape were lowering Harry into the cooling water of the deep bath tub, Snape up to his elbows in water to try and keep Harry afloat as they boy went limp like a rag doll.

“One of yours Severus?” Dumbledore inquired as he informed Sirius to fetch some breakfast and tea for them all. Snape sat down on the wet edge of the bathtub his arm wrapped around Harry’s chest as the boy floated in the blessedly cool waters. 

“Undoubtedly.” Severus muttered as he gently cupped some water onto Harry’s face to wash away the streaks of blood. Severus and Dumbledore still hadn’t entirely settled their differences in regards to Snape and Harry’s relationship but they were at least on speaking terms again. 

“You need to start taking some precautions Severus. If he continues like this there’s no telling what he’ll pass on through his visions.” Snape nodded quietly as Harry seemed to come around, still disorientated but showing signs of colour in his face again. 

“Sev?” Snape helped Harry sit up in the bath before pouring the boy a glass of fresh water from the sink. “What’s going on?” Harry’s voice was raw from all the screaming the night before, his silencing charms making sure no one was alerted to his nightmares. 

“Just my nightmares Harry, your sharing my dreams again.” Harry sighed quietly as he finished his glass of water as Snape stood up from the side of the bath and wiped his arm dry on a fluffy white towel. 

“It seems your relationship with Severus has progressed somewhat Harry, and unfortunately your being privy to some items of Severus memory that are not safe in your hands. Severus’ position as spy is important Harry and we can not risk you sharing thoughts with him, when you have neither the capabilities nor the strength to protect those secrets from Voldemort’s prying eye.” Harry stared a Dumbledore blankly not really, understanding what was going on, or why he was even sharing dreams with Snape. With a warm smile Dumbledore rose from the chair and made his way towards the exit of the damp bathroom. “But I will leave Severus to explain the rest. We’ll be upstairs when you’re ready for breakfast.” With a twinkling gleam Dumbledore was gone leaving Harry neck deep in the bath staring tiredly up at Snape. 

“Severus?” In the silence that followed in the wake of the headmasters departure Harry looked up at Snape hoping for an explanation. Snape sighed heavily and grabbed another clean towel and held it open in invitation. 

“Come on Harry, I promised Arthur I’d run the dueling sessions in the garden this morning.” Still unsteady on his feet Harry climbed from the bath and walked into the warm fluffy towel that Snape wrapped around him. Standing dripping on the floor, draped in the towel Harry watched as Snape flicked his wand and summoned some comfortable jeans and a vest and jumper for Harry to change into. Harry noted acutely that Snape avoided watching him dry himself and change. 

“Underwear?” Harry inquired as he held up the jeans to try and find some cotton y-fronts. 

“I prefer you without.” Snape smiled coyly over his shoulder as Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the jeans on minus his undergarments. 

“So what did Dumbledore mean, our relationship has progressed?” Harry whispered when he was clothed. Snape sat Harry down on the stool the headmaster had recently vacated, so that he could inspect Harry’s scar, and dab on a little healing potion. 

“We’re forming a tie Harry. A bond.” Harry furrowed his brow partially in confusion and partially in pain as Snape continued to dab on the potion to his scar. “Every witch and wizard forms bonds with their friends, family and lovers, it’s a way of strengthening your own magic by combining it with a little of someone else’s. Throughout a wizards lifetime you may have made more than 1000 wizards bonds, each little part combining to make your magical signature unique. The closer you are to a wizard the stronger the magical tie between you. Married couples that have been together for millennia have been known to share more than 90% of their entire magical signature.” 

“If it’s suppose to happen why is this bad?” Harry interrupted before Snape could slip into teacher mode and begin lecturing him on wizarding traditions and magical law. 

“Because ‘ties’ that form, usually leave a wizard with some kind of lasting affect so to speak, especially with the closer bonds. In this case it seems your magic’s picked up on my occlumency skills. You’re reading my mind Harry…” Harry went to protest vehemently but Snape held up a hand to silence him. “It’s an unconscious act Harry, that you’ve got no control over and will likely never be able to fully manipulate. However un-malicious the act though, it stills leaves you open to spilling my secrets to the dark lord.” Harry fiddled guiltily with the cuffs of his jumper only now fully comprehending just how much Snape was risking in being with him. It was hardly surprising the man had needed convincing back when their relationship had first began. Sensing Harry’s discomfort Snape strode quickly across the room and bent down in front of the boy sitting tiredly on the stool. “Dumbledore and I thought by furthering your occlumency skills you might be able to block this connection by yourself but it’s proving useless as our relationship strengthens. The only real solution is for me to consciously block you out, which means a few sacrifices on both our parts.” Harry worried his lip wondering what new suffering he was going to be put through. Smiling coyly Snape shook his head, as he saw the ‘poor me’ syndrome wash over Harry’s expression. “Don’t be like that Potter, they’re not big sacrifices just inconvenient ones.” 

“Inconvenience was living in a cupboard under the stairs for the better part of my childhood, it better not be anything like that.” Harry grumbled as Snape sighed and stood up, helping Harry to his feet as he did. 

“No nothing as sadistic as that Potter. Just some living arrangements, you’re going to have to move into my rooms because I need you to sleep in my bed. The closer you are the easier it will be to block you out without tiring myself. I on the other hand have to forgo my sleeping draught that until now has kept the worst of my nightmares away. In turn you unfortunately will have to be privy to my nightly theatrics, as Dumbledore refers to them as.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, it wasn’t too bad a sacrifice, and he himself was not above ‘bedroom theatrics’ himself if Voldemort was in a mood. What worried Harry however as they ascended the stairs back up to the hall was what, he was going to tell his friends, and worse still Sirius about the new ‘arrangement’. 

It was quiet in the house but Harry could hear laughter and spell casting outside in the backyard, the class having already started. 

“Oh Harry dear you look tired.” Harry smiled as Mrs. Weasley came trundling in from the kitchen before wrapping him up in a warm tight hug. Harry hugged her back before he found himself being lay down on the couch, Mrs. Weasley’s stern finger pointed directly at him. With a flick of her wand, Mrs. Weasley had a fluffy pillow under Harry’s head as well as a blanket and a glass of pumpkin juice with a curly straw. “Now, you need some rest. You’re not to get up from there before lunch understood!” Passing Harry the pumpkin juice Mrs. Weasley tucked her wand into the pocket of her apron before disappearing back out into the kitchen, leaving Snape leaning on the back of the couch smiling down at Harry who was already struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Get some rest Potter, and come out to us when you wake up okay.” Harry nodded and smiled as Snape pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead before sweeping out of the room leaving Harry in the deserted living room. It wasn’t long after Snape had left that Harry’s eyes closed for a final time and the boy fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep, no doubt aided by the potion Mrs. Weasley had slipped into the juice.


	35. Did You Think You Were The Only One?

CHAPTER 35 (Did you think you were the only one?)

Yawning Harry quietly padded down the hallway and out into the newly refurbished conservatory off the back of Grimmauld Place. It was warm and sunny in the bright glass enclosure and Harry stretched languidly as he looked out into the garden. Everyone it seemed was making the most of the nice weather. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over the hot plate hovering over a small fire pit, the smell of sausages and onions filtered through the entire garden. Mr. Weasley was sitting, with Moody, Dumbledore and Tonks on what appeared to be cushioned milk crates. The younger wizards were gathered around a short dueling platform, eagerly participating in the dueling competition that had been going on all morning. At present the Weasley twins were trying to kill one another with bat bogey curses, while Ron took bets from everyone who was scattered around the garden. Sirius, and Remus were lounging in a blow up paddling pool under an umbrella. Not seeing Snape, Harry stepped into the garden and glanced around again, this time spotting his dark haired lover sitting under the ivy covered arbor. This alone was not surprising; Severus disliked the sun and would automatically seek out the only shady spot in the entire garden. What shocked Harry more however was the company that sat beside Severus on the stone bench. 

“Bill Weasley.” Harry muttered darkly to himself as he scowled at the two elder wizards sitting under the arbor, unaware they were being watched. Harry watched as Snape laughed melodically at something Bill had said, the sound resonating around the garden as Bill chuckle along. Snape was more casually dressed than Harry had ever seen him before, in a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and his plain black pants, and his hair tied neatly back at the base of his neck Snape looked practically muggle. Bill however in usual style had on torn jeans and a black ‘weird sisters’ t-shirt that emphasized the eldest Weasley’s toned physique. Harry rolled his eyes in disgust as Bill made some wild gesticulation with his hands, causing Snape again to laugh. 

“Harry, there you are.” Harry was just about to head over to Ron, when a hand fell on his shoulder and he spun around to face Charlie Weasley who was carrying an old gramophone box. “Thought this garden party could use a little music.” Harry nodded and followed Charlie over to where Mrs. Weasley was beginning to serve lunch. 

“Harry, you look much better here, have a sausage and there’s some punch on the table.” Harry smiled appreciatively as Mrs. Weasley handed him a full plate of salad and sausages, before handing him another. “Oh and take this over to Severus dear, Ron hexed him this morning and he’s still a little shaky.” Harry frowned and looked in concern over at Snape who was still chatting animatedly with Bill Weasley. With a nod Harry carefully negotiated the garden path and approached Bill and Snape. 

“Harry, hi. How are your holidays going?” Harry bit his lip as Bill addressed him cheerily, determined not to tell the elder Weasley to fuck off despite the desire too.

“Good.” Harry muttered keeping his answer short and clipped as he handed Snape the plate of food, very much aware of the pointed glare of warning that Snape threw him. Harry ignored the warning and with little regard pushed himself down onto the bench between Snape and Bill. Ignoring both Bill’s confused frown and Snape’s irritated sigh Harry tucked into his meal, almost rejoicing as Bill got up to go for lunch himself. 

“Need I ask how you’re feeling?” Snape muttered sourly as Harry shoved a sizable lettuce leaf into his mouth and chewed noisily. Harry shrugged his shoulders casually as he continued to stare at his plate. “I thought I told you to stop this juvenile charade Potter?” Snape put aside his plate and leaned over to forcefully grab Harry’s chin and making the boy look up at him. Harry narrowed his gaze at Snape before pulling his chin out of the man’s firm grip. 

“Well from everyone else’s point of view you two look pretty cozy.” Harry muttered from beneath his breath as Bill came strolling back up the path towards them, unaware of the serious conflict happening between the two wizards already sitting there. 

“So, Sev are we going to take a look at that potion again this afternoon?” Bill beamed brightly down at the pair sitting on the bench, and Harry almost choked on his sausage as he heard the very ‘familiar’ nickname fall from Bill’s mouth. Harry hardly even called Snape, Severus let alone the affectionate nickname, ‘Sev’.

“You’re blind Snape.” Harry spat as he stood up abruptly from the bench and strode away towards his godfather and Lupin who were now sharing a large bottle of fire whisky between them as they balanced their plates of food on their knees above the water in the paddling pool. 

**************************

Harry sat quietly in the conservatory a book propped open but unread in his lap. The garden party had wound down by mid afternoon and with the sun now disappearing over the horizon everyone had retired to the living room to drink and socialize. Harry had spent most of the afternoon with his godfather, playing fetch with a ball. Now though Harry had taken advantage of the warm, quiet conservatory to catch up on some reading or more precisely to sit sulking. 

“So this is where you’re hiding?” Harry’s solitude didn’t last much longer as the boy caught sight of Bill Weasley in the reflection of the conservatory’s glass. 

“I’m not hiding.” Harry muttered darkly as he pretended to read his book in the hope the eldest Weasley would leave him alone. 

“Bullshit you’re not Potter, there’s a party going on in there and here you are reading,” Bill paused as he leaned over Harry’s chair and glanced at the cover of the book Harry was pretending to read. “…potions!?” Bill barked out a laugh of disbelief as he casually flopped down into the wicker chair opposite Harry’s. Harry ground his teeth together in irritation as he watched the eldest Weasley flip his hair out of his eyes with a casual flick of his hand before kicking his shoes off and putting his feet up on the table. Harry didn’t miss the dragon tattoo visible on Bill’s ankle as the elder wizard stretched and yawned. “Even Hermione’s having a drink!” 

“Hermione’s here?” Harry was surprised that his friend hadn’t been out to see him when she’d arrived, undoubtedly earlier in the afternoon. 

“Yeah, Charlie went and fetched her after lunch but you wouldn’t know that because you’re out here reading ‘potions’.” Bill’s mocking tone did very little but further irritate Harry’s already strained temper. 

“Yes, unlike some students of Hogwart’s I intend graduating with at least a pass in potions, without resorting to…” With his anger rapidly boiling to the surface Harry couldn’t suppress his cutting remark as he paused for affect, as if pretending to think of the appropriate word to describe Bill’s behavior when he’d been Snape’s student. “Shall we just say, ‘a pash for a pass’?” Harry narrowed his gaze at Bill from over the top of his book before casually going back to pretending to read, somewhat pleased with his comeback.

“Ah,” Bill smiled sideways as Harry’s comment sank in. “So you’re not out here ‘playing the model student’, you’re out here sulking. Jealous are you that you’re not the only one to have ever seen Sev as a ‘man’ and not just a nasty, greasy old potions professor?” Bill folded his arms across his chest and stared smugly at Harry who had tightened his angry grip on his book so much he was now in danger of bending the cover in half.

“Sev.” Harry slammed his potions book closed to stare at Bill angrily, his control rapidly spiraling out of control as jealousy began to take over. Bill was everything Harry was not. The eldest Weasley was successful, sickeningly good looking, charming beyond belief, intelligent, more than capable of fighting in a war alone if necessary, he was sophisticated yet at the same time ruggedly individual and most annoyingly he was so icy calm and collected that an ice cube wouldn’t melt in his mouth. “You make him sound like a kitchen utensil.” Harry bit flippantly as he defiantly folded his own arms across his chest, matching Bill’s stare with one of his own. “Oh, and correct me if I’m wrong here but ‘you may have seen Snape as ‘the man’,” Harry emphasized critically, “But, I’m sleeping with ‘the man’.” It was a small won victory when Harry saw the flicker of irritation twitch at the corner of Bill’s lips. 

“Severus isn’t a prize to be won Harry.” Bill muttered his eyes narrowing for a moment as Harry raised an eyebrow in silent challenge to Bill’s statement. 

“Of course not because he’s already mine and if you so much as….” Harry was about to give Bill a warning about staying away, but the eldest Weasley cut him off abruptly. 

“Don’t you dare threaten me Harry Potter.” Harry closed his mouth instantly as Bill kicked the table out of the way before leaning forward in his chair so that he was pressing menacingly in towards where Harry was instinctively reaching for his wand. “There is a room full of people in there Potter, that would give their life to save yours just so you can fulfill a prophecy. No where in that prophecy Harry is there mention of Severus Snape. Now you can delude yourself into believing they’re going to just accept this ‘scandal’ your calling a relationship with Snape, but I can assure you they will not rest until it’s over between you two.” Harry went to stand up and storm away not wanting to hear anymore of Bill’s crap but the elder Weasley was quicker and instantly grabbed Harry’s arm and forcefully yanked him against the wall, pinning him there by the sheer strength of his frame. Harry winced at the pain as Bill pressed him against the warm brick wall, his face mere inches away from the red heads. “And don’t come that love crap either Harry because you and I both know, this act is a farce. You would have given yourself to anyone who’d showed even the remotest interest in you, male or not. If Cho Chang had offered you her bed, you’d have taken her up on it. Don’t think you’re gay just because you take it up the arse Potter, it takes more than that boy, and I can assure you Snape’s going to want more too,” Harry swallowed heavily as he felt Bill press his knee between his legs purposefully putting pressure on Harry’s groin to make the boy as uncomfortable as he could manage. Harry knew he was in trouble, with no easy access to his wand and with no hope in hell of breaking free from Bill’s grasp, the only hope Harry had was that someone would come in looking for them both. “…more, you couldn’t possible give him.” Harry squeaked in pain Bill kneed him hard between the legs before stepping away from the boy, who now slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. “Now Sev and I are friends, he enjoys my company as I do his and there won’t be any changes in that despite your current arrangement with him. I’ll still be there for him even after you’ve saved the world, and have forgotten about your foolish crush.” Harry looked up from the floor as he watched Bill straightened his t-shirt and brush a bit of fluff from his jeans. “Now we’ve tackled your ‘issues’. I came to give you a message from Snape, he and I are going to be testing the potion for the rest of the night, so Snape told me to tell you not to wait up.” With a victorious grin Bill strode out of the conservatory leaving Harry alone in a crumpled sad heap on the floor


	36. Is He Any Good?

CHAPTER 36 Is He Any Good?

The grandfather clock downstairs had just struck 4am in the morning and Harry still sat in the simple wooden chair in front of the fireplace. He’d been there for hours, sitting in the darkness staring at the unlit fireplace, Bill Weasley’s word echoing in his mind like a broken record. Despite the eldest Weasley’s parting message in the conservatory Harry had still sat up, waiting for Snape to come back to his rooms. The plan had been for them to try out Snape’s occlumency skills tonight but it looked as if Snape had forgotten, or been pre occupied by Bill. It was cold in the bedroom now, with no light and no fire, and with hardly any clothes on the chill in the air made Harry shiver. As the last strike of four echoed up the stairwell in the silent house Harry made his decision. Quietly Harry got up from his vigil by the unlit fireplace and padded quietly from the room. Apart from the dimmed lantern hanging from the banister at the top of the stairs, there was very little other light in the hall. The house was quiet and Harry’s footsteps sounded like thunder as he tip toed down the two flights of stairs, into the cellar. Light streamed out from the slightly ajar cellar door and Harry squinted in the bright light as he sat down on the bottom step, so that he could just see a slither of the room beyond the door, and still hear what was going on inside. Snape was just visible standing over a simmer cauldron, the man’s pale face lit up in a purple kind of hue from the reflection of the potion. Just as he always did when brewing a potion Snape looked sweaty and greasy, his hands stained the colour of the potion that he currently stirred. Harry could see the shadow of Bill standing out of view, no doubt taking notes at the bench. As Harry stared at Snape through the crack he listened to the conversation going on inside the room. 

“…you must have known it’d start to circulate Sev, wizard’s are fierce gossip mongerers.” Harry watched as Snape put the stirring rod aside before momentarily stepping out of view to return a moment later with a glass of what looked like whisky. 

“It’s not suppose to be discussed Bill, my private life is just that private and if Tom Riddle gets a hold of this I can kiss what remains of my life goodbye.” Harry frowned, yet another familiarity between Bill and Snape, that Harry didn’t share. Snape never mentioned Voldemort’s real name to Harry, even in serious conversation. 

“So you’re risking your life for the kid?” Harry bit his lip irritably at Bill’s derogatory name for him. 

“I thought we were all doing that regardless of whether we’re shagging him or not.” Harry had never heard Snape speak so candidly before and the swell of jealousy that had got him into trouble in the conservatory began to grow again in the pit of his stomach. Snape was leant against something in the room beyond, his arms folded across his chest, while his left hand continued to swill the whisky in the glass. 

“Charlie said he’d caught him giving you a hummer down here the other day.” Harry watched as Snape coughed around a mouthful of whisky, a slight red colour staining his cheeks. 

“Your brother needs to keep what he sees to himself.” Snape spat back as he put his glass aside and stepped up to stir the potion again. Although Harry couldn’t see Bill, he knew the boy would be reclining in a chair or on a bench, casual and calm like he was discussing sex with a group of his schoolmates, not with Severus Snape. 

“Is he any good Sev?” Harry saw Snape falter slightly in his perfect stirring strokes as he took half a second too long to answer Bill’s question, making the wizard out of view snort in amusement. “He can’t be that good if you paused Sev, is he screamer or a fainter or worse still does he cry?” Harry’s lip trembled a little as he wiped angrily at his watery eyes, determined not to interpret Snape’s response how Bill had chosen to do so. 

“Weasley you’re pushing me.” Snape re adjusted his stirring motion in the cauldron as he growled out from his throat, his eyes not lifting from the cauldron’s obviously intending not to let Bill know he was uncomfortable. 

“Oh come on, I’ve told you about mine…” Bill chortled out of view and Harry gritted his teeth together at the flippant casualness of Bill’s tone of voice. 

“You volunteered that information Bill Weasley, I did not ask for it. Besides I am not in the least interested in your sex life, you on the other hand have an unhealthy obsession with mine.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing as he watched Snape yet again step away from the cauldron to take a swill of his whisky. 

“You’re a spoil sport Sev,”

“Why? Just because I won’t indulge your fetish for images of me in various sexual fantasies, that you undoubtedly masturbate over.” Harry’s eyes were wide like saucers as he continued to listen to the shocking tone of the conversation inside the cellar. 

“I don’t hide the fact I wank Snape, I did it at school and I do it now and I have no intention of stopping just because you’re doing ‘the boy who lived’.” Bill’s chuckle was nasty and spiteful and Harry couldn’t hold back the tears that now leaked down his face. Snape had lied to him. He’d specifically made Harry believe that Bill didn’t ‘like’ him anymore, when all along he’d known about these sordid conversations they’d probably been having since he’d been in the house if not longer. “So enough of this moral shit, yes or no, is Potter good in bed?” 

“He’s better than your one, sloppy, pathetic and unwanted attempt at a kiss in school Bill Weasley. Now if you don’t mind I’d rather focus our attention on this potion than on my sex life.” Snape was irritated and Harry was surprised he’d lost his temper as quickly as he had. For half a second Harry felt better as he watched Snape return to stirring his potion for a third time but that moment ended when Bill Weasley stepped into view. It was like watching the world through a badly lit keyhole as Harry saw Bill capture Snape around the waist, the strong curse breaking hands of the eldest Weasley cupping Snape’s face and drawing the man’s lips to his own. Harry’s heart constricted in his chest as he watched Snape struggle against the kiss. Snape struggle didn’t last long and as Harry watched Snape’s hands, that had previously been pushing against Bill, wrap around the younger wizards’ neck Harry felt the chocked sob leave his lips unchecked. At the pained noise Harry had made the guilty pair in the cellar broke apart to look towards the door but Harry wasn’t hanging around to be caught. 

With tears clouding his vision, his legs shaking like jelly and his head in the dizzying lows of distress Harry stumbled up the stairs from the cellar. The bright light from where the door of the cellar was being opened momentarily blinded him, and he crashed into a firm body just coming down the upper set of stairs. 

“Watch it Harry!” With a winded puff of air, Remus fell against the grandfather clock breaking the glass and making the chime ring sickly in the still dark hallway. Remus seemed to collected himself as he watched Harry stagger down the hallway towards the front door. “Harry, what’s the matter?” Harry ignored his godfathers best friend though as he heard running up the stairs from the cellar. 

“Christ, Harry please don’t….” Harry heard Snape’s voice but he didn’t pause as he yanked open the front door and ran out into the steamy morning. Without shoes on Harry struggled on the uneven concrete, stumbling more than a few times and scraping his toes. Harry didn’t stop running though; ignoring the muggles staring at him as he pushed his way through a group of early morning workers waiting at a bus stop. Harry kept running the fear that Snape was just behind him keeping his legs going despite the ache they were beginning to form from the exertion. Turning into a park Harry fell on the uneven grass, skidding his full length along the sodden ground and chipped gravel. He knew he’d skinned his knees, his hands, his elbows and his chin, but he couldn’t have cared as he crawled to his knees and tried to stand up to continue running. Everything hurt and Harry wiped blindly at his eyes as he finally looked behind him. The council park and the street he’d just run down was empty, not a sign of life except the electric milk cart, trundling up the road away from him. With a choked sob Harry hobbled over to the swing set and sat down. Lifting his feet off the ground and gripping the cold metal of the chain Harry let himself sway in the breeze as he stared up the deserted street. 

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even acknowledge the robed figure that came running into view down the street a few moments after he himself had done the same thing. It wasn’t until the figure jogged onto the playground that Harry seemed to snap out of his daze and focus on the wizard standing before him panting breathlessly. Harry stared at Snape tears still prickling his eyes as he looked for some sort of explanation, for why Snape had returned Bill’s kiss. When Snape’s familiar cold mask fell into place though Harry knew he was being blocked out, and got up from the swing to run again. This time Snape was quicker darting around the roundabout and blocking Harry’s escape. 

“Harry, don’t do this, it’s not what it seems.” Harry tried to push his way past Snape but the death eater was stronger and forcefully pushed Harry backwards away from the gate leading from the park. “It’s entrapment, in all the years Bill and I have been friends not once since school has he made a pass at me until now! They’re putting him up to it and you’re falling for it.” 

“I’m falling for it!” Harry screeched finally loosing his temper as he struggled to pass Snape so he could run again. “You didn’t seem to be so against the kiss he gave you back there?” Harry shouted as he kicked Snape hard in the shins in order to get the man to let go of his upper arm. Snape swore and let go of Harry immediately, as the boy turned around and began to stride back the way he came across the park. Rubbing his injured shin’s Snape ran to catch up with Harry, again blocking the boys escape route. 

“I’m tired Harry, I’ve had too much to drink and he caught me off guard.” Snape barked loudly, himself rapidly losing patience with Harry’s stubborn irrational accusations. 

”And I’m suppose to buy that shit? How thick do you think I am Sev?” Harry drawled purposefully putting emphasis on the nickname, Bill had been using all day when referring to Snape. Harry watched as Snape’s upper lip twitched in irritation at the pet name. 

“My name is Severus, and the only reason Bill calls me ‘Sev’ is because your godfather told him to call me that. It makes me sound like a lavatory cleaner.” Snape snapped angrily as Harry huffed a contemptible laugh and shook his head in disgust. “Further more had you lingered half a second longer by the door to the cellar you might have witnessed the curse I landed upon Bill, the same one I warned him I would use back at school if he ever dared touched me again.” Harry’s swallowed awkwardly as he watched Snape growl angrily at him, the wizard’s fists clenched tightly at his side. “Surely you can’t have been as dense as to believe they were just going to accept this Potter. Did you seriously think your proclamation of defiance at the start of summer was going to stop them from interfering? Albus Dumbledore is not below manipulating even you to see this prophecy complete, and if that means ruining all your hopes of happiness and dreams then so be it. I can assure you he’s already destroyed more of my dreams than Voldemort ever has.” Harry lowered his chin to his chest as he stared at the grass, his toes scuffing the gravel as he shuffled foolishly from one foot to the other. Harry couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid and felt the wave of shame and humiliation burning his cheeks as he avoiding look into Snape’s gaze. Harry closed his eyes automatically as he felt Snape step towards him the man’s commanding presence looming protectively over him, as a potion stained hand came up to gently cup his cheek. “Do you see now why I kept my feelings for you a secret for so long Harry? I knew what they’d do if it ever got out but you being you, were never one to just let secrets lie untold.” Harry nuzzled apologetically into Snape’s hand as the wizard reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief, which he dabbed softly onto the bleeding gravel graze on Harry’s chin and nose. Quietly Harry leant in to Snape’s chest as the elder wizard sighed and wrapped his arms comfortingly around Harry’s shoulders, before placing a chaste kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “I’ve moved our stuff back to Hogwarts, I think it’s best we put some distance between ourselves and the order.” Snape’s whisper got caught on the wind and Harry only heard the rumble in the man’s chest. In silence Harry nodded and then with a swirl of air, the tug of apparition swept them away.


	37. Take From Me

CHAPTER 37 (Take From Me)

“I can’t hold you up, lean there.” Harry muttered as he propped a drunken Snape against the cold dungeon wall. They’d apperated into the center of Hogsmeade and despite the ridiculous hour of the morning, both had been surprised to see The Three Broomsticks pub still open. Snape had suggested they call in for a relaxing butterbeer before returning to the castle. It might have been alright had Snape not decided he’d rather fire whisky. Already tanked from the party at Grimmauld Place it took less than four glasses before Snape was practically incoherent. Harry had never seen the professor so less than totally controlled. With a five o’clock shadow, slurring his words and staggering about blindly Snape looked like a common tramp and Harry had been somewhat embarrassed as he’d guided the man outside the pub only to have him throw up in the middle of the street in front of the morning shoppers. With no apparition license of his own, Harry had been forced to struggle with Snape back to the castle, stopping every five or so steps as Snape stumbled on the uneven ground. Finally though they’d made it back to the castle, and by now it was late morning. Snape had effectively been up all night, and was practically beginning to fall asleep on his feet. 

With one hand pressing his drunken lover against the wall outside Snape’s chambers, Harry searched Snape’s pockets with the other, finally coming up with the elder wizards wand. Passing the wand over the empty portrait Harry was pleased when the door opened automatically, allowing him to stumble inside with Snape, who was now groaning and moaning an unpleasant sign he was going to be sick again. All most instantly Harry dropped Snape to the floor and collapsed himself on the couch exhausted from the walk. The sight of Snape crawling on all fours towards the bathroom might have made Harry smile if he hadn’t been so tired. Harry closed his eyes as the sound of Snape vomiting in the bathroom filtered through the silent chambers. The house elves had undoubtedly kept the place clean and tidy in Snape’s absence during summer but there was no fire to warm the damp, cold stone. Shivering and sighing heavily Harry hauled himself to his feet before beginning the obligatory chores of lighting the fire and informing the house elves they’d returned early from holidays. With the fire rapidly warming the room Harry grabbed some spare towels from the linen store, and having searched through their hastily packed trunks found two relatively clean nightshirts for himself and Snape. Snape was still kneeling weakly beside the toilet bowl when Harry wandered into the bathroom. The professor looked clammy, sickly and tired. Ignoring Snape for the moment Harry set about running a cool bath for them both, even going so far as to add some of Snape’s favorite calming potion to the water as a treat. 

“Come on, up you get.” Harry muttered as he helped Snape pry himself up off the floor. With Snape leant against the towel rail, Harry began to strip his lover an act that Snape if coherent would have labeled undignified. Unceremoniously Harry slid Snape into the cool water once he was undressed before joining the potion master himself. The water stung Harry’s gravel rash from his fall in the park and he hissed in pain as he lathered up a sponge and began washing away the dirt and grime from his body. Snape floated bonelessly beside him, the wizards eyes closed as his hair swept around him like a liquid black waterfall. Snape was a quiet drunk, having hardly spoken a word except to curse and groan occasionally. It made a change for Harry, who’d only ever seen Ron drunk, and the Weasley had been a very loud, touchy feely kind of drunk. When he’d washed himself, Harry carefully bathed Snape. He washed the man’s silky black hair and gently bathed away the potion stains from the man’s long delicate fingers. Harry would have liked to have removed Snape’s stubble but having never shaved himself decided he’d rather get a rash from the prickles than risk slitting Snape’s throat. Once thoroughly clean Harry helped Snape from the bath and having dried them both got Snape into his nightshirt and slid the man into the large bed. 

Snape was already asleep before his head had ever reached the pillow and Harry sat staring at the elder wizard for a long time before quietly getting up and heading back into the living room in search of something to eat. Harry found some cheese and crackers in the cold storage cupboard of Snape’s laboratory and having poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice settled by the fire in Snape’s worn old arm chair to eat. 

***************************************  
Harry awoke late afternoon to the smell of dinner wafting in through the open doorway. It was dark in the little enclosure of the bed curtains and had made sleeping in the middle of the day a little easier and also far safer, having himself not been able to activate Snape’s wards. Harry had purposefully closed the curtains when he’d hauled himself to bed a couple of hours ago and although feeling a little more refreshed was still tired. Snape’s warm body was pressed up against his own, and Harry smiled as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the elder wizard. Snape was still fast asleep his even breathing, ghosting softly against Harry’s neck as the man’s chest rose and fell steadily, his face a blank canvass of an undisturbed sleep. Finding himself compelled to go and find out who was cooking dinner Harry shuffled around in an attempt at prizing himself free of Snape without waking him. What met Harry’s backside though as he pushed Snape’s hand away however was unexpected. Snape was hard, or at least getting that way and his cock bumped innocently at Harry’s backside where the boy’s nightshirt had ridden up. Harry smiled to himself as he pushed back a little against Snape’s body, the man momentarily tightening his grip on Harry’s waist before to Harry’s disappointment he rolled over onto his back with a rather sleepy mutter. Free of Snape’s grasp Harry rolled over onto his side to face Snape. The man was sprawled comfortably in his sleep, his legs slightly apart to make the tented fabric of the sheets just a little bit more noticeable. Harry smiled to himself as he stared at Snape’s face, wondering what the man was dreaming about to get a hard on like that. Sure every man had some degree of morning wood but there was nothing half hearted about the erection Snape was sporting. 

As he stared at Snape’s face a cheeky mischievousness caught Harry’s attention. After all they were a couple and couples did things for one another, and the fight they’d had would surely call for a little ‘make up’ sex. Tentatively Harry pulled down the sheets carefully exposing the damp patch forming at the end of the peeked tent of Snape’s nightshirt. Making sure to watch Snape’s face the entire time Harry reached under Snape’s shirt and wrapped his fingers lightly around the man’s swelling cock. Harry held his breath as Snape shifted in his sleep, the man’s eyelids fluttering for a moment before he fell still again. Harry breathed out in relief as he allowed himself the luxury of staring at Snape’s prick, with its thick shaft and purpling uncut head. Afraid of seeming inexperienced Harry had avoided close scrutiny of Snape’s member but now he allowed himself to explore the length thoroughly, comparing it to his own in every detail. At the attention from Harry a small drop of pre-come had formed on the head of Snape’s cock and Harry instinctively licked his lips. Harry knew he was pushing it, Snape was a light sleeper but he couldn’t help himself as he leant over his lover and flicked the very tip of his tongue out to collect the pearly droplet. All the while Harry kept his gaze on Snape’s face his heart pounding in his chest worried that any minute now Snape would wake up. It was surely a miracle that Snape didn’t even shift at the wet tip of Harry’s tongue on his erection. Harry sat back up and rolled the salty fluid in his mouth as he continued to gently squeeze the man’s prick. Snape was either so drunk he was unconscious or so engrossed in his dream that he hadn’t even felt Harry. 

A naughty kind of bravery swept over Harry as he used his free hand to squeeze his own rapidly filling prick. The memory of Snape’s conversation with Bill in the cellar came flooding back to Harry. The pause, as Bill had asked Snape if Harry was good in bed had affected Harry more than anything else that had been discussed. A sudden surge of jealousy urged Harry’s bravado as he stared at Snape’s cock, erect and leaking. Harry needed this, needed to feel his lover, need to show him he was capable of anything on his own, prepared to give the ‘more’ as Bill had described it back at Grimmauld Place. Letting go of Snape’s prick Harry hastily pulled his own nightshirt off over his head. Careful not to move the bed too much Harry reached over to the nightstand, hoping against hope Snape hadn’t packed everything for the summer. Harry cursed inwardly as he found nothing but handkerchiefs and two dusty bottles of painkilling potion in the draw. Not wanting to leave the sanctuary of their bed, Harry carefully climbed over Snape to the elder wizards’ bedside. Harry hadn’t ever bothered to look in Snape’s side table; everything he’d ever needed in bed was usually in his own. Still they hadn’t unpacked for their hastily arrival and so Harry hoped Snape was better prepared for unexpected occasions such as this. 

Triumphantly Harry found what he was looking for, a small yellowed bottle of oil. Still careful not to wake Snape Harry straddled his lover’s waist and uncorked the vial. Taking a whiff of the stuff just to make sure it wasn’t anything sinister Harry coated three of his own fingers with the oil. Harry was surprised at how easy it was to finger himself, the memory of him first trying it in the bathroom seemed like only yesterday. Biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out, Harry slid three oiled fingers into his backside and began stretching himself in the scissoring motion Snape had taught him. Watching his lover’s face the entire time Harry stretched his passage, until his own cock throbbed painfully against his stomach and his body cried out to be filled much more thoroughly. Removing his fingers Harry put aside the vial and maneuvered himself above Snape’s thick erection. Harry hadn’t done this before, he’d never been on top and had to steel his nerves as he took his oiled hand and grasped Snape’s prick to hold it steady. The awkwardness of the position made Harry shake a little as he lowered himself onto the bulbous head of Snape’s prick. With his upper teeth worrying his lower lip and his gaze locked on Snape’s face Harry gently pushed himself down onto Snape’s erection. Tears prickled Harry’s eyes as he chewed his lip trying desperately not to make a sound as he finally seated himself fully on the elder wizards cock. Harry froze as Snape moved, his eyelids flickering dangerously a smile tugging at the corner of the man’s thin lips as he groaned in his sleep. Harry breathed out heavily when Snape turned his head to the side and then settled again. 

For the brief moment as he sat rigidly still on top of Snape Harry could feel the pulse of the man’s cock throbbing inside of him, matching the pound of his blood in his head. Taking a silent steady breath in Harry began to move, his arms shaking as he levered himself up and down, back and forth on his lovers member. Harry didn’t know why Snape hadn’t woken up yet, but as he let himself thrust harder he didn’t care whether Snape woke up. After all there were worse ways to be woken up… 

As he settled into a rhythm Harry was surprised when he heard Snape groan in his sleep. Even if it was an unconscious action Snape was shifting his hips in time with Harry’s thrusts, and Harry couldn’t get enough as he tried desperately to restrain himself from crying out. The sounds Snape made when he was unaware he was doing so were beautiful and Harry delighted in watching expression after unrestrained expression wash over Snape’s face. Panting heavily into the dark, quietness of the curtained bed, Harry dug his teeth into his lip drawing blood as he came, one hand clamped around the end of his prick to catch his spray. Red in the face with the force of his restraint, and with a hand full of sticky warm cum Harry watched as Snape’s fists tightened in the sheets. Harry held his breath as he watched the elder wizards eyelids flicker, a barely audible groan leaving Snape’s lips as his jaw tensed and his body stiffened in orgasm. Harry whimpered around his abused lips as he watched an expression of satisfied serenity wash over Snape’s face, before the man turned over tipping Harry off him like he was a feather. With a huff and sharp squeak of pain Harry fell still as he watched Snape settle again his spent prick softening but still glistening in moisture. Harry breathed out in a sigh of relief as he slipped slowly out of the curtains and into the cooler air of the bedroom. Taking a deep steadying breath in Harry glanced at himself in the reflection of the mirror above Snape’s dresser. A small trail blood dribbled down his chin from his cut lip, and his hand smelt deplorably of his own sex, now sticky, wet and dripping. Still despite the trivial issues a self satisfied smirk settled on Harry’s lips as he felt the slide of Snape’s cum trickling down the back of his thighs. Who said Harry Potter wasn’t capable of great things…? With another cheeky smile at his reflection Harry turned and quietly padded into the bathroom, to wash. The smell of dinner was still lingering in room despite the heady under scent of sex and after such strenuous activity Harry was in need of some substance.


	38. When I'm 45

CHAPTER 38 (When I’m 45)

Harry sat quietly beside Albus Dumbledore at the small round table. Minerva McGonagall sat to the elder wizard’s right and a single but empty place was set beside Harry’s. An uneasy, tension filled silence had hung over the trio who were enjoying beef pie, with vegetables and mash potatoes. It had seemed strange seeing Hogwart’s so empty, Harry thought as he’d wandered the empty halls to the great hall. The great hall had been empty, dustsheets covering the hall length tables and chairs that come the end of summer would be filled with students again. A house elf had popped out of no where and had guided Harry to the professor’s retreat where Harry had found a small round table, set with four places. Harry knew then he and Snape were not the only occupants of Hogwart’s. Predictably Dumbledore had arrived a few moments after Harry, and while they’d exchanged uneasy pleasantries, it was kind of a relief when Minerva entered her bubbly smiling face breaking the stale mate. Harry didn’t know if Snape was going to even make it to dinner and so the three of them had begun the meal in silence. 

“Oh god.” The three of them sitting at the table looked up immediately from their meals as Snape came grumbling in through door from the great hall. Harry smirked into his water goblet as he took in his lover’s disheveled appearance. Snape looked to have hardly dressed himself, in a pair of black slacks, a partially buttoned shirt and a tatty old robe he looked no better than Lupin after the full moon. With his five o’clock shadow now a prickly beard, his hair unbrushed and his eyes droopy and red Snape was definitely feeling the effects of his hangover. 

“Hung over Severus?” Dumbledore inquired with a twinkle-eyed smirk as Snape threw himself down into an armchair by the fireplace, his hand on his thumping temple. “Harry did mention you’d stopped off at the Broomsticks.” Harry had the good grace to blush as Snape threw him a red-eyed glare over his shoulder before the man went back to holding his head in his hands. 

“You should see if Poppy has any ‘hang-over cure potion’ Severus.” McGonagall offered as she helped herself to another spoonful of mash potato. 

“Do you think I would be allowing myself to suffer like this Minerva if I hadn’t already checked both my own and her stores?” Snape snapped with a vicious venom. Again Snape groaned as Dumbledore offered him a small plate of beef pie, which only served to make Snape even paler. Taking pity on his lover Harry flicked his wand, and with an appropriate charm had his muggle packet of ‘paraceatamol’ on the table beside him. Popping two of the pills out of the blister pack and filling the spare water goblet with a generous amount of pumpkin juice Harry handed both items to Severus. “What are these?” Snape snapped curiously as he inspected the small round pills. 

“Muggle pain killers, swallow them whole with the juice.” Harry turned back to his meal as he watched Snape warily look at the pills. For a moment Harry thought that perhaps Snape wouldn’t take them, but it seemed the man’s hangover won over his doubt, and with a cough and a gurgle the man had swallowed both pills and the entire goblet of juice in one go. “They’re not working.” Snape barked when he put the goblet down on the table and felt no different. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“They take about fifteen minutes to kick in, give them time.” Harry muttered and turned back to sit down at the table but almost instantly Snape let out a loud yowl of agony. Instantly all three were at Snape’s side, the wizard clutching at his left arm where the dark mark had begun to bleed, and trickle down between his fingers. 

“Bastard!” Snape gritted out from between his gritted teeth as he stood shakily to his feet. 

“Severus, you’re in no fit state…” Harry began but was sharply cut off by Snape’s angry glare. 

“The dark lord waits for no-one Mr. Potter.” Snape growled out before disappearing from the room in a flourish of robes. Harry sighed heavily as he sat back down in his seat idly rubbing his own scar having only felt a small irritating sting. Harry knew Snape was blocking him out, knew the man was protecting him but Harry couldn’t help feel somewhat helpless that he couldn’t return the favor. 

“I needn’t worry yourself unnecessarily Harry, Severus is surprisingly safe within Voldemort’s inner circle.” Harry glanced sourly across at Dumbledore who’d casually gone back to finishing his meal, as had Professor McGonagall. Harry stared at the headmaster for a long time before finally shaking his head in disgust. 

“Why can’t you just accept the fact I’m in love with him?” Harry inquired wondering to himself why a swell of hurt bubbled painfully in his chest. Dumbledore carefully wiped his mouth with a napkin before clearing his mouth with a drink of water; his eyes only meeting Harry’s when he’d replaced the glass water goblet back on the table. 

“Because every action Harry has an opposite reaction and until now I have devoted the better part of my years to ensuring every decision made regarding you is compensated or planned for so that we can give you the best possible opportunities of fulfilling your prophecy. Professor Snape is not apart of that equation!” Dumbledore snapped his eyes barely twinkling as they stared at Harry over the half moon glasses. 

“It’s all about the prophecy isn’t it?” Harry whispered barely containing himself as he shook his head determinedly. “What about what I want, what about my life!” 

“There’ll be time for that after Voldemort is gone.” Dumbledore sniffed indifferently as he again picked up his water goblet for a drink. 

“Time?” Harry was rapidly loosing his temper and the tears he’d held back so far were now streaming down his eyes. “You don’t know how long it’s going to take to kill Voldemort. I could be 45 by the time he’s gone, and by then my life will be practically gone, I’d have wasted my life pandering to your expectations. Well I won’t end up like Snape and if I can stop it now I’m going to save what’s left of his life too. You don’t own me Albus Dumbledore and from now on you can keep your nose out of my business. I’m not a chess piece to be pushed around a board at your bidding and I refuse to be treated like one.” With an angry emotional shout Harry stood up and strode into the empty, cool space of the great hall. Ignoring the eerie silence of the school Harry ran back down into the dungeons to wait apprehensively for Snape’s return.


	39. A Friday Has Rules

CHAPTER 39 (A Friday has Rules)

“Get up, you’re making the place look untidy.” Harry was awoken by a firm shake of his shoulder. He’d been sitting on the couch all evening staring into the orange flames of the fire until finally he’d fallen asleep. Wincing a little at the crick in his neck Harry sat up, and stared at Snape from over the top of the couch. Snape was a mess, covered in head to foot in an ominous sticky red substance, that made the air in the cold dungeon smell of a familiar metallic tang. “It’s not mine, so don’t look at me like that.” Snape snapped before Harry had a chance to voice his concerns. Harry dutifully bit his tongue as he watched Snape strip off the soiled robes, dropping each piece with some disgust onto the floor, until all he stood up in was his black fitted trousers. “I brought you a present.” Snape flicked his wand at his hand and with a sizzling pop a crusty, slightly charred book appeared in Snape’s hand. The book looked as if it had just been thrown into a fire pit, and was still smoking in grayish tendrils as Snape offered it to Harry. Harry stared at the book tentatively unwilling to reach out for the item Snape was offering with his bloodied hand. Sensing his lovers apprehension Snape rolled his eyes and tutted loudly before throwing the book at Harry forcefully. “Well take it boy, do you distrust me so much as to believe I’d hand you something sinister? I thought allowing me to bugger your arse had moved us past such suspicion.” Harry winced again at Snape’s sharp tongue; the man was in a foul mood no doubt due to Voldemort and spurred on by a nasty hangover. Harry knew better than to argue with Snape when he was like this, it was best to stay out of his way and speak only when spoken to. “Speaking of buggering is there any particular reason my cock felt as if it had been run through a ringer when I got up this afternoon or can I put it down to frisky house elves?” Harry bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders casually, not having really expected Snape to be in such a mood when they’d discuss what Harry had done. 

“You were dreaming, I let you root against me until you came all over my back.” Harry muttered calmly deciding it best not to divulge what he’d done earlier in the day. Harry watched as Snape sniffed indignantly before shaking his head as he came around to sit in his favorite worn armchair by the fire. 

“I never used to have dirty dreams until you started swaning around this castle, so if I made a mess it’s your own fault.” Putting the book gingerly aside on the coffee table Harry rose from the couch, intent on getting them both a drink. As Harry stood up however a shooting pain shot through his stomach, gasping audibly Harry clutched at his stomach as the pain disappeared as sharply as it had begun. “You shouldn’t have waited up, it’s probably cramp from being draped across that awful couch.” Harry silently rolled his eyes knowing that Snape would never be a sympathetic man even in his best mood. “I should have got rid of it but it matches the chair.” Snape grumbled as Harry offered him a cup of tea, deciding against a brandy. 

“So what’s the book about?” Harry inquired quietly as he disappeared momentarily into the lab to return with a warm wet towel for Snape to wash his hands, which were still disturbingly caked with blood. 

“It’s a diary.” Snape carefully began wiping his hands as he watched Harry bend over to pick up the book he’d previously discarded. Again Harry winced as the pain in his stomach returned, robbing him of breath and making him gasp. Harry had had stomachache all evening but he supposed it was indigestion from having a terrible dinner with Albus and Minerva. Rubbing his stomach with one hand Harry carefully sat down with the ‘diary’ that had thankfully stopped smoking. Snape eyed Harry’s hand rubbing his stomach but said nothing as he continued his previous train of thought. “You need to read it before next Friday, and memorize the 12 rules.” Harry frowned in curiosity at Snape as he laid the book in his lap and opened the first page. The first two words that caught Harry’s attention made his blood run cold, and he snapped his head up at Snape in horror. “Don’t assume Potter, it’s not the same kind of diary Lucius let loose on this place four years ago.” Harry didn’t look very convinced as he ran his fingertips gingerly over Tom Riddle’s name scrawled across the front page. “It’s a guide, every death eater at some stage has read it and the twelve rules within it dictate most of our behavior in the dark lords presence.” Harry flicked cautiously through a few of the pages, noting acutely that they seemed to scold his fingertips. 

“Why do I need to read this by next Friday?” Harry inquired pointedly his concern rising as Snape sipped casually at his tea. 

“You wanted to be one of my Friday Boy’s Potter, it’s time you stepped up to your responsibilities.” Snape put aside his teacup, finally becoming irritated with Harry’s incessant rubbing of his stomach. “Will you stop with that infernal fidgeting and get some pain potion, you’re like Black after Lupin’s forgot to flea bath him.” Harry nodded and put the diary back on the table before disappearing into Snape’s lab for a pain potion. Having swallowed the potion from Snape’s store Harry returned to the lounge. “As I was saying, there was another reason for my Friday boy’s other than fabricated memories. Lucius regularly holds parties, parties where your invite arrives with one of these.” Harry watched in confusion as Snape reached across to his lamp table, where there was a red envelope and what appeared to be a vial of shimmering gold paint. “It’s Clandamite, illegal in the ministry’s eyes but available to those with connections like Lucius has. It’s a drug designed to give the drinker extended sexual pleasure and general enhanced sensitivity.” Harry stared at the vial rolling in Snape’s hand with something akin to fear, silently wondering what the hell was coming next. “It’s required that you bring a ‘participant’, up until now I’ve used my Friday Boy’s but since I no longer have that luxury you’re going to have to step up to the challenge. Which means memorizing those rules so that you won’t make mistakes and draw attention to us.” 

“How come you haven’t taken me to one of these parties before?” Harry whispered as he fingered the tattered burnt diary. 

“Because Lucius has been under some pressure from the Ministry this past year, he’s put his parties on hold until now. I had hoped he’d crossed me off his list but it seems I’m too much fun not to invite.” Snape growled bitterly before rising to his feet and stretching awkwardly. “I’m going for a bath, go get into bed.” Harry watched as Snape got up and sauntered off into the bedroom leaving Harry staring at the diary on the cluttered coffee table, his hand still absently rubbing his stomach.


	40. Spoil The Fun

CHAPTER 40 (Spoil the Fun)

“Stop fidgeting.” Harry straightened himself on the small milking stool as Snape circled the dingy little store they currently stood in. With it’s unorganized chaotic fabric racks, the faceless dummies and off cut covered floor the place might have been mistaken for Madam Mankin’s Robe Shop in Diagon Alley but it certainly wasn’t the fresh faced old witch that owned this place. 

“Are you sure he can’t see me?” Harry whispered a little too loudly as Snape passed him in his slow perusal of the shop. Harry looked down at the old wizard knelt on the floor at his feet, currently flicking his wand at the heavy thick material Harry was draped in. Snape rolled his eyes as he watched the wizard currently making Harry’s robe glance up. The sight of the man’s milky gaze made Harry swallow in disgust. Where a pair of blue sparkling eyes might have been a long time ago, now a milky silvery pair of irises stared up at him unblinkingly. 

“I’m positive.” Snape flippantly remarked. Harry knew the obligatory ‘Potter’ was added onto the end of the sentence, even if Snape hadn’t verbalized it. No one spoke of names in this part of Diagon Alley and Harry was at least comforted that he was anonymous beneath the safety of his invisibility cloak. “Gerald Flint is a traitor, and as such was punished for his crimes.” Harry swallowed hard as he watched the older wizard at his feet sigh heavily at Snape’s cold regard. Harry knew the Flint’s, had run into Marcus Flint on more than one unpleasant occasion at school. Never would Harry have imagined Marcus’ father would be so labeled, when Marcus himself enjoyed the company of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

“Master of the Manor must be holding his first party of the year Professor, I have made six of these in the last few days.” Gerald Flint hauled himself up from the floor satisfied that he’d cut the right length of fabric to suit his client’s needs. Harry watched on in aw as Gerald walked easily around his cluttered shop, not a sign he had lost his sight. 

“The Ministry spoil all our amusements.” Snape commented coolly as he helped Harry off with the cut fabric and laid them out on the counter that Gerald was now standing behind. 

“Your partner professor seems very fine, I am envious of how you come by such gems?” Harry raised a surprised eyebrow at Snape who merely sniffed indignantly and dropped a small leather pouch of galleons onto the counter top. 

“Sixteen as agreed, I will expected them delivered tomorrow morning.” Harry knew Snape was irritated by the shopkeeper’s inquisitiveness and so pointedly avoiding answering the question aimed at him. Harry watched as Gerald groped blindly on the counter top for a second before his hand clamped over the money pouch, which was quickly squirreled away from view. Harry grimaced as he watched Gerald smile his teeth crooked and mangy, like old tombstones covered in moss. 

“Enjoy the party Professor.” Snape nodded at Harry as he strode towards the door, quickly Harry flung his invisibility cloak around himself before scurrying after Snape and out into the dark unsavory street that was Knockturn Alley. Snape having pulled up his own cloak hood strode confidently through the uneven coble street until finally he emerged onto the bustling metropolis of Diagon Alley again. Harry looked longingly at the shops as he followed Snape as the man strode through the crowds towards the apparition point. Harry would have dearly loved to do a little shopping but Snape was neither welcome nor willing to enter any of the shops. Automatically clutching at Snape’s waist as they stepped up onto platform, Harry sighed as he felt the tug of apparition before Diagon Alley was gone in a swirl of colour. 

Harry winced as he landed, feeling decidedly ill and his stomach aching in the way it had been for the last three days. Pushing the feeling aside though Harry called after Snape. 

“I can not believe I’m getting death eater robes. Dumbledore can’t have agreed to this.” Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak as soon as his feet hit the damp grass of the front lawn before Hogwart’s castle gates. Snape had already taken off abruptly back towards the castle and Harry had to run to keep up with his lover’s long strides. 

“Perhaps he doesn’t agree but he knows it’s essential. Besides the fact this will provide the perfect opportunity for you to get close to Voldemort. If we decide to trial the Severance Potion, these parties would provide the opportunity for the potion to be administered.” Snape was already climbing the stairs of the front entrance as Harry came scrambling up the path behind him, one hand clutching his invisibility cloak the other rubbing his stomach in pain of the run. “What on earth are you doing?” Harry came to an abrupt halt as Snape spun around in the foyer and glared at Harry, who was panting and wincing at the same time as he held his stomach in pain. 

“I told you I think I’ve stretched a muscle or something.” Harry muttered as he straightened himself up and let his hand fall away from his stomach. 

“And did you take the muscle relaxant like I told you and the pain potion I offered?” Snape accused pointedly, his arms folded across his chest as he watched Harry lean heavily against the statue of Godric Gryfindor beside him. 

“Yes.” Harry snapped sharply as he threw his invisibility cloak at Snape before he bent over double to try and ease the ache in his belly. “And neither of them did anything! I probably got cold in it; you don’t half hog the blankets at night. Or I could have pulled a muscle dusting the top shelves of your bookcase on Monday.” Snape rolled his eyes as he turned to continue on down to the dungeons. Harry obediently followed hissing in pain as he took the stairs gingerly. 

“It’s my bed Potter, I have not had to share it with anyone for at least 25 years and if I choose to ‘hog the blanket’s’ as you put it, I shall. I warned you to get the house elves to give you another. As for dusting my shelves, I didn’t ask you to do that, you did it just because it was irritating you and you were bored, when you should have been reading the diary.” Snape waved his wand over the empty portrait in the dead end corridor and Harry stepped through into the warm lounge room after Snape. “Perhaps it is wise to owl Madam Pomfrey, she maybe able to shed some light on your ailment, as it seems none of my cures are helping.” Snape hung both Harry’s invisibility cloak and his own cloak up on the hat stand by the door before turning to face Harry who was now slumped on the couch, still rubbing his stomach. “I’m going into my lab, I don’t wish to be disturbed.” With a curt nod in Harry’s direction Snape had disappeared into his workroom, the door slamming closed behind him. Harry sighed heavily as he glanced at the coffee table where the diary sat. Harry had memorized the bizarre rules and have even gained a little insight to what this party on Friday was all about. With a sigh Harry got up and moved over to the little desk under Snape’s old Potion’s Masters Portrait. Scroungining around in the clutter Harry found an ink well, a quill and some spare parchment. Harry would take Snape’s advice and owl Madam Pomfrey but not before he’d written to Hermione first. What ever was wrong with Harry had to be a muggle condition if none of Snape’s potions were working.


	41. Show Me Pain and I'll Tell You The Truth

CHAPTER 41 (Show me pain and I’ll tell you the truth?)

It was Friday yet again and Harry had begun to think that Friday’s were becoming more than just the end of the week. Everything in Snape’s life always seemed to happen on a Friday, like the man deliberately put off all his most pressing issues during the week before letting them run free every Friday. Harry sighed as he stood silently beside Albus desk. Silently he watched the small gathering argue the finer points of his and Snape’s intended evening. Harry hadn’t seen anyone from Grimmauld Place since he’d run out on them last week and Harry was rather relived to see his godfather before being led into his enemy’s lair. An order meeting had undoubtedly been called and everyone involved was now milling around in Dumbledore’s office. Harry noticed some specific absences in the group, for one Bill Weasley was no where in sight and neither was Lupin, no doubt due to the full moon.

Harry felt awkward standing in the midnight black robes, their silky heavy material clinging to him like a cascade of water, accentuating every curve in his body that it clung to. There was a cloak that went over the hooded robe and an expressionless white mask was clutched in his hands waiting to complete the look. Harry had distantly wondered why his robes were not the same as Snape’s death eater garb but the explanation had come when Snape had clipped a velveteen collar around his neck and a matching chain around his wrist. Both accessories bore Severus’ family seal the ancient mark intricately inlaid in silver and purple. A thought arose in Harry’s mind as he fingered the collar, the boy silently wondering just how many Friday Boy’s had worn the collar and how many more had shared Snape’s bed. The clock tower struck 8.00pm and the arguments around the office fell silent. 

“Potter, let’s go or we’ll be late.” Snape stepped out from within the gathered group ignoring their stares as he held his hand out for Harry. Silently Harry nodded and having slipped on the heavy cloak joined Snape by the fireplace. 

“Harry be careful, keep your eyes open and your wits about you.” Sirius smiled as he hugged Harry tightly before stepping back beside Alistair Moody. 

“Good luck Harry take from it what you can and come home safe…” Dumbledore smiled at Harry, before glancing up at Snape. “Both of you.” Dumbledore muttered as he stepped away from the pair. 

“No magic, no wand….” Snape began as he helped Harry on with his mask. 

“No voice, no mercy.” Harry finished for Snape as the elder wizard slid his own mask on. Harry remembered the saying from the very first page of the diary, they’d been the last reported words of Tom Riddle’s first sexual conquest. With a curt but approving nod, Snape collected a gloved hand full of floo powder and on the count of three tossed the lot into the flame before he and Harry stepped through together. 

**************************

Harry took a deep steadying breath in as he stepped out of the floo and into what appeared to be an abandoned old warehouse. Judging from the salty smell and the sound of water lapping against boat hulls the warehouse was somewhere on a dock. It was dark in the warehouse, only the light of the full moon shone in through the broken windowpanes creating long shadows on the dusty concrete floor. Harry’s eyes flickered to the shadows in instinct, searching for movement that might suggest an attack. Nothing stirred however as Snape straightened his robe and headed across the empty warehouse floor. Harry kept close to his lover, practically stepping on his heels as they crossed the large expanse of floor. Snape obviously knew where he was going as he exited the warehouse through a side door, the troublesome paddle lock undone with a wandless charm uttered beneath Snape’s breath. Outside on the wooden dock it was chilly and Harry snuggled down in his cloak as he fell into step beside Snape. 

“Watch your behavior and don’t stray from my side. If they touch you let them, I’ll intervene if necessary. Keep your mouth shut and your eyes open and follow all of my instructions without hesitation. No magic what so ever. I can protect your mind but I can’t cover up your magical signature. And for Merlin’s sake keep that mask on.” Harry nodded silently as they approached what appeared to be a little fish and chip shop, it’s neon light flickering dangerously. As Snape stepped through the door of the café his entire persona changed and Harry watched in aw as the elder wizard strode confidently up to the waitress serving at the counter.

“Key.” Snape commanded holding out his leather-gloved hand at the snotty, teenaged waitress. Harry smiled to himself as he watched the young waitress look at Snape like he was some kind of freak before she ducked under the counter and reappeared a moment later with what looked like a hotel key, with a large brass ring on one end.

“You weirdo’s need to learn some manners.” She snapped as she slapped the key into Snape’s hand, his fist curling around it instantly. 

“And you need to crawl back into your trailer bitch.” Snape calmly replied as he strode through the café and up a set of stairs. Harry obediently followed and was rather confused as Snape came to a stop at a door at the top of the stairs. Using the key he’d been given Snape opened the door and hustled Harry inside before locking it behind them. The room was horrible, like a badly maintained motel in some seedy little town. It smelt of urine, stale water and sex and Harry fought back a heave as he watched Snape drop the key onto the bed before stepping up to the unlit fireplace. “Inferno.” Snape muttered and a blue, icy flame appeared in the hearth. Harry watched carefully as Snape rummaged around in his cloak pocket for a moment before pulling out the vial that had arrived with his invitation earlier in the week. Snape downed the potion in one go, before re-pocketing the empty vial. With an exaggerated sigh Snape turned to Harry and offered him his hand. “Together on three.” On the count of three the pair stepped into the fire and before Harry could blink he was standing in a magnificent entry hall, ablaze with oil lanterns and floating candles. 

“Ah Severus, I thought you’d changed your mind.” Harry started a little when he saw Lucius Malfoy swaning down the grand staircase that dominated the hall. The man was dressed in rich red robes, the lavish fabrics hanging from his body like curtains. The night in the club was still raw in Harry’s mind and he instinctively stepped a little behind Snape as the man approached. 

“Wild Thestral’s wouldn’t have kept me away.” Snape’s smooth calculated tone resonated around the hall, as Malfoy came to a stop in front of him and clicked his fingers. Almost immediately a scruffy little house elf appeared her hands held out in front of her. “Jinx, take Professor Snape and his companions cloaks.” Following Snape’s lead Harry slipped off his cloak and handed it with Snape’s over to the house elf. Snape also took off his mask and handed it to the elf that promptly disappeared with the items. 

“Well, well, well. You always had exquisite taste Severus but you’ve really excelled this time.” Malfoy crooned lecherously as he eyed Harry’s body. Harry held perfectly still as Malfoy stroked a finger across his exposed neck and up over his chin, where the mask didn’t quite meet the hood of the silk robe. “You’ll be pleased to know Draco will be joining us this evening.” At Malfoy’s polite gesture Snape and he headed across the hall towards a door leading from the foyer. Still listening to their conversation Harry fell into step behind them careful not to tread on either of the men’s long robes trailing behind them. 

“He’s not 17 yet.” Snape countered sharply his irritation for Malfoy junior not going unmissed by Harry. It had been Draco after all that had tried to blackmail him at school over Snape. 

“Indeed but he’s maturing very quickly and I thought it best to start him early.” Lucius pushed open the door into another room and Harry was instantly assaulted by the noise. Music hummed around the room, barely louder than the conversations taking place from all the people inside. Harry had never seen such a large gathering of death eaters in his life, all of them smoking strange pipes and sipping from glass goblets of wine and whisky. What struck Harry the most however was their chosen company. Like Harry there were young wizards and witches everywhere, all of them in masks and all obediently beside their owners, who were fawning over them like pets. Harry swallowed nervously as their entrance drew attention to them. Harry lowered his head to his chest, glad of the mask to hide him as he followed Snape and Lucius through the party. “I thought you might like to take his company tonight, as an apology for….” Harry watched as Lucius paused the wizard reaching up to scratch his neck. What Harry saw beneath the cascade of blonde hair as sickening, red, angry crisscrosses of cut flesh littered Lucius neck and no doubt extended down the man’s body. It became clear then, that Lucius had received his punishment for the incident in the club earlier in the year. “…shall we just say for poor judgment?” Lucius led them both to a small circle of armchairs on the far side of the room. Snape sat down in one of the plush chairs, and Harry hesitated as he stood beside his lover. 

“Sit.” Snape indicated to the small soft cushion beside his chair and Harry obediently sat down, his legs crossed and leaning against Snape’s leg. Lucius snapped his fingers twice and from nowhere a small army of house elves appeared carrying lavish trays of finger food and more alcohol. Snape helped himself to a glass of brandy from a passing tray as he settled back, his hand possessively coming to sit on Harry’s hooded head. “You know I’m not interested in him Lucius, I told you last time he was offered to me.” 

“The dark lord thinks the alliance between our families would be beneficial.” Lucius offered as he selected some small sausages from a selection of meats passing him on a tray. Harry didn’t dare look up to check Snape’s expression as the elder wizard huffed in contempt. 

“Any alliance between our families Lucius is doomed to fail, our origins are worlds apart.” Snape’s hand on Harry’s head had now slipped to the boy’s shoulder, where it was now gently massaging the muscle beneath the silk robe. 

“He’s quite willing, I believe he has quite an attachment to you. Plus we think he’s fertile.” Harry did look up at this and was rewarded with a sharp swat to the side of his head for an independent display. 

“You have no way of telling for sure Lucius. Besides none of this is convincing me to change my mind. I do no want Draco, I have quite my hands full with other more pleasing projects.” For affect Snape trailed his hand down Harry’s silk clad chest before sitting back in his chair with a smug smile of satisfaction. 

“Severus I don’t think you understand what I’m offering...” Lucius trailed off as he raised his hand and gestured across the room. Casually Snape looked in the direction, Lucius had indicated, Harry gingerly doing the same. What Harry saw made him grind his teeth angrily. Draco Malfoy lay innocently on some floor cushions, his slim fitting robe, riding up high on his thighs as he swung his legs back and forth. He was playing cards with some other masked pets. Despite the outwards appearance of young naivety Harry knew Draco was aware he was being watched. With a casual flirting flick of his hair Draco turned to looked directly at Snape, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Harry clenched his fists in his side as he watched Draco wink at Snape seductively, a beaming smile radiating from his face. “All I’m asking for Severus is a donation, no one need know it’s yours. With some fertility potion, one night should be sufficient.” Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing as Lucius leaned across the table so that his voice was only heard by Snape and Harry. “The dark lord would compensate us both handsomely for such an alliance.” Harry stared up at Snape’s face as the man downed what was left of his brandy in one go. 

“Professor Snape, how’s your summer been?” Harry bit his lip as Draco sauntered over from on his cushions, his gaze narrowing at Harry on the floor before he sat himself presumptuously down on Snape’s lap, his foot kicking Harry hard as he pushed him out of the way. 

“Draco get off.” Snape muttered darkly as he tried to push the blonde off his lap. Draco wasn’t about to be moved however and instead, ground himself back against Snape’s lap, making the man hiss in what Harry could only describe as arousal. Harry wondered just how much of the man’s arousal was due to the potion he’d taken and how much was due to Draco’s thigh high robe that slid dangerously upwards as he wiggled. 

“Did you ask him father?” Draco inquired flippantly still grinding himself back on Snape’s lap, where Snape was glaring at the younger wizard.

“I did,” Lucius paused and looked pointedly at Snape, who had a slight sheen of sweat on his brow, his hands now having stopped trying to push Draco away and had instead clamped onto the boy’s slim waist. Harry was powerless to do anything as he watched Draco torture Snape. “He’s thinking about it.” Lucius smiled as his son pushed back hard against Snape’s lap, causing the man to gasp in excitement. “Come Draco let’s give Severus some space to think.” With another knowing smile over his shoulder Draco nodded and got up from Snape’s lap to follow his father away. Harry held his breath as Draco purposefully paused next to him, the blonde leaning down so close that Harry could smell the tangy scent of the boys soap. 

“I always win Potter, you should have accepted my offer last time.” With a smug satisfied smirk Draco followed his father leaving Harry staring at his hands that were twisting in his lap. There was a stagnate silence that hung in the Malfoy’s wake and Harry braced himself for the fall out. Both he and Snape had underestimated Draco’s persistence and determination in achieving his goal. 

“Shit.” Snape barked out from between clenched teeth his anger clearly radiating from his murderous expression. Harry was kind of glad he was still hidden beneath the mask and hood, although Draco had seen through it easily. Harry was beginning to think that Draco Malfoy had far more brains than his father had. Knowing that it was suicide to talk Harry could do nothing but watch as Snape broke the whisky glass in his fist, the shattered glass shards showering down over Harry still sitting at Snape’s feet. “Come on.” Snape was up from his chair in an instant not even acknowledging Harry as the boy hissed in pain as he stood up. Harry worried his lip as he rubbed his stomach, the cramp that had set up residence returning with force. Snape adjusted himself uncomfortably beneath his robe before he strode through the party ignoring the passing comments from the other death eaters. Snape was beyond mad he was practically livid as he strode right up to Draco who was leaning flirtatiously on the bar in the far corner of the room. Grabbing Draco’s collar, the blonde’s didn’t have time to speak as Snape threw him bodily through a side door. Harry swallowed nervously as the crash of the door slamming into the wall, made the party fall silent. Snape ignored it though as he strode through after a staggering stunned Draco. Harry obediently followed Snape, ensuring he put a little distance between himself and the older wizard, his hand on his wand self consciously. 

Grabbing Draco again Snape thrust him across the darkened unused room they’d entered and out through a patio door into a moonlit garden. Harry gingerly made sure no one was following them as he watched Draco stumbled on the grass and fall flat on his backside. Snape was a formidable enemy as he stalked Draco, who was scrambling backwards away from him on his hands. 

“I warned you Draco Malfoy not to cross me.” Snape pulled his wand free of his cloak and with a flourishing flick Draco’s mask was gone leaving the pale boy face shivering under the moonlight. Draco’s steel blue eyes never left Snape’s as the man continued to approach him like a spider stalking it’s prey. 

“And I thought you were loyal to the dark lord, be anyone, do anything….even me.” Draco trailed off as Snape threw a curse at him at practically point blank range. Draco’s entire body spasmed the boy’s mouth open, locked in a silent scream. With another flick Snape ended the curse and Draco collapsed on the damp grass. Harry watched nervously from the shadows under the trees as Snape circled Draco’s prone form. 

“What part of our last conversation didn’t you understand Draco or did you simply not get enough.” Snape snarled at Draco, who had sat up now and was eyeing Snape with a dangerous glare. Harry shivered in the icy bite of the wind, that rustled the trees above him, showering him with droplets of wet cold dew. Harry didn’t know what to do as he watched the pair of dark wizards stare each other down. 

“Nothing will be enough until I’ve had you.” Draco spat his blue eyes flashing in the moonlight as they sought out Harry standing shivering in the shadows. “And if that means exposing you and him, then that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Harry winced as he watched Snape draw back his hand, bringing it down hard on Draco’s face and sending the boy sprawling face first into the gravel path that circled the little garden. Harry expected Draco to cower away from Snape, but instead the blonde sat back up a smug smile twitching at the corner of his cruel lips. “You can’t help yourself can you Snape? Show him what you’re really like Snape, show him what you’re capable of.” Harry closed his eyes as he watched Snape raise his hand again this time landing his fist squarely in Draco’s face with a sickening crack. This blow caused Draco to groan but like before the blonde crawled back onto his knees a white smile beaming through the trail of blood that tricked down from his nose. “Do you see what he is Potter? Why he fawns over you like a pet. You represent innocence, something he’s never had and isn’t capable of protecting. You’re pure Potter. Snape’s never been pure, a legacy of growing up in a dark family where sin is taught by a matter of course. He worships you Potter, but he forgets that everything he touches he breaks…” 

“What do you want Draco?” Before Draco could finish Snape had wrapped his fist in the collar of the boy’s robe and with a strength Harry had never expected lifted the blonde to his feet and held him within an inch of his own nose, so that he and Draco were face to face. Draco grinned and laughed in Snape’s face splattering blood onto the elder wizards skin. Snape didn’t flinch however and merely brought his wand up to press into Draco’s throat.

“Teach me Severus, show me what you showed my father that night, show me pain.” Harry didn’t know what to do as he watched Draco address Snape, the blonde’s voice getting caught up in the wind so that Harry heard only the hiss of Draco’s voice. Harry could see Snape’s chest heaving the elder wizard barely restraining himself as his hand shook in its deathly grip around the wand. Whatever reply Draco was waiting for it didn’t seem to be forth coming, and Harry was beginning to worry that anyone from the party inside would come out looking for them. Harry knew he wasn’t to speak, Snape had forbidden him to do so for fear of him being recognized but Harry needed to know if Snape knew what he was risking. 

”Severus?” Harry’s whisper trailed away on the wind and although being drowned out by the leaves in the trees both Draco and Snape heard him. Harry watched as Snape turned his head towards him, and for a brief moment Harry saw the same guilty sadness washed into the older man’s that he’d seen the first night he’d followed Snape to the club, and he’d paid Alistair Grantham. As soon as he’d seen it though it was gone and Harry watched as Snape lowered his wand from Draco’s neck his gaze still locked on Harry’s in the shadows. 

“Turn around Harry.” Snape commanded coldly his face it’s usual unreadable, expressionless mask. 

”Severus what’s happening, what’s he talking about.” Harry was shaking physically as he watched Snape sheath his wand into the folds of his robe before sliding free of an inner pocket, a glistening silver blade. Although he had his wand, Harry couldn’t apperate alone and there was certainly no way he could go back the way they’d arrived without Snape’s protection. He also knew that to use magic in anyway would reveal himself to all the death eaters inside the house and expose Severus. 

“I said turn around Harry and don’t look back until I say so.” Harry stared into Severus inky black eyes and despite the coldness in the wizards voice Harry saw a reflection of trust in the man’s gaze. With an unsteady breath in Harry nodded and turned around to face the darkness of the garden to wait. 

Harry closed his eyes as the first cry of pain was caught up on the wind. It made his skin crawl as he heard the slice of metal through flesh that got swept up in the rustling tree branches above him. Time seemed to be suspended in a swirl of shadow and sound as Harry focused on Draco’s cries. Harry was confused as he listened to the blonde, each blow he was landed causing him to cry out but at the same time gasp in what Harry could only describe as ecstasy. Apart from metal meeting flesh Snape made very little sound, the occasional grunt with over exertion or a hiss of pain. Unlike Draco’s cries, Snape’s pain was genuine and without even seeing the event Harry knew Snape was struggling. With his eyes closed Harry replayed the saddening guilty gaze Severus had portrayed. It was a genuine emotion, something the man hadn’t hidden behind his mask. It was that image combined with Draco’s cries that made a single tear fall silently down Harry’s cheek. 

Harry didn’t know how long he stood staring at the darkened garden, his body devoid of every other sense except hearing. Each small rustle, grunt or push of flesh made him flinch automatically. It was with a blood-curdling scream that all sound ceased and Harry was left listening only to the roar of the wind in the leaves. 

The need to turn around bit at Harry’s chest but like he’d done for the last hour he rooted his feet and resisted the compulsion. Distantly Harry heard the rustle of fabric before the quiet crunch of boots on the grass as someone approached him. Harry jumped a little as he felt a hand fall down onto his shoulder. Swallowing shakily Harry glanced to his right to look at the hand. What he saw made him heave. 

Long, potions stained fingers rested feather light on his shoulder, their sticky crimson coating seeping into the beautiful weave of the silk robe he wore. Harry’s lip trembled as he finally lifted his gaze to meet Snape’s hovering above him. Severus looked tired, his eyes haunted and empty. Harry had never seen the man look so defeated. Snape’s hair hung in his face, as he lowered his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s cheek, the touch of trembling lips so light Harry thought he’d imagined it. 

“I’m so sorry.” Snape’s voice flittered away on the wind and Harry closed his eyes as Snape drew his hand up to the boy’s cheek, the gentle touch soiled by the red fluid that clung to Harry’s cold rosy cheek. 

“Take me home.” Harry breathed out as he pulled away from Snape and wiped crudely at the bloodied finger marks on his cheek, smearing them into an impressionistic swirl. Quietly Snape nodded, his gaze falling away from Harry’s. Reaching out Snape placed a cold, mechanical hand on Harry’s arm and with a whispered charm, had them both swirling away in apparition.


	42. A Winky

CHAPTER 42(A Winky)

“Harry?” Harry sighed heavily as he heard a familiar whisper echo through the empty bathroom. Harry wasn’t sure how long he’d sat on the bench, his hair dripping wet and only a damp cold towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Judging from the sun shining in through the high stained glass window the morning had moved on to the afternoon. He’d only been disturbed twice, once by a group of unsuspecting Hufflepuff prefects, who’d quickly turned around and left the moment they’d seen him and once by Professor McGonagall who’d called to him from the door to enquire after his well being. Being a Saturday most of the school was either at Hogsmeade or outside enjoying the unusually warm day. “Harry?” Again the timid voice called to him, and Harry closed his eyes as he heard the quiet shuffle of feet on the tiled floor. “You better cover your winky, because I’m coming in like it or not.” Harry managed a weak smile as Ginny Weasley’s face gingerly appeared from around the doorway. “Damn, I thought I’d get a perve.” Ginny shuffled awkwardly across the cold tiled floor before propping herself up against the wall opposite where Harry was slumped on the bench. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered not wanting to raise his gaze and meet the red heads. 

“No matter, another opportunity is sure to arise.” Ginny chuckled quietly and Harry smiled to himself, but still didn’t meet the young witches gaze.

“What’s going on?” Harry sighed quietly as he fiddled with the edge of the wet towel. 

“I think a better question is what ‘isn’t going on’?” Ginny grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest and slid down the wall to sit on the wall bench opposite Harry. “You’re better off in here. Trust me. The place is in chaos.” Harry watched from under his eyelashes as Ginny searched through the pockets of her robes before coming up with two wrapped lemon drops, no doubt filched from Dumbledore’s office. Gratefully Harry accepted one of the sweets, having not eaten since last night. “Sirius is furious, so mad in fact he turned into Padfoot and they can’t make him change back. They’ve chained him up in Dumbledore’s observatory, he’s doing circles and tearing up books.”

“So he told them.” Harry breathed out quietly as he shivered in the cooling air of the bathroom. 

“Yeah, pretty much. Seems that sort of thing is part of his position in Voldemort’s inner circle, the Auror’s have seen his work in victims before.” Harry closed his eyes tightly trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill down his cheek.

“I bet Dumbledore’s happy?” Harry didn’t mean to sound so bitter as he spat out Dumbledore’s name, the elder wizard finally having got what he wanted. Ginny sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I wouldn’t say he’s happy Harry but he certainly didn’t look surprised or sympathetic when Snape was describing what had happened.” Harry huffed contemptibly and stood up from the bench, as he strode over to his clothes that were hanging on the heated towel rail. With his back to Ginny, Harry quietly got dressed acutely aware that the young witch was staring at him. “If it means anything to you Harry, I think he still loves you. He didn’t choose to do this, I don’t think he had a good childhood, I think his father taught him…” 

“He chose to take the dark mark didn’t he?” Harry spun around abruptly cutting off the red head who sat back a little startled at Harry’s anger. Not waiting for Ginny’s reply Harry continued. “Then he obviously accepted the conditions that would be required of him in service. He knew about this Ginny, he knew why Draco had blackmailed me, and he knew he’d fucked Lucius and I bet you anything Professor Grindfeld found out about him and that’s why he was killed. Sirius and Remus knew and I don’t doubt that my dad knew. HE KNEW and yet he didn’t tell me! NO secrets he said, nothing to hide he promised me YET HE LIED TO ME!” Harry screamed loudly, his voice echoing in the spacious bathroom and making the pipes rattle in the walls. Ginny Weasley swallowed nervously as she watched Harry break down into pitiful choked sobs. “I wouldn’t have cared Ginny had he just told me the truth about what he did for Voldemort. I stuck my neck out for him Ginny, I defended him, I lost my best friends because of him…..ouch!” Harry had just reached over to grab his jumper from the rail when the cramp in his stomach that he’d been suffering from for the past week returned. Doubling over onto the floor, Harry clutched at his stomach and panted hard as he tried to quell the pain. Ginny was at his side in an instant her hand gently rubbing his back, as Harry soothed his hand over his stomach. 

“Harry, what’s wrong? Do you want me to fetch Madam Pomfrey?” Concerned for her friend, Ginny hugged Harry around his shoulders as the boy took some deep breaths in before gingerly sitting up.

“No, its just cramp. I stretched a muscle last week dusting some shelves and I’ve probably just pulled it again.” Harry smiled weakly at Ginny as the two of them got up off the floor. Harry grimaced as he straightened himself, the boy’s hand still soothing his stomach. 

“Come on then we’ll go down to the kitchens and get you some soup, that’ll warm you up.” Looping her arm through Harry’s Ginny led the boy out of the bathroom and down towards the kitchens. Harry wasn’t sure he could stomach anything at the moment, the smell of blood still lingered in his nostrils and Draco’s screams seemed to follow him everywhere. Harry didn’t know what he was going to do, and at present the only constant in his life was Ginny Weasley.


	43. A Trouble Teen

CHAPTER 43 (A Trouble Teen)

With a breathless chuckle Harry collapsed on the bed beside Ginny, the youngest Weasley smiling wistfully as she buttoned her lace nightgown back up and rolled over to pillow her head against Harry’s bare chest.

“You’re a natural.” Ginny whispered gently as she pressed a kiss to Harry’s chest just below his right nipple. Harry grunted in approval as he stretched languidly against the sheets before dropping his hand down onto Ginny’s head, to run his fingers through Ginny’s red curls spread like a fan over his chest.

“That was good.” Harry murmured as he drew Ginny’s chin up so that he could press a languid, slow kiss on the witches already kiss-swollen lips. Ginny smiled up at him and nodded before resting her head back against the boy’s chest, her fingers idly tracing Harry’s belly button and the light downy hair that trailed down to his softening cock. 

After the incident at the death eater party Harry had allowed himself to be swept up in the resulting chaos. Harry had neither done nor said anything and as a consequence had had most of the decisions regarding the issue made for him. Harry was so used to having things decided for him it was easy to just go with the flow. Harry had been automatically pulled out of Potion’s class and had instead taken ‘Ancient Runes’ with Hermione. It was in class that Harry had apologized to his best friend, and from there Ron. It had been with some trepidation that Harry had approached Ron to apologize for his behavior towards his best friend. The two of them had sat for hours in the owlery discussing Quidditch afterwards, and it had settled at least one of the demons on Harry’s back, that his best friend still liked him and that they could be friends once again. It had been in the shed that Ron and Harry had discussed Hermione, or more particularly what she and Ron had been doing for the past year. Harry was ecstatic that the pair were still together, although a little jealous that his two friends were so happy together. 

Harry had thought very little about Snape since the incident and had put the entire night from his mind and had tried to concentrate on his friends. While it was easy to forget during the daytime it was not so easy as to forget what had happened in his dreams. Dreamless sleep potion only went so far, and though he hadn’t told anyone the potion also upset his stomach cramps that had not abated. Despite everything Harry was still sharing Snape’s dreams, and without the elder wizards occlumency Harry was being treated to the full experience. The horrors Snape dreamt about were enough to make Harry vomit every morning. He’d wake up time and time again in a cold sweat, his bed sheets soaked through and his cramp folding him up double. For perhaps the first time in the Potion masters life, someone could at least understand what he went through on a nightly basis. The dreams had brought some of the truth behind Snape’s lies forward and although still unforgiving of his former lover, Harry did feel sympathy. 

Harry’s dreams were partially what had brought him to Ginny Weasley’s bed. Perhaps if Ron hadn’t have been dating Hermione, Harry might have sought friendly comfort from his best friend instead but as it was Harry had turned to Ron’s sister. Harry hadn’t meant for it to go so far. It had begun as simple company at night, tucked in the safety of Ginny’s dorm room bed, playing cards or reading magazines. Ginny distracted him from his dreams, and at first helped him stay awake. Eventually though Harry had taken to sleeping there with her, her arms hugging him tightly as he rode out his nightmares. 

Then they’d kissed.

After a particularly violent nightmare Harry had awoken seeking any kind of reassurance and unfortunately Ginny had been a willing participant. It had spiraled out of control from there. From a reassuring kiss of a friend to a passionate French pash behind the divination curtains between class, to a hand job out by the whomping willow and finally to fucking like nymphs every night in the secrecy of Ginny’s curtained bed. Harry felt bad, the sex was nothing spectacular and in truth did nothing for Harry. Sure he came, but it left him feeling decided empty and guilty. What the sex did do however was keep the nightmares at bay and that was enough for Harry to continue it. This was after all his last year of school, and any sleep he could get with out nightmares would help him concentrate better on his Newt’s and less on Severus Snape. 

“Damn.” Harry grumbled as he stretched too far and reignited the pain in his stomach. Dropping his hand from Ginny’s curls, Harry sat up and began rubbing his stomach. Ginny sat up too and frowned as she watched Harry sooth his stomach. 

“You should really go to Madam Pomfrey about that Harry, you look bloated.” Ginny whispered as she reached over the side of the bed and picked up Harry’s boxer shorts that had been discarded last night. Harry rolled his eyes and took his shorts, kneeling as he pulled them back on. “I’m serious Harry, it could be an infection or something.” Ginny persisted as she opened the curtains a little and peeked out to make sure the coast was clear. 

“I’m telling you it’s just a stretched muscle, I probably re-injured it yesterday with Quidditch practice.” Harry grumbled as he followed Ginny out of the bed and into the deserted dorm room. Ginny pursed her lips together angrily before folding her arms across his chest. Harry rolled his eyes and with a casual smile leaned over and pressed a warm, soft kiss on Ginny’s tight pouty lips. “See you at Breakfast Harry.” Ginny whispered as Harry quietly opened the sixth year girl’s dorm room door and crept into the stairwell. Harry had stayed longer than usual and already there were students moving about the common room. Thinking he was in the clear Harry strode across the common room floor heading for the stairs leading back up to the boy’s dorm but the boy froze as his gaze fell on Professor McGonagall blocking the stairwell back up to the boy’s dorm. Harry bit his lip as he glanced behind the professor where a very sheepish looking Hermione and Ron were standing in their night things. Inwardly Harry swore to himself as he looked back at McGonagall who was glaring at him over the tops of her glasses. 

“Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you immediately.” Harry sighed as McGonagall held out Harry’s fluffy robe for him, before striding out of the common room leaving Harry to scurry out after him. Harry spared a glance back at Hermione and Ron, who silently shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads, seemingly just as confused as Harry was. 

Harry caught up to McGonagall at the stone gargoyle leading up to the headmaster’s office. Obediently Harry joined the elder witch on the moving staircase and fidgeted with the tie of his robe as the stairs ascended. Reaching the top McGonagall scooted Harry forward towards the headmaster’s door, herself remaining at the top of the staircase. Harry frowned as he looked back at his head of house before reaching for the door handle. 

“Potter.” Harry paused and glanced back at McGonagall. “Stop by my office this afternoon, I believe Hogwart’s has certain rules regarding sleeping arrangements of students.” Harry swore silently to himself but nodded quietly in understanding. Whatever Dumbledore wanted to see him about obviously wasn’t about last night. Harry watched McGonagall disappear back down the staircase before knocking on the headmaster’s door. 

“Come in Harry Potter.” Harry rolled his eyes as he pushed through the door and into Albus’ office. Harry was surprised to see only the headmaster sitting by the fire in an overstuffed blue armchair. “Have a seat Harry, I apologize for having awoken you at such an early hour.” Harry tentatively padded across the room and climbed into the other overly large armchair opposite the headmasters. Gratefully Harry accepted the lemon tea he was offered hoping that it would sooth his cramp. 

“I was up anyway.” Harry murmured as he blew away the steam from the rim of the cup before sipping quietly at his drink. 

“Yes, so I hear.” Harry snorted his lemon tea, at Albus’ statement. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Harry glanced up cautiously at the headmaster whom was smiling at him from behind his half moon glasses, his eyes twinkling knowingly. “There is not much that goes on in this castle that I am not aware of Mr. Potter. You forget I was once young too, although admittedly I preferred brunettes.” Harry coughed a little as he swallowed another sip of tea, the headmasters eyebrow rising marginally at Harry’s pink stained cheeks. “But I am not here to chastise your youthful exuberance for young Miss Weasley, instead I wish to discuss your previous foray into love.” Harry’s mood changed instantly as he glared at the headmaster from over the rim of his teacup, his hands tightening on the china cup dangerously. 

“Well funnily enough I don’t want to discuss…” Harry went to snap at the headmaster but Albus cut him off abruptly. 

“I do not make a habit of saying this to my students Mr. Potter, childhood is a sacred time of innocence that should not be rushed however in this case I shall make an exception. Grow up!” Harry was a little taken back by the force behind Albus’ words and instantly slumped down in his armchair to watch tentatively as Albus took a deep swig of his tea. “I confess that I have had some regrets in my handling of the delicate situation between yourself and Professor Snape, but what you must understand just as I have come to accept is that everything happens for a reason and the past cannot be undone. What happened between you and Severus happened for a reason, and although at the time none of us could see the good, I believe in time it will reveal itself. In saying that I apologize for the distress I caused you last year.” Dumbledore paused to sip from his tea, and leant forward to offer Harry an orange cream biscuit. Politely Harry refused but did accept the offer of more tea from what appeared to be a bottomless pot. 

“I’m still sharing his dreams.” Harry whispered the silence that had hung between he and the headmaster an unspoken acceptance of the offered apology. Dumbledore nodded understandingly as he bit into his biscuit, the orange crumbs catching in his beard as he munched. 

“Yes, and you will continue to do so until Severus makes a conscious effort to shut you out.” Harry sighed heavily, for the last month he’d avoided Snape. The Potion Master was rarely seen out of his classroom and attended meals only when required. Harry had avoided the dungeons at all costs and even took the longer route to Ancient Rune’s so he’d avoid any confrontation in the common hallway. He felt a coward for sticking his head in the sand and pretending the other wizard didn’t exist, he felt childish too for turning his back but most of all he felt guilty. “Severus has had numerous things on his mind of late that have prevented him from being as diligent with his occlumency than he should be. I shall ask him to make more of an effort if his dreams are disturbing you.” Quietly Harry shook his head not wanting to put more pressure on Severus, who was undoubtedly already overworked. 

“No, they don’t disturb me.” ‘Liar’ Harry’s voice screamed at him, his hand automatically falling to his stomach where his cramp still throbbed painfully. Albus raised a curious eyebrow at Harry’s movement and obvious lie but said nothing as he sipped from his tea. 

“As I’m sure you are aware Harry, Severus Snape did not have a happy childhood.” Harry huffed into his tea at Albus’ understatement regarding Snape’s home life as a child. Compared to Severus’ upbringing, Harry’s seemed like a blessing if the dreams were anything to go by. “Alexander Snape was a hard man, he taught Severus a lot of lessons the hard way and ruled the Snape family home with an iron fist and violent discipline.” Harry swallowed awkwardly as he remembered a particularly violent dream of Snape’s, Severus as a boy aged five had dropped books in the hallway and had been beaten for hours with a potion text, the excuse being that he’d made a noise. Harry shuddered as he pushed the memory aside and took a long sip of the calming lemon tea. 

“By the time Severus came to Hogwart’s he was practically a recluse, he had no social skills, he rarely spoke and shunned all physical contact. However the one thing the boy did have going for him was his magic, and his talent for potions. You know yourself that Severus made an easy target for your Father and his group of friends. I had high hopes for young Severus, especially when Professor Mortimer Grindfeld took him under his wing. Sadly however Severus was destined for Voldemort’s ranks and the stupid boy thought all the promises Tom Riddle had made him would be kept.” Harry watched as Dumbledore sighed heavily his bushy white eyebrows furrowing together momentarily as the wizard visualized his painful memories before pushing them aside to look up sadly at Harry. “Severus may refer to himself as Voldemort’s alchemist Harry but that wasn’t what he was recruited for. Severus knows pain unlike anyone else, he’s a master of delivering it in such a way that your mind is as equally damaged as your body. Severus can make even the strongest Auror sob for mercy with a single flick of his wand. He knows weaknesses and he knows how to manipulate them to bring you unimaginable pain.” Dumbledore paused and put his now empty tea cup aside, the elder wizard reaching across the small space between the two arm chairs to place a comforting hand on Harry’s knee. Harry wasn’t aware he’d been staring at nothing as he listened to Dumbledore’s words, nor was he aware of the tears that rolled freely down his cheeks. “I know you’ve seen it Harry, you’ve seen their pain, heard their cries and witnessed their deaths but you can’t condemn him for what he’s done. He’s a victim of Voldemort’s corrupt power, and just like he did under his father’s rule, Severus is simply doing what he has to do to survive.” 

“He should have told me.” Harry whispered his teacup tipping precariously towards his lap. Carefully extracting the teacup from Harry’s grip Dumbledore crossed from his own seat over to Harry’s and balanced easily on the arm of the chair, his arm draped comfortingly around Harry’s shoulders. 

“Perhaps he should have told you, but what good would have come of him telling you himself that he was a murderer Harry and how would he have told you? How would he have explained that everything everyone said about him was right?” Dumbledore sighed and leant forward, pressing a soft reassuring kiss on Harry’s temple over the lightening scar. “The last person Severus ever told about his involvement with Voldemort was Professor Mortimer Grindfeld. A week later Severus killed him outside the Three Broom Sticks in Hogsmeade, not by his own will but under Imperious Curse after Voldemort had discovered Snape’s treachery in revealing his involvement with the movement. It broke him Harry to learn what he’d done to Grindfeld. He retreated into his own little world behind a mask not even Tom Riddle could see behind. You should consider yourself privileged Harry Potter, to be among the scarce few who have ever been allowed to see Snape as he really is.” 

“Why are you telling me all this? I thought you didn’t care?” Harry breathed out quietly as he wiped the tears from his cheek with the sleeve of his robe. With a comforting squeeze of Harry’s shoulder Dumbledore moved back over to his own chair and refilled both their cups with lemon tea, that had still remained steaming hot in the never ending pot. 

“I never said I didn’t care Harry, only that I was concerned. Beyond Grindfeld I don’t know much about Severus’ bed partners or even if there were any at all. The only time I was ever given that sort of access into Severus’ personal life was when he came to me in your second year expressing his growing affection for you. Naturally I was concerned for your well being considering Snape’s past and your distrust towards him, so he and I both agreed it would be best if Severus kept his emotions to himself. When it became clear at the start of your third year that Severus was having difficulties controlling himself, I suggested the ’69’ club. I confess I had an ulterior motive in suggesting the club. Apart from the obvious memory shifts the club provided, I believed it would help Severus integrate into wizarding society a little better and teach him how to care for someone, if only during sexual intimacy. This war won’t go on forever Harry, and I’m sad to say if Severus survives he has very little social skills.” Harry had to agree and nodded sadly at Albus who huffed a small laugh and picked up another orange cream biscuit. 

“Then why did you make such a big deal out us being together?” Harry muttered a little bitterly as he sipped from his third cup of tea. The headmaster sighed heavily as he finished his mouthful of biscuit and washed it down with a swig of tea. 

“Aside from the fact you were underage and in my care, it was because I was genuinely afraid for you Harry. If Voldemort knew you and Severus were together the consequences would have been catastrophic and I doubt all the Auror’s in England nor I could have protected you. I never meant to make you unhappy Harry, and I apologize again for being so heavy handed it was wrong of me.” 

“It’s okay.” Harry muttered quietly as he finished his tea and put the empty cup on the tray, politely declining a refill as his stomach gave an unhealthy lurch at a particularly sharp pain in his stomach. 

“Well I suppose we better discuss the other reason I asked you here.” 

“What? That’ wasn’t it?” Harry inquired in shock as he watched Albus shake his head. 

“No I’m afraid not but I couldn’t tell you this next part without you being a little more rational and calm than you have been of late.” Harry grimaced as he reflected on his behavior in the last month and how awful he’d been to be around. It was a wonder Hermione and Ron had put up with him again. “After the incident at Malfoy Manor, Severus thought it best that we distance you a little from the order and what was going on, so you could concentrate on your Newt’s, settle and get over your relationship with him. Despite the general view on Severus’ selfishness he is fiercely protective of those he cares for, you included. Unfortunately though things have taken an unexpected turn for the worst and we need your involvement.” 

“Why, what’s happening?” Harry became instantly worried his concern centering on Severus. Albus took a deep breath as he looked sadly up at Harry. 

“Draco Malfoy has applied for a Ministry sanctioned marital union, between himself and Severus, sighting it necessary as protection against his father...”


	44. Weighty Issues

CHAPTER 44 (Weighty Issues)

“Argh!!!” No sooner had the headmaster’s words sank in than Harry’s stomach exploded in pain, creasing the boy in two and bringing him to the floor on his knees as he tried to gasp for air. 

“Harry my boy what’s wrong?” Dumbledore was at Harry’s side instantly, uselessly supporting Harry’s rigid back as the boy fought the throbbing pain. “Stay there, I’ll call Madam Pomfrey.” When Harry didn’t reply Albus got straight up and strode over to the fireplace, tossing a handful of floo powder into the flame and calling the med witches name loudly. The pain in Harry’s stomach was as severe as it had ever been but like the times before it disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving him to slump to the floor in exhaustion just as Madam Pomfrey stepped through the fireplace and rushed to his side. 

“Harry? Can you tell me where the pain is?” Harry shook his head as he forcefully pushed himself up, irritably swatting at Madam Pomfrey’s questioning hands trying to roam his body. 

“I’m fine, I think I pulled a muscle at Quidditch practice yesterday. I’ve done it before, I just have to take it easy and it’ll heal itself.” Harry muttered, the lie falling from his lips so easily it scared him. The pain in Harry’s stomach had been there over a month now but he’d refused to acknowledge it as something serious. What ever it was Harry didn’t want to know he spent enough time in the infirmary as it was without going in there for just stomach cramp. Harry watched as Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey exchanged a curious glance at one another before the mediwitch turned back to him. 

“If you don’t mind me being forward Mr. Potter, you seem to have put on quite a considerable amount of weight since your last pre-season Quidditch medical. Your stomach pain could be due to excess consumption of fat in your diet.” Harry snorted loudly at Madam Pomfrey’s bold statement and merely shrugged off the comment.

“So I’ve been comfort eating no need to point it out.” Harry snapped as he wrapped his robe back around his stomach and sat back down on the armchair, his arms folded defensively across his chest. “I’ll just sign up for dueling practice over Winter, that’ll get my weight back down again.” Harry looked pointedly from Madam Pomfrey to the headmaster for approval, and watched as both nodded in reluctant agreement. 

“Fine, just see that you do Mr. Potter.” Madam Pomfrey eyed Harry cautiously before picking up her small medical bag. “Now if you’re okay I’ll return to the infirmary.” With a curt nod Madam Pomfrey, threw her own supply of floo powder into the fire and disappeared into the flames. With the mediwitch gone, Harry turned expectantly back to the headmaster who was reclining back in his chair again.

“Perhaps we should continue this conversation later on Harry, I believe you have classes today.” Dumbledore went to stand up from his chair but Harry abruptly stopped him with his hand. 

“No!” Harry shouted, not meaning to sound so abrupt. “I mean, I want to know what’s going on. Draco’s only doing this because his father wants him to, it’s got nothing to do with protection. I heard them talking about it at the party, Lucius just wants to get Draco pregnant so that he can appease Voldemort by joining the Malfoy and Snape families together.” Harry protested relaying exactly what he’d surmised from the party at Malfoy Manor. 

“Indeed we had originally thought that too but it seems we were wrong. Draco isn’t fertile at all, not even with women, it’s a genetic disorder carried by the Malfoy family. It only emerges every 100 years or so but it’s there nonetheless and Draco’s got it. Lucius may at first have had every intention of joining Draco with Snape for the offspring however once Draco had been tested and found sterile, all hell broke loose. Lucius would rather see his only son dead than have the family name soiled by an ‘incomplete’ heir. Draco’s appeal to the Ministry is genuine, as he knows the only person who can protect him from his own father is Severus.” Harry sighed heavily as he absently rubbed his stomach, talk of Severus and Draco just making it churn restlessly. 

“Where’s Draco now?” Harry inquired quietly, having for the first time realized he hadn’t seen the blonde in over a month.

“Staying with Professor Snape, until we can sort out this mess. Severus can’t compromise his position within Voldemort’s ranks by willingly protecting the boy, but at the same time we can’t help either without exposing the order to Draco, who’s neither trust worthy or loyal.” Harry closed his eyes and tried to push aside the jealousy that rose in his chest as he thought of Snape and Draco down in the dungeons together. It made sense now, why Snape was never at meals if he was eating with Draco. “The only way Snape can avoid a Ministry sanctioned union is if someone already has a claim on him.” 

“What about me, I….” Harry was cut off as Dumbledore shook his head. 

“No Harry, the information will be made public in the trial we can’t afford to take a risk that big. Besides, I believed I had it on good authority your relationship with Professor Snape had been mutually broken off.” Harry gritted his teeth at the last comment as Dumbledore stared at Harry pointedly from over his glasses.

“Then who do you have in mind?” Harry queried abruptly already seeing that Dumbledore and the order had worked this out themselves. It made Harry often wonder why they even bothered telling him things when the decisions had already been made without him. 

“Bill Weasley…”


	45. Choices, Not Sacrifices

CHAPTER 45 Choices Not Sacrifices

“How are you feeling?” Harry sat numbly staring at the flickering fireplace, quietly aware of the small group gathered in the staff lounge but hardly acknowledging their existence. 

“Tired.” Harry whispered not taking his eyes off the flames of the fire to address his godfather, who’d taken up a seat beside him on the small two-seater couch. Since the decision had been made regarding Severus and Bill a week ago the order had been spurred into motion. With Bill’s counter claim on Snape, against Draco’s. The Malfoy, could be taken into the official care of Hogwart’s and thus be protected by Dumbledore while at the same time clearing Snape’s allegiance to Voldemort and without the blonde having to know anything about the Order of the Phoenix and Snape’s true alliance. Today though, was the day they broke the news of Snape’s ‘prior’ engagement to Draco. 

“Final year can be tough Harry, but don’t despair. I thought we might go on Holiday to Cornwall for Christmas, give you a bit of relaxation before you sit for your finals.” Sirius smiled mildly at his godson from over the rim of his teacup and Harry managed a weak nod and smile in return as he sat back into the cushions and rested his hand gently on his churning stomach. There was a stale silence that hung between Harry and Sirius before the animagus cleared his throat and continued with his meaningless small talk. “Rumor has it you’re dating Ginny Weasley,” Sirius paused and glanced over his shoulder, where Ginny was sitting with her parents. Harry spared the young red head a look but sharply turned back to face the fire, when Ginny turned around and waved at him. Since the meeting with Dumbledore at the beginning of last week, Harry had avoided Ginny Weasley like an elf with Irish coughing measles. The guilt that ate at Harry every time he looked at the young witch made the cramp already tight in his stomach, increase in intensity. Despite his attempts at avoiding Ginny however, the young witch seemed to be everywhere. Smiling her bright bubbly grin, making doe eyes across him at the table and even sneaking kisses in the hallways between classes. Harry was beginning to feel very trapped, and very much out of his depth, especially when Ron had showed him a list Hermione and Ginny had made about wedding arrangements. “She’s a lovely young lady Harry, I can’t say I’m not happy you’ve chosen her. She’ll make a far better match than your previous experiment.” Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply at Sirius’ words. Everyone Harry had talked to had seemed ecstatic that he and Snape had broken apart, and it felt to Harry as if the world was singing ‘I told you so’ in tenor forte. 

Harry felt sick as he opened his eyes and watched Sirius put another cress and egg finger sandwich into his mouth. “What I do regret though is that he hurt you, and had I been a little more controlled would have carried out my promise to quarter him, if he should have ever have hurt you.” Harry’s gaze darkened, his patience beginning to ware thin as his godfather so flippantly referred to Harry, and Snape’s relationship like it had all been a school joke. “I did warn you though Harry, I told you he wasn’t to be trusted,” Sirius put aside his tea cup and plate, to reach over and place a comforting hand on Harry’s knee, mistaking his godson’s silence for pain. “He was doing those sorts of things at school, I didn’t have the heart to tell you. One poor Ravenclaw nearly bled to death on the bathroom floor after a session with Snape, they went to him especially because they knew he’d do it. He got off on it, on the power he had over other people’s lives.” Sirius squeezed Harry’s knee tightly as the boy shivered involuntarily with the effort it was taking to restrain himself. “and if I was Molly and Arthur,” Sirius lowered his voice so as not to be heard by the others milling around the room. “I’d be seriously concerned about Bill, because if the boy is going into this willingly he probably enjoys that sort of thing too…” Sirius trailed off and sat back in the couch and picked up his teacup again, as Ginny came striding over two pieces of cake on a plate, which she presented to Harry like she was worshiping a god.

“Hello lover boy, thought you might like some cake.” Harry consciously pulled away from Ginny as she leant over the back of the couch to try and give Harry a kiss. Ginny frowned at Harry, but the boy ignored it as Mrs. Weasley came trotting over. 

“He doesn’t need cake Ginny, look at him he’s put on at least a pound since summer. They’ll kick him off the Quidditch team if he gets much bigger.” Molly Weasley’s taunt was the last straw and Harry abruptly stood up from the couch, knocking the plate of cake from Ginny’s hand to the floor and making Sirius spill his tea. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I think I forgot to feed Hedwig.” Without a backward glance Harry strode from the staff room, ignoring his godfather’s calls to stay, as Dumbledore had instructed earlier. Harry though couldn’t stand it any longer, and with his stomach cramps getting worse he couldn’t put up with them any more. The door of the staff room closed behind him and Harry hurried down the great hall and out into the front foyer. Harry didn’t stop his stiff hurried steps until he reached the relative safety of the corridor leading out into the assembly courtyard. It was only then that he allowed himself to double over in pain, his teeth grinding together as he fought the waves of agony that swept through his stomach and robbed him of breath. How all of them could be so insensitive to him, so blatantly pleased he and Snape weren’t together, and so smug that they’d predicted Snape’s character so well. 

He was going to vomit. 

On hands and knees he crawled outside into the cooling afternoon breeze and there amongst the thorny rose bushes, and lavender divulged the meager contents of his stomach with a sputtering sickly cough. 

Collapsing in an exhausted heap, Harry crudely wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared up at the gray ominous clouds through the ivy trellis above him. As he sat staring miserably up at the slowly moving clouds he heard footsteps on the flagstone hallway and familiar voices echoing in the silence. Determined not to be discovered Harry pushed himself up behind a moss covered stone bench before quietly watching as the three familiar wizards stepped out into the courtyard.

“He took that remarkably well.” Harry ground his teeth together as he saw Bill Weasley sweep out onto the path, his traditional wizarding robe paired in that irritable way, with jeans and a muggle t-shirt. 

“He’s not going to lie down and take this Albus, you saw his reaction as well as I did.” Severus looked tired, withdrawn and pale as he followed Bill out into the courtyard. Harry might not have taken any notice of the potion master, had the man’s hand not been firmly entwined with Bill Weasley’s. 

“Indeed I did Severus, but the boy knows he has few other options. He might not be achieving protection through the means he wants to, but he’ll be protected none the less.” Harry watched carefully from his shadowed little hideaway as Snape went to begin pacing, only to find himself yanked back by Bill’s hand still firmly entwined with his own. 

“Weasley! Let go of my hand.” Harry smiled with smug satisfaction as he watched Severus snap at Bill, all but prizing his hand out of the eldest Weasley’s grasp. 

“You’re going to have to get used to it Sev, we’re lovers now.” Bill reluctantly relinquished his grip on Snape’s hand and folded his arms haughtily across his chest as he watched Snape circle the small courtyard in clear frustration. Harry smiled as he watched the familiar movement of his ex-lover, the glide of Snape’s strides that made the man seem to almost float beneath the swirl of his robes. Harry swallowed his pang of pain as he watched Albus reach out an arm to stop Snape mid pace. 

“Bill is right Severus, the visual aspects of your relationship with Bill are as important as the verbal ones, especially around the castle. The ministry will expect to see evidence of your relationship which means behaving like partners should do, if not more so if you wish to convince everyone of your relationship.” Harry bit his lip and wiped a hurt tear from his cheek as he watched Bill approach Snape, the red head casually wrapping his arm around Snape’s waist and pressing a chaste but possessive kiss on Snape’s lips. Snape didn’t respond to the public display of affection but neither did he push the Weasley away. Harry felt completely helpless, and his chest ached as Bill laid his head on Snape’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck. 

“It isn’t so hard is it Sev?” Bill crooned sarcastically as he glanced back at Albus who had been watching the scene unfold curiously.

“I believe I have to report back to the order in the staff room, I’ll leave you two alone to iron out your story for the Ministry next week.” Harry didn’t miss the silent exchange between Albus and Snape, but before Harry could work out what the message had been, the headmaster was striding away from the courtyard and disappearing through an arch on the opposite side of the garden. Harry swallowed dryly as he watched Snape finally move out of Bill’s embrace, the potion master consciously putting space between himself and his ex-student. 

“I didn’t agree to this to be fawned over like a pet Weasley, and this situation by no means give you a right to treat me as such.” Snape had his back to Bill, and Harry could see clearly the etch of anger that furrowed deep into Severus’ brow as he glared at nothing. Harry bristled as he watched Bill chuckle, the Weasley swanning over to Snape to grab the man possessively about the waist, his chin coming down to rest on Snape’s shoulder. 

“No, it doesn’t but you’ve got to admit you’re enjoying it aren’t you?” Harry ground his teeth together as he watched Bill lick a trail up the side of Snape’s neck, ending it at the man’s ear lobe with a friendly nip. Snape didn’t react and merely continued to glare at nothing, his dark obsidian eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“I had the house elves make up the spare room in my chambers, I suggest you remove your stuff from my room. We may be forced into sharing quarters during this farce but I’ll be damned if you share my bed.” With a shrug of his shoulder Snape had brushed off Bill who was smiling smugly and shaking his head in amusement of Snape’s declaration. 

“You never told Potter why you did it, did you?” Snape paused mid stride as Bill addressed him an icy bite to his voice that made Harry shiver. “It was a challenge wasn’t it, to take those Friday boy’s innocence and not teach them the lesson that your Dad taught you at the same time. They were practice weren’t they? Practice for Potter? You couldn’t break the boy-who-lived like you’ve broken so many others before him?” Harry swallowed awkwardly as he listened carefully to the conversation, once again learning more about Snape’s life from eavesdropping than he’d ever been told by the man himself. “Pain begets pain Snape, isn’t it about time you got past your Daddy’s lessons, and let someone give you pleasure?” In the blink of an eye Harry watched as Snape spun around the man lunging at Bill, and with his hand wrapped around the Weasley’s neck slammed the younger wizard into the stone pillar holding up the trellis. 

“You know nothing about me Bill Weasley,” Snape’s voice was dark and foreboding, his tone icy and although barely above a whisper was so much like a growl Harry might have sworn the man was an animagus. “I know pain because my father taught me it, and yes perhaps I practiced caring intimacy with those boy’s innocence but if you accuse me of never having experienced pleasure without pain again, I’ll make sure you regret ever having been born.” Harry was stunned as Snape dropped Bill, the younger wizard managing to stay on his feet as Snape went to step away. Before Snape could move however Bill had reached out and with a strong yank on the potion masters collar had pulled Snape to his lips and was brutally ravishing the man’s mouth. Harry watched as the pair struggled for a moment before Snape kneed Bill hard in the groin making the boy double over in agony and finally release his hold on Snape’s collar and lips. Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe Snape turned to leave again but before he’d reached the arch back into the castle Bill had recovered himself enough to call out after the elder wizard. 

“He’s sleeping with my sister. The two of them have been fucking since you brought him back from that party. Owls have been arriving all week with wedding magazines, and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t a chameleon potion that was sitting on Ginny’s dresser last week.” Harry felt his chest constrict as the meaning of Bill’s words sank in. Forgetting how to breath Harry stared at Snape who had paused to listen to Bill in the shadow of the arch. “Admit it Snape, he doesn’t want you and probably never did. Potter’s too self-conscious of his image to have ever taken anything between you two seriously. You were a phase Snape and Harry got over it pretty quickly. It’ll never matter to me who you are, or what people will think of us. I’m making sacrifices for us Severus….” 

“No Bill, your making selfish choices not sacrifices. Don’t ever confuse the two….” Snape didn’t even glance back at Bill as he disappeared back inside the castle leaving Bill to slump back against the stone pillar, his hand still cupping his injured groin. Harry didn’t know what to do as he stared at the red head. A torrent of emotions fought for dominance inside of him and Harry couldn’t decide which one to act upon. Closing his eyes Harry curled himself up into a ball behind the stone bench, and with his hands wrapped around his stomach fell quietly into exhausted darkness.


	46. It's All You

CHAPTER 46 It’s All You

Harry waited silently outside sixth year Runes, listening to the drone of the professor inside as she taught her class. It had taken two days of solitude for Harry to sort out his feelings from what he’d overheard in the courtyard. Luckily news had broken in the wider community of Snape’s impending day at the ministry trial regarding Draco’s marital claim and so the corridors, classrooms and grounds were alive with the buzz of gossip surrounding Professor Snape’s relationship with Bill Weasley. This excitement had allowed Harry some much-needed breathing space from everyone. The Daily Prophet was running biographies on the Snape and Weasley families, and no one was safe. Yesterday they’d run an article on Ron, and Harry had been treated to his best friends inflated ego at being in the paper. Almost overnight Snape had gone from a mysterious dark wizard, and former Voldemort supporter to Merlin’s gift to hero’s. It was sickening, and Harry knew that Snape would be going through the shit with Voldemort about the entire sudden arrangement. Snape seemed no more of less perturbed by the newsworthiness of himself and remained as sour, bad tempered and sharp as he’d always been, only now wherever he went his red haired Weasley shadow went too. 

Harry had awoken this morning with a confident resolution, and had every intention of sticking by it. That was why he’d skipped Transfiguration and was patiently waiting outside Ginny Weasley’s sixth year Rune’s class. 

The chime of the clock in the tower signaled the mass exodus of students from their classrooms, and Harry flattened himself against the wall as the corridor began to fill with students. Harry watched carefully as the Rune’s classroom door opened and Ginny’s class began filing out. Harry easily found Ginny but not before the young Weasley had spotted him first. 

“Harry! Aren’t you sweet you came to walk me to lunch!” Ginny went to fling her arms around Harry’s neck but Harry dodged her attempt, his face remaining serious as Ginny stepped back in confusion. “Harry? What’s wrong?” 

“We need to talk.” Ginny’s smile faltered on her lips as she glanced nervously back at her friends, who were now whispering in serious tones behind her. 

“Now?” Ginny inquired quietly as she shifted her bag on her shoulder awkwardly. 

“Yes now.” Harry snapped and strode past Ginny’s friends heading towards the relative privacy of the owlery. Harry heard Ginny apologies to her friends; quietly informing them she’d meet them in the great hall later before she padded quickly after Harry. 

Stepping into the owlery, Harry waited until Ginny had followed him inside before he flicked his wand at the door and warded it closed with a strong silencing charm. Ginny dropped her bag by the door as she went to approach Harry, who stood by one of the open windows his back to the young witch. Ginny paused mid step as Harry turned around from the window his face an unmovable mask of seriousness. Harry was determined he could do this, and would not back down. 

“Are you pregnant?” The bitter words clung to silence, punctuated only by the rustle of feathers or the nip of the beaks of the owls in the roost above them. 

“Who told you that?” Ginny seemed genuinely stunned her blue eyes widening impossibly. Harry ignored her question though and merely shook his head. 

“I said are you pregnant?” Harry tightened his fists at he side determined to stand his ground at get this over and done with. Ginny’s stunned silence turned quickly into angry indignation as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at Harry. 

“No! And who ever told you that is lying, I’m too young for children.” Ginny declared angrily. Inwardly Harry sighed with relief, a wash of resigned sadness masking his previously serious expression. 

“This isn’t working Ginny.” Harry whispered quietly wondering to himself when his confidence had gone all of a sudden. Ginny’s anger fell away almost instantly, her defensive stance falling slack as she stared at Harry in shock. “I don’t love you, and I never will…,” Harry paused, his gaze not meeting Ginny’s. “at least not how you want me to anyway.” Harry finished as he heard Ginny let out a chocked sob. Glancing up Harry watched sadly as Ginny covered her face with her hands, hiding the tears from Harry as she turned her back on him. “This so fucked up Ginny, and I’m sorry I gave you the wrong impression but I let myself get carried away with everyone else’s decisions for me.” Harry was a little taken back when a teary eyed Ginny spun back around, her sadness edged with a little anger. 

“They’re making decisions to help you Harry! Can’t you see that! Why can’t you just accept that we’re all just trying to keep you alive!” Ginny was screaming now and Harry was so shocked that he’d backed himself up against the wall of the owlery to stare at the young witch in confusion. “The prophecy means everything Harry, and Severus Snape is not apart of that!” The instant the words left Ginny’s lips understanding filtered into Harry’s consciousness, as he stared at the red head in realization. 

“They put you up to this too.” Harry breathed out coldly his serious mask returning with a glare that would have put one of Snape’s to shame. Ginny sniffling back on her sobs, seemed to realize a second too late what she’d said in the heat of the moment. 

“Harry please, I just didn’t want to see you die…” Ginny went to approach Harry but the wizard was having none of it, with a heavy hand Harry pushed Ginny to the ground and stepped careless over her to stride over to the door to the owlery.

“Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, you. He manipulated you all didn’t he? All for the sake of that fucking prophecy!” Harry shouted his voice causing the owls roosting above them to take fright and begin, flapping and hooting angrily. 

“Harry please I’m sorry.” Ginny sobbed uselessly as a shower of owl feathers began to fall on them from above. 

“I thought you were my friend Ginny,” With a disgusted shake of his head Harry broke the ward he’d placed on the door and with a crackle of magic disappeared leaving Ginny in heartbroken sobs amongst the owl feathers.


	47. Get A Good Whiff

CHAPTER 47 Get A Good Whiff?

Harry stood sideways staring at his reflection in the mirror. The distinctive bump that had become his stomach now just defined beneath his school robes. With a heavy sigh Harry turned away from the mirror and glanced back down at the torn magazine page he had clutched in his hand. It had seemed silly at the time, ludicrous almost to have even bothered reading the article not least having torn the page from Ginny’s magazine. He’d berated himself for even thinking about the possibility; surely his life couldn’t get any worse. After all, he’d just stretched a muscle cleaning Severus’ damn shelves, or so he’d kept telling himself until now. It had been so easy to ignore the signs but this was something that wasn’t going to go away. Tentatively Harry placed his hand on his rounded stomach as if wishing it was just his imagination but the bump was sadly real. Carefully Harry passed his hand over the bump before jumping in surprise as the clock tower struck ten. 

He was going to be late for Potions. Not that it really mattered. Snape’s summons to the Ministry was today, and rumor had it Remus Lupin had offered to fill in for the Potion Master, while he attended the Ministry of Magic hearing. 

Hurriedly Harry pulled on his robe grateful of its forgiving billowing fabric. Folding the magazine article haphazardly, Harry shoved it into his diary before collecting his bag from the bathroom door where he’d dumped it when he’d first come in. The hallways were relatively quiet already; only a few late students like Harry were darting towards their classrooms. Taking the stairs to the dungeons two at a time Harry skidded to a halt as he rounded the corner and came face to face with Snape. 

For a brief moment Harry met Snape’s gaze, the elder wizards obsidian eyes staring almost sadly into Harry’s very soul. Harry swallowed convulsively, the awkwardness practically radiating off the walls around them. Snape looked immaculate, in a full- length midnight black robe buttoned to the neck and knee, his hair washed and brushed back in a singular ribbon tied at the base of his neck. Even his boots that would normally be discolored with splashes of potion, were polished and shined. Harry doubted Snape would have dressed up this well for a funeral, let alone a Ministry hearing. The moment however was broken by someone clearing their throat, and Harry blinked long enough for a face to appear over Snape’s shoulder. 

“Harry, late to class aren’t you?” Bill Weasley smiled crookedly down on Harry over Snape’s shoulder, the red heads hand coming to rest almost protectively on Snape’s other shoulder. 

“Yes.” Harry whispered simply his gaze dropping to the floor as he stepped out of the way. Without even having to look up from the floor Harry knew the rest of the party wouldn’t be far behind Snape and Bill. Dumbledore tailed a sulky looking Draco, and behind them came Mad-eye Moody and Sirius. Harry didn’t look at any of them as the passed him, not even acknowledging his godfather who patted him supportively on his shoulder as he passed. 

“Come along Gentlemen or we’ll be late too.” Dumbledore’s voice filtered back down the corridor as he urged the party forward leaving Harry standing staring at the floor feeling decidedly empty. 

“Are you coming in Harry?” A familiar voice broke Harry’s misery and the boy managed a smile as he looked up at Remus who was standing in the open doorway of the Potion’s Classroom. Of all the wizards and witches involved with the debacle that had become Harry’s life, Remus Lupin had remained the only impartial witness to it all. In a way, Remus was the only friend he could trust anymore. Dumbledore had managed to manipulate everyone else to his own ends, only Remus seemed steadfastly indifferent to everything.   
With a nod Harry followed Remus into the classroom and took his seat beside Hermione, who welcomed him with a beaming smile that he returned silently. 

Class passed relatively quickly. As his school records attested Remus’ potion skills lacked in all the vital areas. Severus would have undoubtedly been disgusted as Remus ‘demonstration’ potion burnt through the tabletop and left a purple stain on the stone floor. The class had been amused by the werewolf’s curses as he’d tried to clean up the spill; his comment about being skewered with Snape’s wand not lost on the class who at one time or another had been on the receiving end of Snape’s wrath. After the disastrous start Remus had settled to simply watching the students make a mess of their own potions. Harry had obligingly helped Hermione with their potion but after a while Harry had become acutely aware of Remus’ stare. Lupin’s stare was piercing, of no fault of his own but a wolf’s stare simply sent chills down the spine of those under scrutiny. Harry had tried to ignore it but as it continued through the class, Harry began to feel self-conscious. Worried he was doing something wrong Harry finally looked up and acknowledged Remus stare with a slightly nervous smile. Remus didn’t smile back and Harry dropped his gaze back to the bench where he was fumbling about with his diary. Unnerved by Remus’ stare Harry stumbled to find his page in his diary, and inadvertently knocked the magazine page out of its safekeeping and onto the floor. Harry watched on horrified as Remus stood up to retrieve the paper that had fallen within reach of his desk. 

In the split second it took Remus to bend down for the paper, Harry was already there his hand clamping down on the item and snatching it up before Remus could even touch it. 

“You didn’t have to get up.” Harry whispered as he smiled at Remus, in what he hoped was a calm expression despite his racing heart. Harry stood up quickly when Remus frowned at him. 

It was too quickly apparently. 

A familiar shooting pain in his abdomen robbed Harry of breath, his grimace not going unnoticed by Remus who’s frown deepened even more as his gaze fell on Harry’s hand that had gone automatically to his stomach. Realizing what he was doing Harry snatched his hand away, and with a nonchalant shrug returned to his seat beside Hermione and their bubbling cauldron. Remus followed Harry back to his bench, and Harry gritted his teeth around the pain in his stomach as he pretended to go straight back to work as if nothing was a miss. Remus hovered over his shoulder for a good ten minutes before at length he moved away, allowing Harry to relax and console himself a little. 

Remus circled the classroom for the rest of the session adding humorous comments where necessary and generally taking the entire class no more serious than a morning tea with friends. Harry was relived that Remus had stopped staring and when the clock struck one for lunch he thought he’d escaped relatively unscathed. 

“Harry, please stay behind.” Harry froze halfway towards the door of the classroom. Swallowing awkwardly Harry smiled at Hermione, who indicated she’d see him in the great hall for lunch. “Close the door.” When the classroom had emptied, Remus gestured to the door and Harry obediently closed it before turning to face the temporary professor who was leant against the front of Snape’s desk, his arms folded across his chest and his expression unreadable. 

“What do you want to see me about?” Harry inquired innocently as he went to sit down on the stool at the backbench. 

“Come here.” Before Harry could sit, Remus had crooked his finger at Harry indicating for him to come forward. Reluctantly Harry obligingly came to the front of the classroom to stand directly in front of Remus who was still staring at him with that unreadable expression. Harry swallowed nervously as he watched Remus close his eyes, the werewolf taking a deep breath in his nostrils flaring as he smelled the air. “I couldn’t pin point it before, but it’s definitely you.” Remus opened his eyes again, his chocolate, yellow-flecked eyes refocusing on Harry. “I thought you smelt differently, any idea why?” Remus inquired his arms still folded across his chest as he tilted his head sideways in question. 

“I’m wearing new deodorant.” Harry muttered with a careless shrug of his shoulders, his gaze not quite meeting Remus’. Remus huffed in mild amusement but shook his head. 

“No, that’s not it. Anything else?” Remus pushed his expression not betraying an inch of what he was thinking. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other in front of the elder wizard. “It’s your magic that I can smell Harry, you always smelled fresher, cleaner than other wizards but your scents mellowed, become woodier. To be honest you smell more like Severus does.” Harry feigned a look of mild surprise but shrugged his shoulders again in silent reply. Remus pursed his lips together in patience waiting for Harry to make an effort in replying, but when it was obvious Harry wasn’t going to say anything more Remus continued. “I know your keeping something Harry, and either you tell me what it is or I’ll take a shot at it and tell you something you perhaps don’t want to hear. There are only certain things that change a wizard’s scent, and in my time I’ve been witness to many of them. It’s your choice.” Remus finished his eyebrows rising in expectation of a forth-coming decision from Harry. Harry sighed heavily finally giving up the pretense of being completely baffled by what Remus was suggesting. 

“If I tell you something, you have to promise me that you won’t tell another soul.” Harry put his bag down on the floor and perched himself up on the nearest stool to where Remus was still leaning against the desk. 

“You know I can’t make that promise Harry, if this is serious, as I suspect it is, I will have to tell whomever is best suited to handling it.” Again Harry sighed heavily his conscience torn between telling Remus and keeping shut about it. Whatever the case in a few months time it’d be impossible to hide anyway. 

“We only discussed it once, when we were playing a game. I didn’t think about it again, I thought the whole fucking idea was stupid.” Harry whispered as he tugged on the sleeves of his robe, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Remus. “I should know by now that the Wizarding world is different.” Harry shrugged his shoulders guiltily still avoiding eye contact with Remus who was dutifully listening carefully to what Harry had to say. “He doesn’t know I did it. I was going to tell him but I guess I lost my nerve, plus he was summoned and he came back in one of his moods. When we discussed that sort of thing, he just said he’d take care of it. I should have learnt the spell, I just got carried away and forgot about it completely.” Harry sighed as he remembered just how stupid he’d been when he’d taken advantage of Snape the night he’d been drunk. “He said there was only a 2% chance, he said it was rare.” Harry whispered, beginning to feel his iron control slipping as his emotions took over. 

“Harry.” Remus muttered dangerously as he eyed Harry in concern. “What are you saying?” Remus sounded strange and Harry couldn’t hold his tears back any longer as he glanced up at the elder wizard. 

“I think I’m pregnant.”


	48. Ministry Madness

CHAPTER 48 Ministry Madness

Harry closed his eyes as the tears fell down his cheeks, unable to look at Remus’ blank expression any longer. The werewolf looked as if he’d been hit with a stunning spell as he stared at Harry, his chocolate and amber eyes piercing through Harry like chilled knives. The silence hung frozen around them and Harry wondered if the elder wizard was ever going to speak again. It seemed forever before Remus even moved but when he did Harry could hardly keep up as the man ran over to the fireplace on the side of the classroom. Harry watched as Remus slammed through a couple of the jars on the mantel before he finally found a handful of floo powder, which he tossed into the flames. 

“Minerva McGonagall!” Remus shouted into the flames that roared into life before revealing Professor McGonagall’s concerned face. 

“Professor Lupin, what is the matter?” 

“The hearing, has it started?” Remus rushed in ignoring the witch’s previous inquiry. Harry watched from over the bench top as Minerva disappeared from the fireplace before returning a moment later. 

“Yes, it will have been in progress for an hour already. What on earth is going on?” Remus shook his head and snapped up from his knees to rush over to Snape’s desk leaving McGonagall’s head floating in the fireplace.

“We have to stop the hearing!” Remus called over his shoulder as he grabbed his cloak from the back of the chair and rushed towards Harry, who was still sitting on the stool. “Snape can’t commit himself to Bill!” Remus snapped as McGonagall having finally had enough of floating as a headless body in a fireplace stepped through into the classroom. 

“You can’t stop a Ministry hearing Remus, it’s a public forum!” Remus ignored the witch as he grabbed hold of Harry’s arm and hurried the boy out of the classroom leaving McGonagall to hastily follow him. Harry could do little but get swept along by the werewolf’s strength, the hallways all-blurring into one another as Remus rushed him up through the castle to the front foyer. “Where on earth are you going Lupin? You can’t take Harry to the Ministry of Magic unaccompanied!” Remus was already out of the doors and onto the main track heading out of Hogwart’s wards. McGonagall was still hot on his heels and was now brandishing her wand threateningly. “If you stop this hearing Remus, Draco will be free to claim Snape and this whole plan will have gone to nothing!” McGonagall snapped practically skidding to a halt as Remus stopped just outside the castle gates, where apparition was now possible. For the first time since they’d started the rushed exit Remus turned to face Professor McGonagall, as he pulled Harry against him and told the boy to hold on.

“Draco can’t claim Snape and neither can Bill because Harry already has!” With that the familiar tug of apparition swept Harry up in swirl of colour before depositing them both in front of the fountain in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic. Harry wasn’t given time to recover as he was pulled towards the security check into the Ministry itself. 

“Wand’s please.” A burley Auror snapped as they approached. Both Remus and Harry relinquished their wands for inspection before having them handed back. Remus was running now as he headed for the elevators. Harry struggled to keep up with the man and was somewhat relived when they boarded the first elevator to go down into the Ministry. 

“What’s going on?” Harry finally inquired, as he stared up at Remus who was impatiently staring at the lights on the indicating floor buttons. 

“A child changes everything Harry, everything.” Remus muttered as he shifted from one foot to the other like he had ants in his pants. “If Snape makes another commitment you’ll loose the baby and very likely it’ll kill you too.” Just at that moment a bell sounded the floor and Harry didn’t have time to comprehend what Remus had just explained before he was being dragged out of the lift and along a narrow corridor. “Now if we can just get close enough to him we’ll be able to explain.” Coming to a stop in front of a numbered door Remus paused and gingerly pushed open the door to glance inside. Almost instantly Harry was assaulted by a mass of voices, all debating and arguing inside. Remus nodded and closed the door. 

“Hey, I’m not telling him!” Harry shouted loudly, once the idea of what Remus was getting at finally sank in. Remus wasn’t listening however and instead was muttering to himself as he took a deep breath and pushed open the door to stride inside the chaotic room. Harry was helpless but to follow Remus inside. Like the trials he’d seen before in pensieves and dreams the central raised dais was surrounded by tiered seating, both made up of public and private galleries. What ever had been going on had certainly upset the crowd, as the Minister of Magic tried to call order. Following Lupin carefully Harry finally saw Snape, Bill and Draco standing on the raised central dais. “Wait there I’ll get his attention.” Pushing Harry down into a seat in the front row of the public seating, Remus stood up and with his wand flicked it at Snape’s back. Harry smiled as he watched the man jump a little and look around, his glare focused on crowd. It was then that his gaze fell on Lupin who was waving frantically at him. Harry watched as Snape frowned in confusion but before Lupin could get his message across the Minister of Magic’s calls for order had finally been heeded and the crowd had settled down. As calm was restored to the room Remus was forced to sit down next to Harry. Harry lowered his gaze guiltily as Snape finally saw him next to Remus. Snape’s questioning gaze flickered from Harry to Remus but before he could do anything Fudge had called his attention back to the council board. 

“As you see Professor Snape there is some concern for Mr. Weasley’s welfare in this relationship, which has so far proved to be legitimate.” Minister Fudge looked down over his glasses at Snape who was reluctantly holding Bill’s hand. Harry purposefully didn’t look up from where he was twisting his hands nervously in his lap as he listened to the hearing proceed. Remus was practically bouncing up and down in his seat, exchanging frustrated worried stares with the Order, who were sat on the opposite side of the room staring at he and Harry in confusion. “Although you have satisfied the requirements for a relationship, we are not yet however convinced this relationship is serious enough as to deny Mr. Malfoy his claim on your person.” There was a muttering that broke through the room, as Fudge shuffled some papers in front of him. “We have some further questions we wish to ask you both.” Harry slowly glanced up to watch as Bill and Severus nodded in agreement. It was then that Harry’s eye caught Dumbledore’s across the room. The elder wizard was staring at him, his sparkling eyes reading him as if all Harry’s secrets had been laid bare. Harry forced himself to drop his gaze again unconsciously shifting closer to Remus who was still bouncing in his seat like a ferret. “First of all the council wish to know if you’ve both made any plans for a future together?” There was a stagnate pause, before Severus went to answer the question. However before he could even utter a word Bill had spoken over him. 

“Yes we’re planning a summer bonding ceremony, with a short vacation to Spain while Sev is on holidays from Hogwart’s. We’ve discussed ideas of purchasing property together as well, North Wales is looking promising, Sev expressed a wish to return to his family area.” Bill beamed charmingly at the council who muttered amongst themselves quietly while the Minister turned over a few more pages of parchment in front of him. Harry knew they were lies Bill was telling, but the idea of Snape and Bill having a future together hurt more than Harry cared to admit. 

“And what of a family? Any plans or actions towards such a future?” Almost immediately Harry felt Remus stiffen, the werewolf holding his breath as once again Bill bulldozed over Snape’s attempted reply. 

“Of course we’ve made plans for a family and might I add enthusiastically working on the prospect of children….” 

“NO!” No sooner had the words left Bill’s mouth than Remus was on his feet his urgent voice drawing the entire rooms attention to the werewolf who was standing staring at Snape. Harry sunk lower in his chair as the silence continued everyone staring at Remus waiting for an explanation. 

“You have an objection to make Mr…?” Minister Fudge looked pointedly at Remus from over the tops of his glasses, his eyebrows raised in curious question. 

“No,” Remus swallowed and shook his head but quickly continued. “but may I ask for a short adjournment to this hearing. I have an urgent message for Professor Snape regarding a family matter and it’s imperative he get its.” Harry closed his eyes as Snape looked at him, the potion professors stare darkening dangerously as he glanced between Remus and Harry. 

“Well if it is that important that you must interrupt this hearing, I will grant this unorthodox adjournment.” Harry glanced up from his lap to watch as Remus sighed heavily with relief as the Minister of Magic stood up and closed the filed he’d been flicking through. “This hearing is suspended for one hour, for lunch.” With that Fudge filed out of the room taking the other council members with him. With the Minister gone the room broke out into loud conversation as people began moving about. Harry remained seat his gaze to the floor, despite the fact he could see Snape striding over to them in his peripheral vision. 

“What in Merlin’s name is going on Remus!” Snape came to halt in front of Remus, Bill trailing behind him like a puppy. 

“I was just about to ask the same question.” Before Remus could answer Dumbledore, Mr & Mrs. Weasley and Sirius all came striding over to join Snape in front of the werewolf. “You better not have brought Harry here alone Remus Lupin, you know the risk he’s at traveling!” Dumbledore snapped clearly having lost his temper. 

“We’re not going to discuss it here.” Remus barked as he placed a comforting hand around Harry’s shoulders, the boy still not meeting anyone’s gaze. 

“Very well, follow me.” Dumbledore took off across the room towards another side door; the elder wizard collecting a very disgruntled looked Draco Malfoy on the way.   
The small group followed Dumbledore into a smaller waiting area, undoubtedly used for witness holding areas during major trials. It was far quieter in the smaller room and once the door had been closed behind them quite private. Harry instinctively backed himself into a corner out of the way as Dumbledore, Snape and the others turned on Remus immediately. “This better be good Lupin, you know what’s at stake.” Dumbledore’s gaze twinkled menacingly, the man conscious of what he said due to Draco’s presence. Remus too knew Draco was in the room, and with a sudden flick of his wand had Draco trapped in a privacy bubble, ensuring the boy could hear or see nothing. 

“You can’t go through with this Severus.” Ignoring Dumbledore Remus turned directly to Snape who was standing with his arms folded, and brooding darkly, his gaze narrowed in suspicion. 

“Why the hell not!” Bill barked as he stepped protectively in front of Snape, who almost immediately pushed him out of the way in disgust. 

“We have been over every aspect of this Remus, there is no possible reason why Severus can not commit himself to Bill. If he does not Draco will proceed with his claim, risking both the order and Snape’s position as spy. Voldemort does not look upon traitors with a friendly eye, and if he is seen to be protecting Draco from his own father the consequences are unthinkable.” Dumbledore looked pointedly at Remus who at length turned away from Snape and stared at the headmaster. 

“For once Albus this is something you can’t manipulate, you can’t stop. If you’ve got an announce of conscience you’ll admit defeat and let things be. It’s not about the prophecy or Harry or even Snape anymore, and you need to back off!” Remus growled as he turned away from a stunned looking Dumbledore and looked directly at Harry who had now pushed himself into the very far corner of the room. “Harry tell him.” Remus whispered to Harry, but Harry merely shook his head refusing to meet Snape’s gaze that was now trained on him. “Harry please, it’ll be alright.” 

“No.” Harry shook his head defiantly. He wasn’t ready for this, he hadn’t even comprehended the situation himself yet, let along confessing it to everyone including Snape. 

“If you don’t tell him Harry, I will.” Remus’ voice turned serious as Harry continued to shake his head in refusal. “Fine then,” Harry knew what was coming as Remus lost his patience and turned back to face Snape, who was now cautiously glancing between Harry and the werewolf. “Severus, Harry’s pregnant….”


	49. The Crux of It

CHAPTER 49 The Crux of It

The simultaneous gasp that echoed in the silence of the room could have sucked up soot from a fireplace. As soon as the words had left Remus’ mouth Harry had closed his eyes automatically not daring to look at Snape’s expression. The tension in the room was so thick Harry wondered how anyone was still breathing when he himself was having trouble. No one dared make the next sound, and all eyes were now on Snape who stood staring at Harry his expression unreadable. 

As the silence continued Harry became uncomfortable knowing that Snape was staring at him, and at length he opened his eyes. Snape’s face was a blank canvass, his eyes not moving from Harry’s face. Harry desperately wanted to hear something, anything from Snape’s mouth, some sign at least that the wizard was still alive. Snape was still alive however and Harry was made acutely aware of it when the man moved, striding over to Harry in two large steps. Harry went to open his mouth and apologize to Snape but before anything could leave his mouth Snape had raised his hand and with a sickening forced had slapped Harry hard across the face, sending the boy sprawling to the floor in a shocked heap. 

Everyone was stunned as Harry cowered, clutching his cheek in pain as Snape towered over him his blank expression finally darkening with rage. 

“Whose is it?” Snape’s voice was icy barely above a whisper but so cold it silenced anyone else who’d dare to speak. Harry was confused as he stared wide-eyed and frightened up at Snape above him. Shaking his head with no answer, Harry was again stung by a slap this one snapping his head back against the chair and making stars pop in front of his vision. “WHOSE IS IT!” Snape screamed, his rage finally snapping the room into action. Mr Weasley and Remus were on Snape immediately, hauling the wizard back from Harry while Sirius slid down to Harry’s side. Harry was shaking from head to toe and cowered into his godfather’s side, as Snape broke free of Arthur and Remus’ grasp and began pacing the room like a caged Hippogriff. 

“What do you mean? ‘Whose is it?’ It’s yours of course why else would we be telling you this!” Remus barked at Snape who shot the werewolf a glare that would have made the faint of heart melt into a pile of trembling liquid. 

“No, Do I look like I’m stupid?” Snape spat angrily at Harry as he paused in front of the boy who was pale and sickly as he huddled into his godfather’s cloak. “I warned you Potter that I didn’t share. What part of that didn’t you understand?” Snape growled his fist automatically tightening about his wand as he watched Harry sit up a little and shake his head nervously. 

“Nothing, I swear…” 

“I told you that I didn’t expect us to last, that I understood you’d want your freedom when all this was over. We didn’t last quiet as long as I’d expected but it was long enough for you to understand how I do things. Part of that was an expectation that you stayed faithful to me while we were together….” Snape cut Harry off, the elder wizard totally ignoring everyone else in the room to focus purely on Harry, who was still staring up at him in confusion and fear. “How far along are you? Six weeks? Two, Three months?” Snape inquired sarcastically his hand pointing with disgust at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders silently. “Whatever the time limit Potter, for you to have put on weight you must be at least a month gone and that would mean that when you got knocked up we were still ‘together’ and I use that term lightly because it was hardly a relationship when this lot were fucking with it!” Snape glared particularly hard at Dumbledore who had remained suspiciously silent throughout the entire ordeal. “So logically you must have been getting your kicks else where while you were doing me!” Snape shouted angrily at Harry, as he began pacing again. 

“What? That makes no sense.” Remus butted in quickly, voicing the same concerned confusion everyone else was thinking. “It has to be yours if you two were still doing it a month ago…” Remus muttered, the werewolf trailing off as Snape gave a cruel bitter chuckle and shook his head.

“You’d think that wouldn’t you, but here’s the clincher,” Snape paused, this time stepping over to Harry and bending down so that his face was so close to Harry’s that the boy could feel the man’s warm breath on his face. “For the past 15 years I’ve been routinely taking a infertility potion every night before bed. It’s a precaution against leaving trails of my indiscretions as part of the Dark Lord’s service.” Harry’s eyes widened in horror as Snape smiled cruelly. “You’ll remember me doing it Potter, blue flash from my work room every night before bed? What did you think I was doing taking pictures of myself?” Snape huffed a contemptible laugh as he stood up and walked away from Harry in disgust. “Every night Potter, it’s a habit that I haven’t forgotten once in fifteen years. So tell me, who you were fucking behind my back?” Harry didn’t flinch this time his fear flittering away when he remembered his dirty little secret. It occurred to Harry that it wasn’t anger that Snape was portraying but hurt and that emotion, if only small made Harry’s confidence rise. 

“No one.” Harry breathed silently as he stood up from Sirius’ side, his cheek purpling where Snape had hit him twice. “The morning after we’d left Grimmauld Place, when I’d caught you and Bill in the basement. You drank an entire bottle of fire whisky at the three broomsticks, you could barely stand. I was angry that you’d said I wasn’t good, that I was average,” Harry spat the memory out in disgust before continuing. “So when you presented me with the opportunity later that morning I took it. You may have had that ‘dream’ but you certainly didn’t finish it alone. I rode you every inch of the way, and you didn’t even wake up. It was good too, shame you missed it really. Bet you didn’t remember to take your potion that night because you were messing around with Bill in the lab.” Harry eyed Bill who was standing stock still to the left of Severus. The moment Bill’s gaze met Harry’s however the eldest red head snapped. 

“You little…” Bill shouted hysterically as he drew his wand and lunged for Harry, an unhidden desire for Harry’s blood reflecting in his gaze. Harry flinched back prepared for the attack but surprisingly it never came. Before anyone could move to stop Bill, Snape had flick the silver dagger out of his robe and with an unnatural ease had slashed out his left hand. The blade of the dagger had stopped precisely at Bill’s neck, embedded enough to draw blood and stop the Weasley dead in his tracks but not enough to be life threatening. Bill froze mid lunge his eyes wide in fear at how quickly Snape had reacted, and without even having broken eye contact with Harry. 

“Severus.” For the first time since the news had been broken Albus Dumbledore spoke, his voice unnervingly quiet and devoid of his usual sparkling light heartedness. “The council is reconvening…” Without moving the dagger from Bill’s neck Snape tucked his hand into the sleeve of his robe and removed his wand before flicking it casually over to the bubble that Draco was trapped in. Through the entire scene Draco had been uselessly pounding on the sides of the bubble, undoubtedly screaming his lungs out to be let free. With the privacy bubble removed Draco fell in a heap on the floor only to shoot to his feet and stride over to where Snape was still staring deep into Harry’s gaze. 

“A Weasley? He’s not your type.” Draco smiled smugly up at Snape, who had yet to acknowledge him, or remove the dagger from Bill’s neck. “I knew you’d try and get out of it, but marrying a Weasley?” Draco huffed in contempt and shook his head. “I should have known it was a farce, It’s always been Potter hasn’t it? Some self righteous part of you that thought your sin’s would be forgiven if you took care of Potter. That you could prove to everyone that you didn’t break everything like your father did.” Finally Snape broke his gaze from Harry’s to look down at Draco who was staring up at him with a self-satisfied grin. “But despite all their efforts,” Draco gestured casually at the gathered group. “You’ve still corrupted him. Perhaps my Dad was wrong, and you are working for Voldemort after all…. Like father like son I suppose.” Draco smiled as Snape closed his eyes and then with what appeared to be some reluctance lowered the dagger from Bill’s neck, causing the Weasley to stumble back into the arms of his parents, who immediately attended to his cut neck. 

“Severus,” Again Albus’ voice penetrated the silence and Harry watched as Snape slowly opened his eyes to stare at the headmaster, who was easily taking the bloodied dagger from Snape’s limp grasp. “Take Harry home.” Quietly Albus removed a bronzed key from a pocket deep within his robes and replaced it with the dagger in Snape’s left hand. Harry didn’t miss the way Snape’s hand shook a little as Albus curled the man’s long potion stained fingers tightly around the key. Harry watched on stunned as Snape nodded passively, his eyes drooping to the floor sadly as Albus leaned up and kissed Snape’s forehead softly. “Rules and meant to be broken Severus, go home and I’ll sort out this mess.” Again Severus nodded and stepped away from the headmaster to look up at Harry who was fidgeting nervously next to Sirius who’d gone suspiciously silent. 

“Harry?” Quietly Snape offered his hand to the younger wizard. Harry hesitated as he stared at the hand, the man’s beautifully sculptured fingers disfigured and discolored through years of potion making. Harry was somewhat surprised as he felt a nudge on his back pushing him towards Snape’s hand. Glancing over his shoulder Harry stared at Sirius questioningly, however Sirius just smiled warmly and shrugged his shoulders as he pushed Harry again towards Snape. As Harry laced his fingers with Snape’s the boy was surprised by how damp and cold the man’s palms were, and the boy silently cursed himself for having made him nervous with his hesitation. With a relaxed ease Snape turned Harry into his chest and wrapped the boy’s arms around his waist before enveloping Harry in the folds of his cloak. “Close your eyes.” Snape whispered his voice soft and unthreatening. Harry obediently did as he was told and held on tight as he heard Snape whisper a Latin phrase before the two of them seemed to be drifting away on a cloud. Harry felt safe in Snape’s embrace. Apart from the slight waft of Snape’s robes in an unseen wind Harry couldn’t even tell if they were moving at all. Not that it mattered where they were going or how, Harry was warm and comfortable in Snape’s embrace and that’s all Harry cared about.


	50. Test Subject

CHAPTER 50 Test Subject

“It’s beautiful.” Harry whispered in awe as he stepped up into the observatory and gawked at the star field of velvet night sky above him. Harry remembered very little about Astronomy in first year, and could name only a few of the constellations by memory as he stared up past the glass roof of the domed room. 

“Would you like a drink? Tea, chocolate, juice?” Harry momentarily drew his gaze from the starry night sky to look back over his shoulder at Snape. The man had changed. He looked pale and nervous, as if desperate to please his houseguest. 

“Hot chocolate would be nice.” Harry didn’t really want a drink, his bladder was already protesting, but for the sake of politeness and giving Severus a task, it seemed a sensible request. Severus nodded and with a fleeting but pleased smile disappeared back down into the main rooms of the small house. 

Harry hadn’t recognized the house they’d arrived at from the Ministry. The little sand stone cottage was in a row of four. There was a road that ran in front of them, and judging from the flickering of lights in the distance the road led to a larger town in the valley bellow. Surrounded by fields and a wooded grove however the four cottages were nicely isolated on the quiet ridge. Severus had led Harry into the last house on the row of four. The place was quaint, with a small immaculately tended front garden and a small gravel path. The next-door neighbors gardens looked just as well looked after, and from the warm glow from behind the curtains the other houses were currently occupied. A house elf had greeted them at the door, wearing odd socks, a Slytherin scarf. The house elf seemed almost overjoyed to see Severus, bouncing up and down from one socked foot to the other as it had squeaked in delight. Snape had smiled at it and shook it’s tiny hand as he’d passed his cloak and Harry’s to the elf.

Harry had kept very quiet, as Snape had given him a tour of the English style cottage. As far as Harry could see there were no wizarding extensions or add on’s and apart from Snape’s laboratory there were no signs that a wizard even lived there. The only room that perhaps gave an insight into the owner’s life was the round observatory, it’s domed glass roof magically created and concealed from muggles. The entire place had a safe feeling to it, as if you could hide forever within it and no one would ever find you. 

“You can sit if you like, they’re more comfortable than they look.” Harry jumped a little when Snape came back into the observatory balancing a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and a small plate of sandwiches and biscuits. Taking the offer Harry gently eased himself down into the overly plush floor cushions scattered about the observatory, as Snape sat down opposite him and handed him the mug of chocolate. Neither of them had broached the subject of what had happened at the Ministry since leaving, and only now Harry felt tense as Severus purposely avoided eye contact as he stirred his chocolate.

“This place is beautiful and so quiet. Where are we?” Harry murmured as he blew the steam from his mug before taking a tentative sip of the hot chocolate. 

“The only place I call home.” Severus swallowed his own mouthful of chocolate as he offered Harry a salmon and cress sandwich. Harry was expecting some simple sandwich fillings but once again was being treated to the best Severus could offer. “I haven’t much to spend my wage on each week as pitiful as a teachers pay is. So I saved what I could and had it converted to muggle currency to buy myself this place. The deeds are in a fictitious name, no one knows I’m here except Albus. He’s my secret keeper, I come here when I need to disappear.” For emphasis Snape pointed at the bronzed key sitting on the edge of the tray between them, the same key that had let them into the house and the same key Dumbledore had handed to Snape at the Ministry. The stale silence hung in the air again as both Snape and Harry sipped from their mugs of chocolate, each avoiding the others gaze. 

“You’ve mellowed…”

“I’m sorry I accused you….” 

Both men spoke up at the same time, causing another awkward silence between them before Snape sighed heavily and put his mug aside. 

“Not mellowed, just defeated.” Snape whispered by way of explanation as he stared up out of the glass roof and into the mass of stars above him. Harry stared at Snape over the rim of his mug, watching the pale luminescent skin of the potion masters face as a mix of emotions played across it. “You and I Potter, no matter what we do will always end up where they want us to be. ‘Resistance is futile’ I believe the phrase is.” Snape lowered his gaze back to Harry who was emptying the last dregs of chocolate out of his mug. 

“Are you angry with me?” Harry raised an eyebrow cautiously at Snape, as he put his empty mug back on the tray. 

“I was.” Snape muttered honestly before shrugging his shoulders uncaringly. “But not for any other reason, that you simply dared to do it.” A quirky little smirk twitched at the corner of Snape’s lips causing Harry to huff a contemptible laugh and roll his eyes. “Was I any good?” Snape laughed coolly. 

“A little unresponsive and catatonic but generally a good performance.” Harry had the good graces to blush cheekily as Snape snorted in mock irritation. “Plus you make some lovely sounds when you don’t know you’re doing it.” Snape’s eyes widened a little in surprise but the elder wizard pointedly didn’t make comment. “What do you think is happening at the Ministry?” Harry inquired as he tugged at the sleeves of his jumper. Snape offered Harry another sandwich with an out of character shrug of his shoulders. 

“To be honest Harry, I don’t care. They dug their own grave, let them lie in it.” Snape took a sandwich for himself after Harry had selected a small collection, finally feeling the effects of having missed lunch. “The lie between Bill and I will certainly be exposed to the council by Draco, but his claim on me is void anyway due to my established relationship with you. How Dumbledore chooses to weasel his way out of explaining you and I to the Ministry is none of my concern. Had he kept his meddling nose out of my business in the first place, you and I would undoubtedly be just as we’d always been before you’d followed me to the club.” Snape brushed his crumbed fingers on his robe before once again shrugging his shoulders uncharacteristically uncaring. 

“So, you regret me being your Friday Boy?” Harry whispered feeling suddenly hurt. Snape instantly shook his head, and moved across the cushions to sit next to Harry in comfort. Draping his arm calmly around Harry’s shoulder, Snape pulled the boy against his chest and pressed a chaste kiss to the boy’s forehead. 

“No, you’re perhaps the only thing in my life that I don’t regret Potter.” Harry closed his eyes as he felt Snape’s other hand gently come to rest on Harry’s stomach. “And I think we’ve gone past the point of Friday Boy’s don’t you?” Harry chuckled softly as he felt Snape nuzzle against his neck, the man inhaling deeply on Harry’s scent. Harry contently nestled into Snape’s chest, listening to the soft rise and fall of Snape’s chest. The regular rhythm of the man’s chest however quickened with a hiss and Harry sat up a little as he felt Snape flinch. “What’s wrong?” Harry inquired as he watched Snape grit his teeth and consciously pull his right arm away from Harry’s stomach. It was then that Harry saw the red stain beginning to spread on the man’s white shirtsleeve. “Severus?” Harry whispered cautiously as Snape ignored the pain of the dark mark. By now Snape would already be on his feet readying to return to Voldemort side but the elder wizard wasn’t moving and instead grit his teeth and shook his head determinedly. 

“Not this time Potter, and if I can help it never again…” Harry watched on fearfully as Snape stood up to his feet the man grunting a little in pain as he tightened his fist over his bleeding arm to try and stem the flow. 

“What are you going to do Severus, if you don’t go he’ll kill you.” Harry whispered hastily as he hauled himself to his feet and hurried after Snape who was already halfway down the stairs and heading towards the small room, Harry knew was the man’s laboratory. “Severus please tell me what you’re doing?” Harry pleaded as he entered the lab and watched as Snape threw open one of his cupboards and removed a small vial of purple potion. Harry knew the colour of the potion and he also instantly recognized the acrid smell of the potion as Snape uncapped the vial. “Snape no! You don’t know what it’ll do, it’s not tested, it might kill you!” Harry lunged for the vial to knock it from Snape’s grasp but the elder wizard was quicker and pulled the vial from Harry’s reach, causing the boy to fall helplessly into Snape’s arms. “Please don’t…” Harry whispered as he again reached for the vial but was held firm against Snape’s chest by the elder wizards strong arm. 

“Harry, the severance potion is the only option. If it works to break the dark mark then it’ll work for the connection between you and Voldemort as well. I’ve been working on this for over a year now Harry, and you know I don’t take risks unless I’m sure.” Snape stared pointedly down at Harry who was still determinedly shaking his head.

“It might take your magic away, it might…” Harry was cut off as Snape bent down and pressed a firm, sensuous kiss on Harry’s lips. Slowly Snape pulled away, his obsidian gaze lost deep in Harry’s saddened emerald eyes. 

“And if it does I’ve lost nothing. I can still brew potions without magic Harry.” Harry swallowed nervously as he watched Snape swill the potion in the vial, the iridescent purple colour reflecting on Snape’s pale face. “Trust me.” With a final kiss on Harry’s lips Snape took a deep breath and tipped the vial into his mouth and swallowed. Harry couldn’t draw his eyes away from Snape’s as he watched the man swallow again at the awful aftertaste the potion had undoubtedly left in his mouth. Harry held his breath waiting for something, anything at all to happen. Harry wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, for Severus to explode in a thousand pieces or to turn blue and glow but there was nothing. Severus was still breathing normally, his firm hold on Harry’s waist never wavered and Harry could still hear the man’s heartbeat. 

“Severus?” Harry inquired nervously when the man finally opened his eyes and smiled at him. 

“Mmmm, not unpleasant to taste, I feel a little warm and perhaps thirstier than I was before I took the sample.” Snape had turned instantly back to his Potions Professor mode as he critically evaluated the situation and how he felt after taking the severance potion. The elder wizard seemed fine but Harry was cautious as he stepped out of Snape’s embrace. 

“I’ll get you a glass of water.” Harry mumbled as he turned and headed for the sink. However before Harry had made it to the sink he heard a cough from Snape behind him. Spinning around Harry watched on horrified as Snape coughed again before his face went ashen white and the man’s obsidian eyes turned milky. As if in slow motion Snape collapsed forwards his lips parted in a breathless gasp as his body fell limp to the wooden floor.


	51. Youthful Trust

CHAPTER 51 Youthful Trust

Harry sat cross-legged on the padded trunk at the end of Snape’s bed staring at the man’s pale face that stuck out from beneath the luscious silk sheets and thick burgundy blanket. Snape was breathing still, his chest rising and falling if not shallower than normal. His face was a ghostly white however and the man was like ice to touch, so much so that the wizard’s exhale was visible as mist in the warm room. Harry didn’t know what to do, and with no floo connection was helplessly alone. With some difficulty Harry had hauled Snape upstairs on the rug from the front of the fire. The house elf had been little help, unable, as he was to leave the house due to his status. Harry had bundled Snape into bed after some effort, before piling the blankets on top of him to try and keep the man warm. There was frustratingly little else Harry could do and so he and the house elf had sat at the end of Snape’s bed watching the man’s chest rise and fall, and the soft misty exhale of the man’s breath. 

Harry was just beginning to doze off himself however when he heard Snape cough, it was a deep lung wrenching cough and Harry’s eyes snapped open instantly. Snape’s eyes had opened, and where the onyx brooding stare had once been, was now a shallow blue haze, as the man convulsed with another wretched cough. Scrambling to his feet Harry darted over to Snape’s bedside, unable to do anything but hold the man’s hand as Snape wretched again. It was then that Harry saw it, where the misty ice cold breath had been, a black serpent like cloud was leeching from Snape’s mouth as the man continued to choke. The dark snakish mist fought in the air above Snape’s head, as the man continued to exhale it with each heave. Free of Snape’s body the dark cloud of breath writhed in the air above Snape’s head as the man fell limp back on the bed. Harry could do little else but watch as the cloud continued to linger over Snape’s head. Shaking, Harry grabbed for his wand and with a deep breath plunged the tip of his wand into the dark cloud instinctively reciting the killing curse as he did so. There was a piercing scream. It rocked the house and brought Harry to his knees. Dropping his wand Harry clutched at his ears in a lousy attempt at blocking out the sound. The scream shattered glass, and Harry ducked his head and closed his eyes as he felt a rush of icy air sweep around him. 

Harry wasn’t sure what was happening, all he could hear was the piercing scream pounding in his ears and the unfamiliar rush of air swirling around him. The sensation was like apparition, but longer and far more sickening. Then as suddenly as it all began it ended, and Harry felt the slight jerk as his knees hit solid ground again. The wind stopped, and so had the scream and despite feeling somewhat relived it was over; Harry’s relief was soon overshadowed by dread as he dared to open his eyes. 

Harry knew he wasn’t in Snape’s safe house any longer that much was clear. The place was strangely familiar, as Harry stood up and glanced around. It was dark, and the slight bite on the breeze told of a different season entirely to the one Harry had just been in. As he stood still to get his bearings Harry began to recognize the smells, the surroundings and most of all the distant but no less familiar song on the breeze. 

Hogwart’s. 

Harry was in the dark forest on the edge of Hogwart’s grounds, and judging from the song echoing on the breeze it was the leaving feast at the end of a school year. Glancing at his muggle wristwatch Harry cursed when he saw that the dial’s had frozen, the date display cracked and unreadable. It had been mid December when he’d been at Snape’s house, how on earth had he lost nearly five months of his life? Disorientated, and beginning to panic Harry was somewhat surprised when he heard the crunch of leaves and sticks. Instinctively Harry ducked behind a thorny and particularly nasty little bush, just allowing himself enough space to look out into the darkness of the forest. 

Harry saw the flickering of a lantern first, swinging back and forth as it’s carrier walked between the trees. Then from the shadows, emerged two figures draped in what looked like overly large robes. 

“I hope you know where you’re going, if we’re late he’ll….” 

“What? Refuses us? Come on Lucius, you’ve been molded for this since birth.” Harry could hardly believe his eyes, as he watched the pair of wizards emerge from the darkness. 

Harry knew them. 

Or rather, he knew the wizards the pair would become. 

“So come on Sev, what’s he promised you?” Shocked Harry tentatively followed the pair, as they walked straight past him still swinging the lantern. Harry didn’t want to believe what he was seeing as he caught the beautiful, young face of Severus Snape in the glow lantern light as he turned to glance back at his blonde haired companion. 

“He had my father killed.” Harry shivered at the conviction in the young Snape’s voice. The young wizards voice was far from what it had become in his elder years, but it had all the makings of the familiar velvet growl the potion professor was so known for. 

“That’s a bit strong, your dad….” Young Lucius Malfoy was cut off as Snape spun around, a silver blade flicking out from his hand to come to rest at Lucius’ neck. 

“I have no father Malfoy, and you’d best not be mentioning it again. To anyone.” Harry froze as he watched Lucius nod obediently before Snape stepped back from his threatening pose and put the knife away. “Now come on, we’re nearly there.” Harry stepped up his pace to keep up with the two young wizards, but nearly fell flat on his face as the thick forest undergrowth widened out into a clearing. Harry scrambled to hide himself behind a tree as he stared wide-eyed at the familiar gathering. 

There was no mistaking Death Eaters, whatever the time period and Harry could feel himself beginning to worry as he watched the young Severus and Lucius step unprotected and boldly into the gathering. Harry fumbled around in his jumper and pulled out his wand as he watched the masked death eaters, form a circle around the two young wizards. Desperate to get closer to hear what was going on Harry crawled on his hands and knees around the side of the gathering until he was close enough to see a very young, very embodied and very regal looking Tom Riddle in the center of the circle, lit by lanterns held by the followers. Tom Riddle looked just as he had done in the vision Harry had seen in Dumbledore’s pensieve, but perhaps a little older and far more confident surrounded by his followers. 

“Welcome, my faithful to this occasion. Not only do we celebrate the induction of two of our brightest young wizards yet, we also celebrate the new blood these two will bring to our cause.” Harry shook his head in disbelief; surely this wasn’t what it appeared to be. “Severus Snape, you may kneel before me.” Harry’s heart leapt into his throat as he watched the young Snape do as he was instructed, kneeling obediently at the dark lords feet and pressing a kiss to the hem of his robe as a show of submission. Riddle seemed pleased with the display, and patting Snape like a pet dog on the head. “I believe you will become my most loyal follower yet Severus, such defiance, such talent, such devotion to your cause,” Harry was breathing heavily, his fist tight around his wand as he watched Riddle trail a thin finger down Snape’s face, over his neck and down his arm to wrap his fingers around the boy’s wrist. Harry could hardly believe Snape had done this willingly, as he watched Tom pull Snape’s arm up and onto a flat stone alter set just to the side. Harry’s anger began to take over his fear as he watched Riddle tear Snape’s sleeve apart, exposing the unmarked, pale young flesh of Snape’s upper arm. “, so willing as you are to sacrifice your father, so that you may take his place beside me.” Harry was gripping his wand so tight, his nails had torn into the skin leaving sticky trails of blood running down his wrist as he watched Tom raise his wand over Snape’s forearm in preparation. “but you’re still very young Severus Snape and have a lot to learn. Your first lesson my little alchemist of pain, is to never trust a Slytherin…” Everything happened so quickly, and Harry caught the flash of fabric as one of the death eaters closest to Voldemort removed their mask, revealing a figure Harry had seen in the few pictures Snape kept in his rooms. 

Xavier Snape, or as more commonly referred to as Severus father and all round nasty bastard. 

The expression on the young Severus Snape’s face as he stared into that of his fathers, tore Harry’s heart out. The boy had trusted the word of Tom Riddle, just like so many others before him. 

“No, you lied! He’s supposed to be dead! Nooooo!” Snape’s scream of betrayal sent the night birds from their roosts in the forest and Harry just caught Snape fighting to free himself from Riddle’s deathly grip as the death eaters closed in on him to hold him down. Snape’s screams of agony were what drew Harry into action. Without thought Harry strode through the circle, the killing curse falling from his lips as if the boy had been practicing it his entire life. Bodies fell around him, but Harry didn’t flinch even when he stepped up face to face with a shocked Tom Riddle and thrust his wand squarely into the young dark wizards chest. Harry felt Riddle’s chest cavity cave as the wand sliced through flesh like butter, before Harry whispered the unforgivable he’d been destined to utter since birth. Harry stared into the young face of Tom Riddle, blocking out everything else as he watched the boy crumble to the floor. As Tom Riddle slid off the end of Harry’s wand to collapse in a lifeless heap at the boy’s feet, a tiny part of Harry that had worried about this moment for a lifetime seemed almost disappointed at how anti climatic the end actually was. Harry had expected blood, gory fighting, and verbal sparing but in the end two words had been the only conversation and the only blood was his own, dripping down his wrists from where his own nails had clung so hard to his wand he’d torn his palm open. Harry stared into the lifeless eyes of Tom Riddle at his feet, the greatest wizard the world would probably ever see, seemed so very ordinary in death. With a deep breath Harry turned around, the young Severus Snape was huddled afraid, and in pain behind the alter he’d nearly given his life upon. Harry swallowed as he stared into the fearful onyx eyes staring up at him. Carefully Harry lowered himself down and gently reached out a hand, to cup Snape’s youthful cheek. Snape didn’t flinch away under the contact and Harry smiled a little as he leaned in closer to the young wizard. 

“I love you Severus Snape, never forget that…” As Harry closed his eyes and leaned in to brush his lips against the soft trembling one’s of Snape’s the boy was gone in a rush of wind. Opening his eyes Harry glanced around the dark clearing, everything that had been it before gone leaving him alone, with the wind that was gradually picking up speed around him. Getting to his feet Harry went to take cover in the trees but doubled over with a scream of agony, his stomach erupting into pain at the movement. Dropping his wand to the floor uncaringly Harry screamed again, as he clutched at his stomach. Screaming in pain, Harry collapsed onto his side, his screams barely audible above the roar of wind whipping around him. Closing his eyes, and retreating into his pain Harry wished for death as the world spun and he disappeared once again…


	52. The World As You Know It

CHAPTER 52 The World As You Know It

Harry didn’t feel the nudge of his knees on the floor this time, nor did he even processes the echo’s of his own screams as he appeared in the center of a very familiar office. 

“Welcome home Harry Potter….” In the brief moment of relief from the pain Harry heard a voice above him and having opened his eyes for the first time since the pain had struck, Harry saw the smiling, sparkling eyes of one, suitably aged, Albus Dumbledore. Harry’s smile of relief was stolen from him however as the pain struck again, Harry’s hand shot down to clutch at his stomach that had for some unknown reason swollen to double it’s size than it had when Harry remembered being in Snape’s safe house. Not that Harry cared why at this present time not when a thousand elephants were trying to thunder there way out of his stomach. “Shhh my boy, breath. It will pass shortly.” Harry gritted his teeth and tried to breath as Dumbledore knelt beside him, a cool moist cloth gently placed against his forehead as Albus’ hands came down to rest over Harry’s still clutched at his swollen stomach. Just as Albus had said the pain past momentarily leaving Harry exhausted, and panting on the soft pile rug in front of the headmasters roaring fireplace. 

“What’s the date…” Harry managed to pant out between breaths as Albus helped him to kneel on all fours, so that his head hung between his arms and the sweat dripped down his forehead and onto the soft carpet beneath. 

“Friday the 13th June the 31st.” Albus whispered as he re dampened the towel and wiped Harry’s face with the cool water. Harry took a moment for the information to sink in before he shot a glare over his shoulder at the headmaster who was obviously expecting the outcome. 

“JUNE?” Harry gritted out as another wave of pain swept through his body, making him tear fluff from the carpet where his bloodied hands were clutching at it desperately. As the pain passed yet again, Harry shook his head in disbelief. “December, It was December in Snape’s house, I was studying for exams.” Harry urged out fighting the wave of nausea that came with the panic of losing months of his life without knowing. 

“That’s the thing with time Mr. Potter, it’s very fickle and practically impossible to pinpoint so narrowly. You overshot December by almost six months, not a bad effort though for someone as inexperienced as you are. But we can forgive the wizarding world’s savior a few months…” Frowning in total confusion Harry didn’t have breath to question the batty old man as another more electrifying pain shot through Harry’s body making him scream in agony. “Ah, it seems the little one is impatient. The time for medical intervention has come I’m afraid Mr. Potter.” Harry distantly heard the headmaster get to his feet and walk over to the fireplace, the green flash indicating that someone had arrived via floo. 

“Harry.” Harry opened his eyes, unable to hide the tears of pain that ran down his cheeks as he glanced at the friendly, but serious expression of one Madam Pomfrey that had appeared in front of him. “Lovely to see you again, now let’s get you into that bath and bring this baby into the world.” Harry didn’t like the sounds of any of what Madam Pomfrey had said, and burst out into sobbing tears as between them Albus and Madam Pomfrey helped him up and into the private bathroom of the headmaster. 

*****************************

Harry collapsed with an exhausted sob against the side of the sunken marble bath as he felt the mass finally leave his body. Clutching at the edge of the bath Harry closed his eyes as he heard the echo of tiny cries behind him as Madam Pomfrey scooped the bundle into a mass of warm blankets. 

“There, there Harry you did a wonderful job. With all the theatrics of a true father to be.” Albus smiled fondly down at Harry, from where he was sat like a king on the closed lid of the toilet seat, looking more like an anxious father than any kind of headmaster. 

“Come along Harry, up you get the wound will begin to heal better once you’re out of that bloodied water.” Harry limply allowed himself to be helped from the bath, before an overly mothering Madam Pomfrey dried and dressed him with a flick of her wand. Harry was sore all over, exhausted, and most of all confused but could do little but go with the flow as he was directed from the bathroom into a bedroom and was placed into an overly large, lavish for poster bed. 

“There, sit up a little so you can hold him.” Madam Pomfrey fluffed Harry’s pillows as the boy propped himself up weakly against them, before a tiny squirming bundle was placed in his arms. Harry sighed as he stared down into the red little face of his child, the baby’s tiny hands clutching at thin air as he made his disgust of the entire situation known to those present. Harry smiled, as he brushed a shaking hand over his babies’ head, feeling the dusting of soft black hair beneath his fingers. It was as he was staring at the child that Harry remembered whom he’d left behind. 

“Where’s Severus?” Harry whispered as he instinctively soothed the child with a gentle rocking motion. Dumbledore was sat in an armchair at Harry’s bedside, while Madam Pomfrey bustled around the room conjuring a cradle for the child to sleep. Harry watched as Dumbledore sighed heavily, his twinkling eyes flashing slightly with sadness. 

“He’s coming, I think he’s even more eager to see you than those who have never seen you before.” Harry’s frown deepened, as he turned to face Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey having taken the settled child from Harry’s arms. “The world you knew Harry is gone. Out there is a world that does not know the horrors of Lord Voldemort, that will never know that they owe their lives to Harry Potter, because until this moment you have never existed.” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly the idea that Dumbledore was trying to explain completely blowing Harry’s already frazzled mind. “Don’t stress Harry, your sudden appearance in time has been explained to those it so directly effects, including your parents who are presently on their way from London to see you.” Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing, and in an emotional show burst out into tears. The only thing he’d ever wanted in the world was to have his parents back, and to have been granted this second chance was overwhelming. 

“I don’t understand, Severus took that potion. It was supposed to break his bond with Voldemort.” Harry blubbered feeling foolishly lost in the entire scheme of what had happened. 

“Indeed, Severus did swallow the severance potion and as predicted it broke the connection. However what I failed to realize was just how close you and Snape were. You remember I’m sure sharing Severus’ dreams, and having it explained to you that it was just a part of Severus’ occlumency skills you’d obtained through the bond?” Harry nodded shuddering at the memories of some of Snape’s dreams. “Well what we all failed to notice was what Severus obtained from you through your bond. Quite simply he acquired your ability for time shifting.” Harry’s frown deepened in confusion and Albus let out a jovial chuckle. “It’s rare Harry, only two known wizards have ever been known to have the ability, one of which is you and the other is a certain Godric Gryfindor.” Albus smiled fondly as he whispered the Hogwart’s founder’s name. “So unbeknown to us all you had this ability and had unintentionally past it on to Severus, who in his time of need took you back to where he needed you the most. Something he as a fully-grown, powerful wizard in his own right was able to do, where you have yet to perfect the magic to use your ability properly.” Harry shook his head in disbelief as Albus continued. “Simply put, by removing Voldemort from history you rewrote our past, and unfortunately as a consequence wiped all traces of yourself from knowledge. Without Voldemort to choose you as his enemy, you were simply born Harry Potter, and have never been known as the boy who lived.” 

“Wow, why doesn’t that sound as wonderful as I thought it would do in my dreams?” Harry snuggled tiredly down into Albus’ bed exhaustion beginning to take its toll on his body. Albus smiled fondly at Harry as he flicked his wand and dimmed the candles around the bed, to make it easier on Harry’s drooping eyes. 

“Perhaps because it hasn’t quite sunk in yet. But be assured those who knew you before, know of you now, and those few of us who remember are grateful for every moment you devoted to the side of light in a war you were too young to fight.” Harry nodded as Albus leaned over from his chair and pressed a chaste kiss on Harry’s forehead. “For now however get some rest. Severus will be here in the morning, and although he has his memories back, it will be like meeting you for the first time all over again.” Harry nodded distantly as Albus sat back down in his chair, intent on watching over the Savior of the wizarding world and his newborn child. As Harry drifted slowly into slumber, he distantly heard Dumbledore’s final whispered words. “Forgive an old fool Harry Potter, for ever thinking Severus Snape did not deserve you and for underestimating the importance of Severus to your defeating Tom Riddle…”


	53. The Friday Boy

CHAPTER 53 The Friday Boy

Harry awoke to the sounds of muffled and hushed voices. Opening his eyes Harry took a moment to gather his bearings, as he glanced about the spacious bedroom. The memories of last night hit with stark reality as his gaze focused on the empty wooden rocking cradle in the corner of the room by the fire. Swallowing nervously Harry eased himself out of bed, gasping a little at his stretched muscles and teetering on his feet as he found his center of balance again without his swollen stomach. Finding a soft pair of slippers beside the bed, along with a blue bed robe, Harry shuffled himself into the items before hesitantly tip toeing across the bedroom to the slightly ajar door. 

Bracing himself Harry glanced through the crack unsure of what he would see. 

Dumbledore’s office was bathed in warm sunshine from the large open windows and crowd of very familiar people milled around the fireplace. 

Sirius, Remus, the Weasley’s including Ron. Hermione, McGonagall, Hagrid, Tonks, Mad-eye. They were all there, casually exchanging hushed conversations just as Harry had left them at the Ministry. But it was the two extra’s that caught Harry’s attention. Two people Harry only remembered from pictures sat on the couch, their hands interlinked as they shared a joke with the headmaster. James and Lilly Potter, Harry’s parents sat large as life just a few meters away yet Harry was afraid to move in case everything faded into a dream like so many others. 

“Snivelrus, are you going to let us see him or what?” Harry pulled back from the crack in the door as Sirius came bustling past, to stare up into Albus’ observatory. 

“Black do you even know the meaning of quiet, or does it just not register in that doggish brain of yours?” Harry smiled at the bitter sarcastic tone that filtered down from the observatory. Snape and Black were fighting, at least something’s didn’t change. Harry watched tentatively as Snape appeared at the top of the stairs, and the sight made Harry stare in shock. 

It was still Severus Snape that Harry saw, the same familiar slender but strong frame, the same hooked nose and colorless wardrobe of black fitted robes but something was missing. Where previously years of service to the dark lord had left Snape tired, withdrawn and pale, now the man was practically glowing. Gone were the constant dark shadow under the man’s eyes, gone was the hollowed cheekbones and pasty complexion from the years of suffering the Crutiatus curse. The man’s black hair although still fine like silk, had streaks of auburn through it and showed no signs of split ends or greasy residue from potions. His hands too, though similarly slender and elegant, bore no discoloration or scaring. But the thing that struck Harry the most was how the man carried himself as he descended the stairs, a swaddled bundle in his arms. He didn’t glide or swoop as he had as a teacher, instead he walked easily with a relaxed air about his step, his face even twitching in irritation as Sirius stopped him at the bottom of the stairs to get a look at the bundle in his arms, and coo childishly. Harry was impressed as he watched Snape reluctantly relinquish his hold on the child in his arms to be passed like a parcel around the doting extended family. 

Harry watched carefully as all attention focused on the child, leaving Snape to step off into the back of the room to make himself a cup of lemon tea. Taking a deep breath Harry seized the opportunity to exit the bedroom unnoticed, and scurried noiselessly over to where Snape was picking a biscuit from the selection on offer. In the slightly secluded little reading area Harry stepped up behind Snape and with a tentative hand reached out to touch Snape’s shoulder. 

Snape spun around like lighting at the touch, spilling his tea and dropping his biscuit into the liquid with a quiet splash. 

“Potter!” Snape growled out in instinct when his eyes focused on Harry, but then the reality set in, and Harry watched as the elder wizard went slightly pale. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle quietly, as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“Old habits die hard hey Professor?” Harry whispered as he stared into Snape’s searching onyx eyes that stared at Harry like he was a ghost. 

“I’m a potions master with Gringott’s department of potion’s experimentation.” Snape paused almost nervously as he put his tea cup down, having noticed that it was shaking in his hand. “I’ve never taught students.” Harry swallowed awkwardly, taking a deep breath as he allowed himself to comprehend the truth of Snape’s words. Just as Dumbledore had said, the world was a different place.

“You didn’t like teaching anyway, you said I was an incompetent student and generally disliked everyone.” Harry smiled sideways as he watched Snape nod in understanding. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen my memories from the pensieve. It’s hard to comprehend I had another life apart from this one.” Harry began to feel sick as he realized that perhaps he would not fit into this life, just as he hadn’t in the old one. As if sensing Harry’s distress Snape reached out and placed a soft hand against his cheek. Harry closed his eyes and nuzzled into the man’s warm hand, as Severus used his thumb to gently wipe away Harry’s tears. “But I know I love you, in this life and the other.” Harry sighed softly as Snape leant down and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss against Harry’s lips before drawing back slightly. 

“So you’ve seen it all, everything we had together was in the pensieve?” Harry whispered still trying to processes what had happened. Snape nodded quietly as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled the young wizard against him in a firm hug. 

“Yes. You can change history Mr. Potter, but memories are forever and a pensieve never forgets memories. Why did you think Albus uses his pensieve religiously? To ensure memories are never lost.” Harry sighed again as he pressed his face against Snape’s chest, inhaling the scent of the man that unlike many other things had not changed one bit. 

“Then if this all never happened, why was I still pregnant?” Harry whispered as the tiny cries of a baby rose up from the circle of admirers in the lounge area. Snape chuckled as he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Harry’s head, as he guided him towards the group who were all cooing at the child but stopped instantly to stare at Harry as he approached. 

“There are something’s Harry you can’t change, and the creation of life is one of those. He was meant to be here, and quite honestly I’m glad he is.” Harry allowed himself to be led to an armchair, where McGonagall gently laid the newborn child into Harry’s arms. The child settled immediately and Harry smiled silently at the bundle before glancing up at his parents, who were staring at him proudly. 

“Hi Mum, Dad.” Harry whispered as Snape perched himself on the arm of chair Harry sat in, his long slender fingers gently soothing the tuft of dark hair on his son’s head. 

“Have you thought of a name Harry?” Harry looked away from his parents to Remus who was leaning against the fire surround sipping what appeared to be a butter beer. 

“Friday.” Harry muttered quietly, causing Snape to bark out loud in genuine laughter something Harry had never heard him do. 

“Very droll Harry, your wit has not improved any.” Snape whispered as he leant down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead teasingly. “Fine, Friday Snape it is.” Harry sighed and nodded in agreement before leaning back against Snape’s side and cuddling his son to his chest. 

“The perfect Friday Boy, just like his dad….” Harry whispered as he let himself drift away on the wave of contentment that engulfed him for the very first time in his life…

THE END


End file.
